¡Del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso!
by Sakura Kino MKSK
Summary: Rin y Len realmente no se soportan pero en realidad no soportan los sentimientos que se provocan y hacen que se confundan ¿Podran resolver sus diferencias y llevarse bien? ¿O simplemente seguiran con la racha de peleas?
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation no a mí, esto no se hace con fines lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor solo hay un paso!<strong>

...

...

...**  
><strong>

_**Cap. 1= Adiós**_

**Rin Pov:**  
>Me llamo Rin, Hiraki Rin, tengo 16 de edad y vivo con mi madre aunque ella trabaja duro hasta tarde día tras día por lo cual yo le ayudo con las labores del hogar, aunque yo no estoy sola en casa, con nosotras también vive Yui, Yui es la chica que se encarga del aseo y las compras de la casa sin embargo como ya dije yo también ayudo en estas, Yui es también parte de la familia aunque no tengamos conexiones de sangre, ella ha vivido con nosotros desde que tengo memoria, Yui es como una hermana mayor para mí y una muy buena amiga no solo mía si no de mi madre también, Yui siempre nos ha ayudado mucho y le agradezco eso, por otra parte mi madre trabajadora como siempre se levanta día a día para ir a su trabajo, ella casi nunca está en casa ya que llega muy tarde del trabajo sin embargo no me siento sola, me siento agradecida por todo el esfuerzo que ella pone para darme lo que necesito, y aunque no nos veamos mucho por el día ella y yo tenemos un lazo fuerte de madre e hija, casi se me olvida mi madre se llama Hiraki Yuka, por ese gran esfuerzo que ella pone en su trabajo yo pongo también de mi parte no solo en la casa, también en mis estudios, mi vida en la escuela es buena tengo buenos amigos, soy se podría decir popular entre los chicos, tengo buenas notas y siendo como esta mi vida soy feliz y la verdad es que no pensé que eso fuera a cambiar, aunque al principio no te guste... a veces un cambio puede darte algo que al final terminaras amando... a veces un cambio es mejor...<p>

Todo comenzó un normal fin de semana, era sábado, me encontraba en la sala viendo TV mientras Yui hacia la comida.  
>Ring... ring... ring...<p>

-¡Rin! , podrías contestar por favor?- me grito Yui desde la cocina donde preparaba algo que olía realmente bien.

- ¡Ah! siii- afirme a la petición de Yui y tome el teléfono -Mushi mushi, habla a casa de los Hiraki- dije al teléfono.

-Rin, hija soy yo- me dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono la cual reconocí instantáneamente.

- ¡Mama!, que pasa ¿tienes tiempo libre? es raro que hables del trabajo, ¿te has olvidado algo? ¿quieres que te lo lleve? ¡me alegra mucho que hayas llamado! ¿va todo bien?- pregunte enérgicamente y muy contenta de que mi madre hablara por teléfono ya que nunca hablaba desde su trabajo normalmente estaba muy ocupada- ¿A que se debe tu llamada?- finalice.

-Bueno todo va bien, no te preocupes no me he olvidado nada, solo hablaba para decirte que consigas las cajas suficientes para guardar las cosas de la casa- dijo mi madre con esa particular voz amable que tiene - Y que sea lo antes posible, hoy llegare temprano a casa, bueno más bien ya voy de salida así que vete con Yui a conseguir las cajas a el centro comercial y yo las alcanzo allá, cuando llegue les explico ¿de acuerdo Rin?- mi mamá parecía estar feliz por lo cual eso me puso Alegre

-Si, enseguida le digo a Yui y salimos por las cajas, vale entonces nos vemos - afirme y me despedí de mi madre, esta se despidió de mi y colgué.

Me Levante del sillón y fui directo a la cocina donde Yui se encontraba aun preparando aquel guisado de buen olor, Yui siempre desde que tengo memoria ha sido una excelente cocinera por lo que no dudo que ese guisado le quede delicioso, llame su atención cuando entre a la cocina.

- ¿Entonces quien era?- pregunto mientras le agregaba unas verduras al guisado.

-Era Mamá, dijo que fuéramos al centro comercial a por unas cajas y que allá nos alcanzaba, que ya estaba por salir del trabajo- le respondí su duda y le dije el recado que mi madre había hecho.

-¿Tan temprano?, que raro, pero me alegra que hoy tu madre pueda salir temprano pero me pregunto por qué será y no te dijo para que las cajas?- dijo sorprendida al principio y al final con duda pero contenta porque mi madre podría descansar de trabajar.

- Pues no me dijo, pero dijo que en cuanto la veamos en el centro comercial nos lo explicaría-le dije yo recordando las últimas palabras de mi madre dichas por el teléfono.

- Vale, entonces apresurémonos que si tu madre ya iba de salida debe estar yendo ya hacia el centro comercial- yo solo asentí a las palabras de Yui, ella apago la estufa en donde el guisado se encontraba hirviendo, se Quito el delantal tomo las llaves, dinero y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Al llegar al centro comercial buscamos el centro de paquetería donde podíamos conseguir cajas de todo tipo de tamaño a un buen precio, seguro mi madre sabría que estaríamos allí así que Yui y yo empezamos a buscar las cajas que mas convenían, pensábamos comprar las más Grandes para que así no tuviéramos que comprar muchas y entraran más cosas en ellas, poco después mi madre llego y con exactitud como predije supo que estaríamos en aquella tienda.

-¡Rin!, ¡Yui!- Nos grito a lo lejos por el pasillo mientras se acercaba a nosotras, yo formule una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, me sentía feliz de verla ya que eran pocas las veces que la veía en el día, Yui por su parte también le sonrió saludándole-¿Entonces ya han comprado algunas?- pregunto viendo las cajas que estábamos pensando comprar.

- La verdad aun no, no sabemos si comprar las más Grandes o medianas, creo que si compramos las Grandes van a caber más cosas y usaremos menos cajas- decía yo pensando seriamente como si comprar cajas fuera un examen de lógica, a lo cual mi madre asintió.

- Por cierto ¿Qué va a guardar en las cajas Yuka-san?- pregunto curiosa Yui a lo cual yo también voltee a ver a mi madre con curiosidad.

-Bueno pues la razón por la que salí hoy temprano del trabajo es porque fui ascendida gracias a mi arduo trabajo, pero al aceptar ese ascenso significa que tengo que mudarme de oficina y a la oficina a la que tengo que mudarme no está en esta ciudad, así que necesito cajas para las cosa de mi trabajo y para las cosas de la casa, me dieron el día libre para que pudiera preparar las cosas para empacar, desde el próximo sábado empiezo a trabajar en la nueva oficina, ósea que me dieron toda esta semana para prepara lo de la mudanza- Mi madre hablaba llena de felicidad por su ascenso y era obvio después de todo por lo duro que trabaja se lo merece

- ¡Felicidades!, te lo tienes bien merecido- dijimos Yui y yo al unísono y es que ambas nos sentíamos feliz por ella - pero... eso significa que... también ¿tendremos que mudarnos de casa?- pregunte un tanto seria sin embargo no dejaba d estar feliz por mi madre, la pregunta era tonta puesto que savia que la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Así es hija, y pensé que no estaría tan mal ya que se que estas en el ciclo escolar, pero igual va empezando y apenas llevas dos semanas yendo al colegio desde que inició el ciclo, así que puedes empezar bien el año en otro colegio, y no te preocupes por el colegio, la compañía ya ha organizado tu traslado al mejor colegio de la zona en la que pronto viviremos, así que solo iras esta semana a la escuela y el jueves entregaremos a tu escuela los papeles de que serás trasladada por motivos de mudanza ¿ok?, así que tu estate tranquila- explicó mi madre, a lo cual por mi está bien ya que mi madre había conseguido un mejor trabajo y yo quería apoyarla pero también estaba triste porque iba empezando mi segundo año de preparatoria y yo quería seguir con mis amigos y ahora iba a tener que dejarlos, pero yo quería apoyar a mi madre y lo iba a hacer aunque sé que iba a extrañar mucho mi colegio y a mis amigos pero solo asentí con una sonrisa a la explicación de mi madre asiéndole saber que está bien y que aceptaba que nos mudáramos.

-Bueno entonces busquemos las cajas necesarias y comencemos a empacar ya- Dijo Yui tomando unas que tenían forro de plástico de burbujas que decían ser para platos y vasos, mi madre y yo asentimos y comenzamos a buscar todo tipo de tamaños de cajas.

De regreso en casa mi madre saco varias cosas que traía en el auto, eran las cosas de su oficina, algunas venían ya en cajas, pero otras estaban en bolsas, pronto la sala se lleno de cajas de todo tamaño y así empezamos a empacar, mientras Yui empacaba las cosas de la cocina y mi madre contrataba una mudanza yo lleve algunas cajas a mi habitación para empacar mis cosas.

...

...

...

Era lunes por la mañana yo me estaba preparando para el colegio, Yui preparaba el desayuno y mi madre estaba durmiendo, normalmente ella ya no estaría en la casa ya que ya se habría ido a trabajar, pero tenia la semana libre por lo del asenso y la mudanza, yo por mi parte no me empeñe en despertarla ella se merecía descansar, baje las escaleras encontrándome con Yui en la cocina, coloco mi desayuno en la mesa y yo me senté frente a el, se veía realmente delicioso, Yui se sentó también y me  
>acompaño como siempre desayunando.<p>

- Si no te apuras llegaras tarde- dijo Yui muy tranquilamente y claro por que ella tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar el desayuno.

- ¡Claro como tú tienes todo el tiempo del mundo!- no calle y se lo dije- Bueno, gracias por la delicia, ya me voy que se me hace tarde- le dije levantándome con una sonrisa de la mesa para salir corriendo.

- Ve con cuidado y no vuelvas tarde ¡ok!- se despidió Yui con una sonrisa como siempre lo hacía.

- ¡Vale, cuida de mama y de ti también!- me despedí y salí de la casa apresuradamente, hoy sería el día en que le diría a mis amigos que me mudaría y eso me ponía muy triste pero tenía que hacerlo para apoyar a mamá y lo iba a hacer solo que no sabía cómo reaccionarían.

...

...

...

Llegue a la escuela, lo bueno fue que apenas alcance a llegar antes de que tocaran la campana para dar inicio a las clases, las horas se pasaron rapido y la hora del descanso llego sin que me diera cuanta, la verdad mi mente estaba perdida y no me habia percatado de nada desde que llegue al colegio por la mañana.

-Muy bien chicos es todo por ahora, pueden salir al descanso- dijo el profesor de matemáticas mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón, tan pronto lo hizo todos se movieron de sus lugares y mis amigas se acercaron a mi asiento.

- Rin, ¿te sientes bien?- oí una voz que me saco de mi transe y al levantar la mirada me encontré con unos ojos color verdes los cuales reflejaban preocupación- Rin respóndeme- volvió a decir esta- estas bien?-.

- S-si... ¿porque preguntas?-tartamudee un poco por lo distraída que estaba.

- Bueno es que estas muy distraída y Asakura y yo nos preguntábamos él porque- dijo la chica de ojos verdes y mirada preocupada la cual tenía a otra chica de ojos color miel que reflejaba la misma preocupación, Sonreí.

- Asakura, Yukari... no se preocupen, no pasa nada malo, ¿ok?, gracias por preocuparse- les sonreí a mis dos amigas agradeciéndoles, así es, la chica de ojos verdes es Yukari y la chica de ojos color miel es Asakura- Es solo que... - dije sin saber si continuar o decirles después.

- Que ¿qué? ¿que pasa? dinos de una vez- dijo Asakura insistiendo aun algo preocupada a lo cual sonreí y asentí.

-Ok, les diré... esta es mi última semana en la escuela, me mudare de ciudad y aun no se a donde... mi madre quiere que sea una sorpresa- dije mirándolas a los ojos por si acaso una reacción ya que Asakura era una chica muy sensible y me preocupaba que llorase.

- Entonces te iras... ¿porque? ¿porque comenzando el año?- pregunto confundida y dudosa Yukari mientras veía como unas pequeñas lagrimitas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Asakura, iba a llorar lo que me temía.

- Bueno a mi madre la han transferido de trabajo a otra ciudad, por eso esta semana será la última para mi aquí...- no pude terminar de hablar ya que fui interrumpida por Yukari y por el Llanto de Asakura, todos los que quedaban en el salón voltearon a vernos.

- Asakura no... no llores- dijimos Yukari y yo mirándola preocupadas a lo cual solo la abrazamos- Todo estará bien, estaremos en contacto, vendré a visitarlas por las vacaciones y ustedes pueden ir a visitarme ¿vale?- le dije a Asakura para que se calmara y dejase de llorar lo cual funciono, ella paro de llorar y asintió con un sí.

- ¡Uff!, bueno entonces ¿cuando te irás?- pregunto Yukari aun preocupada de que Asakura volviera a llorar.

- Me voy el jueves por la tarde- respondí y las dos me abrazaron fuertemente- Las extrañare mucho- les dije regresándoles el abrazo.

- Y no nosotras a ti- respondieron ellas.

Salí del colegio y me dirigí a la casa en la cual al entrar mi madre seguía empacando y Yui al parecer estaba cocinando, porque estaba en la cocina y olía muy rico cuando entre, cerre la puerta detras de mi al entrar, me gustaba ver a mi madre en la casa.

-¡Estoy de vuelta!- grite con entusiasmo y alegría al ver a mi madre.

-¿Como te fue cariño?- me respondió ella con dulzura y yendo hacia donde estaba, beso mi frente y me dio un abrazo en señal de bienvenida

- Muy bien, le he dicho a Yukari y a Asakura que nos mudaríamos- respondí yendo hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación

- Oh ya veo y... ¿como lo tomaron?- pregunto algo preocupada mi madre ya que conocía a Asakura y sabia lo sensible que era, me detuve antes de subir las escaleras

- Bien, Asakura lloro pero fue solo por unos segundos ya que logre calmarla, iré a cambiarme- después de responder a la pregunta mi mama asintió con una sonrisa y yo subí rápidamente las escaleras

Entre a mi habitación donde deje mi mochila a un lado de mi cama y fui directo a mi armario donde saque un short negro con un cinturón amarillo y una blusa sin mangas color blanco, me vestí y baje a ayudar a empacar.

Tan pronto estuvo la comida Yui nos llamo a mi madre y a mí para que vayamos a comer, estando en la cocina tuvimos las tres una muy animada platica la cual disfrute mucho ya que hacía demasiado tiempo que no comíamos las tres juntas, éramos realmente una familia, en la cual Yui se unía como mi hermana mayor lo cual la hacía también hija de mi madre, una feliz familia de tres, tan pronto terminamos de comer mi madre y yo regresamos a la empacadera, Yui limpiaba la cocina y lavaba  
>los platos y tan pronto termino se nos unió a mi madre y a mí, pero récorde que debía hacer los deberes de la escuela por lo que les dije que iría a hacerlos y subí a mi habitación, no tarde mucho en terminar mis tareas pero cuando baje Yui y mi madre estaban viendo la TV, dijeron que seguirían empacando mañana a lo cual yo asentí y me senté con ellas a ver la película que estaban viendo, esta trataba de aquellas épocas donde habían princesas, una princesa malvada y su sirviente, una historia realmente triste y muy bella, así finalizamos el día y así pasaron los días pronto en la escuela mis demás amigos ya se habían enterado que me mudaría, incluso los que no eran mis amigos pero estaban en mi curso lo sabían porque era jueves y mi madre había ido al colegio a dar los papeles de mi traslado y el profesor lo había anunciado al grupo, ese día me despedí de todos mis amigos y al ver a mis dos mejores amigas llorar yo también casi lo hago, abrace muy fuertemente a ambas, y al regresar a casa ya todo estaba empacado, incluso cuando llegue a casa ya estaban subiendo los muebles a la mudanza y algunas cajas también, algunas cajas nos las llevaríamos en el auto, me cambie con algo de ropa que había dejado afuera la noche anterior, una falda gris y una blusa a tirantes morada con un pequeño suéter del mismo tono que la falda un mallon morado y unos zapatos negros y mi singular moño en la cabeza, doble mi uniforme y lo guarece en una bolsa, baje lo más rápido que pude para ayudar a meter las cajas, realmente la casa se veía muy espaciosa sin los muebles en ella, pronto comenzaron a subir para sacar las camas, yo también subí, mire mi cuarto, estaba totalmente vacío, mire el de mi madre y luego el de Yui, también estaban totalmente vacíos, tan pronto los chicos de la mudanza terminaron de subir los muebles y cajas la casa quedo totalmente vacía, verla así me puso muy triste, la verdad yo no quería irme pero había decidido hacerlo además no tenia opción de quedarme y aunque la hubiera tenido no quería separarme de mi familia.<p>

-¡Riiin!- grito mi madre-¡Es hora de irnos!- me llamo, ya era hora, tenia que despedirme de la casa en la que viví estos 16 años, corrí al llamado de mi madre y subí al auto en el que ya estaban mi madre al volante y Yui en el copiloto, yo iba atrás con algunas cajas.

- ¿Listas?- pregunto mi madre sonriente mirándome por el espejo retrobisor del auto.

-Si - contestamos Yui y yo al unísono y con esa respuesta mi madre le hizo una señal al conductor de la mudanza para que la siguiera y así ella prendió el auto y nos pusimos en marcha hacia nuestro destino, debo aceptar que tenía curiosidad de saber como seria este pero lo sabría cuando llegáramos ¿no?, de repente me entro sueño y así me quede dormida en el camino hacia lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar...

Continuara…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, déjenme Reviews para saber si el FF va gustando o no, denme sugerencias, criticas, opiniones, etc, etc…<strong>_

_**Bueno pues sin nada más que decir, me paso a despedir…**_

_**MATTE-NE! (^w^)/  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

vocaloid no me pertence, pertenece a la compañia Yamaha y sin mas que decir aqui dejo el segundo capitulo...

* * *

><p><strong><span>¡Del odio al amor solo hay un paso!<span>**

...

...

...

**_Cap. 2= Nuevo hogar, nuevo comienzo._  
><strong>  
><strong>Rin Pov:<strong>  
>-Rin... Rin... Rin...- alguien me llamaba y no tenía ni idea de quién era, abrí lentamente mis ojos con mucha pereza y vi a alguien que me sostenía el hombro -¿Rin? - llamo de nuevo aquella voz la cual poco después reconocí, era Yui, y me había despertado- Buenas noches-.<p>

-¿Ya llegamos?- fue lo Primero que se me ocurrió responder a su sarcástico "buenas noches" pero que querían acababa de despertar y no pensaba, Yui solo me sonrió

-Así es, ya estamos en nuestra nueva casa, vamos levántate y sal del auto ya- me respondió esta con ánimos jalándome para que saliera del auto- Vamos, que tienes que ayudarnos a bajar las cajas Rin- seguía diciéndome mientras yo me levantaba con algo de pereza

Salí del auto con la mirada baja, tengo que admitir que quería seguir durmiendo, talle mis ojos y Levante mi mirada, la pose sobre la casa que estaba frente a mí y al verla rápidamente abrí mis ojos sorprendida, la casa que estaba frente mío era realmente bonita y más grande que en la que vivíamos

- ¿Es bonita verdad?, es sorprendente que vallamos a vivir en una casa así, pero voltea a ver hacia tu alrededor y veras que todas las casas que hay por aquí son bonitas y que las casas sean así debe de ser ya costumbre y muy normal para los que viven aquí, se nota que es un barrio caro- explico Yui también emocionada porque íbamos a vivir en esa casa y ese lugar, ya sé porque mi mama lo quería mantener como sorpresa

- Si es realmente bonita y grande, me gusta- dije afirmando lo que Yui me habia dicho y con una sonrisa en mi cara, me había olvidado por completo de mi antigua casa pero debo admitir que la antigua comparada con esta no era nada y yo creía que la otra era grande entonces esta seria una mansión

- Que bueno que les guste, me dieron a elegir varias casas situadas en esta ciudad en el trabajo y esta fue la que me gusto mas y lo mejor de todo es que era muy barata- voltee a ver a mi madre, ella hablaba con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual me puso feliz- Bien Rin, Yui, vamos a empezar a acomodar todo, los chicos ya han acabado de meter los muebles, solo esperan ver donde pondrán las camas así que, Rin ¿porque no vas a elegir rápido tu habitación?- yo asentí y fui corriendo dentro  
>de la casa para ganara la mejor habitación<p>

-Parece niña pequeña- dijo Yui con una sonrisa mientras me veía correr

- Tienes razón- le respondió mi madre igual con una sonrisa. Y así lo hice elegí la que tenía la terraza y la mejor vista hacia la ciudad, tenía un baño incluido y era realmente una habitación bastante grande en verdad me gustaba, tan pronto la elegí los chicos de la mudanza subieron mis muebles a mi nueva habitación, un rato después cada quien tenía su propia habitación y los muebles de la sala, cocina y comedor estaban donde debían estar lo único que faltaba era abrir y acomodar las cosas de las cajas.

Primero nos enfocamos cada una en arreglar nuestras propias habitaciones, yo quería pintar la mía así que se lo propuse a mi madre y ella acepto, Yui, mi mama y yo salimos a comprar la pintura, yo elegí un amarillo de tono claro y un naranja para agregar detalles a las paredes y así nos la pasamos ese día, lo que fue Viernes y Sábado nos la pasamos arreglando la casa con los objetos de nuestra casa, bueno eso hicimos Yui y yo porque el Sábado mi madre ya estaba trabajando en su  
>nuevo empleo, para el Domingo la casa ya estaba lista y sin cajas por abrir a la vista, ese domingo Yui y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta por el vecindario para conocer un poco<p>

-Rin mira- me llamo Yui jalándome por los hombros para que voltease mi persona frente a un edificio realmente grande y con un gran patio- Según los señalamientos que ha dicho tu madre, esta será tu nueva escuela-Yui parecía algo sorprendida

- ¿Es... enserio?- pregunte algo sorprendida e incrédula no podía creer que fuera cierto- Pero ¿cómo?...- no pude terminar ya que Yui me interrumpió

- ¿Que acaso no te gusta? ¡yo creo que es increíble!, he oído de esta escuela... Vocaloid así es como se llama, he oído que es muy buena y que tiene buenas enseñanzas sobre todo en artes y aunque no sea un colegio privado solo entran aquellos con buenas actitudes para las artes y aquellos que tienen buenas notas, Rin te lo mereces tú tienes todo eso- explico Yui emocionadamente, al parecer ella ya sabía que yo asistiría a esta escuela y por eso quería mostrármela

- No es que no me guste... es solo que... ¡Es sumamente increíble!- termine gritando muy emocionadamente, en verdad me sentía sumamente emocionada y feliz- ¡Es grandioso!¡Enserio, estoy tan feliz!- gritaba yo como loca y es que hace tiempo yo había querido venir a esta escuela mas o menos cuando entre a secundaria ese era mi sueño y lo seguía siendo- Pensé que mama se había olvidado, enserio tengo que agradecerle, pero... ¿cómo fue posible?- dije ahora algo curiosa de saber cómo me aceptaron

- Bueno Rin eres una chica con talento y muy inteligente, además que importa, tu disfruta y no dejes que nada te detenga porque este es tu sueño- en verdad esas palabras que Yui dijo me calmaron la curiosidad.

-Si, tienes razón, le agradeceré por la noche-le respondí con una sonrisa

Y así nos fuimos de vuelta a casa lo mejor de todo es que el colegio Vocaloid me quedaba bastante cerca de mi nueva casa, esto no podía ser mejor, una NUEVA casa GIGANTESCA y el mejor colegio VOCALOID esto de la mudanza me empezaba a gustar. No podía esperar a mañana.

...

...

...

Era Lunes por la mañana, yo estaba realmente dormida, sabia que alguien me llamaba pero no lograba abrir mis ojos, mas bien no queria, pero aquella voz cada vez era mas fuerte e insistente que al final tuve que abrirlos.

-¡Riiiin!- alguien me gritaba y yo simplemente no quería despertarme sentía como me sacudían de un lado a otro -¡Despiértate ya o llegaras tarde!- y de repente eso me hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos y pararme velozmente haciendo que Yui casi caiga por el empujón que le di

- ¡Es verdad no puedo llegar tarde porque... porque...! - me detuve en seco y volví mi mirada a Yui como niña pequeña- ¿A donde no debo llegar tarde?- lo había olvidado por completo por culpa de la emoción

- ¡Oh por Dios Rin, al colegio Vocaloid, hoy es tu primer día!- Yui me grito desesperada al ver que lo había olvidado- Vamos rápido, vístete aquí esta tu uniforme- me entrego una falda negra, calcetas negras y una camisa blanca tipo marinerito con un chaleco amarillo, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y tome mi mochila , la noche anterior había arreglado los cuadernos necesarios, baje rápidamente la escalera para encaminarme a la cocina pero...

-¡Rin! ¿A dónde vas? ya no teda tiempo de desayunar, ¿acaso quieres llegar tarde tu primer día?- y con ese grito que Yui pego voltee mi persona hacia donde ella estaba y me acerque rápidamente a ella haciéndole saber que el llegar tarde mi primer día no estába en mis planes y así salí directo al colegio

Yo iba con mucha prisa y al doblar a la esquina para salir de la calle me sorprendí al ver que la mayoría de los chicas y chicos con uniforme se me quedaban viendo y es que mi uniforme no era igual al de ellos y claro eso significaba que no iban al mismo colegio después vi a otros chicos ellos llevaban el mismo uniforme que yo.

- Ya veo, con que entrar a Vocaloid es muy difícil- sonreí, me sentía genial- Bueno ya estoy dentro así que daré lo mejor de mi- y con esas palabras salí corriendo, ya era tarde y no quería llegar tarde el primer día.

Al pasar por las calles las personas se me quedaban viendo bueno era obvio yo iba corriendo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, seguro que parecia loca, pronto vi mi objetivo y apresure mas el paso, al llegar a la entrada me detuve pero me di cuenta que no era el momento de admirar la escuela por lo que tome el paso un poco apresurado y entonces sentí un fuerte empujón y me vi cayendo hacia atrás.

- Deberías fijarte por donde caminas- me dijo una voz masculina, subí mi mirada y me encontré con el dueño de esa voz un chico Rubio y ojos color azul -Deberías levantarte y recoger tus cosas, seguro hay más gente despistada como tú que terminara pisándolas- dijo él con un tono muy arrogante como si hubiera sido mi culpa que él me haya empujado, esa actitud se me hizo molesta

- ¡Pero que... tú fuiste quien me empujo!-le grite a aquel chico quien me miro con una ceja alzada

- ¿Golpeas a alguien y encima le gritas?, deberías pedir disculpas ¿sabes?- dijo el otra vez tan arrogante, ese humor me ponía de malas

- ¿Yo pedirte disculpas a ti? ¡Ja!, ¡yo no fui quien te golpeo y tiro tus cosas, tú deberías ser quien pida disculpas!- le grite muy enojada mientras yo recogía mis cosas y él me veía como si nada, con una mirada seria y fría lo cual no me gusto, el miro el reloj del edificio.

- ¡Oh! se me hace tarde- fue lo único que aquel chico dijo, me dio la espalda y se fue caminando tranquilamente

- ¡Tu eres el despistado!- le grite al ver que se iba.

Yo seguía recogiendo mis cosas y de repente vi otras manos levantando mis lápices y plumas, voltee a ver a aquella persona, era una chica de cabello rosa y largo, ojos azules, tez clara, tenía una mirada amable que me tranquilizo

- Aquí tienes- dijo la chica extendiéndome la mano con mis plumas en ella, yo los tome

- Gracias- le respondí y ella me sonrió, las dos nos levantamos del suelo

- Me llamo Luka, Megurine Luka, mucho gusto- me extendió la mano en manera de saludo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada era amable, me ponía de buen humor

-Yo soy Rin, Hiraki Rin- le tome la mano saludándole al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa-Soy nueva aquí y... - no termine ya que Luka me interrumpió

- Ya veo, lo supuse puesto que nunca te había visto por aquí, que clase tienes te ayudare a buscarla- se ofreció amablemente a lo cual yo asentí

-Tengo la clase 2-A- le respondí a lo que ella sonrió entusiasmada y de repente me tomo de las manos

-Vamos en la misma clase, ¿te parece si somos amigas?- preguntaba con una amable y feliz sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual yo le regrese una sonrisa igual

-Si - le dije a su pregunta de ser amigas y así nos encaminamos dentro del edificio.

Subimos a la segunda planta del edificio despues de haber entrado a este para dirigirnos al salón, todo estaba completamente ruidoso pero me sentia algo nerviosa e inquieta, no tenia ninguna conversacion con Luka y la verdad es qque no sabia de que hablarle, tuve una idea de preguntarle sobre las normas de la escuela y antes de que pudiera formular una palabra Luka rompió el silencio...

- Entonces ya conociste a Len- dijo Luka sin verme pero hablaba normalmente como lo había hecho antes

- ¿Len?, ¿quien es?- le pregunte ya que yo no conocía a nadie con ese nombre

- ¿No te dijo su nombre?, el chico con el que chocaste en la entrada, el es Len, que raro...- pero calle a Luka interrumpiéndola con un poco de enojo

- ¿Aquel chico idiota? no quiero conocerlo-dije yo con un puchero en mi rostro lo cual hizo reír a Luka

- ¡Awww! que tierna, pareces niña pequeña Rin- dijo Luka aun riéndose pero eso no me molesto yo también comencé a reírme -Aun así es muy raro- Luka dejo de reírse y puso una cara pensativa

- ¿Porque raro?- pregunte curiosa por el rostro que hora tenía Luka

- Bueno, es que Len nunca trata a una chica así, normalmente se habría disculpado y la habría ayudado a levantarse, el siempre es muy educado con las chicas, si así se puede decir, es por eso que me sorprendió el trato que te dio y además esa mirada tan... fría, el siempre tiene una mirada cálida con las demás-al explicar eso Luka parecía tan metida en sus pensamientos pero volvió en si rápidamente deteniéndose en el pasillo y poniéndose frente a mi- Bien, llegamos- dijo está abriendo la puerta

Yo me puse detrás de ella y ella capto la atención del profesor el cual fue directo a la puerta- Llega tarde señorita Megurine- dijo este seriamente señalándole el reloj de su muñeca

- Lo siento profesor- se disculpo Luka

- Bien que no vuelva a pasar- le regaño el profesor

- Si - le contesto Luka al regaño

- Bien pasa a tu lugar- le ordeno el profesor

- Ammm... profesor, tenemos una nueva alumna- le dijo Luka mientras me señalaba a lo cual el volteo a verme

- ¡Oh! es verdad lo había olvidado, tú debes ser la señorita Hiraki- confirmo el profesor a lo cual yo asentí- Yo soy Kiyoteru, soy tu titular de clase y profesor de historia, señorita Megurine pase a su asiento y señorita Hiraki pase a presentarse- Luka y yo asentimos y pasamos al salón ella fue directo a su asiento y yo seguí al profesor - Bueno chicos, tenemos una nueva alumna, todos callen para que pueda presentarse- el profesor dio la orden a lo cual todos hicieron caso, yo me puse algo nerviosa ante las miradas de todos a lo cual no supe como actuar -Adelante- me indico el profesor

- M-me llamo Rin, Hiraki Rin, mucho gusto en conocerlos- fue lo único que dije, todos estaban totalmente callados a lo cual yo trate de desviar mi mirada a otro lugar pero al hacer eso me encontré otra vez con esa mirada color azul, me sorprendí, era aquel chico de la entrada aquel tal "Len", sin embargo el también estaba... ¿sorprendido?

**Len Pov:**

Yo estaba caminando tranquilamente como siempre al colegio, pero al escuchar a unos chicos que pasaron a lado mío diciendo que ya era tarde me apresure a con pasos rápidos para no correr, entre al colegio y me dispuse a mirar hacia el reloj que se encontraba en el edificio, pero de repente sentí que golpee algo y al mirar que había sido vi a una chica rubia cayendo, me sonroje aunque no sé porque, nunca me pasaba eso con los chicas, sabía que tenía que decirle algo, tenía que  
>disculparme pero... - Deberías fijarte por donde caminas- fue lo único que pude decir a lo cual la chica solo voltio su vista hacia mi molesta, ¿era tonto o que me pasaba?-Deberías levantarte y recoger tus cosas, seguro hay más gente despistada como tú que terminara pisándolas- le dije aun con un tono frío y serio pero porque aun así estaba tan nervioso, ella me contesto molesta a lo cual me sentí molesto por haberla molestado así pero de repente recordé que tenía prisa y voltee al reloj ya era tarde así que me di vuelta con una actitud indiferente y me fui dejándola allí en el suelo, llegue al salón de clases donde me encontré con Mikuo y Kaito<p>

- ¿Que hay Len? vas llegando apenas a tiempo- dijo Kaito con la misma estúpida sonrisa de siempre en su rostro - ¿problemas con una chica?- pregunto a lo cual me sorprendí pero actué indiferente como si no hubiera dado en el blanco, sin embargo Kaito lo había dicho en tono de burla

- Vamos déjalo ya Kaito, ya quisieras tener tu los problemas que él tiene con las chicas- el dueño de ese comentario había sido nada más y nada menos que Mikuo -Pero a decir verdad... creo que todos quisieran- termino diciendo

- Hahg- suspire-Solo se me hizo algo tarde, no tiene nada que ver con una chica- dije indiferente como si no me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo lo que dijeron.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y el profesor entro - Bueno, siéntense todos que comenzaremos la clase- así todos se fueron a sus lugares y yo me distraje volteando mi mirada hacia la ventana no había pasado mucho cuando escuche que alguien abrió de nuevo la puerta del salón, la voz de el profesor se escucho a lo cual no hice mucho caso, era solo un compañero que llegaba tarde, yo por mi parte estaba metido en mis pensamientos: ¿quien seria esa chica?, ¿porque actúe así?, debí haberme disculpado, ¿porque estaba nervioso?, para mi es tan natural hablar con chicas pero porque con ella...

- M-me llamo Rin, Hiraki Rin, mucho gusto en conocerlos- escuche esa voz que me saco de mis pensamientos y voltee a ver rápidamente a la dueña, estaba sorprendido, era aquella chica rubia con la que choque en la entrada, note que me estaba viendo y que estaba... ¿sorprendida?

- Hey ¿Len?- llamo Kaito que estaba detrás de mi- Parece que he cautivado a la chica nueva- dicho ese comentario me puso de mal humor

- ¿Tu? ¿porque rayos crees eso?- le pregunte mal humorado por su comentario

- Bueno, es que está viendo hacia esta dirección y seguro por la razón que esta sorprendida es porque me vio a mi- Decía mi compañero Kaito, aquel peli azul estúpido que me saco de quicio con ese comentario ¿porque diablos me ponía tan malhumorado con esos estúpidos comentarios?.

-Bueno entonces pasa a tu asiento que será... veamos... ¡ah! allí, alado del señor Kagamine- al escuchar esas palabras del profesor mi corazón se paro, literalmente, porque... porque me estaba poniendo ¿nervioso? ¡eso es alterante!

Aquella chica rubia se acercaba a cada paso a lado mío y cuando me di cuenta y estaba parada alado de mí, me estaba viendo, parecía que quería decir algo pero no la deje.

- vas a quedarte ahí parada viéndome como tonta o te vas a sentar- dije con una voz indiferente, fría, otra vez ¿pero porque? ¿porque le hablaba así? no era normal que yo le hablara así a una chica, ella cambio su mirada de una tranquila a una molesta de nuevo, ella se sentó de mala gana y yo voltee mi mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana, pero ¿porque me sentía tan nervioso teniéndola a mi lado?...

**Rin Pov:**

- Bueno, entonces pasa a tu asiento que será... veamos... ¡ah! allí, alado del señor Kagamine- me indico el profesor apuntando con el dedo un lugar vacío a lado de aquel chico con el que había chocado, ¿porque tenía que sentarme tan cerca de él?, avance hacia el lugar que me indicaron y al llegar aquel chico Rubio voltio a verme con la misma mirada que me dedico cuando chocamos, una mirada fría y seria, me sentí muy mal por eso ¿pero porque?, ¿porque me dolía que me Viera así?, entonces iba a saludarle pero su voz me callo

- vas a quedarte ahí parada viéndome como tonta o te vas a sentar- aquellas palabras me dolieron ¿pero porque? su mirada era fría, no me gustaba que me Viera así, y lo peor de todo me había ¡Insultado!, eso me molesto así que me senté bruscamente a lo cual a él pareció no importarle mi presencia y se volteo muy indiferente hacia la ventana, yo lo vi molesta y luego voltee mi mirada hacia el frente donde el profesor continuo con su clase.

- Hola- escuche a alguien susurrándome desde atrás, era un peli azul, tenía una agradable sonrisa en su rostro, parecía simpático -¿Rin- chan cierto?- pregunto aquel peli azul.

- Hola- le conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa -Así es pero solo dime Rin, sin nada de formalidades ¿si?- le respondí algo nerviosa por lo educado que era

- Está bien Rin, deja presentarme, me llamo Shion Kaito pero al igual dime solo Kaito si formalidades, ¿ok?-el peli azul seguía teniendo esa agradable y linda sonrisa, yo le sonreí nuevamente

- Vale, Kaito- le dije afirmando su petición

- Tienes una sonrisa muy linda- al escuchar a Kaito decir eso me puse nerviosa y supe que me había sonrojado ya que sentí mis cachetes calientes, no supe que contestar

- Bueno bueno, entonces yo me presento, soy Hatsune Miku- llamo mi atención una chica de cabello color verdoso que se encontraba alado de Kaito- ¡Mucho gusto en  
>conocerte Rin-chan!- decía aquella chica al igual que Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

- Lo mismo digo Miku-chan y puedes decirme solo Rin si quieres, sin las formalidades- le dije también regresándoles la sonrisa.

- Ok, entonces tu también dime solo Miku- pidió la de verdes cabellos, yo asentí.

- Ok Miku, espero llevarme bien con ustedes- les dije sonriéndoles a Miku y Kaito

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Eres tan linda!- dijo Miku acercándose al frente para abrazarme lo cual hizo, al hacer eso vi a Luka detrás de ella la cual al verme me sonrió y me saludo con una mano, yo le respondí de igual manera. Las clases pasaron y llego el descanso Len el chico que se encontraba a mi lado se paro bruscamente y salió tranquilamente sin decir nada por la puerta del salón.

**Len Pov:**

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos ¿porque estaba tan nervioso?, hasta que escuche a Kaito hablar, atrayendo la atención de mi compañera de alado la cual le saludo por igual, yo voltee a verlos discretamente, él le sonreía a lo cual ella correspondió con una sonrisa eso me molesto... mucho pero... ¿porque?... Kaito se presento ante ella, ¿tan rápido ya se llamaban por sus nombres?, esto me molestaba cada vez mas.

- Tienes una muy linda sonrisa- al escuchar eso voltee otra vez discretamente, mi compañera estaba completamente sonrojada, me sentí muy molesto y sentí como un... era algo extraño... algo extraño se sentía en mi pecho, pero Miku llego al rescate al escucharla hablar también a ella me calme un poco sin embargo no sabia porque me molestaba cada vez que Kaito le hablaba pero me molestaba aun mas que ella le sonriera a él, pronto llego la hora del descanso y tan pronto como llego me levante de mi asiento empujándolo bruscamente, note que Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, Luka, Dell y Rin se me quedaron viendo y no solo ellos también otros compañeros que seguían en el salón pero no les tome importancia y comencé a caminar tranquilamente a la salida sin decir nada, solo quería salir de ahí y estar alejado de ellos, estaba molesto muy molesto.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo y espero que les sea de su hagrado, sinceramente me encanta esta pareja ^u^y espero dejen Reviews con sus criticas, opiniones, consejos o lo que se les ocurra…<strong>_

_**Bueno pues voy a dormir asi que me paso a despedir**_

_**MATTE-NE! ^W^ **_

_**by Sakura Kino**_

**V**_**  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENE (COMO YA DIJE ESO ES MUY TRISTE... TT^TT ) PERTENECE A LA COMPAÑIA YAMAHA Y BLABLABLA...**

** Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUI DEJO EL TERCER CAPITULO...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¡Del odio al amor solo hay un paso!<span>_**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**Cap. 3: Continuación… Primer día de clases.**

**Len Pov:**  
>Tan pronto como llego el descanso me levante de mi asiento empujándolo bruscamente, note que Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, Luka, Dell y Rin se me quedaron viendo y no solo ellos también otros compañeros que seguían en el salón pero no les tome importancia y comencé a caminar tranquilamente a la salida sin decir nada, solo quería salir de ahí y estar alejado de ellos, estaba molesto, muy molesto.<p>

Salí al patio donde me halle con una multitud de gente, de pronto vi a unas chicas que se acercaban a mi…

- ¡Len!, ¡oye Len!- gritaban aquellas chicas y tan pronto estuvieron frente mío mi actitud fría cambio a la normal de siempre, aquella actitud "picara".  
>- Gumi, Neru, Teto ¿que pasa?- les pregunte dedicándoles una sonrisa, forzada, porque dentro de mi estaba molesto y no deseaba que esas chicas estuvieran alrededor mío molestándome.<br>- Bueno nos preguntábamos si querías almorzar con nosotras, ¿eh? ¿que dices? -pregunto esperanzada la chica peli verde ósea Gumi, mientras las otras dos, la chica con coleta de cabello rubio y ojos dorados ósea Neru y la chica de cabello rojizo con tono un poco rosado y dos coletas en modo que parecían taladros ósea Teto tenían también una mirada esperanzada, estaba a punto de decirles que si cuando vi a mi compañera Rin riendo lo que me molesto. Y es que estaba acompañada de Dell, Mikuo y Kaito este ultimo me molesto mas, se estaba portando muy amigable con ella y verla a ella tan feliz con él me molestaba.  
>- Creo que tendrá que ser otro día, ahora tengo que irme- les dije a las chicas dedicándoles una falsa sonrisa las cuales pusieron un puchero en sus caras -Les prometo que será otro día queridas, enserio- al decir eso las tres asintieron y yo me despedí, e impulsivamente me acerque a donde estaban los chicos.<p>

-¡Oigan!- grite, a lo que Kaito volteo rápidamente ¿que diablos estaba yo haciendo? mire a Rin fríamente a lo cual ella me miro intranquila, regrese mi mirada a los chicos- Kaito, Dell, Mikuo, si no se cuidan esta chica los terminara golpeando, en primera ¿porque andan con ella?- dije mirándola con una sonrisa burlona por lo que había pasado en la mañana -¿Miku no se pondrá celosa si te ve con ella?- pregunte ocasionando una reacción de Kaito, la cual reflejaba algo de sorpresa, ya que nunca le preguntaba sobre Miku, sinceramente no me importaba lo que Miku y Kaito hicieran juntos o dejaran de hacer porque eso era y es cosa de ellos, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, pero una voz diferente a la que esperaba oír que me respondiera hablo.

-Luka y Miku nos pidieron que nos quedáramos un momento con ella ya que fueron a buscar a los demás o algo así- mi vista se poso en un chico ojos rojos y cabello grisáceo, así es el chico que me había respondido había sido Dell, me dedicaba una mirada igual a la mía, fría e indiferente, lo único que la de él no tenía era molestia, lo que su mirada tenia era desinterés -Y parece que ahí vienen- finalizo este señalando hacia atrás de mi, a lo cual yo voltee hacia donde su dedo apuntaba y en efecto Luka y Miku venían hacia nosotros acompañadas de Meiko, Meito, Gackupo y Haku.- Bueno entonces ahora te presentaremos a todos, pero primero vayamos a sentarnos por allá, ven - Dell le hablo a Rin para indicarle que las personas que habían estado esperando habían llegado, lo cual todos notamos, pero en verdad me molesto que al final de sus palabras le tomara la mano y se la llevara mientras los otros les seguían y yo me quedaba allí con mi molestia, sin embargo me pareció muy raro que Dell haya cambiado su habitual tono frio a uno cálido, el siempre era sumamente serio con cualquier persona que le hablase, suspire, luego los seguí.

**Rin Pov:**

Iba saliendo del edificio directo al patio junto con Kaito y otros dos chicos que aun no conocía, bueno la verdad es que no me habían dicho sus nombres aun pero parecían ser buenos, aunque uno de ellos se vía muy serio, cuando íbamos llegando a la salida pude ver al rubio aquel llamado Len hablando con tres chicas, ellas estaban muy sonrientes lo cual no me importo pero luego me percate de que Len también les regresaba una cálida sonrisa picara y agradable a la vista de ellas, al ver eso me sentí… ¿mal?, no sabría como describirlo pero entonces Kaito me saco des mis pensamientos diciendo una tontería la cual hizo que lo volteara a ver sorprendida y luego todos estallamos en risas, excepto el chico de cabellos grises, el solo sonreía distraídamente, de pronto aquella voz detestable otra vez.

-Oigan!, Kaito, Dell, Mikuo si no se cuidan esta chica los terminara golpeando, en primera ¿porque andan con ella?- Len me veía de nuevo con esa mirada tan fría, sentía que me penetraba poco a poco y cuanto más profundo era más me lastimaba.

No sabía si contestarle o dejar que siguiera hablando, en verdad me molestaba mucho, era irritante, esa mirada, esa voz, esa apariencia tan… simplemente me molestaban. Len seguia hablando, lo se porque veia como su boca se movia y atraia la atencion de los chicos, pero no escuchaba en lo mas minimo que decia, lo miraba fijamente pero estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

- Bueno entonces ahora te presentaremos a todos, pero primero vayamos a sentarnos por allá, ven- la voz y el tacto del chico peli gris me saco de mis pensamientos, tan metida había estado en mis pensamientos, no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho los 4 chicos de los que estaba rodeada, el chico peli gris me tomo la mano y me llevo hacia una banca que se encontraba debajo de un gran árbol, al parecer tampoco me di cuenta de cuando Luka y Miku habían llegado y venían con mas personas, ¿tan metida había estado en mis pensamientos? lo peor de todo es que esos pensamientos incluian a Len, todos nos sentamos y poco tiempo después que nosotros llego Len.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos te los presentaremos-dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -El es Honne Dell- dijo señalando al chico que me había llevado hasta allí, un chico de cabello gris y ojos rojos, como ya habia dicho -El es Mikuo, ¡mi hermanito!-dijo señalando a un chico muy similar a ella, debí haberlo sabido antes, eran realmente parecidos -Ellos son Sakine Meiko y Meito, también son hermanos- afirmo Miku señalando a una chica y un chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, la chica se veía que era mayor que el chico -Ella es Yowane Haku, se parece a Dell pero no es su hermana- me señalaba a una chica de cabello gris con cola de caballo y ojos rojos, si que se parecía a Dell -A Luka ya la conoces así que veamos… el es Kamui Gackupo- me señalo al chico que se encontraba a lado de Luka, un chico peli morado con ojos del mismo color que tenia amarrado su cabello en una larga coleta -Y a Kaito ya lo conoces…- yo asentí, ella sonrió -Bueno, no sé si ya lo conozcas pero te le presentare- tomo mi cabeza y me hizo voltear haciendo que posara mi vista en el molesto chico rubio -El es Kagamine Len, el chico que se sienta a lado tuyo en el salón- le dedique una mirada molesta a lo que él no reacciono, seguía viéndome con la mirada que me mantuvo desde que tope con él en la entrada, me voltee hacia los demás y los mire de nuevo normalmente.

-Mucho gusto a todos, yo soy Hiraki Rin, pero pueden llamarme solo Rin- les dije dedicándoles una sincera sonrisa a todos.

-Nosotras decimos lo mismo Rin-chan- dijeron las chicas sonriéndome también.

-Oh no no, sin el chan, solo Rin, sin formalidades- les dije a ellas a lo cual asintieron.

-Entonces tu igual solo llámanos por nuestro nombre- yo asentí a su petición.

-Ustedes chicos también, si quieren solo pueden llamarme por mi nombre- me dirigi a los chicos, ellos me asintieron con un vale, está bien u ok, entonces vi como Len se levanto de su lugar otra vez bruscamente, parecía molesto, todos nos le quedamos viendo esperando a que dijera algo.

-Estoy aburrido, me molesta, me voy- parecía que se había percatado que esperábamos que dijera algo a lo cual esto fue su respuesta, de nuevo me estaba viendo fríamente, pero en su mirada se reflejaba mas la molestia.

-Espera, si ya te aburriste ¿porque no le muestras la escuela a Rin?- pregunto Meiko.

-No gracias- respondió Len volteándose otra vez para tomar su camino.

-¡Espera!, vamos, iras a vagar por ahí así que muéstrasela- dijo ahora Luka haciendo que Len se volviera a detener.

-Hugh- se escucho un suspiro por parte de Len, luego el volteo -Ya que… lo hare solo porque ustedes lo piden chicas- les dedico una leve sonrisa en forma de asentimiento a Luka y Meiko, luego volteo a verme de nuevo a mí con la mirada indiferente -Vamos niñita, levántate- ordenó sin mayor interés lo cual me molesto su forma de hablarme.

-¿Pero quien dijo que quería que me mostrases tú la escuela?, además ¿quien te crees para hablarme así? ¡tú no eres nadie para hablarme así!- le grite, estaba furiosa, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos pero no me importo, me molestaba que fuera tan cálido con todas menos conmigo, me molestaba que me tratara así ¿sería un chico rencoroso? ¡pero si yo no le he hecho nada!, lo de la mañana ¡fue su culpa!.

-Bien, así me quito molestias de encima- dijo este, parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que le hubiera gritado, su actitud y mirada indiferentes seguían siendo las mismas, me frustre, no le había ocasionado ninguna reacción, que irritante era.

-Con que te molesto…-susurre a lo cual el solo se me quedo mirando sin ninguna respuesta, eso me hacía sentir mal… -¡Bien entonces iré contigo, solo para molestarte!- le grite y pude notar que el sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida, era una sonrisa de burla, como si él hubiese esperado que dijera eso, esa reacción me irrito aun mas, me levante

-¿Estas lista ya niñita?- pregunto, yo no le respondí, pase a su lado sin decir nada y pude notar como todos se me quedaban viendo, inclusive él.

**Len Pov:**

Me había molestado la manera tan dulce y fácil en que Rin les regalaba sonrisas a los chicos, es por eso que decidí irme de ahí antes de explotar pero la voz de Meiko hizo que me detuviera, me pidió que le mostrara la escuela a Rin a lo cual me negué, me voltee de nueva cuenta para irme, sin embargo fue ahora la voz de Luka la que me detuvo, también me pedía lo que Meiko me había pedido, entonces pensé ¿Y por qué no? si yo le mortraba la escuela a Rin, la tendria un rato para mi, para molestarla y divertirme un rato.

- Ya que… lo hare solo porque ustedes lo piden chicas- les dije a Meiko y Luka mirándolas como lo hacía siempre y dedicándoles una sonrisa que en realidad era de diversión y agradecimiento, pero ¿porque les agradecía? -Vamos niñita, levántate- le ordene a Rin con la mirada que tenía antes, quería provocarla, note que ella se molesto a lo cual supe que todo iba saliendo bien.

Ella lucia enfadada ante mis palabras, exploto, yo quería que eso sucediera, quería que ella me acompañara, me la pasaba rodeado de chicas es por eso que conocía la mayoría de sus reacciones, las chicas no son muy diferentes en sus reacciones, pero Rin si parecia ser un poco diferente, como decirlo... ¡Ah, si! TSUNDERE.

- Bien, así me quito molestias de encima- diJe para provocarla aun mas.

Después de su grito mi actitud no cambio, sin embargo aunque yo quería provocarla, no me gustaba verla molesta conmigo, entonces vi una reacción en ella, ahora puso una mirada… ¿dolida? ¿Por lo que yo habia dicho? ¿Sera eso? de pronto me senti culpable y un dolor extraño se sintio en mi pecho ante la mirada de Rin. Si, su mirada parecía dolida, yo pude escuchar que ella susurró algo pero al parecer los demás no, algo en mi me decia que debia decir algo ante las palabras que susurró, pero era mas por lo que sentia en el pecho, mi cabeza dejo de pensar al ver su rostro así. Ella grito de repente, esa era la reacción que esperaba, me saco de ese trance que tube por un momento y alivio el dolor de mi pecho, yo sonreí satisfecho y divertido, mi plan había dado resultados.

-¿Estas lista ya niñita?- le pregunte burlonamente a lo cual ella no me respondió sin embargo por mi parte yo estaba sumamente divertido, ella paso a lado mío sin dirigirme ni la mirada ni la palabra, tanto como yo los demás se le quedaron viendo, ella estaba realmente molesta.

-Len…- Miku parecía preocupada por lo que habia pasado y las reacciones que Rin habia tenido pero la interrumpí haciendo que se callara.

-No te preocupes Miku, ya me disculpare- le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara para que no se preocupase y fuera a buscar a Rin, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, me di vuelta para tomar el paso y alcanzar a aquella rubia tsundere -_Parece que me divertiré un rato_- susurre solo para mí y avance con una pequeña sonrisita burlona en mi rostro.

Alcance a Rin quien parecía que iba aun molesta, así que pensé no decir nada hasta que entráramos al edificio, durante el corto camino hacia este yo la iba mirando de reojo para ver si había algún cambio en su mirada, en mi mente buscaba que decirle, entramos al edificio, yo voltee a verla aun sin saber que decirle pero no pensaba disculparme todavia, quería divertirme un ratito.

-Bien niñita…-no pude terminar ya que su voz me calló.

- No me digas niñita- me dijo esta muy seriamente sin verme a la cara, a lo cual yo por mi parte sonreí.

- Bien, entonces chibi-san ¿a donde quieres ir primero?- pregunte burlonamente, ella se volteo completamente hacia mí.

-¡Yo no soy enana!-me grito a lo cual yo solo le sonreí burlonamente pero por dentro de mi me estaba riendo abiertamente.

-¿Pero que dices?, estas más pequeña que yo, así que para mi eres chi-bi, CHIBI- me estaba burlando de ella, quería divertirme un rato, se me hacia adorable ese puchero que tenia ahora en su rostro, si, ella era sumamente adorable, ¿que? ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, ella… adora… ¿adorable?.

-¡Oye te estoy hablando!- sus gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Que?- pregunte distraídamente.

-Vaya que eres distraído…te he dicho que me mostraras cada piso de esta escuela, quiero conocerla toda-. Ella parecía algo confundida, me miraba extrañada, tal vez porque me había ahogado en mis pensamientos y la había dejado hablando sola.

-¡Estás loca chibi-san!, te llevara días recorrer toda la escuela, este colegio es enorme, ni siquiera yo que estoy aquí desde el año pasado la he visto toda, deberías enfocarte en lo que te interesa, esta escuela tiene muchos clubes que tienen que ver con diferentes artes- le dije con un tono sorprendido y tranquilo que hizo que me mirara de una manera en reproche, cruzo sus brazos y se volteo hacia el frente, Rin, ella era realmente infantil, sin embargo así se veía…-Muy linda…- susurre, ella volteo a verme.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto a lo cual yo pude controlarme.

-Para nada, te enseñare los clubs, seguro para eso entraste a este colegio- dije tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, avance dejándola atrás, aunque yo parecía tranquilo estaba nervioso porque ella me huniese escuchado, como pude decir eso, que ella es ¿linda? ¿Qué diablos me pasa?, se escucharon los pasos de ella correr hacia mí y en unos segundos ya la tenía a mi lado otra vez.

Dimos vuelta para dirigirnos a los salones y luego la guiaría para subir unas escaleras, otra vez la miraba de reojo, a lo cual me sorprendí al ver que ya no se veía molesta si no que se veía pensativa, quería preguntarle que pensaba pero sin embargo lo deje pasar, le indique dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina, ella solo asintió.

-Olle yo… perdona por golpearte en la mañana, iba distraída, no fue mi intención- la mire sorprendido, ella se estaba disculpando cuando no tenia porque, yo la había empujado, algo debía decirle, era yo quien debía disculparse.

-Que va, no importa, en realidad yo…- estaba a punto de disculparme pero fui interrumpido por alguien, una voz que no me gusto, alguien se me había lanzado.

-¡LEEEN!- si, mis sospechas eran correctas, era ella.

-Neru, ¿q-que pasa?-le pregunte molesto en mi interior pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la tome de los hombros para alejarla de mi.

-Len, te había estado buscando-dijo esta abrazándome aun más fuerte, yo quería quitármela pero si lo hacía podía lastimarla con la fuerza que aplicaria para sacarmela de encima, así que solo deje que siguiera abrazada a mí.

-¿Y para que me buscabas?- le pregunte a Neru aun con una falsa sonrisa, ella levanto su rostro posando sus ojos en los míos.

-Len… ¿Quien es ella?-Neru volteo a ver a Rin, la veía como si fuese un bicho raro, inclusive se noto algo de su enojo cuando me pregunto quién era.

-Yo me llamo Hiraki Rin, pero puedes decirme solo Rin- le contesto mi acompañante a Neru extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Neru solo la miro como un espécimen raro.

-Len, podrías acompañarme, el descanso acabara en 20 minutos y quiero estar contigo- me dijo Neru con un puchero en su rostro e ignorado a Rin por completo, vi a Rin de reojo, ella tenía una mirada de sorpresa, supongo que por la reacción de Neru a su saludo pero luego Rin poso su mirada en otra cosa, estaba viendo mis manos que seguían en los hombros de Neru mientras ella seguía fuertemente abrazada a mí, note como su rostro cambiaba rápidamente de uno sorprendido a uno de molestia.

-¡Pero claro que él no irá contigo!- grito -El estaba conmigo antes y seguirá conmigo, ¡Vamos Len!- Grito molesta y rápidamente despego a Neru de mí jalándola fuertemente, tanto Neru como yo nos sorprendimos por su reacción, después me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo con paso veloz hasta alejarnos de Neru, yo aun iba algo sorprendido por su reacción, sin embargo agradezco que me quitara a Neru de encima, ¿Le molestaba que Neru me abrazara? ¿Acaso estaba celosa?, no lo sé pero me gusto ver esa molestia en su rostro por ver a Neru pegada a mí.

**Rin Pov:**

Me disculpe con Len, ya que llegue a pensar que lo sucedido en la mañana seria el motivo por el que me tratase tan fría y seria mente, tan indiferente, y no me gustaba que me tratase así, prefería llevarme bien con el así que por eso decidí disculparme, el pareció sorprendido por mi disculpa. El tambien empezó diciendo algo, parecia que tambien iba a disculparce o aceptar mi disculpa pero el grito de una chica llamándolo lo interrumpió tambien llamando mi atencion. Y de la esquina salio una chica rubia de larga coleta y ojos dorados que se le lanzo con los brazos abiertos en un intento de abrazarlo y no fallo. Tanto como to como Len estabamos sorprendidos pero Len estaba un poco inquieto, parecia que ya se lo esperaba, yo estab un tanto decepcionada porque al fin habia logrado que Len me hablara tan normal como lo hacia con todos... pero habia llegado esa chica a interrumpir ese momento. Len y a la chica comenzaron a entablar una conversacion, ella lo abrazaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras él la tomaba por los hombros, parecian ser muy unidos, eso me decepciono aun mas.

Neru, asi es como se llamaba aquella chica, ella volteo a verme rápidamente al parecer con algo de enojo y mirandome como un bicho raro, le habia preguntado a Len quien era yo, al parecer estaba molesta de que estubiera alli ¿Acaso ella seria su...? no... ¿O si? ¿Prque me siento asi al ensarlo?. Yo no le tome mucha importancia la manera en que me miro y con mi mejor sonrisa y actitud me presente aunque por alguna razón ahora esa chica me molestara, pero para mi sorpresa aquella chica me había ignorado por completo, su reacción no solo me sorprendió si no que me molesto aun mas pero entonces gire mi mirada para tratar de controlarme y despejar esa molestia que sentía, sin embargo fue un error ya que mi vista se poso en las manos de Len quien sostenía aun a Neru dedicándole una sonrisa mientras ella aun lo abrazaba, verlos a tan corta distancia me irrito aun mas, ¿Pero porque?.

Neru al haberme ignorado le propuso a Len irse con ella, yo reaccione ante esa pregunta, me dispuse a separarlos y conteste a la pregunta de la chica, no deje responder a Len a la propuesta que Neru le había hecho, el tenia que mostrarme la escuela y no iba a dejar que se marchara sin antes haberlo hecho, no iba a dejar que se fuera con ella dejándome a mí, agarre el cuello por atrás de la camisa del uniforme de Neru y puse mi mano en el pecho de Len , jale a Neru para apartarla y empuje a Len para un mejor desagarre quedando yo en el medio, vi la cara de sorpresa de los dos a lo cual yo no le di importancia tome la muñeca de Len y lo jale apresuradamente para alejarnos de esa chica.

En mi mente aun estaba la imagen de ellos dos tan cerca, el dedicándole una sonrisa y ella abrasándolo y el sin hacer nada para zafarse, me detuve de golpe y Len se detuvo a mi lado, le solté la muñeca, baje mi mirada al suelo, aquella imagen seguía en mi cabeza, ¿porque… porque no podía lograr que Len me sonriera así?, lo que sentía en mi interior al recordar esa imagen… era molestia, pero no una de irritación… ¿de qué? ¿De qué era esa molestia?.

-Ammm… ¿te sientes bien chib…?- voltee bruscamente, no deje a Len terminar su pregunta.

-¡¿Por qué dejaste que esa chica se te lanzara?- grite -¡¿Por qué no la apartabas de ti? ¡¿Por qué dejabas que te abrazara? ¡¿Acaso pensabas irte con ella y dejarme? ¡¿Porque… Porque…?- le grite tanto a Len que había hecho que él caminara de espaldas hasta toparse contra la pared, lo tenia acorralado, yo lo miraba furiosa, el me miraba sorprendido pero tan pronto calle el cambio su mirada sorprendida a una molesta

-¡Agh!- gruño molesto- ¿Que no es obvio?, fue por mi propia decisión, ¿O acaso necesito el permiso de alguien?, ¡Ja! yo no lo creo chibi-chibi, además quien eres tú para hablarme así, nadie ¡No eres nada de mí!- rápidamente mi molestia se fue con esas palabras, otra vez me hablaba con esa actitud fría, estaba molesto, le había molestado que yo le gritase, ni siquiera yo misma sabia porque lo había hecho, pero lo hice.

Me tomo de los hombros para apartarme de él, ya que lo tenía acorralado contra la pared e impedía que él se moviera, me quito de enfrente de él, mi rostro había cambiado la cara de molestia a una de sorpresa combinada de arrepentimiento y dolor, arrepentimiento por haberle gritado y dolor por… las palabras que el… dijo…

**...**

_**¿Que no es obvio?, fue por mi propia decisión, **_

_**¿O acaso necesito el permiso de alguien?, Ja! yo no lo creo chibi-chibi, además ¿quién eres tú para hablarme así?, nadie, no eres nada de mí!...**_

_**...  
><strong>_

Cerré mis puños, necesitaba desquitarme con algo, no lo soportaba, ¿Acaso el siempre será así conmigo? Por más que lo intente su actitud no cambia hacia mí, voltee a ver si él se había ido, lo cual no me sorprendió al darme cuenta de que si lo había hecho, me había dejado allí, era obvio ya que se había molestado.

-_Ese Len… es un idiota_…- susurre para mí misma, levante mi miraba para saber donde me encontraba, por suerte conocía el pasillo donde estaba ya que más adelante se encontraba mi salón de clases, camine hacia él y al llegar entre en este, las palabras de Len aun seguían rondando mi cabeza, pero… ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas al asunto?, eso simplemente no tenia porque importarme -Y así será, ya no le tomare importancia además… no con todos puedes llevarte bien… ¿verdad?- camine hasta mi asiento el cual se encontraba alado del asiento de aquel hico idiota llamado Len, voltee hacia la ventana y mi vista se poso en el patio -No claro que no- conteste mi pregunta.

Me acosté sobre mi pupitre, cerré mis ojos y me relaje, me olvide de todo y de todos…

-Rin… Rin… despierta… Rin- alguien me llamaba mientras me agitaba suavemente, poco a poco abrí mis ojos, levante mi cabeza y mi mirada volteando a ver a aquella persona que me había despertado, me encontré con una mirada aqua, la chica dueña de esa mirada me sonrió, voltee a ver a su alrededor, alado de ella se encontraban tres chicos y una chica.

-Miku ¿ya ha acabado el descanso? O ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte medio bostezando.

-Si ya termino- me contesto esta con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Len?- pregunto un Peli azul a su lado

-Mmmm… no lo sé- conteste mientras me incorporaba de nueva cuenta en mi asiento.

-¿No estaba contigo?- pregunto curiosamente ahora una peli rosa.

-Ohm... estaba, tiempo pasado- le respondí sin interés alguno

-Y entonces… ¿Dónde está?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Luka, todos esperaban por mi respuesta

-Bueno, no lo sé, sé que no está aquí- respondí mirando a Luka pero dirigiéndome a todos ya que todos esperaban la respuesta

-Ahí- Dell hablo con su voz desinteresada mientras señalaba hacia la puerta, todos volteamos y vimos a Len quien iba entrando tranquilamente y con una mirada seria, paso a lado de nosotros sin decirnos nada ni dirigirnos la mirada y se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar acto seguido volteo su mirada hacia la ventana, Dell, Kaito, Mikuo, Miku, Luka y yo nos le quedamos viendo a lo cual a él no pareció importarle, incluso creo que no lo noto.

-¡Muy bien todos regresen a sus asientos!- el profesor había llegado y tan pronto dio la orden todos los alumnos que se encontraban fuera de su lugar se sentaron, así comenzaron de nuevo las clases, entre ratos veía de reojo a Len quien o se encontraba distraído mirando hacia la ventana o estaba escribiendo sus apuntes o volteaba hacia atrás para hablar con Kaito o simplemente mantenía su mirada perdida hacia la parte de enfrente, así pasaron las clases y la hora de salida llego.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Kaito llamando nuestra atención, Len se encontraba a lado de él sin decir nada aun parecía molesto -Nos vemos mañana Dell, Mikuo, chicas- se despidió, mientras Len no miro a nadie y avanzo hacia la salida seguido por Kaito.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Mikuo -¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió enérgicamente Miku -Adiós- se despidió Mikuo y los dos salieron del salón

-Bueno yo me iré mas tarde ya que tengo unos asuntos pendientes, ustedes adelántense- Luka tomo sus cosas y fue directo hacia la puerta del salón- Cuídense Rin, Dell, Nos vemos mañana- se despidió y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-Bueno será mejor que llegue temprano a casa- dije mientras tomaba mi mochila.

-Te acompaño a tu casa, vives por la estación del metro ¿no?- pregunto Dell.

-Si, como sabes- le respondí con duda.

-Bueno hoy en la mañana te vi salir corriendo por ahí- me respondió- Yo también vivo por ahí así que podemos ir juntos- yo asentí con una sonrisa, el tomo sus cosas y salimos del salón para dirigirnos a la salida de la escuela.

Caminamos hasta nuestras casa realmente vivíamos cerca, solo que yo vivía en una calle antes a la de él, que coincidencia, el camino hacia casa fue silencioso pero no era incomodo, el me dejo en la entrada de la calle por lo que llegue sola a mi casa y él se metió en la calle siguiente a la mía.

-¡Estoy de vuelta!- grite para que Yui se percatara de mi regreso

-¡Bienvenida!- me contesto -¿Como estuvo tu día?- pregunto emocionada

-Bien, muy bien, si me disculpas tengo mucha tarea- corrí a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación, cerré mi puerta y me puse a hacer mis deberes, claro me cambie el uniforme, poco después Yui me llamo para comer, y baje al llamado de esta, entablamos una plática sobre lo que hice en el colegio, sin embargo no le mencione a Len ya que no quería mencionar lo ocurrido en la mañana, mas bien no quería recordarlo ni a él, así tan pronto termine de comer regrese a mi habitación para terminar mis tareas, al anochecer me metí a dar un baño para después ir a dormir, así termino mi día.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ^u^<strong>

**¿Como les va? espero que bien, pues a mi me va bien... espero les este gustando mi FF si tienen sugerencias, criticas, opiniones, alagos o lo que se les venga a la mente decir algo sobre o para el FF dejenme Reviews, yo leere las sugerencias con gusto asi que espero sus opiniones y todo eso...**

**_Rinta kagamine, Natsumi-chan, gracias por sus Reviews espero de verdad les guste mi FF y no te preocupes **_Rinta kagamine_** te prometo que terminare de principio a fin la historia..._**

**Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME PASO A DESPEDIR...**

**MATTE-NE! (^W^)/**

**by Sakura Kino...**

**V  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a la corporación Yamaha. (Ojala me perteneciera TT^TT)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor solo hay un paso!<strong>

...

...

_**Cap. 4: Más cercanos**_

**Rin Pov:**

Han pasado ya dos semanas y en ese corto tiempo ya me llevo muy bien con todos como si los hubiera conocido de toda mi vida, sobre todo con las chicas... Miku es la amiga con la que hago travesuras ya que es bastante infantil, animada e hiperactiva es como mi hermana es bastante alegre y también muy caprichosa pero buena con todos, Luka es la incondicional amiga amable que da consejos ya que tiene un carácter maternal y responsable es una chica inteligente, alegre y divertida se lleva muy bien con Gackupo tienen un carácter muy similar, Meiko es la amiga loca extrovertida bastante alegre y fiestera a veces algo agresiva la verdad demasiado ella es como la defensora de todas y por ultimo Haku ella es la más seria el tipo de amiga callada con la mirada perdida sin embargo siempre esta envuelta en los planes de Meiko y cuando eso pasa su personalidad cambia de uno serio a uno súbitamente animado, por otra parte con los chicos Dell es un chico extremadamente serio con mirada fría su actitud es despreocupada pero aun así creo que de los chicos es el más maduro y también es inteligente sin embargo conmigo es bastante cálido y amable con él me la paso más tiempo que con los demás chicos, Kaito es un chico amable y sonriente sin embargo es algo atolondrado por no decir torpe y algo ingenuo por no decir demasiado pero es un chico muy divertido y fanático del helado, Meito el hermano menor de Meiko el es todo lo contrario a ella un chico cálido y amable de comportamiento educado aunque llega a estresarse fácilmente y es cuando sale el comportamiento agresivo como el de su hermana sin embargo es también un chico responsable e inteligente, Mikuo el hermano gemelo de Miku es sin duda más tranquilo que ella y mucho mas entregado a los estudios sin embargo a veces suele ser muy distraído siempre le cumple todos sus caprichos a Miku ya que él tiene esa actitud de hermano mayor sin embargo siempre es muy bromista le encanta todo ese rollo de hacer jugarretas y crueldades a los demás esa es su parte divertida aunque cuando quiere es bastante serio que hasta da miedo, Gackupo el tiene el semblante de padre ya que se podría decir que aparte de Dell es el más maduro y responsable al igual que Luka cuando se trata del colegio él es sumamente tranquilo, amable y caballeroso con las chicas además de ser el hijo del director del colegio y por ultimo esta Len a él no me he podido acercar mucho pero por lo que he visto es un chico inteligente, despreocupado, caballeroso, amable y cálido muy popular entre las chicas al igual que sus dos amigos Kaito y Gackupo pero el sobre pasa los limites, se podría decir que es todo un don Juan sin embargo conmigo no es así conmigo es serio e indiferente, molesto e irritante simplemente no entiendo como todas las chicas lo pueden ver perfecto cuando para mi es simplemente un grandísimo idiota, pero en verdad no entiendo porque me trata así... que se porte siempre así conmigo es irritante y… doloroso...

Bueno hoy es Sábado así que no tengo que ir a la escuela obvio, no tengo nada que hacer y estoy muy aburrida, me encuentro tirada boca arriba en mi habitación mientras pienso en que gastar mi tiempo.

-Rin!- escuche que alguien me gritaba desde abajo, por obviedad era Yui ya que solo ella y yo nos encontrábamos en la casa.

-¿qué pasa?- había bajado corriendo las escaleras solo para preguntarle.

- Necesito que vayas a hacer unas compras por mi- al oír eso me puse feliz, nunca había estado más feliz por salir de compras, bueno y es que no tenía nada más que hacer, asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y Yui me dio una hoja donde había anotado lo que tenía que comprar yo la tome y tome el dinero que ella me daba- es el dinero exacto para todo así que no lo gastes en otra cosa esta bien Rin?- me ordeno a lo cual yo asentí subí a mi habitación por mas dinero para gastarlo en algo para mí y así salí después de la casa.

Camine para abajo y si digo para abajo ya que la calle en donde vivía estaba inclinada, camine para abajo para dirigirme a los comercios que en dos semanas ya sabía con exactitud cómo llegar aunque me tomara tiempo llegar allí ya que Yui siempre me pedía que fuera a comprar ciertas cosas para la casa como shampoo, verduras, leche, pasta dental, etc. Bueno camine y camine quería estirar mis piernas de tanto tiempo que estuve tirada en mi cama, estaba a punto de salir de la calle y encaminarme hacia la avenida para seguir caminando y caminando.

-Riiin!- escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre y al voltear me llevo la sorpresa.

-Dell, ¿qué haces?- le pregunto al chico de cabellos grises que se acerca a mí.

-Bueno si no lo recuerdas vivo en la siguiente calle… ammm… ¿ibas a algún lado?- me dice irónicamente finalizando con una pregunta de curiosidad.

-Si lo recuerdo ¬¬ y si iba a comprar algunas cosas, ¿tú ibas a algún lado?-.

-Si voy al centro comercial necesito comprar unas cuerdas y… ¿quieres que te acompañe? También vas para haya ¿no?- .

-Sí, vamos- y con esa pequeña charla Dell y yo salimos rumbo al centro comercial.

Llegamos a la gran plaza donde nos dirigimos a la tienda de música ya que le dije a Dell que comprara el primero ya que yo me tardaría mas, para ser sincera no sabía que se refería a cuerdas de algún instrumento por lo que me sorprendí cuando me dirigió a la tienda de música.

-Wow! Es muy grande…- yo estaba impresionada por el tamaño de la tienda y la cantidad de instrumentos

-Si ammm… vas a quedarte ahí o…- mientras el ya había entrado yo me había quedado como tonta observando la gran tienda cuando sus palabras me sacaron de mi sorpresa.

-¡Ah! No ya… ya voy- corrí hacia a lado de Dell el cual me veía con una ¿sonrisa?- ¿Es… estas sonriendo?- le dije en forma de burla ya que no era muy normal que el hiciera ese tipo de gestos pero también se lo dije con un poco de sorpresa en mi voz que no puede evita que saliera.

-Bueno si, pero como evitarlo, te veías realmente graciosa, ni que fuera tan inusual ver una tienda de música, ¿o sí?- me contesto aun con su sonrisa a lo que me percate que era una sonrisa de burla, el se estaba burlando de mí, yo solo reí.

- sí, tienes razón pero no sabía que tocabas un instrumento, ¿Cuál es?-le di la razón y pregunte por la curiosidad que me invadía desde que entre, ¿Qué instrumento tocaría? Supongo que uno de cuerdas pero ¿Cuál?.

-¿Qué instrumento?, Uhmmm… ¿Cual crees tú?-.

-Pues… uno con cuerdas, no lo sé por eso te pregunto Dell- dije con tono de obviedad en mis palabras.

-Jaja…- su pequeña risa me hizo saber que de nuevo se burlaba de mi y sin ya nada que decir se acerco a un vendedor –Me podría dar 2 cuerdas JIMMY WEES nickel super light punto 09 por favor- pidió mi amigo peli gris, el vendedor salió en busca de las cuerdas.

-¿Acaso soy muy graciosa Dell?- dije con un tono molesto por su risita sin contestación.

-Sí, demasiado- y con su peculiar tono serio fue lo único que contesto, yo le di la espalda mientras cruzaba mis brazos y un puchero se formaba en mi rostro, el se dio cuenta de eso y acerco su rostro a un lado del mío – pero por eso creo que eres linda- susurro a mi oído, su tono serio había cambiado a uno amable yo no pude evitar sonrojarme ante esas palabras, voltee mi rostro a el de él, lo tenía muy cerca, su mirada era amable y su sonrisa era cálida, abrí mi boca para decir algo, pensaba preguntarle de nuevo que instrumento es el que tocaba pero aunque pude abrir mi boca no pude emitir sonido alguno ya que la voz de alguien más interrumpió.

-Vaya Dell, porque no nos dijiste que tendrías una cita con la chibi niñita- decía aquella voz más afirmando que preguntando, sin embargo al escuchar aquel apodo supe rápidamente quien era, Dell levanto tranquilamente la cabeza ya que se había agachado ligeramente para que su rostro quedara a la altura del mío, yo simplemente me gire y así frente a nosotros pudimos ver a Len quien iba acompañado de Kaito.

-Hola Rin, Dell ¿Cómo están?- saludo el peli azul mientras comía un gran helado.

-Parece que hemos interrumpido un momento… intimo- Len tenía una sonrisa en su rostro no de felicidad si no una de cómo si hubiera conseguido algo aunque su voz reflejaba ese tono frio, y al decir la palabra "intimo" su mirada reflejaba… ¿dolor?.

-Dell no quisimos interrumpir, lo sentimos hermano- se disculpaba Kaito mientras le daba otras dos lamidas a su helado.

-Pero porque te disculpas Kaito, si tuvimos que aparecer para detenerlos eso significa que no debían besarse- Len actuaba de una forma extraña, bueno el siempre actuaba así conmigo pero ahora notaba algo extraño en ese comportamiento porque además de hablar muy serio parecía molesto y con un tono de voz dolida al decir "no debían besarse", sin embargo por mi parte al ver a Len pensando cosas indebidas de Dell y yo, por alguna razón sentía culpa y me molestaba que el pensara que estaba en una cita con Dell.

-Len, Dell y yo… - iba a decirle que no era una cita que me lo había encontrado por casualidad que todo era un mal entendido pero sin embargo no pude ya que la voz de Dell me interrumpió.

-¿Acaso te molesta Len?- Dell tenia de nuevo su semblante frio, y miraba a Len muy seriamente, esto llamo la atención de Kaito quien volteo a ver a Len con una mirada de preocupación, Len miraba a Dell ya muy serio.

-Len… - otra vez trate de decir algo pero también fue imposible, esta vez fui callada por la voz de Len.

-Para nada...- la voz de Len fue muy seria y cortante su mirada era fría, realmente no le importaba y que eso fuera así me molestaba–Vámonos Kaito- le dijo al peli azul el cual lo miraba extrañado, Len se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a nosotros, Kaito lo seguía con la mirada–Nos vemos el Lunes- se despidió y se fue.

-Espera Len!- Kaito trato de detenerlo pero este no le hizo caso –Rayos… Nos vemos Chicos- se despidió al ver que Len seguía alejándose, al parecer Kaito estaba preocupado pero ¿Por qué?.

-Disculpe la tardanza joven, aquí tiene las cuerdas-. El vendedor había regresado.

-A ya era hora, muchas gracias- Dell tomo las cuerdas, otra vez regreso a su semblante frio –Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio- pago las cuerdas y se dio la vuelta –Vamos a comprar lo que necesitas Rin-. Salí de tras de él, lo mire de reojo parecía algo pensativo así que para salir de ese silencio tenía que decir algo.

-Entonces ¿qué instrumento tocas?- regrese al tema inicial del día.

-La guitarra, ¿Tu tocas alguno?-.

-Las cuerdas bocales, Jaja, no toco ninguno- bromee para que Dell dejara esa seriedad.

-Entonces cantas- dijo afirmando en vez de preguntar.

-Así es, solo canto-.

Llegamos al centro comercial le pedí ayuda a Dell para buscar algunas cosas, poco a poco fue dejando otra vez su semblante frio y regreso al cálido que tenía antes de que Kaito y Len llegaran, sin embargo yo seguía preguntándome ¿por qué Kaito miraba preocupado a Len?, ¿por qué Dell se había quedado muy pensativo cuando Len se fue?.

Terminamos de comprar las cosas y nos fuimos de nuevo a casa el me acompaño de nuevo solo hasta la entrada de la calle.

-Rin alguna vez… me gustaría escucharte cantar, ¿Se puede?- esa pregunta me pareció repentina y algo vergonzosa ya que yo no solía cantarle a las personas,

-Si – sin embargo yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Me metí a la calle y él se fue a la que seguía de la mía para que cada quien se vaya directamente a su casa, yo aun tenia duda de porque Kaito estaba preocupado pero igual decidí dejar de darle importancia, llegue a mi casa y me metí cuidadosamente ya que me había tardado demasiado en el centro comercial y no quería ser descubierta por Yui, aunque creo que mi plan no había salido como había planeado.

-RIN!- Yui se encontraba esperándome en la puerta…

**Kaito Pov:**

Aunque ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre ver al Len indiferente cuando estábamos con Rin ver a Len con esa actitud cuando nos encontramos a Dell y Rin en aquella tienda de música bueno fue extraño, parecía estar molesto al ver a Rin y a Dell tan cerca el uno del otro, la mirada que le dedicaba a Dell era una de odio como si le hubiera quitado algo realmente querido… ¿Acaso a Len…? No, no puede ser pero… ¿Y si, si?.

-Len, ¿Por qué crees que Dell no haya dicho nada sobre que saldría con Rin?- interrogaba para ver sus reacciones, pero no hubo contestación –Olle, ¿estás escuchando?- desde que salimos de aquella tienda no ha emitido ni una sola palabra y a tenido su mirada perdida.

Desde que Rin llego al colegio él ha sacado más ese lado indiferente, ha estado distraído y con cambios de temperamentos impredecibles, sin embargo aunque ya sea algo muy normal con Rin yo me sigo preguntando por que actúa así con ella, tan diferente de cómo actúa con las otras chicas, lo conozco desde hace años y se, estoy seguro que hay algo que hace que el actué así, eso no es normal en el.

-Kaito– la voz de Len me saco de mis pensamientos, me sorprendí al ver que aun tenia la mirada perdida ya que veía más allá de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Uhm?- emití un sonido en forma de duda para que supiera que lo escuchaba.

-Dime… ¿Qué sentirías si Luka sale con Gackupo?- esa pregunta me sorprendió, ¿a que iba esa pregunta?, no lo sabría si no le respondía.

-Pues trataría de apoyarles ya que Gackupo es nuestro amigo y sé que él sería realmente feliz si comienza a salir con Luka, por el lado de Luka también le apoyaría ya que es una buena amiga también y creo que también siente algo por Gackupo, creo que los dos serian felices si comenzaran a salir así que creo que les apoyaría- respondí a lo cual él seguía con esa expresión perdida.

-Ya veo, y eso porque Luka es solo una amiga, solo esa importancia le tienes, de amistad…- Yo estaba confundido, la verdad ¿que tenía que ver Luka?, ni siquiera sabía porque hacia esas preguntas así que decidí investigarlo en vez de esperar a que el me lo dijera.

-Pero dime Len ¿a que vie…?- pero su voz no me dejo continuar.

-Y si fuera Miku la que saliera con alguien más, sin importar si ese alguien fuera tu amigo o no… ¿Cómo te sentirías?- esa pregunta me sorprendió aun mas, cuando Len menciono a Miku saliendo con alguien más… me hizo pensar un buen rato, creo que ya comprendía a que iban esas preguntas.

-Bueno, yo no lo aceptaría, si Miku empezara a salir con alguien yo me pondría realmente molesto, furioso, celoso y me dolería verla con otra persona que no sea yo, simplemente trataría de alejar a esa persona de Miku, porque no podría aceptar que alguien más este con ella si no soy yo- y ante mi respuesta Len no dijo nada, la única reacción que tuvo fue cerrar los ojos, parecía que estaba pensando algo seriamente, yo iba a preguntarle de nuevo a que se debían esas preguntas pero otra vez me gano a emitir sonido alguno.

-Entonces… ¿Eso es lo que se siente cuando vez a la persona que te gusta con otro chico que no eres tú?- esa pregunta me sorprendió aun mas.

Len había tenido novias, bastantes, es raro que pregunte algo así pero… ¡Claro!, no porque haya tenido novias significa que se hubiera enamorado de verdad, conozco a Len desde hace años, prácticamente crecimos juntos, el ha tenido novias pero no porque él las haya elegido, aquellas chicas que han tenido un noviazgo con Len es porque ellas lo han elegido a él, si ya comprendo, el nunca había querido a ninguna de sus ex novias, el simplemente aceptaba estar con ellas solo por diversión pero nunca porque haya querido a alguna y cuando la chica con la que estaba lo aburría él la dejaba, el siempre actúa igual con cada chica que se le cruce en el camino, excepto con una, Rin, ¿acaso esa chica rubia era la primera en robarle el corazón?, la respuesta era obvia, Len siempre actúa tan normalmente con todas las chicas ya que para él una tras otra todas son iguales pero… cuando conoció a Rin no la trato igual, porque como nunca ha visto a alguna chica con tal cariño no sabe cómo actuar frente a la chica que le robo el corazón, y al no saber lo que significan esos sentimientos que tanto lo irritan… es por eso que actúa tan indiferente con la persona que se los provoca, Ja! Vaya Len a pesar de ser un Casanova eres realmente tonto en estos temas ¿Verdad?.

-Len eres realmente tonto- no calle, después de haber razonado todo eso no podía simplemente callar y no decirle a Len que era un tonto.-Te gusta Rin ¿No es así?-.

-¡Pero claro que no!- Len se levanto rápidamente, casi de golpe y muy agitado cuando yo hice mi pregunta sobre Rin.–¡Como puedes creer que a mi Len Kagamine me va a gustar una chica como esa niña, es simplemente irritable y molesta!- grito, el hablaba con un notable enfado pero lo que él no notaba es que estaba sutilmente sonrojado, todas las personas de alrededor se le quedaron viendo.

-Bueno en lo que a mí respecta… ¿Y por qué no?, tu y ella son muy parecidos y si no es eso entonces ¿Por qué te molesto tanto que Rin y Dell fueran a besarse?- al hacer esa pregunta Len pareció calmarse un poco, no porque eso le tranquilizara, yo sabía que el recuerdo de ver a Dell tan cerca de Rin le irritaba, pero eso hizo que se sentara de nuevo y se quedara con un semblante pensativo.

-Me molesto que Dell no nos dijera que saldría con tan irritable chica- dijo como si ese hubiera sido el motivo a lo que yo sabía que no era verdad.

-Bueno, velo así, si Miku no estuviera yo también tendría pensado salir con Rin ya que al contrario de ti yo creo que ella es una chica muy linda no solo físicamente también me refiero a su actitud además de ser una chica tierna con semblante infantil que hace que se vea aun más linda y no solo eso, es una chica inteligente y amable, además en estos pocos días se ha hecho muy popular entre los chicos del colegio así que en cualquier momento alguien podría pedirle una cita, pero eso es algo muy normal, entonces tú dices que te molesta que salga con Dell ya que es tu amigo y no quieres que tu amigo salga con una chica tan "irritante", pero si sale con algún otro chico que no es tu amigo no te importaría ¿verdad?- el caso era provocar a Len, yo sabía que algo sentía por Rin y quería que él lo admitiera, ya que si no lo admitía no podía ayudarle más.

-Vaya Kaito me sorprende cuando tienes esos razonamientos y entonces me pregunto ¿Por qué no usas así tu cerebro para las clases del colegio?, claro que no me molestaría que alguien más saliera con ella, ella no es nada para mi, solo una chica irritante- con esa respuesta me di cuenta de que Len por más inteligente que fuera era un verdadero IDIOTA, suspire.

-Vaya testarudo que eres amigo- el me dedico una mirada confundida, yo solo me levante –Nos vemos el Lunes Len y… piensa antes lo que vas a decir- con esas últimas palabras lo deje allí solo en medio de la plaza.

Yo camine hasta perder de vista a Len, tenía que pensar en algo para que se diera cuenta de lo tonto que era en los asuntos de verdad, y la verdad es que ya tenía planeado algo es por eso que le advertí a Len que pensara antes de hablar.

-Veamos si es verdad que te da igual que Rin salga con alguien más… pero será alguien a quien tú no conozcas-.

**Len Pov:**

Llegue a mi casa un poco después de que Kaito se fue dejándome en la plaza del centro comercial, ¿Cómo es posible que crea que me gusta esa irritable niña?, ni siquiera es creíble que llegue a sentir tan siquiera un sentimiento de amistad por ella ya que simplemente ni tanto ella como yo podemos soportarnos, además estoy más que seguro que ella…

-Me detesta…- susurre, pero ¿Por qué al decir esas palabras siento un fuerte golpe en mi pecho? ¿A caso me duele que ella me deteste? Ja claro que no, porque debería de, si yo también la detesto –Sin embargo… ¿porque por más que me lo repita siento como si no me lo creyera?-.Y de nuevo la imagen de Rin con Dell tan cerca de ella regresa a mi cabeza, otra vez ese dolor en el pecho, me llevo una mano a mi pecho como si eso fuera a calmar el dolor que siento…

_**-Pero porque te disculpas Kaito, si tuvimos que aparecer para detenerlos eso significa que **__**no debían besarse**__**-**_

_**-¿A caso **__**te molesta**__** Len?-**_

_**-Para nada…-**_

El recuerdo de las palabras dichas en la tienda de música también regresa a mi pero son ciertas palabras las que captan mas mi atención –Ellos no deben besarse, no pueden besarse…-.

_**-¿A caso te molesta Len?-**_

Son las que recuerdo más aun.-¡AGH!- grito desesperado llevando mis dos manos a la cabeza sacudiéndome por toda la cama.-¡¿Qué es lo que demonios me pasa?- en verdad no comprendía nada ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué estaba tan confundido?, yo nunca he querido a alguien de tal manera, Kaito es un idiota por pensar que es eso lo que siento por esa irritante Rin, y como ya dije nunca he querido a alguien de tal manera y esta no será la excepción, además eso es ilógico ya que ella y yo nos detestamos a más no poder… Cerré mis ojos.

-Aunque debo admitir que es muy divertido molestarla…, la única razón por la que me acerco a ella es para molestarla, es muy gracioso ver los pucheros y caras enojadas que ella hace y aquellas contestaciones tan infantiles que me da- sin darme cuenta yo estaba sonriendo, la estaba recordando -debo admitir que se ve realmente tierna cuando hace eso, si bastante tier…- abrí mis ojos de golpe ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Que ella era tierna? ¿Pero qué rayos hacia recordándola? Vamos Len no te descontroles todo es culpa de Kaito por tratar de sermonearte en la plaza, el no tiene razón, si a ti te gustara esa chica ya lo sabrías, es obvio que no te gusta pero…

_**-¿A caso te molesta Len?-**_

-Pero claro que no me molesta, ¿Por qué me molestaría que Dell besara a una chica por la cual no siento nada?- Y así el recuerdo llego a mí, aquella escena de Dell tan cerca de Rin invade mi mente de nuevo, otra vez aquel fuerte dolor en mi pecho –Debo estar enfermo- miro el reloj veo que ya es tarde.-Vaya tanto tiempo estuve pensando en toda esta tontería que no me di cuenta del tiempo, será mejor que duerma- sin embargo recordé algo más.

_**-… piensa antes lo que vas a decir-**_

-Kaito a que te habrás querido referir con eso, bueno ya te preguntare después- me cambie la ropa por un pantalón de pijama y una camisa blanca y así sin más me metí a la cama. No quería pensar más y estaba cansado de hacerlo, pero… aun me preguntaba porque me había sentido más molesto que nunca al ver a Dell con Rin, bueno debía dejar de pensar en eso y mientras lo haría para poder dormir.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Y<em>O: JEJEJE! POBRE LEN ESTA TAN CONFUNDIDO... POBRE LEN TAN INGENUO<em>**_..._

_**LEN: ¬¬ YO NO SOY INGENUO!**_

_**RIN: kYAAAA! LEN ESTABA CELOSO POR MI! *U***_

_**LEN: CLA-CLARO QUE NO... ¬/¬**_

_**DELL: ¿ENTONCES NO TE IMPORTA LEN?- se acerca a Rin y la abraza por la cintura dandole un beso en la mejilla, Rin se sonroja.**_

_**LEN:**_ **ALEJATE DE ELLA!****-y jala a Rin apartandola de Dell y abrazando a Rin.**

_**Yo: AWWWW! LEN ESTA CELOOOSO! ^.^**_

_**RIN: LEN TE QUIERO!- Abraza a Len y le da un beso en la mejilla.**_

_**LEN: -/- .- se sonroja a mas no poder.**_

_**YO: AWWWWWW! QUE LINDA PAREJA HACEN! *W* ...  
><strong>_

**... Bueno pues hola a todos, aqui me tienen subiendo el cuarto capitulo que espero le sea de su agrado.**

**Agradesco a tod mis lector que esten siguiendo la historia y en verdad espero la sigan hasta el final, si tienen sugerencias, criticas, opiniones, dudas...**

**haganmelo saber por medio de un REVIEW, quiero saber lo que opinan de mi historia**...

**PUES HASTA LA OTRA!**

**MATTE-NE! (^W^)/**

**by Sakura Kino...**


	5. Chapter 5

VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE PERTENECE A LA COMPAÑIA YAMAHA... (ENSERIO COMO QUEISIERA QUE FUERA MI TT^TT)

BUENO AQUI DEJO EL QUINTO CAP.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor solo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

_**Cap. 5: Favores.**_

Domingo por la noche... Ring... Ring... Ring...

-¿Mushi, Mushi?-.

-Hola, ¿Me recuerdas?-.

-Ammm... ¿Shion? Tanto tiempo… que raro... ¿cómo conseguiste mi numero? ¿Que se te ofrece?-.

-Bueno, tu hermana me dio tu numero, ¿recuerdas el favor que me debes?, necesito un favor, ¿qué tan rápido podrías llegar?-.

-Bueno Shion siendo tu... mañana mismo por la tarde-.

-Entonces te veo en mi casa y... solo dime Kaito, hasta mañana-. Cuelga.

Lunes por la mañana...

**Rin Pov:**

Tititi... tititi... tititi... tititi...

El despertador sonaba que molesto, pero tenía mucha flojera de apagarlo saque perezosamente mi brazo para encontrar el botoncito que apagaba aquel ruidoso despertador y así lo hice pude apagarlo pero... un momento, ¡yo no tengo despertador!, me pare furiosa alguien había querido despertarme más temprano y creí saber quien había sido.

-Yui!- grite, no hubo respuesta, yo tenía su despertador así que baje las escaleras adivinando que ella estaría en la cocina y en efecto allí estaba.

-¡Ah!, ¿ya te has despertado Rin?- Yui tenía una notable sonrisa en la cara.

- Si, ¡gracias a esto!- le dije poniéndole el despertador en la cara ocasionando que ella sonriera mas

-¡Oh!, entonces si sirvió- me arrebato el despertador y lo guardo en su delantal-vamos Rin ve a ponerte tu uniforme si no te apuras llegaras tarde- dijo volteándose al refrigerador sin más

-¡¿Yui porque me haces esto?- dije reprochándole el porque me había despertado más temprano

-Por favor Rin solo es media hora antes- me decía con tono de que yo estaba exagerando pero para ni media hora era mucho- pronto te acostumbraras-.

-Pero si no duermo esa media hora tendré demasiado sueño-dije con un puchero en mi rostro.

-Si duermes esa media hora no te levantaras y llegaras tarde a la escuela y hoy pasara lo mismo, llegaras tarde si seguimos discutiendo ahora date la vuelta y sube a cambiarte- Yui me tomo de los hombros me giro y me empujo sacando de la cocina rumbo a las escaleras para que fuera a ponerme mi uniforme, yo no hice reproche a eso y subí a cambiarme, una vez despierta ya no podría dormir así que hice caso a Yui pero no dejaría que me volviera a despertar media hora antes de lo debido.

Baje ya con mi mochila y mi uniforme puesto, me senté a la mesa a tomar mi desayuno, un desayuno simple, huevos fritos con tocino a lado, Yui se me quedaba viendo, eso no me gustaba para nada, tenía una mirada de insistencia como si estuviera esperando a que dijera algo, yo decidí no darle importancia aunque esa mirada me incomodaba cada vez más, estaba requiriendo un gran esfuerzo en ignorarla pero en realidad era muy, demasiado penetrante.

-Rin…- al final Yui fue la que dijo algo, menos mal esto me estaba incomodando

-¿Dime?- tenia curiosidad, tal vez había una razón por la que me mirara así.

-Rin ¿Quién es ese tal Len, acaso es tu novio?- al escuchar esa pegunta yo comencé a toser desesperadamente, ante esa pregunta el tocino se me había atorado, le di un trago a mi jugo para desatorarme.

-¡¿Cómo dijiste? NOVIO, ¡¿El? ¡Claro que no!- dije yo sorprendida y un poco molesta, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Yui creyera eso?, además… ¿De dónde conocía Yui a Len? Yo nunca le había hablado sobre él, me calme un poco.- Dime Yui… ¿Cómo sabes sobre Len?, bueno no es que yo no haya querido pero que recuerde yo nunca te dije nada sobre él y…- no pude continuar ya que Yui me callo interrumpiéndome.

-Bueno Rin es que cuando regresaste el sábado de las compras….-

**...**

_**Flashback…**_

_**-¡RIN!- sutilmente enojada.**_

_**-Yu-Yui, ya llegue- con miedo al enojo de Yui.**_

_**-Y se puede saber porque tardaste tanto ¿Rin?- con una ceja alzada en modo de enfado.**_

_**-Pues veras, me encontré a Dell y me acompaño pero luego llegaron Kaito y Len- decía nerviosa.- Entonces Len creyó…- se detuvo, su mirada cambio de una nerviosa a una triste.- que Dell y yo estábamos en una cita…-.**_

_**-¿Len? ¿Quien es Len?- pregunto curiosa.**_

_**-Nadie importante, toma, estaré en mi habitación, perdón por la demora- le dio el mandado a Yui y se fue corriendo a su habitación.**_

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

_**...  
><strong>_

-Entonces fue esa vez que lo mencione ¿eh?- al recordar el mal entendido de esa vez yo sentía arrepentimiento, y sabia que lo que sentía era porque Kaito y Len creyeron cosas que no eran.

-Así es Rin, y por el tono en que mencionaste _"Entonces el creyó que Dell y yo estábamos en una cita"_ supe que estabas triste, dime Rin te molesto que ese chico creyera algo que no era verdad ¿no es así?- al parecer Yui había estado pensando eso todo este tiempo, en verdad se preocupa mucho por mí.

-Sinceramente… si me molesto que lo creyera, pero puedo jurar que era un mal entendido, yo solo me encontré a Dell por casualidad, en serio- yo hablaba con un notorio tono de arrepentimiento en mi voz.

-Bueno pues deberías explicarlo eso a tu novio Rin- me dijo con tono de obviedad.-Y a que se nota que lo quieres mucho-. Finalizo con un sutil guiño de ojo.

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi novio!, además porque tendría que explicarle, ¡en primera él y yo ni siquiera nos llevamos bien!- le había contestado a Yui con un tono molesto y cruzándome de brazos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupo que el haya creído que tenias una cita?, si no se llevan bien ni siquiera debió importarte su presencia- Yui hablo muy segura, yo no sabía que responder, no podía decirle que no me importo su presencia ya que ya le había dicho que me había molestado que creyera que era una cita, Yui me veía muy seria, sabía que esperaba a que le respondiera pero yo sinceramente no sabía que decir así que solo agache mi mirada para no ver la suya.-Te gusta ese chico ¿verdad Rin?- me pregunto a lo cual parecía más que lo estaba afirmando.

-¡Pero claro que…!- levante mi mirada rápidamente para verla a los ojos y negar lo que dijo, pero ella me interrumpió a lo cual no pude terminar.

-Ya hablaremos después, te quedan 15 minutos para llegar al colegio, será mejor que te apures- tomo mi plato para retirarlo, subí rápidamente al baño para lavar mis dientes lo más rápido posible y cuando termine salí corriendo de mi casa muy apresurada.

Corrí por la calle hacia abajo para salir de ella, doble a la esquina para encaminarme rumbo a la escuela y al entrar a la avenida no vi chicos con uniformes, normalmente en las calles habría chicos con uniforme, eso me alarmo mas, iba realmente tarde, otra vez, cori y cori y corrí lo más rápido que pude, incluso creo que rebase mi limite y pronto pude ver el edificio del colegio, ya estaba por llegar, pensé en fijarme en el reloj del edificio pero mejor no lo hice ya que eso me costaría tiempo así que solo entre en el edificio correspondiente en dirección al salón de clases, cuando lo vi ya frente a mi abrí rápidamente la puerta.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!- grite, pero nadie me contesto, me fije bien en el salón, estaba vacío.

-Jajajaja- escuche una fuerte risa.-Rin, llegas muy temprano- voltee a ver a la dueña de esa risa.- ¡Buenos días Rin!- saludo Luka dedicándome una amable sonrisa, yo le sonreí y entre al salón.

-Luka ¿Qué hora es?- pregunte algo confundida por verla solo a ella en aquel vacio lugar.

-Bueno falta media hora para que empiecen las clases, ¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano?- Luka estaba curiosa, y claro porque era más normal que yo llegara tarde.

-Bueno Yui me despertó más temprano y mientras desayunabas nos pusimos a hablar de lo que paso el sábado y de Len y al final termino diciéndome que solo tenía 15 minutos para llegar y por eso corrí lo más rápido que pude y pues aquí me tienes- hable sin exhalar un átomo de oxigeno y tan rápidamente que Luka me miraba sorprendida o al menos yo creí que era por eso.

-Haber Rin ¿Qué paso el Sábado con Len?- y ante esa pregunta supe que había dicho algo que no debía decir.

-Bueno yo…- como ya lo había dicho tenía que decírselo, además sabía que si no se lo decía Luka no me dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera, pero sin embargo cuando iba a decírselo alguien me interrumpió.

-¡Buenos días chicas!- Kaito entro al salón con una mano levantada en forma de saludo gritando muy enérgicamente, atrás de él entraba Len tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Buenas- saludo Len sentándose en su asiento y acto después concentrando su vista hacia las afueras de la ventana, Kaito entablo una conversación con Luka, la cual agradecí que lo hiciera ya que me había salvado de hablar de lo del Sábado.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más compañeros, Len no emitía palabra alguna y Kaito seguí ensimismado en su conversación con Luka, la cual no sabía de que estuvieran hablando ya que ellos estaban situados dos asientos detrás de mí, poco después llegaron Miku y Mikuo, me saludaron los salude pero no les preste mucha atención, así fue pasando el tiempo y el salón se lleno de todos los alumnos correspondientes, y poco tiempo después llego el profesor, indico que sacáramos los libros y así comenzaron las clases, cada una fue acabando conforme sus horarios, yo entre ratos hablaba con Miku que se encontraba detrás de mi o con Kaito, Len hacia lo mismo pero él hablaba as con Kaito que con Miku, pronto llego el descanso y la mayoría de mis compañeros salieron rápidamente, yo estaba entre ellos, por alguna razón me sentía incomoda estando cerca de Len o Kaito, tal vez por lo del Sábado y así rápidamente salí al patio el aire era realmente relajante, pero una mano en mi hombre me saco de mi relajación.

-hola Rin- Meito me había sacado de mi tranquilidad, yo me di la vuelta y lo salude con una sonrisa.- ¿Has visto a Len?- me pregunto pero me miraba muy fijamente, yo le di una respuesta negativa a su pregunta.-Sabes, tu y Len se parecen mucho ¿No será tu hermano perdido o algo así?-.

-¡¿Meito pero que tonterías dices?- le reproche con ligera molesta quitándome su mano de mi hombro.

-Jaja, ya, ya, ya… solo bromeaba, no te enojes Rin- dijo Meito con una sonrisita algo burlona pero esa reacción me hiso sonreírle.- Bueno iré a buscar a Len ¿Te quedas o me acompañas?- yo no pude responder ya que otra voz respondió por mí.

-Ella se queda- Meito y yo volteamos para ver a la dueña de esa voz.-Rin y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Luka, quien iba acompañada de Kaito, Len, Dell, Mikuo y Miku.

-Bueno, además me ahorre el tener que buscar a Len- le saludo a todos los demás y luego se fue con ellos dejándonos a Luka y a mi solas.

Luka me sonrió, yo le regrese la sonrisa y ella me hizo una señal con la cual yo sabía que quería que nos moviéramos de allí, ella avanzo y yo la seguí, caminando sin decir nada, yo la verdad no tenía ni idea de que teníamos que hablar y si alguna vez la tuve la había olvidado, en cambio Luka iba pensativa o eso parecía ya que no decía nada pero parecía querer decir algo, tal vez quería que yo preguntara o comenzara a hablar a lo cual estaba dispuesta hacer ya que tenia curiosidad, quería preguntarle de que teníamos que hablar, pero otra vez Luka me gano en emitir sonido alguno.

-Entonces Rin ¿Qué fue lo que paso el sábado con Len?-.

-Pues nada importante Luka, solo un mal entendido es todo-.

-Y se puede saber ¿cual fue ese mal entendido?-. Luka estaba seria como si eso fuera de suma importancia, bueno Luka siempre es así, tal vez cree que es un problema grave pero ni que fuera para tanto, en fin termine contándole lo que sucedió, exactamente como paso, desde que estaba tirada en mi cama hasta que regrese a mi casa, incluso le conté lo que platique con Yui en la mañana, exactamente todo, incluso le dije de la molestia y el arrepentimiento que sentí ante eso, no calle ni una sola parte, ya estaba acostumbrada a contarle a Luka cosas así, fueran necesarias o innecesarias ella siempre me escuchaba , apoyaba y aconsejaba según su punto de vista y lo que ella creía mejor, nos habíamos sentado bajo un árbol a hablar, yo había acabado de contarle mi historia y ella no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo que yo estuve hablando, ni siquiera había hecho ni un gesto y mantuvo su mirada a sus baja como viendo a sus mano, como si en verdad no me estuviera escuchando pero sabía que lo hacía porque su mirada era pensativa, cuando yo termine de hablar ella aun no me decía nada, me quede un momento viéndola, ella seguía con la misma mirada, yo voltee mi mirada posándola a lo lejos en nuestros amigos que al parecer ya estaban con ellos Haku, Meiko y Gackupo.

-Rin… ¿Te gusta Len?-. Voltee a ver a Luka algo sorprendida, tanto estuvo analizando para decirme eso que en verdad que era una tontería, era muy tonto que pensaran eso, si digo pensaran porque Yui también lo pensaba.

-¿T u también?-. Luka volteo a verme confundida por esa respuesta-¡No me gusta! ¿Cómo pueden creer eso?-. Respondí con molestia a lo que ella entendió mi _"¿tú también?"_, ella solo me sonrió pero con una sonrisa de ironía.

-Bueno es que, una solo se arrepiente de que un chico piense cosas que no son verdad como lo de tu cita con Dell… si la persona que lo cree es el chico que le gusta, en este caso Len, si no simplemente no te hubiera importado además, tu actúas muy molesta cuando vez a Len con otras chicas Rin-.

-Es que Len es tan irritante… además no me gusta que la gente crea cosas que no son verdad-.

-Rin ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez en tu vida?-. A que venía esa pregunta.

-Siéndote sincera… nunca he querido a alguien con tal sentimiento-. Ahora las dos hablábamos muy serias.

-¿Has tenido novios Rin?-.

-Se me han declarado varias veces pero… nunca acepte alguna declaración, nunca le vi la necesidad de estar con alguien a quien no quisiera, eso también lastimaría a la otra persona ¿No?-.

-Ya veo, ¿pero sabes qué?-. Me miro con una sonrisa, el semblante maduro y serio había cambiado a su habitual amable.-Poco a poco… te irás dando cuenta, todo esto es nuevo para ti-. Yo no entendí que quiso decir con eso, si me decía la conclusión que había sacado, como quería que lo entendiera, pero bueno no le di mucha importancia, nos levantamos y nos fuimos con los demás, el descanso acabaría pronto.

**Len Pov: **

Kaito, Mikuo, Dell, Luka, Miku y yo íbamos saliendo del edificio directo al patio, yo aun seguía algo molesto por lo del sábado, lo suficiente para no hablarle dirigido la palabra a Dell en todo lo que llevábamos en el colegio ese día, ya se me estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, pero es que yo sentía que no tenía nada que hablar con él, y a lo lejos vi a Rin con Meito la verdad no me importo mucho rimero pero luego vi a Rin sonreír, cosa que me molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que regalara sonrisas tan fácilmente?, nos acercamos a ellos.

-… ¿Te quedas o me acompañas?-ya habían estado hablando antes pero eso fue lo único que alcanzamos a oír.

-Ella se queda- dijo Luka sorprendiendo a Rin y a Meito.-Rin y yo tenemos que hablar-. Ante ese comentario me entro curiosidad sobre qué, pero no la demostré, Luka miro a Kaito y el a ella, Kaito movió levemente la cabeza en forma de asentimiento lo cual nadie pareció notarlo, eso hizo que me diera mas curiosidad pero ¡Un momento! Yo que iba a estar queriendo saber sobre las cosas que tiene que ver con Rin, pero es que Luka y Kaito estaban muy sospechosos.

-Bueno, además me ahorre el tener que buscar a Len-. La voz de Meito me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿para qué me estaría buscando?, Meito nos saludo a todos, Rin se fue con Luka, Meito se fue con nosotros.

-Bueno Meito ¿para qué me buscabas?-.

-¿Ya han tenido la clase de la profesora Lily?-. Yo asentí.- ¿Podrías prestarme tu tarea? Enserio me salvarías la vida-. Ante ese acto me sorprendí, Meito pedía la tarea, eso era raro, que yo sepa él nunca faltaba con tareas, me apiade de él.

-Bien vamos al salón a por el cuaderno-.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia el edificio, Meito salió detrás de a lo lejos vi a Luka con Rin sentadas bajo un árbol, de nuevo la curiosidad de saber de que estarían hablando, solo veía a Rin en ese momento y yo estaba consciente de eso, sin embargo no podía dejar de verla, mas bien no quería, ella tenía una cara de arrepentimiento mientras hablaba y Luka, ella no la miraba, Luka parecía seria, ¿Rin tendría algún problema? ¿Acaso yo estaba preocupado?.

Llegamos al salón, me dirigí a mí asiento, Meito se acerco también, busque la libreta donde tenía los apuntes de Literatura, la materia que enseñaba la profesora Lily y cuando los encontré se los extendí a Meito para que los tomara.

-Gracias hermano-. Me agradeció Meito tomando las libretas.-Len hay algo mas-.

-¿Uh?- voltee a verlo para que me dijera que se le ofrecía ahora él se acerco a mí para quedar frente a frente, el me miraba serio y yo también, -_vamos dilo de una vez-_ pensaba yo.

-Pienso invitar a salir a Rin, la verdad creo que es una chica muy linda y no sé, si todo sale bien podría haber algo, ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?-. Al escuchar a Meito decir eso sentí una punzada en mi pecho, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido mi semblante serio no cambio ante él, pero aquella molestia que sentí cuando vi a Dell tan cerca de Rin en aquella tienda otra vez me comenzaba a inundar, voltee mi cabeza a un lado quitando mi vista de la de Meito y apreté mis puños.

-No creo que sea buena idea-. Mi voz era seria y con un leve tono de molestia que no pude ocultar, aun mantenía mis puños apretados, volví a voltear mi cabeza hacia el frente pero mantenía mi mirada baja, no sabía porque había dicho eso, simplemente no debía importarme pero me importaba, estaba seguro de que me importaba , lo que no sabía era porque me importaba.

-Supuse que dirías eso-. Al escuchar a Meito decir eso me sorprendí, acaso esperaba que le respondiera negativamente, si suponía que una negativa seria mi respuesta ¿Por qué pregunto?, levante mi rostro encontrándome con el de él, el seguía con el semblante serio con el que me hizo la pregunta sobre salir con Rin-Te gusta Rin-. Dijo afirmándolo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?- no pude terminar lo que estaba a punto de gritarle, ya eran dos quienes me decían eso, la diferencia era que Kaito lo pregunto y él lo afirmaba, ¿Cómo podían creer semejante idiotez?, que a mí me gusta esa chica, ¡Si cómo no!.

-Es que cuando veníamos para acá note que te le quedabas viendo muy preocupado, ella tenía una cara triste, seguro eso era lo que te preocupaba, además, eres tan diferente con ella que con las demás y aunque tú no lo notes siempre estás muy al pendiente de ella- no podía creer que lo que decía era verdad, bueno en parte si admito que si la veía y que si sentía curiosidad porque tenía esa cara pero no era porque estuviese preocupado y menos por ella, que la trato diferente bueno a mí se me hace muy normal, lo que Meito dice no tiene nada que ver con que tiene que gustarme.-Pero no te preocupes, lo de salir con ella no era verdad, aunque sí creo que sea una chica linda, con esos pensamientos puede que llegue a cambiar de opinión… Bueno gracias por los apuntes, Nos salió del salón, ¿que podría cambiar de opinión y salir con Rin? Otra vez la molestia entro en mí, apreté aun más fuerte mis puños.

-No dejare que eso suceda-. Aquellas palabras salieron de mí sin pensar, era como si no pensara antes de hablar, simplemente eran reacciones.

**Luka Pov:**

Las clases terminaron, ya no había nadie en la escuela, solo yo, me encontraba en la entrada del colegio, en verdad era muy solitario por las tardes.

-¡Luka!- la voz de un chico llamo mi atención, yo voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con el corriendo hacia mí.-Lo siento ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- dijo sosteniéndose de las rodillas, parecía cansado al parecer había corrido todo el camino hasta aquí, llevaba una pequeña mochila.

-No te preocupes, llegue hace como diez minutos-. Le dije yo muy tranquilamente.

-Vaya, pensé que había llegado tarde, salí tarde de mi casa-.

-Bueno ya no importa, hable sobre lo que me dijiste con Rin en el descanso, a decir verdad ella me lo había mencionado, no del todo, me dijo que había habido una confusión con Len el fin de semana, luego llegaste tu con él y ya no pudo hablar-.

-Y ahí fue cuando empezamos a charlar tu y yo y te dije un poco de lo sucedido-.

-Sí, y al hablar con ella me lo dijo con todo el detalle hasta el mas mínimo, Rin y Len son bastante ingenuos en esto ¿verdad?-.

-¡Ja! Ni me lo digas, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de ayudarlos, pero ellos tienen que hacer la mayor parte-.

-Bueno Kaito, la primera fase empezara cuando él llegue a tu casa-. Dije mirando el reloj de mi celular.-Ya no debe tardar.

-A si es, ya debe estar por llegar, será mejor que me vaya, toma-. Saco dos libretas de la mochila. -¿Podrías entregárselas a Gackupo?-.

-¿Esto es lo que querías pedirme? verdad no me molestaba pero ¿Solo para eso me llamo?.-¿Por qué no se los llevas tu?.

-Recuerda que estoy esperando a alguien-. Sonrió, al parecer ya tenía planeado esto.-El está esperando a lado de la estación, muchas gracias Luka-. Al decir eso se fue corriendo, yo no pude decir nada, mire las libretas y luego me puse en marcha, poco después llegue a la estación y a lo lejos pude ver a Gackupo, el simplemente es muy fácil de reconocer.

-Hola-. Me acerque a el por la espalda, el volteo rápidamente al escucharme, estaba sorprendido.

-Luka ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Bueno Kaito me pidió que te trajera esto-. Le extendí la mano con las libretas para que lo tomara y así lo hizo, vio sus libretas y luego me vio a mí y sonrió dulcemente, me sonroje por lo que aparte mi mirada.

-Luka ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? vi de reojo aun me miraba con una mirada dulce al igual que su sonrisa.

-E-Esta casi no se notaban mis nervios, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Vamos entonces-. Al decir eso Gackupo rápidamente tomo mi mano.-A decir verdad esperaba a Kaito, pero fue mejor que tu vinieras.

Yo no podía creerlo era la primera vez que Gackupo me tomaba de la mano, yo estaba muy apenada, nerviosa, estaba sonrojada podía sentirlo, ¿con que ese era tu plan Kaito?, estaré a solas con Gackupo, me siento feliz, es como una cita ¿no?, tendré que agradecerle esto a Kaito después.

**Kaito Pov:**

Espero que Luka y Gackupo se estén divirtiendo, también espero que Gackupo no vaya a hacer alguna estupidez, bueno si lo hace seguro Luka se lo dejara pasar.

Ding… Dong…. Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Kaito-.

-Vaya llegaste justo a la hora que dijiste-.

-¿Puedo pasar entonces?-.

-Adelante, estás en tu casa-.

-Gracias, permiso-.

-Toma asiento por favor, ¿Algo de beber?-.

-No gracias, entonces dime Kaito… ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-.

-Bueno veras, es algo muy simple, solo necesito que te acerques lo suficiente a una chica para ver las reacciones de un chico-.

-¿Qué salga con una chica?-.

-Si eso se requiere… entonces si-.

-Bueno, solo dime quien es la chica, será un trabajo fácil-.

-Solo no te vayas a exceder, la chica es amiga mía y de tu hermana-.

-Tranquilo sé cómo tratar a las chicas, ¿Cómo se llama?-.

-Su nombre… es Rin-.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... la verdad no me quede muy conforme con este capitulo, parece de relleno, igual espero les agrade ...<strong>

**L as vacaciones se me acaban y tendre que regresar ala colegio, ademas de regresar ala colegio tambien tendre que ir a unas clases de musica, donde mi maestro de violin me deja demasiada practica ay con lo de la escuela la verdad me quitara demasiado tiempo, pero igual seguire escribiendo el FF hasta terminarlo asi que tenganme pasiencia si me tardo en actualizar, igual tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido que se pueda, pero como ya dije tenganme pasiencia.  
><strong>

**Y ya saben, sugerencias, opiniones, comentarios, dudas, criticas... que tengan sobre el FF pueden hacermelas saber por un Review, asi que haganme saber lo que piensasan...**

**MATTE-NE! (^w^)/**

**by Sakura Kino...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, primero agradesco que esten siguiendo la historia, prometo que la terminare de principio a fin y como ya dije en el capitulo anterior, pronto tendre que regresar al colegio asi que talvez tarde un poco en actualizar pero prometi que lo hare asi que tenganme pasiencia ¿ok?**

**bueno les dejo aqui un link:**

**http:/ www . youtube . com / watch ? v = AsxTPk0gLwA & feature = related**

**(solo quitenle los espacios al url) o bien pueden buscarlo como: Bad Apple (Piano Version) Fandub Español Latino. (es un video de Lena Ruiz).**

**jejeje se los recomiendo, Si se que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero en verdad estoy traumada con esta cancion y con el videojejejej, me encanta, tanto que no la saco de mi cabeza...**

**bueno ahora paso a la histoia...**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LA CORPORACION YAMAHA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUI DEJO EL SEXTO CAPITTULO, DISFRUTENLO.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor solo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

_**Cap. 6: ¡¿Tienes un hermano?**_

**Rin Pov:**

El segundo periodo de clases ya había comenzado, lo peor de todo es que nos tocaba la clase de matemáticas, no es que no supiera matemáticas, lo que sucede es que aunque pudiera entenderlas eran realmente aburridas, la verdad nunca me han gustado.

Mi mirada rondaba por todo el salón de clases buscando en donde entretenerse, no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a la clase ni a las tonterías del maestro, solo quería distraerme en algo que no fuera el pizarrón y entonces la obtuve, mi distracción, pude ver por la ventana a un chico, me pareció curioso que se encontrara ahí, puesto que a esas horas no debería haber nadie rondando por el patio, pero me di cuenta de que no era un estudiante, aunque apenas se veía un año mayo que yo pero no era un estudiante ya que no llevaba el uniforme, no se le veía la cara puesto que estaba de espaldas ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?, el chico se volteo de repente de modo que podía verlo de perfil parecía estar buscando algo, poco a poco me iba acercando en dirección al asiento de Len ya que estaba pegado a la ventana, pero mi objetivo era acercarme a la ventana ya que aquel chico me causaba curiosidad, de pronto el chico volvió a cambiar de posición quedando de modo que ahora lo podía ver de frente, pude verle la cara, se me hizo conocido, muy familiar yo trataba de estírame lo más posible para poderle ver mejor, quería verle la cara mejor, de pronto aquel chico levanto su mirada e hizo un gesto sorprendido, me di cuenta de que me había visto, luego sonrió, saludo y al final se llevo un dedo a su boca indicándome que no dijera nada, yo estaba en la segunda planta así que no había mucha distancia de arriba abajo, yo me sorprendí de sus actos se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando ¿Acaso me conocía?, a mí se me hacia conocido pero no sabía de dónde, me estiraba mas en torno a llegar más cerca de la ventana.

-¡Señorita Hiraki!- pero de pronto ya no sentí mi asiento, cerré mis ojos y de un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo.

-¡Auch!- escuche a Kaito y Miku, yo abrí mis ojos, había caído de lado al piso por estarme inclinando hacia la ventana, sentía dolor en parte de mi espalda y pierna, todas las miradas de mis compañeros estaban puestas en mi, leves risas y susurros se escuchaban, Len se había parado de sus asiento al escuchar el golpe que me di, le había empujado levemente su asiento a lo cual reacciono parándose.-Rin ¿estás bien?-. Pregunto Miku con preocupación.

-Señorita Hiraki ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-. Pregunto serio el profesor de matemáticas

-Disculpe… es que en la ventana… afuera…-. Luego recordé al chico llevándose el dedo a su boca en señal de que yo no dijera nada.

-¿Hay algo en la ventana señorita Hiraki?-.

-¡Eh! ¡No nada!- negué rápidamente y muy nerviosa. El profesor se me quedo viendo muy serio y algo molesto, supongo porque había interrumpido su clase.

-Señor Kagamine ¿hay algo afuera que haya hecho que la señorita Hiraki interrumpiera mi clase?-. Pregunto severo, Len se fijo por la ventana examinando el patio pero se quedo quieto, note como su mirada se tornaba un poco curiosa, seguro había visto al chico que se encontraba allí, Len no apartaba la vista de la ventana.

-¡Señor Kagamine!-. Alzo un poco la voz para llamar su atención y que le respondiera la pregunta.

-No, no hay nada-. Dijo serio y se sentó.

.-Regrese rápido a su asiento señorita Hiraki y no interrumpa más la clase-. Me ordeno. Pero ¿Ni siquiera un "se encuentra bien"? debería preocuparse más por los alumnos.

Me levante y me fije a la ventana mientras lo hacía, el chico seguía allí, note que Len me estaba viendo y creo que noto que yo veía hacia la ventana aunque había tratado de que no se notara, Len también volteo hacia la ventana supongo que para ver que veía, aquel chico volvió a saludarme y yo le sonreí por pura cortesía, Len se volteo con una mirada seria.

-Sera mejor que te sientes rápido si no quieres que el profesor se moleste-. Dijo serio, yo me senté rápido. Aun me pregunto porque Len no dijo nada sobre aquel chico.

Después de ese incidente yo trate de poner más atención a las demás clases, poco a poco las clases fueron acabando una por una y la hora de salida se acercaba ¿Aquel chico seguiría allí?, se me hacia conocido pero me seguía preguntando de donde.

Y así la hora de salida llego, empecé a guardar mis cosas para irme, ahora que lo recordaba aun no había visto donde es que se encontraban los clubs ya que Len nunca me enseño la escuela pero bueno luego me encargare de eso ya que por la cantidad de clubs que hay aquí tengo un mes para elegir alguno por lo tanto aun tengo tiempo pero entonces tendré que pedirle a alguien que me muestre los clubs, tal vez se lo pida a Luka y a Miku.

-Rin- Dell llamo mi atención.-Olle hoy no podre acompañarte a casa, tengo que ir a un asunto del club y saldré tarde, perdona-.

-No importa, tú atiende lo de tu club, no te preocupes por mí-. Le sonreí.

-Bueno pues entonces me apuro-. Se dirigió a la salida del salón, se detuvo en la puerta.-Igual lo siento, cuídate-. Me despedí de él con una mano mientras salía del salón.

Salí del salón junto con los hermanos Hatsune, Luka, Kaito y Len para dirigirnos hacia la salida del plantel y así poder dirigirnos cada quien hacia su casa, de pronto Kaito recordó que tenían un asunto en el club donde Dell había ido pero Len se negó a ir, Kaito no trato de convencerlo para que fuera y dejo que Len se fuera, Luka hizo saber que también iría ya que fue pedido de Gackupo y así se despidieron y se fueron al dichoso club, Miku, Mikuo y yo alcanzamos a Len y así salimos del edificio directo hacia la salida del plantel, en cuanto estuvimos allí Miku y Mikuo se despidieron y se fueron a la dirección contraria de mi, Len no dijo nada y avanzo hacia la misma dirección a la cual yo debía dirigirme, yo le seguí por atrás, el dio vuelta a una calle y yo me detuve al ver hacia donde se había dado vuelta, solo veía como avanzaba, lo mire con reproche ya que no se había despedido, me sentía mal porque él era muy frio conmigo.

-Hola- escuche alguien, voltee mi mirada y me sorprendí al ver al chico que había visto solo en el patio de la escuela. El me sonrió.

**Len Pov:**

Cuando Mikuo y Miku se fueron en dirección a su casa yo avance sin decir nada, escucho cono Rin empezó a avanzar detrás de mí, tan pronto vi la calle donde debía dar vuelta me metí en ella, pude escuchar como Rin se había detenido en la entrada a la calle, yo seguí avanzando como si nada, como si ella no hubiera estado desde que salí.

-Hola- escuche la voz de un chico, lo cual hizo que me detuviera.

-Tu…- escuche a Rin hablar lo cual hizo que volteara ligeramente para saber con quien hablaba ya que la voz de aquel chico no se me hacia conocida.

-Que bien, me recuerdas-. Dijo aquel chico, yo también lo reconocí, era el chico que saludo a Rin, nunca lo había visto por aquí y Rin acaba de mudarse ¿Acaso lo conocía?, no sé, eso no debía importarme pero me importaba.-Veras, voy para el metro pero la verdad es que no conozco por aquí y… ¿Podrías decirme donde queda?-. Él le sonrió.

-Sí, de hecho voy por allí, si quieres puedes venir conmigo-. Ella le regreso la sonrisa.-_Ella debe de conocerlo, si no, no le ofrecería ir con ella, además no creo que ella sea tan tonta como para dejar que un desconocido la acompañe_-pensé. Vi como el asintió a su propuesta y los dos se pusieron en marcha, yo me voltee para retomar mi camino, pero dude en seguir adelante –_Y si no lo conoce_- pensé, suspire y me di la vuelta para seguirlos, los seguía a una distancia prudente para que no se percataran, hasta el momento iban callados pero pude percatarme que comenzaron a entablar una conversación, lo sé porque volteaban a verse mientras movían sus bocas, aunque estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo pudiera escuchar, a veces ella le sonreía o a veces era él el que le sonreía –_Que molesto_-gruñí, pero ¿En primera porque los estaba siguiendo? Esto simplemente no debería importarme, aquel chico volteo levemente, me había visto, yo lo vi serio como si no me importara en lo mas mínimo que ellos estuvieran delante de mí, como si no los estuviera siguiendo, el sonrió socarronamente y regreso su vista al frente, yo hice como si no me hubiera importado pero debo admitir que eso me molesto ¿De qué se estaba burlando?, seguían hablando, seguían sonriéndose, seguían… poniéndome furioso –_Como puede ser tan tonta como para tenerle tanta confianza a alguien que no conoce_- pensé. Pero ¿Eso que tenía que ver conmigo? ¿Porque debía importarme? No lo sé y sin embargo heme aquí siguiéndolos, además que iba a saber yo si lo conocía o no, se detuvieron, ya habían llegado al metro, mas adelante estaban unas calles yo conocía por allí ya que por allí vive Dell, me metí a una calle que tenía cerca, pegue mi espalda contra la pared, asomaba levemente mi cabeza para observarlos, seguían hablando todavía pero al igual que desde que empecé a seguirlos no podía escuchar nada de su conversación, vi que por fin se despidieron, me quede viendo a Rin que siguió caminando hasta meterse a una calle lo cual pude notar que se metió una calle antes de la calle donde vive Dell.

Pero alguien se poso frente a mi tapándome toda vista que tenia de Rin, me despegue de la pared y me reincorpore para mirar a aquella persona que al verle a la cara me tope con aquel chico que antes acompañaba a Rin, me había distraído viendo en que calle se metía Rin que ni cuenta me di de que aquel se me acercaba, me miraba con gesto socarrón, yo lo miraba serio y algo molesto ¿Se estaba burlando de mi? Sin decir nada solo siguió su camino yo lo seguí con mi mirada una mirada molesta, en cuanto le perdí de vista yo también tome mi camino.

¿Quién sería ese chico? ¿Acaso Rin si lo conocía? ¿Y si no? ¿Por qué los seguí? ¿Por qué me preocupaba? ¿Acabo de admitir que me preocupaba? ¿Qué me está pasando?

Varias preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza realmente esta insignificancia me hacia pensar, pero que tontería, no tengo porque romperme la cabeza pensando en respuestas para esas preguntas que no significan nada.

Llegue a mi casa, todo tranquilo como siempre, subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, suspire.

-¿_La chica te preocupa?-. _Pensé.

-Claro que no-. Me respondí.

_-¿Entonces porque la seguiste?-._ Seguía preguntándome.

-No lo sé-. Me volví a responder.

-_¿Fue por ese chico?-. _Volví a preguntarme.

-Ese chico me molesta-.

_-¿Te molesta que estuviera con Rin?-._

_-_Se estaba burlando de mí-. Sonreí.-Estoy loco, hablo conmigo mismo ¿desde cuándo acá hago eso?-. Si, definitivamente nunca había hecho eso, si que estaba loco.

**Kaito Pov:**

Ya era tarde, habían pasado ya 3 horas desde que la hora de salida había pasado y 1 hora desde que regrese del club, si se preguntan en qué clase de club estoy pues digamos que no es uno anormal, solo es un club de música en el que estamos Dell el cual toca la guitarra, Len el cual toca el teclado, Gackupo el cual toca otra guitarra, Meito el cual toca el bajo y yo que toco la batería, este club también está conformado por el club de canto, en el cual están Miku, Luka que toca el chelo, Meiko que toca el arpa, Haku y Mikuo que es compositor, a pesar de ser un mismo club se utilizan dos salas diferentes una donde ensayamos con los instrumentos y la sala de canto la cual usamos solo para componer canciones y por obviedad cantar, bueno ahora las chicas no tuvieron que ir ya que solo íbamos a una reunión que encargo Gackupo, por fondos del club para nuevos instrumentos ya que hay que remplazar algunos que estaban ya muy viejos e inclusive rotos, la razón por la que Gackupo le pidió a Luka que fuera no era porque necesitaba ayuda era solo porque quería verla, hay ese Gackupo ya debería decirle a Luka lo que siente y dejar de usar excusas para estar con ella, pero bueno.

-_Al menos ya estoy en mi casa-._ Pero el sonido del timbre me quita mi relajación. Me levanto perezosamente del sillón, apenas me había sentado y tenían que venir a tocar el timbre, que molesto.

Llegue a la puerta con mucha pereza en mí, solo para abrir a la persona que me había molestado cuando tuvo que tocar a mi puerta, llegue a ella y abrí.

-Kaito ¿Cuánto más ibas a hacerme esperar?-. Si, al levantarme con pereza había caminado demasiado lento hacia la puerta.

-Ah, eres solo tú, pasa-. Le respondí y me aleje de la puerta para que el entrara.

-Kaito, hoy fui a tu escuela, vi a la chica que me mencionaste, la tal Rin-.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo la viste?-. Pregunte curioso y sorprendido porque la verdad no pensé que iría a conocerla tan rápido.-Según yo la conocerías en el parque de diversiones-.

-Bueno, me dio curiosidad verla además de que también me dio curiosidad saber cómo era este tal dichoso colegio Vocaloid en el que mi hermana estudia-. Cuando dijo "Dichoso colegio Vocaloid" pude notar enojo y un poco de preocupación.-Me encontraba en el patio observando aquel edificio y al voltear vi a una chica que me miraba desde una ventana, note que tenia los rasgos que me habías descrito de Rin así que supuse que era ella, luego otro chico rubio se asomo también y me miraba bastante serio, luego cuando iban para su casa él la ignoraba por completo así que me acerque a ella y le pedí indicaciones, en verdad es una chica bastante amable, la acompañe un rato hasta que ella me dejo en el metro, el otro chico rubio nos estaba siguiendo parecía bastante molesto, tanto que me dio gracia ver esa mirada de celos, luego pase al departamento de mi hermana un rato pero ella no estaba ahí, le hable a su celular y me dijo que había salido con un amigo así que decidí venir para acá, dime ¿Acaso son hermanos que cometen incesto?-entonces recordé cuando Rin cayó al suelo en la clase de matemáticas.

-¿hermanos? ¿Incesto?-. Pregunte extrañado.- ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

-¿Acaso no lo son? Bueno es que son muy parecidos, entonces me equivoque-.

-Así es, no son hermanos-. Le afirme.

-Bueno, ese colegio no parece tan malo para ella, tan solo verlo por fuera me hizo saber porque no quiere regresar-.

-En verdad la extrañas ¿verdad?-.

-Aparte, el sentimiento de preocupación es más que el de extrañarla, es solo que me preocupa el no poder ayudarla, sabes que siempre he sido así desde que nuestro padre murió y nuestra madre quedo traumada con aquel accidente, el único que podía protegerla era yo, ahora veme soy simplemente sobreprotector, prácticamente solo nos tenemos el uno al otro pero ella está lejos por lo que no puedo hacer nada si necesita algo, no vine aquí solo para ayudarte también lo tome como oportunidad para verla a ella y ver que de verdad está bien-.

-Pues no debes preocuparte, aquí tiene amigos que se preocupan por ella, tu estate tranquilo, además ella sabe cuidarse sola-.

-Eso lo sé Kaito, ahora volvamos al tema de Rin, ¿Que es el chico rubio de ella?-.

-Se llama Len, pues no se si se podría decir que amigos porque cuando hablan siempre terminan peleando, pero sé muy bien que Len siente algo por ella y quiero que el idiota de mi amigo se dé cuenta de ello-.

-Pues si es obvio que algo siente, se que estaba celoso cuando me vio con Rin, por eso nos siguió, además que se molesto cuando le salude a ella.-

-Pero si te vio ¿Por qué no dijo nada al profesor?-.

-Uhmmm, qué más da, será mejor que me vaya, te veo mañana Kaito-.

Se despidió, lo acompañe hasta la puerta se despidió de nuevo y se fue, yo regrese al sillón para relajarme pero recordé que tenía que hacer las tareas del colegio cosa que me irrito pero aun así me dispuse a hacerlas.

…

…

Al dia siguiente…

**Rin Pov:**

Oh si ya era viernes último dia de la semana y luego a descansar, el primer periodo de clases estaba a punto de acabar para así poder ir al descanso, solo pocos minutos mas y listo podremos salir, tengo hambre pero ya falta poco ya falta poco,10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-Bien la clase ha acabado por hoy, pueden salir a su descanso-.

-¡Al fin!-. Me levante de mi asiento con los brazos al aire llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Señorita Hiraki!-. Me reprendió la profesora.

-Lo siento profesora Lily-. Me disculpe avergonzada.

-Está bien lo dejare pasar, ahora ya pueden salir-. La profesora se despidió y salió del salón, yo seguía parada, así algunos compañeros empezaron a salir.

-Vaya escandalosa que eres Chibi-chibi-. La voz de Len llamo mi atención, el estaba aun sentado en su asiento recargado en un puño con el codo en su banca, decidí no contestarle, Miku, Mikuo, Dell, Kaito y Luka se acercaron.

-Rin ¿Esperabas ansiosa el descanso?-. Pregunto Mikuo

-Bueno es que tengo hambre-.

-Encima de escandalosa Len burlonamente, sabía que trataba de molestarme, la verdad si lo hacía me molestaba el tono que usaba, pero no le daría el gusto haciéndoselo saber a lo cual por eso no le respondía.

-Bueno, ya que tienes tanta energía ¿Les parece si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones?- pregunto Kaito animadamente

-Me temo que Dell y yo no podremos, quedamos con Meito a ir a una expo-. Explico Mikuo a lo que Dell asintió.

-Yo… también voy a… salir, pero aun así vayan ustedes-. Dijo Luka algo nerviosa.

-Ya veo-. Dijo Kaito sonriéndole a Luka a lo que ella se sonrojo, pero no era por la sonrisa que Kaito le había dado, más bien parecía que Kaito sabia a donde iría Luka y ella sabia eso por lo que le dio vergüenza que el supiera.

-¡Yo si voy!-. Dije animadamente, Kaito me sonrió.

-Yo también, no tengo nada que hacer así que iré solo para molestar a la Chibi-chibi-. Dijo Len con un tono desinteresado, aun se encontraba en la misma posición, recargado en su puño.

-Yo también iré, hace mucho que no salgo con Kaito y será la primera salida que este con Rin-. Miku como siempre hablo alegre y entusiasta, Kaito le dedico una mirada llena de amor y una sonrisa mucho más dulce que cualquier otra sonrisa que haya dado en esos momentos, esos dos sí que se quieren.

-¿Por qué no les decimos a Meiko, Haku y Gackupo?-. Sugerí.

-Bueno sé que Gackupo no podrá ya que tiene un compromiso ese dia, pero podemos decirles a Haku y Meiko-. Dijo Kaito algo pensativo cuando se refirió a Haku y a Meiko.

-Creo que solo serán ustedes, Haku y Meiko irán con nosotros a la expo-. Dijo Dell tan serio como siempre, ahora fue Mikuo el que afirmo lo que dijo.

-Bueno entonces solo seremos nosotros-. Dijo Kaito sonriendo de nuevo, pero de repente un gruñido, todos se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos y yo me puse completamente roja.

-Vaya explote, ya no aguantó má Len con voz socarrona y una leve risa en sus labios.-Sera mejor que vayamos por algo de comer antes de que ruja de nuevo-. Seguía burlándose.-Con lo glotona que es, no seguirá aguantando-.

-¡Cállate! ¡Lo que pasa es que no desayune!-. Le grite, me alteraba que se burlara de mí y me alteraba aun mas con hambre.

-Rin, si sabias que te daría hambre ¿Por qué no desayunaste?-. Me pregunto Miku preocupada, ella era así, se preocupaba muy fácilmente.-Debes comer bien si no te enfermeras-.

-No es porque no haya querido, me levante tarde y no me dio tiempo-. Le afirme algo avergonzada.

-Tsk-Len chasqueo su lengua.-Entonces escandalosa, glotona y además floja, vaya, vaya-. Seguía intentando molestarme.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? Yo también necesito comer-. Al decir eso Dell se dio la vuelta y avanzo hacia la salida del salón. Tan pronto hizo eso todos nosotros le seguimos y fuimos directo a la cafetería.

El descanso se fue rápido y el segundo periodo de clases empezó, Luka me había dicho en el descanso que tenia a alguien a quien presentarme y por eso tendría que acompañarla en la salida tan pronto terminaran las clases ¿Quién sería esa persona? Tenía curiosidad por lo que aparte de que ya quería que comenzara el fin de semana también quería que acabara para saber a quién me iba a presentar, así el segundo periodo de clases acabo, yo guarde rápidamente mis cosas, Luka le dio permiso a Dell de que nos acompañara, ya que el siempre regresa conmigo a casa, así que Luka, Dell y yo salimos antes que todos del salón y nos dirigimos a la entrada del plantel.

-¡Hey Luka!-. Se escucho a lo lejos un grito, era un chico el que llamaba a Luka, los tres posamos la mirada en dirección de donde venia el grito y vimos a un chico que saludaba con una mano y una sonrisa amable. Luka le regreso la sonrisa con una igual, apresuro el paso y cuanto más nos acercábamos me fui sorprendiendo, hasta que llegamos hacia donde estaba aquel chico, yo estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-Rin, Dell, les presento a mi hermano-. Dijo Luka con una sonrisa poniéndose a lado de aquel chico.

-¡¿Tienes un hermano?-. Dijo Dell sorprendido pero sin dejar esa mirada seria, yo seguía sorprendida, se parecían demasiado ¿Cómo fui tonta al no darme cuenta? Ahora ya se a quien se me hacia conocido y como no, con ese cabello igualmente rosa, ojos azules que representan amabilidad, esa sonrisa igual de amable y esa tez blanca como la de Luka, era idénticos ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta? Que tonta fui.

-Hola, me llamo Luki, el apellido ya deben saberlo ya que tengo el mismo que mi levemente la mirada, estaba viendo algo detrás de nosotros, tal vez veía lo grande que era el colegio.

-Luka y Luki Megurine… ¿Por qué nunca nos habías dicho que tenías un hermano Luka?-. Pregunto Dell ya sacado de su asombro y otra vez con su semblante serio, Luka solo sonrió apenada y se encogió de hombros en forma de que le estaba diciendo "No lo sé".

-Tu…- dije recordando cuando lo vi en el patio y cuando lo lleve a la estación del metro, el me miro y me sonrió.

-Ellos son Hiraki Rin y Honne Dell-. Nos presento Luka, Dell le extendió la mano en forma de saludo la cual Luki la recibió también saludándole.

-A ella ya la había visto antes, de hecho fue muy amable en llevarme a la estación del metro-. Le dijo a Luka mientras me veía.-Pero ahora me alegra saber tu nombre-. Ahora me estaba hablando a mí.

-A ya veo-. Sonrió Luka.-Rin te parece Bien si Luki va con ustedes el sábado, sirve que se distrae un poco, ya que yo no estaré en casa él se quedara solo además tu ya le conoces ¿No?-.

-Sí, si él quiere venir, yo le aviso a Kaito-. Le conteste a Luka.-Nos veremos aquí a las 2 pm mañana-. Dije ahora refiriéndome a Luki, el me asintió.

-Bueno nos vamos ya-. Me despedí de Luka y Luki, Dell también se despidió y nos encaminamos a nuestras casas dejando a Los hermanos Megurine en la entrada del colegio.

**Len Pov:**

Se me había hecho raro que Rin saliera tan apresurada del salón junto con Dell y Luka, pero igual ya no le tome mucha importancia, tome mis cosas y me despedí de los hermanos Hatsune y de Kaito, en los pasillos me encontré a Neru, Teto y Gumi las cuales se me abalanzaron y yo las salude como todo un "caballero", lanzándoles halagos que las hacían sonrojar y estremecerse, la verdad me divertía ver como caían tan rápido, me acompañaron hasta la salida del edificio donde me detuve ya que a lo lejos pude ver a Luka, Rin, Dell y otro chico el cual les saludaba, reconocí al instante a aquel chico, era el que había caminado con Rin hasta la estación del metro y me había mirado burlonamente, me despedí de Teto, Neru y Gumi, las cuales me preguntaron algo a lo cual yo les respondí rápido y sin rodeos para que me dejaran lo más rápido posible, me acerque levemente a ellos sin que me notaran, lo suficiente para poder escuchar lo que decían.

-Rin, Dell, les presento a mi hermano-.

Vaya, vaya, al parecer aquel chico si había resultado ser un desconocido y aun así Rin se había ofrecido a guiarlo ¿cómo puede ser tan confiada de los demás?, debería pensar más las cosas ¿Qué tal si ese chico le hubiera hecho algo esa vez? Por más amable que Rin sea debería pensar antes y dejar de ser tan despistada.

-Hola, me llamo Luki, el apellido ya deben saberlo ya que tengo el mismo que mi hermana-. El levanto leve mente la mirada, se había percatado de que los estaba escuchando, me estaba viendo.

-Luka y Luki Megurine… ¿Por qué nunca nos habías dicho que tenías un hermano Luka?-. Si en efecto me estaba viendo ¿Pero porque no dice nada?

-Tu…-. Cuando Rin dijo eso el volvió a posar su mirada sobre ella.

-Ellos son Hiraki Rin y Honne Dell-. _¿Acaso no pensaba decir nada de que estaba allí?_

-A ella ya la había visto antes, de hecho fue muy amable en llevarme a la estación del metro, Pero ahora me alegra saber tu nombre -. _¿Qué se alegra?_ _Nunca supo su nombre mientras caminaba con ella hacia el metro y aun así ¿Le hablaba tan confianzudamente?_

-A ya veo, Rin te parece Bien si Luki va con ustedes el sábado, sirve que se distrae un poco, ya que yo no estaré en casa él se quedara solo además tu ya le conoces ¿No?-. _¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces esto Luka? _es lo que pensaba ante esas palabras.

-Sí, si él quiere venir, yo le aviso a Kaito, Nos veremos aquí a las 2 pm mañana-cuando escuche a Rin aceptar e invitar a ese tal Luki me enfade, más que cuando vi a Dell tan cerca de Rin.-_con mayor razón iré mañana-_.

-Bueno nos vamos ya-. Espere a que Dell y Rin se alejaran lo suficiente, note como el tal Luki volvía a ver de reojo el lugar en donde yo me encontraba, cuando vi a Dell con Rin lo suficientemente lejos salí pasando por enfrente de Luka y Luki, Luka se me quedo viendo algo extrañada y sé que la razón era porque se me notaba ligeramente el enfado.

-Nos vemos-. Me despedí de Luka al pasar frente a ellos ya sin intención de ocultar en mi voz un tono enfadado. Vi de reojo a el tal Luki, el cual al darse cuenta solo me envió una sonrisa burlesca y una mirada de desafío, eso me molesto mas lo cual hizo que abriera mi boca levemente mostrando mis dientes del enfado que me causaba.

-Ni creas que te dejare actuar como te dé la gana, mucho menos con ella-. Susurre para mi mismo mientras me alejaba de ellos, otra vez estaba hablando por puro impulso al enfado que sentía.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo...<strong>

** Rinta Kagamine: espero te hayas dado una idea a tu pregunta sobre lo que hara Kaito, de paso tambien te agradesco por seguir mi historia y me alegra que te guste.**

**Tambien agradesco a todos los que laa estan siguiendo y agradeseria que me djaran sus Reviews para saber que es lo que piensan de ella, ya saben lo que siempre digo... opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, preguntas, aclaraciones, etc. Haganmelas saber por un Review**.

**Bueno sin mas que decir me paso a despedir...**

**MATTE-NE!**

**by Sakura Kino.**


	7. Chapter 7

Vocaloid no me pertenece (quisiera que si ), pertenece a la corporacion Yamaha

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor solo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

_**Cap. 7: Un dia de diversión, parte 1.**_

**Rin Pov:**

El dia llego, me desperté, al fin era fin de semana, me estire perezosamente empezando por estirar mis piernas aun debajo de mis sabanas luego mis brazos estirando lo más arriba que podía haciendo que las sabanas que los cubrían cayeran deslizándose por ellos, tome el celular que se encontraba en el buro y mire la hora, 9:30 am, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al guarda ropas, tome una sudadera negra, una blusa blanca sin mangas con unas dos estrellitas grises del lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho como adorno, una falda negra que llegaba a la mitad de la pierna (ósea una minifalda), un mallon del tono gris de las estrellas y unos zapatos negros, deje la ropa sobre mi cama y luego tome una toalla, me dirigí hacia el baño y me quite la pijama, abrí la regadera y el agua comenzó a caer luego me metí en ella, el agua comenzó a golpearme en la espalda, las gotas se deslizaban por mi piel haciendo que me fuera relajando poco a poco. Poco después salí del baño para entrar a mi habitación, me coloque un sujetador y unas bragas y luego la ropa que había dejado en mi cama, me seque el cabello y luego lo cepille, opté por dejar mi flequillo suelto y al final me puse mi característico lazo blanco, tome de nuevo el móvil para ver la hora, 10:00 am, me había tardado media hora en arreglarme. Baje las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina donde me encontré a Yui quien puso un plato con mi desayuno en la mesa así que me senté y comencé a comer, Yui se sentó frente mío también con un desayuno para ella, comíamos en silencio hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Saldrás hoy?-.

-Sí, saldré con Miku, Kaito, Len y Luki-. Le dije mientras me llevaba el vaso de leche a la boca.

-¿Luki?-. Pregunto confundida.

-Es el hermano de Luka, acaba de llegar de visita-. Le sonreí.

-¿No irá Luka y su hermano si?-.

-Bueno al parecer Luka tenía algo que hacer-. Seguí comiendo mi desayuno, ella solo me estaba observando.

-Te vestiste muy linda, seguro que así impresionaras a ese chico Len que tanto te gusta-. Me sonrió.

-Cof… Cof… Cof…-. Tosí ahogándome con la comida al escuchar a Yui, me sonroje.- ¡Len no me gusta!-. Le reproche aun roja y algo agitada ya que casi me ahogo. Ella solo se rio.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces porque te pones roja?-. Pregunto mirándome burlonamente.

-E-eso es p-porque me f-faltaba aire-. Dije un tanto nerviosa pero ni siquiera yo sabía porque estaba nerviosa y porque me había sonrojado, Yui solo rio a mi comentario.

Termine mi desayuno y retire mi plato, le di las gracias a Yui y la deje en la cocina desayunando me dirigí hacia mi habitación y luego al baño, me lave los dientes y al finalizar volví a mirar el móvil, 11:00 pm, me había tardado una hora en desayunar y lavarme los dientes, si así es, estaba llevando la cuenta de cuánto me tardaba y es que no quería llegar tarde al punto de encuentro. Luego recordé que no le había avisado a Kaito de que alguien más se nos uniría así que entre de nuevo a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama y marque el numero del móvil de Kaito en mi móvil.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

-Mushi, Mushi-.

-Kaito, habla Rin-.

-Ah Rin, Hola ¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien, bien, ¿Tu?-.

-Igual, ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?, no me dirás que a último momento no iras o ¿sí?-.

-No, si iré, solo llamaba para decirte que se nos ha unido Luki…-. Me interrumpió

-¡Oh! ¿Ya conociste a Luki?-. Parecía sorprendido.

-Sí, Luka nos lo presento a Dell y a mí el viernes, te avisaba que el también ira-.

-Si, Luka me hablo ayer y me lo dijo, por si a ti se te olvidaba-.

-Bueno si se me había olvidado pero hace un momento lo recordé-. Dije un poco avergonzada.

-Jajajaja, está bien Rin, nos vemos en la escuela-.

-Sí, adiós Kaito-.

-Adiós Rin-. Y así finalice la llamada.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a mi escritorio, abrí el cajón y saque un poco de dinero, tome una pequeña bolsita y guarde el dinero en ella, también metí mi celular en la bolsita no sin antes ver la hora, 11:28 am, casi las once y media, deje la bolsa encima del escritorio y di paso a dirigirme al espejo para arreglar mi cabello, no es porque yo sea caprichosa, lo que pasa es que no quiero llegar despeinada. Llegue al tocador, tome el cepillo y me mire al espejo comenzando a acomodar mi cabello.

…

_**-Te vestiste muy linda, seguro que así impresionaras a ese chico Len que tanto te gusta-.**_

…

Al recordar esas palabras me detuve, sabía que… ¿me estaba sonrojado?, no, ¡no me estaba sonrojando! ¡Ya estaba sonrojada! ¿Por qué?, esas palabras no deberían afectarme ¿En primera porque me sonrojaba? No pasa nada, es solo una tontería, seguro es solo la manera en que Yui lo dijo.

-Entre Len y yo no hay y nunca habrá nada…- recordé los momentos en que estábamos cerca, en todos ellos él estaba molestándome, estábamos peleando, me hablaba serio, enojado, en todos aquellos momentos me miraba frio.-Nunca…- termine de susurrar, sentía dolor, un dolor fuerte en mi pecho.

Seguí arreglándome el cabello, acomode mi lazo de nuevo y me quede mirando a mi reflejo, todo estaba listo y arreglado, me refiero a mi atuendo pero algo me sorprendió, mi rostro lucia triste, lo ignore, me encamine de nuevo a mi escritorio, tome la bolsa y me la colgué, baje las escaleras y me encontré con Yui en la sala la cual volteo a verme.

-¿Ya te vas?-. Pregunto desde el sillón.

-Sí, no quiero hacerles esperar...-. Dije un poco pensativa.

-Y prefieres que ellos te hagan esperar a ti-. Dijo afirmando como si ese fuera mi plan, ella volteo de nuevo su vista hacia la TV y de repente comenzó a reírse, parece que el programa que veía le causaba bastante gracia, camine hacia la puerta.

-Yui, ya me voy-. Le informe, ella dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y dijo que me cuidara, le conteste con una afirmativa y salí de la casa, saque mi móvil de la bolsita y mire la hora, apenas habían pasado 10 minutos, seguí caminando y caminando hasta llegar al final de la calle para salir de ella, di vuelta a la esquina y salí de la calle dirigiéndome hacia el colegio ya que habíamos quedado de vernos en la entrada, camine y camine con calma, no tenía prisa ya que apenas darían las doce, de vez en cuando me detenía en alguna tienda para ver ropa o cosas que llamaban mi atención hasta que llegue a la escuela, abrí la bolsita que estaba colgando de mi y saque el celular, 1:00 pm, me había tardado una hora y media por estarme deteniendo y estar viendo cosas desde que salí de mi casa hacia el colegio, ahora tendría que esperar una hora allí, cosa que me dio flojera así que regrese a los comercios a seguir viendo curioseando por ahí, ya había pasado vario rato de que estaba vagando por los locales pero aun no daban las dos así que podía seguir vagando.

Me detuve en una tienda al ver una pequeña aplanadora, me acerque al vidrio de la ventana y mi mirada se poso perdidamente en la aplanadora, definitivamente tenía que ser mía.

-Hola… conejita-. Voltee rápidamente al escuchar la voz y mi rostro se topo con el de un chico.

-¿Conejita?-. Pregunte curiosa y confundida.- ¿Luki… porque conejita?-. El se me acerco, demasiado.

-Te ves muy linda, Rin, pareces una linda conejita-. Me sonroje al oír esas palabras, tenerlo tan cerca de mi me ponía nerviosa, nuestras caras estaban a solo centímetros, abrí mi boca queriendo decir algo pero nada salió. Luki sonrió divertidamente y puso una mano en mi cabeza.-Eres realmente tierna Rin, vamos-. Quito su mano de mi cabeza y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al colegio, yo reaccione.

-¡Luki! ¡¿Por qué conejita?-. Le grite corriendo hacia él, llegue a su lado y voltee a verlo esperando a que me respondiera.

-En serio te vez muy linda-. Sonrió.

-No pregunte eso-. Le reproche con un puchero. -Respóndeme lo que pregunte Luki-.

-Ya lo había notado desde antes, pero apenas hoy se me ocurrió decirlo y creo que te queda muy bien ese apodo ya que eres igual de tierna-. La sonrisa que Luki tenía en su rostro no se apartaba de él.

-¿Cómo?-. Pregunte confundida, se paro, habíamos llegado ya a la entrada del colegio, yo me detuve a su lado, el volteo a verme aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Digo que con tu listón en la cabeza y con lo linda que eres, pareces una linda conejita-. Yo no supe que responder.-Te queda muy bien ese apodo ¿Puedo llamarte así desde ahora?- En verdad no sabía que decir pero aun así asentí, tengo que admitir que estaba algo avergonzada pero la mirada tan amable al igual que su sonrisa me dio impulso a darle una respuesta afirmativa, además Luki era un chico que me caía muy bien. -Bien- Me seguía sonriendo, ¿A caso no se cansaba de sonreír?, Luki saco su móvil de su pantalón y se fijo en el. -Faltan 10 minutos ya no deben tardar-. Y con esas palabras nos quedamos esperando, la verdad el silencio era un poco incomodo así que se me ocurrió preguntar cosas para conocerle un poco más.

-Luki ¿Tu no vives por aquí verdad?-.

-No-. Su voz era sumamente amable, era obvio que era pariente de Luka.

-¿Aun eres estudiante?-.

-Sí, voy en el último año-. Me sorprendía como era tan sincero y contestaba sin rodeos.

-Así que si eres un año mayor…- susurre. -Luki ¿A qué has venido? ¿No te pondrán falta en tu colegio si no asistes los días que estas aquí?-.

-Vine a ayudar a…- pero se detuvo, pareció darse cuenta de algo.- mi hermana y a verla también-. Completo. -Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero puesto a que el colegio al que asisto es de nuestra propiedad, no me afecta no ir-.

-A ya veo ¿Dónde vives?-.

-Pues en este país no, vivo en Canadá-. Me sorprendí ante esa respuesta, había volado desde Canadá a Japón.

-Hola Luki, Rin-. Volteamos a ver a Kaito quien se acerco a nosotros con una tonta y graciosa sonrisa.

-Hola- saludamos Luki y yo al unisonó.

-¡Rin!- de tras de Kaito salió una chica peli verde lanzándose con los brazos extendidos hacia mí y logro atraparme dándome un estrujante abrazo.

-Miku, No puedo respirar-. No trataba de zafarme del abrazo pero tampoco dejaría que Miku me matara asfixiándome.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdóname Rin! ¿Estás bien?- Miku se separo rápidamente de mi al escuchar lo que había dicho y me miro muy preocupadamente.

-Si estoy bien Miku, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿sí?-.

-¡Ok!- Hoy estaba igual de hiperactiva y animada como siempre, solo sonreí al ver su entusiasmo.- ¡Hola soy Miku!-. Se acerco alegremente a Luki.- ¿Quién eres?-.

-¡Ah! El es Luki, es el hermano mayor de Luka-. Le presento Kaito antes de que Luki pudiera abrir siquiera la boca, Luki le sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Miku-. Le saludo con una sonrisa y mirada amable, ella le sonrió.

-Bueno solo falta…-. No pude continuar.

-Despistada, nadie, ya llegue-. Dijo Len parándose a lado de Kaito tranquilamente pero volteo a ver a Luki dedicándole una mirada enfadada.

**Len Pov:**

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia el punto de encuentro, ya casi llegaba cuando pude ver a lo lejos a Kaito, Rin, Miku y a aquel chico, apresure el paso enfadado.

-Bueno solo falta…-. Interrumpí a Rin hablando haciendo saber que ya había llegado.

-Despistada, nadie, ya llegue-. Dije para molestarla, pero con un tono serio por la presencia de aquel chico, voltee a verlo sin el mínimo intento de ocultar mi enfado y me dirigí a hablarle a Kaito sin quitarle la mirada al chico de pelo rosado, Rin se veía hermosa ¡Un momento! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?- ¿Qué hace el aquí?-.

-Me llamo Luki Megurine, mucho gusto-. Sonrió, pero note que su sonrisa era de que se estaba divirtiendo y tenia aquella mirada de desafío del dia anterior, aunque eso me fastidio no pude evitar sorprenderme de que actuara como si nunca me hubiera visto, sin embargo mi enfado era mayor por lo que mi sorpresa no se noto.

-¡Len, Luki es el hermano de Luka!-. Me dijo Miku entusiasmada.

-Puedo notarlo, por el apellido y por el parecido-. Dije cortante.- ¿No se supone que solo seriamos nosotros cuatro?-.

-Rin lo invito ¿Verdad Rin?-. Yo ya sabía porque estaba allí, había escuchado la conversación que tuvieron el, Luka, Dell y Rin pero ellos no lo sabían, así como Luki actuaba yo también lo haría y es lo que hacía, hacer como si no tuviera la mas mínima idea de que el vendría y que me molestaba, sin embargo la parte de que me molestaba que él estuviera allí no era fingida, aun así cuando Kaito dijo que Rin lo había invitado me hizo sentir más molesto además de que Rin le dio un asentimiento moviendo la cabeza.

-Lamento las molestias que _TE_ causo Len, así te llamas ¿No?-. Seguía con esa fastidiante sonrisita burlona y esa mirada desafiante en su cara ¿A que me desafiaba y de que se burlaba?, solo lo mire aun con más enfado ante aquellas expresiones.

-Bueno Len, déjalo ya y mejor vámonos si no se nos hará tarde-. Dijo Miku tratando de calmarme.

-Sí, será mejor ir ya al parque de diversiones-. Se le unió Kaito.

Yo bufe molesto y comencé a caminar directo hacia la estación de autobuses, Rin, Miku, Kaito y Luki, no saben cuánto me molesta decir su nombre, caminaron detrás de mí pero me alcanzaron para ponerse a lado mío, yo iba en uno de los extremos, alado de mi estaba Kaito y Miku que se encontraba a lado de él, Miku era la que iba en medio, del otro extremo alado de Miku iba Rin quien a su lado tenia a Luki, yo miraba de reojo a Rin y al chico de cabellos rosados quienes estaban teniendo una "agradable" conversación puesto que los dos se reían y hablaban felizmente.-_Simplemente molesto_-. Gruñí dentro de mí mientras veía esa escena, no podía escuchar que era lo que hablaban ya que Kaito también mantenía una conversación con Miku y eso hacía que no pudiera escuchar lo que hablaba Rin con el peli rosa.

Llegamos a la estación de autobuses donde esperamos al autobús, me encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados en un tubo del asiento de espera, Miku, Rin y Luki estaban sentados platicando, en eso Kaito se me acerco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto curioso, yo lo vi de reojo y luego volví mi vista al frente.

-Nada-. Respondí secamente, Kaito suspiro.

-¿Te molesta que Luki venga?-. Kaito se recargo de un lado del tubo.

-¿Por qué debería?-. Pregunte razonando el por qué eso me molestaba.

-Porque Rin lo invito ¿Quizás?-. Al escuchar eso fruncí el seño.-Acaso ¿Estas celoso?-.

-¿Por qué debería?-. Insistí con la misma pregunta.

-Si no es eso ¿Entonces porque estas molesto?-. Kaito se coloco frente a mi mirándome a los ojos, yo lo miraba también, los dos estábamos sumamente serios, yo no le respondí.-Entonces… cual será tu respuesta, Len-. Kaito se encontraba de espaldas a la carretera, yo pose mi vista rápidamente en ella y luego la devolví a Kaito, había visto una oportuna oportunidad venir en la carretera, me despegue de aquel tubo y descruce mis brazos luego sonreí a lo que Kaito cambio su mirada seria a una confundida y un poco asustada y es que le aterraban esos cambios que yo tenía, de serio y frio a alegre y cálido, pero esta no era una sonrisa de alegría si no que era una de triunfo a lo cual se había aterrado mas.

-Ya llego el autobús-. Se quedo en shock, parecía que se esperaba otra cosa, Miku, Rin y Luki también lo vieron y subieron, yo me encamine a subir después de ellos pero Kaito seguía razonado cuando no había nada que razonar, la llegada del autobús me había rescatado de seguir con esa platica, estaba escapando ¿Pero de qué? Simplemente no lo sabía.

-¡Hey! Kaito-. Hice que reaccionara, volteo a verme.- ¿No piensas subir?-. El solo sonrió dándome a entender que había ganado, que me dejaría en paz por el momento.

Los dos subimos al autobús y nos fuimos a la parte trasera de este donde las otras tres personas que nos acompañaban estaban sentados, nos sentamos de la misma manera en que caminamos en un extremo Luki, luego Rin, Miku, Kaito y en el otro extremo yo, el camino duro 2 horas, media en el autobús ya que nos bajamos en otra parada cuando este salió de la ciudad y nos metimos en la estación del metro donde el autobús nos había dejado, allí tomamos el metro, por obviedad, el cual nos llevo hacia otra estación donde bajamos, en el metro duramos una hora y luego al llegar a aquella estación tomamos otro autobús que nos dejo en la entrada del parque de diversiones, me baje yo primero y espere a que los demás bajaran, vi algo que me molesto, vi que Luki bajo antes que Rin, claro que eso no fue lo que me molesto, lo que me molesto es ver como Luki ayudaba a Rin a bajar del autobús tomando su mano y que ella dejaba que se la tomara tan fácilmente, pronto estuvieron abajo todos, había mucha gente, era normal ya que era fin de semana.

-¡Wow!-. escuche a Rin exclamando con gran sorpresa, voltee a verla de reojo, se veía realmente tierna, verla tan sorprendida como una niña pequeña a la que nunca se le ha llevado a un parque, se veía bastante linda y tierna, al verla mi enfado había desaparecido, ¡¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Ella es irritante ¡¿Cómo puedo decir que es linda y tierna y encima que verla me calme? ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!

-¿Acaso nunca habías venido a un parque de diversiones, conejita?-. No sabía él porque me había calmado pero al escuchar esa voz mi enfado volvió, ¿Qué era eso de conejita? ¿Por qué Rin dejaba que Luki le dijera así? ¿Qué derecho tenia él?

-No, la verdad es que en donde yo vivía no había uno cerca como este, es por eso que nunca tuve oportunidad de visitar uno-. Era tan sincera, la cara de sorpresa y alegría de niña pequeña no se apartaba de ella ¿Cómo es que tan poco tienen de conocerse y se tratan con tanta familiaridad, tan sinceramente, con tanta confianza? Al hacerme esa pregunta el enfado creció pero también apareció algo más un fuerte dolor como si me apuñalaran estaba en mi pecho y no me gustaba para nada esa sensación, baje mi mirada y apreté los puños.-_Ni siquiera a mi me trata así-._

-Sera mejor que entremos ya-. Y sin más avance hacia la entrada, ellos me siguieron, pague mi entrada y los demás hicieron lo mismo y así tuvimos acceso al parque.

-¡Es muy grande!-. Rin aun seguía emocionada, sonreí inconscientemente a ese infantilismo.

-¡Verdad que si, Rin!-. Se le unió Miku a su felicidad.

-Bueno ¿Qué haremos primero?- Kaito otra vez tenía esa sonrisa de torpe, suspire, tenía que relajarme y tratar de controlarme eso es lo que me decía esa sonrisa.-Yo sugiero que vayamos a por un helado -. Los ojos de Kaito brillaban y su boca comenzaba a babear cuando menciono la palabra "helado", me lleve una mano a la frente, suspire y luego sonreí.

-Está bien Kaito, vamos por tu helado-. El me miro sorprendido, seguro por mi repentino cambio de humor, ya no estaba enojado, me había calmado y ahora estaba normal, Kaito me sonrió dándome una mirada de aprobación.

-Vamos, venden helados por allí-. Señalo un puesto el cual no estaba lejos.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia el puesto para conseguirle su amado postre a Kaito pero no fue él el único que compro uno, yo compre uno sabor plátano Rin uno sabor naranja Miku uno sabor cebolla, la verdad no sabía que ese sabor existía Miku tiene gustos muy raros y Luki uno sabor a… que importa qué sabor haya elegido el, nos sentamos en unas bancas a comer mientras Miku y Rin veían algunos puestos con objetos curiosos que andaban por ahí, yo sin darme cuenta no dejaba de ver a Rin, mi mirada estaba totalmente perdida en su presencia, vi que poco a poco se acercaba e iba directo hacia mí, al llegar se incoó y quedamos cara a cara, mi rostro aparentaba seriedad y mis ojos seguían perdidos en ella aunque por dentro me sentía muy nervioso ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

-Len ¿Estás bien? Pareces perdido-. Reaccione ante esas palabras, me levante dejando a Rin abajo, ella levanto su cabeza para mirarme yo también voltee a verla desde arriba y otra vez con una mirada fría ¿Por qué siempre hacia eso? Siempre que me ponía nervioso actuaba así con ella ¿De qué debería estar nervioso? Eso no tenía sentido, retire mi mirada de la de ella.

-Eso a ti no te importa-. Le dije en un tono serio y me aleje de allí pero me tope con Miku que iba hacia donde estaban Kaito, Luki y Rin.

-¡Len! ¿A dónde vas?-. Esa chica realmente era muy enérgica, me tomo del brazo para jalarme.- ¡Ven vamos que ya se a que juego quiero ir primero!-. Y me llevo de nuevo hasta el lugar de donde había escapado.- ¡Kaito!-. Grito.

-¿Qué pasa Miku?-.

-¡chicos! ¿Qué les parece si subimos a ese?-. Señalo Miku muy emocionada, ella quería subirse a la montaña rusa, voltee a ver a Kaito con una sonrisa burlona.

-E-es en s-serio-. Trago saliva muy angustiado, yo sonreía burlonamente al verle así pero en mi interior estaba riéndome abiertamente y es que Kaito tenía un ligero pavor a los juegos altos y más si estos van rápido tengo ansias por saber que va a elegir, complacer a su amada Miku o salir corriendo como un cobarde como lo hizo miles de veces cuando venimos solo con los chicos.

-Por mi está bien-. Me uní a Miku, Kaito volteo a verme aterrado, la verdad no demostraba que estaba aterrado pero yo lo sabía, yo le sonreí desafiante.

-Yo también quiero subirme-. Al escuchar a Rin decir eso sonreí mucho más.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo-. Bueno me irrita decir esto pero agradezco que Luki también este de acuerdo.

-Entonces Kaito ¿Qué decides?-. Pregunte socarronamente.

-E-esta b-bien por m-mi-. Y al final de sus palabras una sonrisa forzada la cual al parecer solo yo note y que esperaba, conozco a Kaito desde que éramos niños, además se bien que no se arrepentiría de subirse, siempre es lo mismo, cuando venimos solo los chicos Kaito primero huye, lo atrapamos y lo subimos, a la primera ronda es una niña cobarde pero para la segunda ya se ha acostumbrado pero vamos a otra atracción del mismo tipo y vuelve el Kaito cobarde.

-¡Bien entonces vamos!-. Miku tomo a Kaito del brazo se lo llevo jalándolo tan rápido iba Miku de la emoción que Kaito casi iba volando pero lo que más gracia me dio era que el pobre iba llorando de miedo en silencio.

Rin, Luki y yo llegamos a la montaña rusa la cual tenía una enorme fila, decidimos que si nos quedábamos allí perderíamos tiempo además de que nos aburriríamos, así que decidimos turnarnos en lo que los demás se iban a pasear por ahí, Rin fue la primera a la que le toco quedarse.

-Bueno, según esto lo que tardara nuestro turno será hora y media-. Dijo Luki viendo el marcador que se encontraba en un letrero donde estaba la fila para subir a la montaña Rusa.-Conejita, si quieres puedo quedarme a acompañarte-. Se ofreció, Otra vez ese apodo de conejita, al escuchar eso decidí que no podía dejarlos a los dos solos.

-Yo me quedare con ella-. Dije antes de que Rin pudiera contestar.

-Chicos no es necesario, ustedes vayan a divertirse, ya les tocara a alguno después-. Tan amable era Rin que no podía pedir que uno de nosotros nos quedáramos con ella.

**Rin Pov:**

Habíamos decidido turnarnos para apartar el lugar en la fila ya que llevaría tiempo que esta se moviera, por desgracia me había tocado a mi primero, Luki se ofreció a quedarse conmigo, yo no podía pedirle eso, sería muy egoísta pero la voz de Len no me dejo contestar.

-Yo me quedare con ella-. Me sorprendí, no era normal que Len se ofreciera y menos si se trataba de mi.

-Chicos no es necesario, ustedes vayan a divertirse, ya les tocara a alguno después-.

-Me quedare te guste o no-. Eso era claramente una orden.

-O puedo quedarme yo-. Propuso Luki.-Tú elijes Rin-.

Sabía que no se marcharían hasta que eligiera quedarme con alguno ¿Len o Luki? Bueno con Len todo estaría silencioso y con Luki entablaría una animada conversación pero tenía curiosidad de saber porque Len quería quedarse y si lo elegía a él podría preguntarle pero si me quedaba con Luki no tendría que soportar la frialdad de Len pero yo quería… Quedarme con Len ¿Como era eso?, seguro era por mi curiosidad, si eso debía ser.

-Vete Luki, me quedare con Len, prefiero que el sufra aquí aburrido y que tú te diviertas-.

-Bien- asintió Luki, Kaito y Miku parecían estar sorprendidos, incluso Len.-Entonces Len cuida bien de mi conejita-. Yo me sonroje un poco al escucharlo decir "mi conejita".

-¿**Tú **conejita?-. Repitió Len con un tono de enfado.

-Bueno entonces vámonos ya- dijo Kaito antes de que Luki pudiera decirle algo a Len, Miku jalo a Luki del brazo.

Luki miro a Len de una manera extraña que no pude identificar pero lo que si identifique es que Len ante esa mirada le regreso una de odio, Kaito, Miku y Luki se fueron dejándonos a Len y a mí en la fila, el estaba a mi lado, estábamos solos, bueno prácticamente porque Miku, Kaito y Luki no estaban con nosotros pero estaba toda esa gente en frente esperando también su turno, yo estaba algo nerviosa, si le preguntaba algo ¿Me trataría como siempre? Fríamente e indiferente, la verdad tenía miedo de que así fuera, yo no quería eso, no me gustaba que me tratara así, supongo porque nunca nadie en mi vida me había tratado así no estaba acostumbrada, pero aun así creo que mi curiosidad era más fuerte, antes le había hablado normalmente pero por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa.

-Olle… Len-. Susurre ¿tan nerviosa estaba que casi no podía hablar? Eso es muy tonto.

-¿Chibi-san?- me respondió, al parecer si me había escuchado.

-¿P-porque… quisiste quedarte?-. No le miraba a la cara, tenía miedo de encontrarme con esa mirada indiferente.

-Me aburriría si no estuviera contigo-. Su voz sonaba como si no tuviera mucha importancia, voltee a verlo sorprendida ante esas palabras y su mirada representaba lo que había notado en su voz, mínima importancia a lo que dijo.

-¿Eh?-. No pude ocultar mi asombro, el volteo a verme, me sorprendí aun mas al ver que no me miraba indiferentemente, su mirar era sereno y suave, me sorprendí aun mas al ver que había sonreído.

-Digo que no es divertido si no puedo molestarte chibi-san-. Sonrió ahora en forma de broma, ante esas palabras hice un puchero, fruncí el seño, cruce mis brazos y al final voltee de nuevo la vista al frente pero de pronto sentí como Len me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos acercándome a él, se inclino un poco y recargo su barbilla en mi hombro, sentí su aliento y su respiración en mi oído, sentía cosquillas, me sentía nerviosa.- ¿O a caso no te gusta estar conmigo? Chibi-san-. Me susurro al oído amable y… seductoramente, no podía moverme, sentía como me temblaban las piernas y se volvían frágiles, sentía que si me movía de alguna manera caería al suelo rápidamente, voltee a verlo, mi rostro estaba a solo centímetros del suyo, sentía mi rostro sumamente caliente, el me miro y sonrió triunfante.- ¿Por qué te sonrojas Chibi-san?-. Su voz reflejaba inocencia pero su mirada y su sonrisa representaban diversión y yo ¿Por qué estaba roja? No podía emitir respuesta alguna, sentía que me desmoronaba cada vez más.

-¡Que linda pareja hacen!-. Esas palabras llamaron tanto la atención de Len como la mía, volteamos a ver a un grupo de 5 chicas, yo me aparte rápidamente de Len deshaciéndome de su agarre el pareció sorprenderse, yo estaba completamente roja y no le miraba a la cara ni a él ni a las chicas ¿Cómo podían pensar que Len y yo somos pareja? -Disculpen la interrupción, no queríamos molestarlos-. Se disculparon las chicas, yo no dije nada sólo vi de reojo a Len quien aparto su vista de mi y miro a las cinco chicas a quienes les dedico una sonrisa.

-No se preocupen lindas, no pasa nada-. Su mirada y su voz eran tan dulces y amables ¿Por qué nunca era así conmigo? Me sentí extraña, sentía algo extraño en mi pecho, escuche provenir de las chicas un pequeño gritito de emoción, era obvio, todas las chicas a las que Len trata así se emocionan con él, simplemente lo adoran.

-Chica-. Se dirigieron a mí, yo levante levemente la mirada para verlas, aun estaba avergonzada por lo que habían visto. -Perdónanos si te ofendemos por esto pero… Tu novio es realmente guapo, como quisiera que fuera mío-. Me sentí extraña ante esas palabras, Len no dijo nada simplemente les dedico otra sonrisa que prácticamente las "derritió", apreté mis puños ¿Por qué esa palabras me afectaban? Tanto me afectaban que solo pude notar cuando Len se despedía de ellas con una mano y ellas de él a lo lejos.

-Entonces…-. Salí de mis pensamientos y voltee a ver a Len esperando a que continuara con lo que iba a decir.- ¿Qué es eso de "conejita"?-. Empezó diciendo tranquilo pero al mencionar la palabra "conejita" se hizo notar el fastidio.

-¿Eh?-. No entendía a que venía esa pregunta, note como los rasgos tranquilos de su rostro cambiaron a unos desesperados.

-¡¿Por qué demonios Luki te dice "CO-NE-JI-TA"? ¿Qué tan difícil és de entender?-. Si, al parecer estaba desesperado, aunque me sorprendió mucho su reacción.

-¡Oye, tranquilo!-. Trate de calmarlo un poco.-Solo es un apodo, solo eso-.

-¿Apodo?-. Pregunto extrañado.

-Sí, dice que parezco conejo por mi lazo-. Señale a mi cabeza mostrándole el lazo blanco que había en ella. El no dijo nada, solo frunció el seño como si no estuviera muy convencido y luego se volteo de nuevo hacia el frente.

-Uhmm, ya veo, tiene mucha razón, que molesto-. No entendí a que se refería Len con eso, pero si parecía molesto así que ya no dije nada.

Nos pasamos callados un buen rato, lo miraba de reojo y el parecía tener la vista perdida, la fila ya había avanzado un poco y la verdad ya me había cansado de estar parada, voltee hacia atrás. Al parecer habíamos estado un buen rato allí, había demasiada gente detrás de nosotros, otra vez volví mi vista al rostro de Len el cual no parecía haber cambiado ni de la posición en la que estaba parado ni de la molestia que representaba su rostro, tal vez estaba molesto porque ya se había cansado.

-Si quieres puedes irte, yo me quedare aquí-. Ahora mi vista estaba posada al frente de nuevo, no escuche respuesta así que voltee a ver a Len de reojo, parecía como si no me hubiera escuchado en lo absoluto.-Len…-. Su voz me interrumpió.

-Estoy bien, me quedare-. Su voz era seria y decidida, tal vez no estaba cansado.

-¡Chicos!-. Los dos volteamos, reconocimos rápidamente aquella voz chillona y alegre.- ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Están cansados? ¡No se preocupen ya pueden ir a descansar! ¡Nosotros les reemplazaremos!-. Miku se señalo a ella y a Kaito, yo solo les sonreí en forma de saludo a los tres que habían llegado.

-Muchas gracias-. Fue lo único que dije, Luki, Miku y Kaito solo asintieron.

-Bueno, entonces nosotros ahora nos vamos-. Len avanzo serio después de decir eso, Miku y Kaito se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

-Yo les acompañare si no les molesta-. Len se detuvo secamente al escuchar a Luki decir eso, yo le asentí con una sonrisa en respuesta afirmativa de que no me molestaba.

-Como quieras-. Fue lo único que dijo Len y siguió avanzando.

Luki y yo le seguimos por detrás, al poco rato ya estábamos lejos de la larga fila para subir a la montaña rusa, Luki y yo ya caminábamos a la altura de Len, yo iba en medio de los dos, nadie hablaba, tanto Luki como Len tenían su mirada fija al frente, los dos parecían muy serios, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso, yo no sabía si hablar o dejarlo así de silenciosos como estaba, además si hablaba seguro Len buscaría razón o motivo alguno para burlarse o molestarme y Luki seguramente me seguiría diciendo "conejita" cosa que al ver las reacciones de Len ante esto por obviedad le molestaría y seguro armaría un escándalo en contra de Luki por eso, es por eso que la mejor decisión es quedarme callada, pero al parecer mi plan no era su plan.

-Dime Rin ¿Adonde te gustaría ir?- Len sonaba tranquilo, aunque no había apartado su vista del frente, pero me sorprendió mas el escuchar que su voz no era fría como de costumbre, si no que era… amable. Sonreí.

-Donde sea está bien, el caso es no alejarnos mucho por si nos hablan Kaito o Miku para ir a nuestro turno-.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algunas brochetas de pulpo, conejita?- Me alarme al escuchar a Luki, había dicho la palabra, aquella palabra que seguro Len no paso desapercibida, voltee a ver a Len disimuladamente y al parecer aquella palabra si lo había molestado, lo notaba en sus ojos pero me sorprendió que no haya dicho nada.

-O podemos ir por plátanos fritos- dijo Len con cierta molestia, el no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmándolo, yo sabía que Len era un amante del plátano y que a Luki le gustaba demasiado el atún y el pulpo al igual que a Luka.

-También podemos comprar tostadas de atún ¿Qué dices, conejita?- Luki hablo tan rápido después de que Len había terminado.

-Las malteadas de plátano te caerán mejor que cualquier marisco antes de subir a algún juego- Al parecer Len trataba de ignorar aquella palabra, cosa que no hacía para nada bien porque cada vez se notaba más su molestia.

-Conejita, te recomiendo enserio las brochetas de pulpo, son deliciosas- Tanto Luki como Len hablaban tan rápido después de que el otro terminaba de hablar, desde que empezaron ni siquiera me veían a mí, se veían mutuamente, Len tenía una mirada enfadada y retadora y Luki una retadora pero pasiva, tan rápido hablaban que ni siquiera me daban oportunidad de contestar a alguna propuesta, la verdad se me antojaba algo dulce, pero como iba a decirlo si ellos seguían hablando sin dejarme responder.

-Seguro que lo que te gustara, Rin, es una crepa de naranja- Len dio en el blanco al decir naranja, y es que yo soy amante de las naranjas, es mi fruta favorita, me sorprendió mucho, demasiado, que Len supiera eso puesto que nunca se lo había dicho, o al menos no recuerdo habérselo dicho antes.

Y antes de que Luki pudiera decir otra vez palabra alguna para contra atacar en esta estúpida discusión, me adelante afirmando la propuesta de Len sobre la crepa de naranja, la cual afirme con emoción para que les quedara claro que era eso lo que quería, Len tomo una sonrisa de triunfo y una de burla hacia Luki, en cuanto a Luki, el solo lo miro calmado y sonrió dándole la victoria, así que decidimos entonces a encaminarnos hacia el puesto de crepas.

-¡Leeeen!- Pero ni siquiera pudimos dar el paso.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**¡No me maten! ¡Suplico piedad! TT^TT**

**Perdón enserio, sé que me tarde en actualizar pero últimamente no había tenido tiempo, la verdad es que ya tenía empezado este capítulo pero no lo podía terminar por falta de tiempo, pero me tome un ratito (desvelándome en la noche sin que mis padres se den cuenta si no me matan XD) para poder terminarlo y empezar el que sigue, y es que las tareas de la escuela y la práctica del violín me mantienen muy, demasiado ocupada, así que pido paciencia ya que estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible que pueda, tratare de organizarme mejor para encontrar tiempo para hacer los capítulos, solo pido paciencia ¿sí?, no vayan a pensar que dejare de escribir la historia porque me tardo en actualizar, ¡CLARO QUE LA TERMINARE, YA LO HE PROMETIDO! Además no me gustaría dejar esta historia así nada más. Una lectora pidió mi Face, es: **_**Morin Khuur-uru Kuu.**_

_**(**__**Si me agregan, avísenme que son lectoras para agregarlas a un grupo**__**)**_

**Bueno, ¡déjenme Reviews por favor! Opiniones, criticas, consejos, motivaciones, amenazas por la tardanza (solo no me maten XS), sugerencias, peticiones, dudas, etc. ¡Déjenmelo todo en un Review!**

**Bueno, entonces me despido y prometo subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Chicas cuídense.**

**MATTE-NE! (^w^)/**

**By Sakura Kino.**

**Dejar un Review es muy fácil, solo tienen que darle al botón de abajo:**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**_hola! de nuevo ^^ espero no haber tardado demasiado, bueno dejo finalizado al fin XD el cap8._**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENCE A YAMAHA CORPORATION.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

…

_**Cap. 8: Un día de diversión, parte 2.**_

**Len Pov:**

Luki y yo habíamos tenido una épica batalla sobre ofrecerle comida a Rin, cuando ni siquiera sabíamos si Rin tenía hambre o se le antojaba algo, pero todo empezó porque Luki me hizo enojar cuando le dijo "conejita" a Rin, pero al final yo gane y eso se hizo saber ya que Rin me dio la victoria cuando afirmo que deseaba una crepa de naranja, cosa que yo sabía que no se podría resistir ya que Kaito alguna vez me menciono que Miku le dijo que Rin adoraba las naranjas. Íbamos a dirigirnos al puesto de crepas.

-¡Leeeen!- pero la sorpresa no dejo avanzar a Luki y a Rin, y a mí no me dejo avanzar el peso de alguien en mi espalda. La voz que había escuchado realmente me había aterrado, no porque le tuviera miedo, si no porque sabía que qué ella estuviera ahí sería un gran problema para mí.

-Neru…-escuche a Rin susurrar su nombre, lo cual no me gusto para nada. De verdad estaba ahí.

-¡Len, te había estado buscando por todas partes!- Neru se me había lanzado y me había atrapado por la espalda sosteniéndose con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo por mi cuello y recargando su rostro en uno de mis hombros, voltee ligeramente para encontrarme con su rostro, el cual tenía muy cerca por cierto.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí Neru?- dije esperando la respuesta que no tardo en llegar.

-Pues veras...

…

_**Flashback**_

_**- Len, ¿es cierto que iras al parque de diversiones mañana? ¿Podemos ir?**_

_**- ¿Eh? Si claro, lo siento chicas llevo prisa tengo que irme.**_

_**- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Adiós Len!**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

…

-Pero al final Gumi y Teto dijeron que no podrían venir así que decidí venir a buscarte yo sola y heme aquí, ahora estoy contigo.

Era verdad, el viernes en que vi a Luki con Luka, Rin y Dell trate de zafarme de aquellas tres chicas respondiendo lo más rápido que pude a su pregunta a la cual no preste mucha atención, ahora lo recuerdo, prácticamente si les afirme que podían venir y todo por no haber prestado atención. Al parecer no se había percatado aun de que Rin y Luki estaban frente a nosotros.

-¿Quién es ella?- la voz de Luki se escucho, lo cual llamo la atención de Neru quien lo vio como si nada y luego paso su vista a posarse sobre Rin a quien vio con mucha molestia.

-Es Neru Akita- respondió Rin muy seriamente, Neru y ella se miraban como retándose, como si estuviesen a punto de pelear por un territorio.

-Mucho gusto, soy Luki, dime ¿eres amiga de Rin y Len?- me alarme al escuchar a Luki hacer esa pregunta ¿No pudo haber sido más tonto? Era más que obvio que Rin y Neru no eran amigas, más bien enemigas, podía notarlo con tan solo ver como se miraban, Neru dejo de mirar a Rin y poso su mirada en Luki, aun así Rin no dejaba de mirar muy seria a Neru.

-¿Luki?-dijo pensativa y algo dudosa- Dime, ¿A caso eres pariente de la chica Megurine? Creo que su nombre era Luka- dijo algo pensativa.

-Así es, Luka es mi hermana menor- le dedico una amable sonrisa.

-¡Wow!, En serio, la verdad había deseado haberme equivocado ¿Cómo puede ser ella hermana de un chico como tú? si vieras como es ella… digo es una chica realmente torpe, agresiva y siempre se mete en los asuntos de los demás, es totalmente desconsiderada, en verdad no entiendo como al hermanastro de Gumi, Gackupo, puede gustarle, ese chico está totalmente mal en fijarse en una chica como ella, claro que lo digo sin ofender, no me lo tomes a mal ya que solo digo las cosas como son- la cara de Luki seguía manteniendo la sonrisa pero ya no era una amable, ahora era una que representaba que le daba gracia lo tonta que era Neru, en cambio sus ojos representaban enojo y algo de odio -Porque se nota que tu eres tan diferente a ella, digo tú te vez que eres un chico… lindo, amable, coherente, sociable, tranquilo y respetuoso, todo lo contrario a ella, por eso no puedo creer que seas su hermano- decía ella tan segura como si eso fuera cierto, logre notar como los ojos de Luki representaban rencor.

-¡Neru!- le llame la atención.

-¡Tú qué vas a saber de Luka!- la voz de Rin se escucho después de la mía, se veía bastante enojada, incluso se notaba el enojo en su voz y en su mirada se veía odio hacia Neru -Luka, ella es la chica más amable, coordinada y responsable que conozco, no es que ella se meta en los asuntos de los demás, es simplemente que ella es alguien en quien se puede confiar, es una persona a la que puedes pedirle toda la ayuda que quieras y ella te la otorgara sin algo a cambio, seguro Gackupo sabe eso y es por eso que gusta de ella, pero claro que tu nunca logaras comprenderlo….- Rin esbozó una sonrisa, una que contenía repudio y burla -Porque tú eres todo lo que dijiste de ella… tu eres una chica simplemente odiosa.

Ante esas palabras supe que esto no iba a terminar bien, Neru se soltó de su agarre y se paro frente a Rin, yo estaba detrás de Neru y Luki detrás de Rin, las dos chicas se miraban con aparente odio, se notaba que no hacían mínimo esfuerzo en ocultarlo ¿Desde cuándo Rin había comenzado a odiar a Neru y viceversa? Que yo recuerde ellas casi no se ven en el colegio y la única vez que casi entablaron una conversación fue el dia en que Rin llego a la escuela y digo casi porque Neru ignoro olímpicamente a Rin esa vez.

-Hiraki, repite lo que acabas de decir- ordenó Neru, realmente parecía enojada.

-¿Qué acaso no captas? Me sorprende que estés en ese colegio tan prestigioso siendo que tienes una mente realmente inútil.

Tenía que hacer algo o esto realmente se pondría feo, tenía que parar esa discusión antes de que realmente estén furiosas pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría pararla? Y entonces se me ocurrió algo, sabía que me arrepentiría de esto ya que Neru era una chica que realmente no me agradaba pero mi caballerosidad y la diversión que me causaba ver a las chicas caer ante mí no podían alejarla. Rin y Neru habían seguido discutiendo en lo que yo pensaba como detenerlas, al parecer Luki había pensado en detenerlas también, note que me estaba gritando cosa que me había sacado de mis pensamientos y también note que trataba de calmar a Rin, tenía que actuar ya si no quería que Neru le hiciera daño a Rin.

Me acerque a Neru por la espalda como había hecho con rin momentos atrás, con una mano le rodee la cintura y con la otra tome su mentón e hice que volteara a verme.

-Neru, querida, te vez mucho más linda si sonríes y no discutes- le dije seductoramente, como siempre lo hacía. Ella se sonrojo.-No vale la pena.

-Tienes razón, no debo rebajarme a su nivel- ella volteo a ver a Rin con facha de victoria, yo también pose mi mirada en Rin, ella mantenía la cabeza agachada y su flequillo me impedía verle los ojos, aquellos tan… _hermosos _que hace poco estaban repletos de odio.

-Si – afirme lo que había dicho Neru, sin saber que eso había dañado a Rin de lo cual me percate cuando ella levanto su mirada, su expresión había cambiado completamente al vernos a Neru y a mí en aquella posición, sé que eso no le importa, pero su mirada dolida me decía lo contrario, se que lo que en realidad lo había ocasionando era la afirmación que le había dado a Neru y claro porque estaban discutiendo sobre alguien que es mi amiga, Luka, a la cual no fui capaz de defender y seguro eso es lo que a Rin le molesto.

Me sentí como un idiota al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Rin, sus ojos me representaban decepción o eso era lo que yo quería creer, sabía muy bien que no era decepción. La había lastimado y la verdad no estaba muy seguro de que le había causado ese dolor.

Rin no dijo nada y se fue seguida de Luki, suspire, deshice el agarre en el que estaba con Neru y la mire por unos segundos dudando, mientras que ella me miro al instante en que yo la mire y me sonrió.

-Si te vas a quedar tendrás que lidiar con ella, no he venido solo también están aquí Kaito y Miku, he venido con ellos y antes de que preguntes algo que ya sabes… si, también he venido con Rin y el chico Megurine y no, no pienso separarme de ellos solo porque estés tu aquí, si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo pero tendrás que lidiar con que ellos también estén o puedes irte lo cual creo que es mejor opción ya que en primera tu no deberías estar aquí, elige- hablaba tan tranquilamente como si quisiera protegerla de Rin, me refiero a que surgiera otra pelea, pero en realidad era al revés, si quisiera proteger a alguien estoy seguro que preferiría proteger a Rin, yo no quería problemas y no quería que Rin tuviese problemas siendo esta su primera vez en un parque de diversiones y estando allí Neru sé muy bien que causaría problemas. Así era, más bien que quería proteger a Rin de Neru.

-Me quedo, no me importan los demás si puedo estar contigo- esa respuesta no me gusto para nada, suspire.

-Bien- ante esa respuesta le hice una seña para que me siguiera, yo me voltee y camine en dirección hacia donde Rin se había ido.

**Rin Pov:**

Salí de ahí tan rápido como pude, me sentía traicionada o algo similar, ver que Len no había hecho el mas mínimo intento de defender a Luka me había molestado demasiado, ver como Len abrazaba a Neru y le daba la razón me había molestado aun mas y entonces fue cuando sentí esto… tanto que ya no quería estar en el mismo sitio que ellos. Caminaba lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Rin!- Luki me había alcanzado logrando agarrarme de una mano, yo me detuve tan rápido como él me había llamado. Me soltó y se puso frente a mí rápidamente, yo mantenía mi cabeza baja y al igual que hace un momento mi flequillo impedía la vista de mis ojos.

Luki se mantenía frente a mi sin decir nada, tal vez no sabía que decir, tal vez sabía que era mejor no decir nada. La verdad yo no sabía si debía decir algo, por un momento me había olvidado de Miku y Kaito, fue por eso que estaba dispuesta a irme de allí en ese instante pero al escuchar a Luki llamarme y al sentir su tacto deteniéndome recordé que había más personas allí aparte de Akita y Len, amigos que se habían molestado en invitarme y que de seguro si me iba se preocuparían como lo hizo Luki, tal vez lo que debía hacer era disculparme.

-No puedo ver tu rostro- otra vez Luki había tomado la palabra, yo seguí con mi cabeza baja –Vamos, déjame ver tu rostro- llevo una de sus manos a mi mentón y levanto mi cabeza tan delicadamente como si pensara que me fuera romper, nos miramos a los ojos –Eres realmente bonita- con un dedo limpio lagrimas que aun caían de mis ojos, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía porque había empezado a llorar –Pero te veras hermosa si sonríes- cuando dijo eso recordé lo que había sucedido hace poco con Len y Akita, las palabras eran similares.

…

_**-Neru, querida, te vez mucho más linda si sonríes y no discutes.**_

…

Fruncí el seño, recordar aquel momento me enojaba, tan rápido como hice eso Luki llevo su otra mano a mi cintura yo me sorprendí y el sonrió, su mano seguía en mi mentón, nos encontrábamos peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro, yo aparte mi vista, pareciera como si fuéramos a besarnos pero… ¡En que rayos estoy pensando!

-Es mejor si no recuerdas cosas que te hacen enfadar, perdona por hacer esto tan inesperadamente pero al menos logre que cambiaras tu expresión.

-Perdóname– lo vi de reojo, ahora el tenia una expresión confundida, yo aun seguía algo sonrojada –Seguro te he preocupado- decidí contestar a su aparente confusión. El sonrió amable.

-No, yo no pude hacer nada y es por eso que tú… saliste llorando de allí.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Luki, el único culpable es Len- dije haciendo una mueca de enojo cuando mencione el nombre de Len.

-¿Len?, pero si todo iba bien hasta que llego aquella chica, la verdad es que creo que Len no hizo nada, al igual que tu yo estoy bastante molesto por lo que esa chica dijo de mi hermana, él no tiene la culpa de que esa chica sea así.

Luki tenía razón, y por eso me di cuenta que no estaba del todo molesta por lo que dijo Akita, también me había molestado lo que Len había hecho, abrazarla como lo hizo conmigo en la fila para la montaña rusa.

-Con que ese es su "hechizo"- susurre, sentía lo mismo que cuando hui de Akita y Len, decepción, era lo que yo creía que era porque ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Pero aun así ¿porque estaba decepcionada? Simplemente no debería importarme.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Luki volvió a mover mi rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos –Has recordado algo mas- dijo poniendo una cara de preocupación.

-No, estoy bien ¿vez?- sonreí forzosamente pero lo más creíble posible.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estas _llorando_?- al escuchar esas palabras mi sonrisa desapareció, rápidamente lleve una de mis manos a mi mejilla y pude sentir aquel liquido salado llamado lagrimas que salía de mis ojos ¿Por qué lloraba? Simplemente no sabía la respuesta pero al parecer tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

No lo escondí, más y más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, comencé a llorar como si lo que paso hubiera sido la gran cosa, apoye mi cabeza en el pecho de Luki tomándolo de su camisa y este me atrajo mas a él en un fuerte abrazo apoyando su frente en mi cabeza.

-¡Todo es culpa de Len!- decía yo llorando.

-Si- me decía Luki con una voz comprensiva y amable.

-¡El tiene toda la culpa!

-Sí.

-¡Nunca piensa en las consecuencias!

-Sí.

-¡Solo piensa en el!

-Sí.

-¡Len es un… tonto!

-Sí.

-_¡Lo odio… de verdad odio a Len!_

-Claro que sí.

Seguí llorando ya sin decir nada, me estaba tranquilizando, en verdad agradecía que Luki estuviera allí para mí como consuelo, no teníamos mucho de conocernos pero era fácil para mí expresar lo que sentía frente a él, como si fuera de mi familia, era obvio que era hermano de Luka porque así como me era tan fácil expresarme con él, lo era con Luka, los dos son realmente amables y comprensivos, Luki era una versión de Luka en masculino.

Pare de llorar y mire a Luki a los ojos, el me sonrió y con un dedo de su mano me limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que apenas caían por mi mejilla, le sonreí y pedí perdón con mi mirada a lo que él me regreso una mirada dulce y tranquila, en esos momentos no había nada que decir, simplemente todo el agradecimiento se demostraba con una mirada y él me correspondía con una sonrisa. Después poso un pequeño beso en mi frente.

**Len Pov:**

La verdad no tenía la mínima idea de a donde pudieron haberse ido Rin y Luki, Neru caminaba detrás de mi ya que yo iba con paso apresurado y al parecer demasiado apresurado ya que ella no podía seguir mi paso. Me tomo rato y debo decir que bastante rato encontrar a Rin y a Luki, supuse que no debieron ir tan lejos ya que estábamos esperando el llamado de Miku y Kaito.

-¡Len!- me llamaba Neru tratando de que yo frenara el paso y la esperase, pero que ella lograra alcanzarme era lo que menos me importaba y es mas en este caso para mí era mejor si se perdía en la multitud.

Los busque con la mirada tratando de localizar la cabellera rubia de Rin o a una chica que llevara un lazo en la cabeza que se asimilara a las orejas de un conejo y como dije antes después de un largo rato los halle, cuando los vi me detuve secamente.

Rin y Luki estaban abrazados, ella con su cabeza en su pecho y el con su cabeza recargada en la de ella, me sentí extraño ante esa situación, no estaba molesto ¿O sí? No, claro que no, esto que sentía era diferente pero muy extraño, poco después Rin levanto su cabeza y Luki y ella se quedaron mirándose fijamente, yo no sabía qué hacer, quería ir hacia donde estaban ellos, tenía una intensa ansiedad de golpear algo o más bien a alguien pero mis piernas no se movían.

-¡Len, hasta que te alcanzo!- Neru había logrado llegar hasta donde yo estaba, parecía realmente cansada, respiraba con dificultad, la verdad yo no le preste mucha atención, mi mirada no se despegaba de Rin y Luki.-Len ¿Qué miras?

Neru busco con la mirada lo que yo estaba observando atentamente y tan rápido como comenzó a buscarlo lo hallo.

-Len… ¿Estas celoso?- se puso delante de mi impidiéndome la vista de aquellas dos personas, su rostro me representaba desaprobación, mantenía una ceja alzada en forma de sorpresa y enojo, estaba claro que esperaba una respuesta.

-No digas tonterías ¿Cómo podría estar yo Len Kagamine celoso de…?- por alguna razón yo no me creía mis palabras. Fui interrumpido por Neru antes de terminar.

-Ya lo sabía, se que tú no puedes gustar de esa Hiraki, tan solo mírala es tan… oh bueno para que digo- ella volteo a verme, yo otra vez tenia la mirada puesta en ellos, la intención de acercarme y romper ese abrazo en el que estaban seguía en mi. –Leny, tengo una idea, porque no dejamos a la "_imperfecta parejita"_ y nos divertimos solos tu y yo, tan solo míralos será mejor que los dejemos solos-susurro con un tono aparentemente seductor a mi oído, si hubiera estado en otra ocasión tal vez hubiera aceptado. Pude ver como Luki depositaba un pequeño y corto beso en la frente de Rin.

Voltee a verla un tanto molesto, de por si no me gustaba lo que veía y ella insistía en que los viera para que aceptara su propuesta que en estos momentos no era para nada conveniente, simplemente me gire ignorándola para irme de allí.

-¡Leny!- me llamaba ella pero yo la ignoraba, camine unos cuantos pasos pero otra voz me llamo, me detuve y mire el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, Neru me alcanzo y me tomo del brazo.

-¡Hasta que los encuentro!- Miku había llegado a mi agitada, parecía que había corrido mucho y muy apresuradamente, solo la mire serio -¿Y Rin y Luki?

-…-mi mirada no era de molestia, no era de odio, no era de aversión, simplemente estaba perdida como si estuviera interfecta, pero al parecer Miku hizo caso omiso a esta y a que no le respondí, también note que no hizo caso al hecho de que Neru estuviera ahí.

-¡Oh! Allí están- me tomo del brazo haciendo que Neru me soltara y me llevo donde ellos -¡Rin, Luki, es nuestro turno!

El grito de Miku llamo rápidamente su atención haciendo que se soltaran, pero ellos estaban tan tranquilamente como si no les hubiera importado que nosotros los viéramos así, Rin le sonrió a Luki y él le regreso el gesto también con una sonrisa, lo que sentía en mi pecho era como si cada vez se hiciera más grande. _Una gran herida que cada vez se abría más_.

-¡Enseguida vamos!- grito Rin, su voz se escuchaba algo ronca como si hubiese llorado e incluso cuando ella y Luki se acercaron pude notar que sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados ¿Acaso si habría llorado?

Neru llego un momento después, un poco antes de que Rin y Luki llegaran a nosotros, Rin miro a Neru muy seria pero pareció querer ignorarla y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la fila de aquel juego donde se encontraría Kaito, seguida de Luki, yo y Miku nos le quedamos viendo, Miku preocupada y yo… igual, no porque Rin me interese, sabía que estaba enojada por lo que Neru dijo de Luka, solo tenía curiosidad de saber la razón por la cual lloro.

-Rin…- susurro Miku, como dije, aparentemente preocupada, volteo a verme rápidamente con enojo, me alarme y comencé a pensar rápidamente algo que decir para cualquier pregunta que ella me soltara -¡Vamos Len!- tomo mi brazo y me jalo en dirección del camino que Rin y Luki tomaron, ignoro completamente a Neru la cual nos siguió.

**Rin Pov:**

Llegue a la fila donde Kaito se encontraba esperándonos, al verme me sonrió pero rápidamente cambio su expresión dudosa y preocupada, yo no había hecho el mínimo intento de ocultar la seriedad que tenia y seguro se podía ver el enojo en mis ojos, Luki llego unos segundos después, me pare junto a Kaito y este simplemente se mantenía mirándome sin decir nada.

Se acerco a Luki el cual tenía también una apariencia seria, la verdad no mantenía nada en mi cabeza pero es que quería olvidar todo lo sucedido desde que Akita había aparecido. Miku llego jalando a Len y Akita llego detrás de ellos, ignore la presencia de Len y Akita, Miku fue directo hacia a mí y solo se quedo observándome como si me estuviera analizando.

-Olle Luki ¿Acaso Len le hizo algo a Rin?- susurro Kaito al oído de Luki cuando se acerco a este.

-¿Qué si le hizo algo?- pensó Luki de cierta manera sorprendido por la deducción de Kaito al decir que algo había pasado –Pues de cierta manera si… pero no lo hizo, más bien hizo algo que paro una pelea pero sin saberlo hirió a Rin.

-¿Eh?- preguntó incrédulo. Luki suspiro.

-Digo que, al parecer ella siente algo por él, el hizo algo que termino lastimándola, ella termino llorando y no supo porque.

-Pero… ¿Qué hizo?

-Algo realmente simple, cualquier chico lo haría con su novia y al hacer eso seguramente despertó celos en Rin, eso es lo que yo note.

-¿Cómo? ¡Por favor Luki, déjate de rodeos y dime de una buena vez que hizo Len!

-Solo abrazo a aquella chica, Rin ya estaba molesta pero cuando Len le dijo un aparente "alago" a la chica, Rin… se fue llorando como si hubiese hecho algo realmente… ¿Cruel? No sé si esa palabra sea la correcta, pero puedo entender a Rin… cuando me dijo que lo odiaba me di cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, ella le echaba la culpa a él pero ambos sabíamos que todo empezó cuando aquella chica insulto a mi hermana, lo único que Len hizo fue parar una posible discusión entre Rin y aquella chica, lo hizo sin saber que la lastimaría, aun así creo que ese chico es un idiota por no darse cuenta pero… no es mala persona.

-Lo sé, Len siempre ha sido así, me pregunto que estará haciendo Neru aquí.

Miku seguía observando, yo por mi parte opte por ignorarla, no quería ser interrogada, sabía que si le hacía caso me lanzaría un gran ataque de preguntas para saber la razón de mi aparente enojo. Miro la fila para ver cuánto faltaba para nuestro turno, eran realmente pocas las personas que se encontraban delante de nosotros, unas cinco personas, regreso su mirada a mí de nuevo.

-¡Rin!- al ver que no hubo respuesta frunció el seño y me tomo del brazo, me llevo detrás de Kaito y Luki, Miku le susurro algo a Kaito que no pude escuchar, nos pasamos detrás de Len y Neru que se encontraban detrás de los antes mencionados y sujeto a Len al igual que a mi del brazo, la fila avanzo llevándose a Luki, Kaito y a Neru siendo sujetada por el peli azul para subirse al carrito de la montaña rusa.

Mientras tanto Miku nos llevaba casi a rastras de allí dirigiéndonos a quien sabe dónde.

-¡Miku, podrías soltarme!- se quejaba Len, tan solo con escucharlo me molestaba.

-¡¿Para qué?¡¿Para que puedas abrazarla sin que ella te detenga?- lose, se que estaba diciendo incoherencias pero aun no me sacaba aquella escena de Len y Neru abrazados, pareciera que todo lo que quería era atacarlo con palabras.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Siempre eres así con todas.

-¿Todas? Olle…

-¿O que me vas a decir que no lo acabas de hacer con Akita? ¡Por favor Len, yo no soy tonta, siempre eres así con cualquier chica que te pongan en frente!- entonces Len pareció comprender a que me refería.

-Ya veo, estas en lo cierto y es que no puedo resistirme a las chicas lindas ¡Oh, pero claro! No soy así contigo- se estaba burlando sínicamente de mi, "chicas lindas" "no es así conmigo" y luego un fuerte dolor como el que sentí cuando hui de aquella escena.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- aun cuando sabía lo que quería decirme hice esa tonta pregunta.

-¡Que tonta, aun cuando sabes bien la respuesta…!

-¡Tu en verdad…!

-¡Basta los dos!- intervino al fin Miku, era obvio que estaba harta de nuestra tonta discusión, porque eso era lo que era, una discusión sin sentido con palabras sin sentido.

-¡Es ella la que empezó todo, yo solo quería que me soltaras!

-¿Qué yo empecé todo? ¡Tú eres el único culpable aquí!

-¡Dije que se callaran! Ya hemos llegado- era la primera vez que veía a Miku así, nos paramos repentinamente, estábamos frente a la rueda de la fortuna ¿Para qué? No tenía ni idea. –A estas horas casi no hay nadie en esta atracción.

Ni Len ni yo comprendimos a que se refería con eso, un fuerte grito se escucho a lo lejos, provenía de la dirección en que la montaña rusa se encontraba, Len se rio por lo bajo burlonamente y Miku puso una cara nerviosa preocupada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte.

-Kaito- volvió a reír Len.-Se ha subido a la montaña rusa.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- todos volteamos a ver al encargado del juego.

-Sí, ellos dos se subirán- cuando Miku dijo eso el encargado abrió rápidamente la puerta de una de las cabinas que tenían apariencia de globos.

-¡¿Qué? Espera…- dijimos Len y yo al unísono pero no pudimos pararla, fuimos empujados hacia dentro por Miku, jamás me imagine que ella fuera tan fuerte.

-Arréglense allí adentro- nos dijo y luego se volteo a hablarle al encargado.- ¿Puede dejarlos allí en la sima un buen rato? Ellos necesitan hablar.

-Señorita esta atracción no es un confesionario.

-Le daré el doble.

-Bueno si lo pone así, está bien.

-Está bien con una hora, gracias señor- el encargado asintió y dicho eso se fue dejándonos atrapados allí, la rueda de la fortuna comenzó a moverse llevándonos hasta la cima, al llegar a ella se detuvo.

Mire a Len, se encontraba mirando por la ventana, sabía bien que estaba molesto, se veía serio, yo también estaba molesta ¿Por qué tenía que estar con él a solas? Me cruce de brazos y voltee mi mirada hacia la ventana contraria de la que él veía pero volví a ver a Len de reojo, al ver que el no cambiaba de posición me moleste mas, era más que obvio que me ignoraba, pose mi mirada de nuevo en la ventana y bufe molesta.

**Len Pov:**

No podía creer como había dejado que Miku me llevara hasta allí y que encima me subiera al juego y encima con la persona más desesperante de todas, no sé cómo me pude haber preocupado por ella hace rato pero ella era lo que menos me molestaba en este momento, yo estaba molesto conmigo por dejar que Miku me subiera, yo seguía preguntándome como había sido posible, Miku era realmente fuerte al tener una apariencia delicada, todo lo contrario de la chica que me acompañaba en ese instante, Rin tiene una apariencia de ser una chica realmente fuerte pero por lo que vi rato atrás cuando ella se encontraba con Luki, ella, Rin es una chica que se deja derrumbar fácilmente.

-¡Ja! Que contradictorias son las apariencias- aquellas palabras se me escaparon, cosa que seguro Rin no paso por alto.

-Que irónico que tu lo digas- voltee a verla serio, sabía perfectamente a que se refería con ese comentario pero aun así opte por preguntarle.

-¿Cómo? No sé qué quieres decir.

-No te hagas el tonto Len, tú actúas tan caballeroso con todas cuando eres realmente fastidioso, pareces ser un chico fuerte pero al parecer no lo eres porque Miku logró empujarte aquí adentro.

-Bueno, tú tampoco eres lo que aparentas- trataba de hablar lo más calmado posible.-Pareces una chica educada pero veo que eres todo lo contrario, tan solo recuerdo como gritaste el primer dia en vez de disculparte.

-¡Ya supéralo!- y ella comenzó a gritar de nuevo.- ¡Tu tuviste la culpa en primer lugar, tú eras el que debía disculparse! Yo me disculpé y tú nunca lo hiciste.

-Las disculpas por compromiso no son lo mismo que una disculpa sincera ¿Sabias eso? Además no sé porque estas tan enojada desde hace rato, yo no he hecho nada y tu lo único que haces es fastidiar.

-¿Qué no has hecho nada? Creo que en eso tienes razón, no has hecho nada en defender a Luka, que supuestamente es tu amiga ¿No? ¡Eso es lo único que no hiciste!

-¡Claro que Luka es mi amiga! ¡Si la defendí o no, eso no es tu problema, eres realmente tonta Rin!

-¡Tu eres idiota, claro que es mi problema! ¡Luka es mi amiga por eso yo SI la defendí pero tu…!

-¿Pero yo qué? ¡Vamos Rin termina la frase! ¿Yo qué?- en toda la conversación no había podido pensar en nada, si íbamos a hablar yo quería hacerlo lo más calmados posible pero era obvio que con una chica con el temperamento de Rin no iba a ser posible, ella me saca realmente de quicio.

-_¡Preferiste a Neru que a mí!_

-…- no sabía que decir ante eso, abrí levemente mi boca pero nada salía, no sabía que decir ¿A qué se refería con eso? Me sorprendió ver que Rin había comenzado a llorar… otra vez estaba llorando y creía saber porque lo hacía.

-Tú… preferiste apoyarla a ella que a mí- era como si se hubiera calmado porque ya no gritaba pero sabía que no era porque se hubiese calmado, no gritaba porque estaba llorando. Así que decidí no gritar y hablar lo más calmado posible.

-¡Tonta!- pero por lo que dijo no me era posible mantenerme calmado.-Yo no…

-No digas que no es verdad, yo misma lo comprobé Len, si no ¡¿Por qué la abrazaste y le dijiste que yo no valía la pena?

-¡¿Esa es tu molestia? ¡¿Rin eres cabezota o qué?- sus comentarios realmente me desesperaban, me enojaba que creyera eso.

-¡¿Y entonces que hace ella aquí? ¡¿Por qué no se ha ido aun? ¡Yo sé bien la respuesta! ¡Ella es…!

-¡Un fastidio!- la había interrumpido pero en verdad ya me había enojado, no podía creer que creyera que prefiero a Neru, jamás en mi vida eso sería posible porque es mas creo que ni siquiera puedo llegar a odiarla, ni siquiera mi odio tiene ya que se necesita querer primero para odiar después.- ¡Al igual que tu ella es un fastidio! Pero… es obvio que tu eres mucho mejor que ella, la forma de fastidiar es diferente.

-¿Entonces porque la apoyaste a ella y no a mi?- parecía que las cosas se iban calmando

-¡Esa no era mi intención! Yo solo- me apresure a decir -, no quería que una pelea empezara.

-¿Y la manera fue abrazándola y que yo me enfadara aun mas? ¡Eres tonto!

-¿A caso estabas celosa Rin?

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

-Si no es eso ¿entonces qué? La verdad es que no se me ocurre alguna otra opción- dije yo en plan de molestarla.

-¡Ese no era el tema así que no lo cambies, baka!- se enfado de nuevo por la broma.

-¿En verdad quieres saber porque hice tal cosa para detenerla?

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué de esa manera y dejándome de lado?

-¡En verdad no entiendo cuál es tu punto!

-¡No trates de evadirlo Len! ¡Contéstame!

-¡No sé porque te molesta tanto Rin! ¡Simplemente lo hice y ya!

-¡No se pueden hacer las cosas así porque si! ¡No soy tonta para creerme algo así!

-¡Pues si eres tonta por darle tanta importancia a algo como esto que ni siquiera sé por qué tanta importancia le tienes!

-¡Porque me molesta! ¡Por alguna razón me molesta! ¡¿Quieres otra razón?

-…- al principio no supe que decir ¿Por qué ella siempre me dejaba callado? Eso era molesto, decidí decir algo al final –Ya te he dicho que era para que no empezaran una pelea.

-¡Pero…!- antes de que dijera otra cosa debía terminar de hablar.

-¡Porque no podía permitir que Neru te hiciera algo! ¡Porque conozco a Neru y por alguna razón te tiene un profundo odio, aunque ella nunca me lo haya dicho yo se que lo tiene por la forma en que te ve! ¡Porque sé que si ustedes hubieran comenzado a pelear… ella es del tipo en que te puede hacer daño físicamente! ¡Y la única manera de impedirlo era haciendo que se olvidara de esa opción! ¿Y cómo lograrlo? ¡La respuesta era obvia, conmigo!- así solté todo de una buena vez. La cara de Rin parecía sorprendida.

-Estás jugando conmigo ¿verdad?- aparto su vista de mi posándola fuera de la ventana, la rueda de la fortuna comenzaba a moverse y la cabina con forma de globo donde estábamos comenzaba a bajar.

-¡No! No estoy mintiendo para nada- me apresure a decir.-Pero si no quieres creerme, está bien, no voy a obligarte.

Yo también dirigí mi mirada hacia afuera de la ventana contraria a la de ella, un rato de silencio nos envolvió, aunque fueron solo unos segundos para mí fue eterno y sin darme cuenta la miraba de reojo como esperando a que dijera algo, a que me mirase y pudiera escuchar su voz, aquella que tanto me irritaba y que al mismo tiempo me gustaba escuchar, me sorprendí al verme pensando esas cosas, es raro ya que nunca había pensado algo así de otra chica.

-Tonto- dijo al fin rompiendo esos segundos de silencio.-Te creo.

**Rin Pov:**

La cabina en la que estábamos llego abajo, Len y yo nos bajamos de la rueda tan rápido como nos dejaron salir, fuera de esta nos esperaban Kaito, Luki, Miku y por desgracia Neru que seguía allí. Miku fue directo a mí, al parecer quería saber que tal había ido todo ya que me ataco con una de sus normales pero sorprendentes montañas de preguntas a las cuales conteste sin importancia aunque omití la ultima parte.

…

_**-¡Porque no podía permitir que Neru te hiciera algo! ¡Porque conozco a Neru y por alguna razón te tiene un profundo odio, aunque ella nunca me lo haya dicho yo se que lo tiene por la forma en que te ve! ¡Porque sé que si ustedes hubieran comenzado a pelear… ella es del tipo en que te puede hacer daño físicamente! ¡Y la única manera de impedirlo era haciendo que se olvidara de esa opción! ¿Y cómo lograrlo? ¡La respuesta era obvia, conmigo!**_

…

Cuando Len dijo eso me sentí muy feliz ¿Pero porque? Simplemente no se la respuesta pero me sentí realmente aliviada y feliz. Len de alguna manera convenció a Neru para que se fuera lo cual me alegro aun mas, seguí actuando con el mismo humor con el que llegue al parque de diversiones, la única diferencia es que aunque yo actuara tan animada trataba de evitar mirar a Len, por alguna razón sentía que no podía mirarle, como si yo tuviera miedo de algo que no sabía que era, no podía describir ese sentimiento.

Así paso el tiempo, todos nos divertimos mucho en el parque de diversiones, pronto llego la hora de irnos así que regresamos al punto de encuentro, al llegar a las puertas de la escuela cada uno se fue por el camino que correspondía hacia su casa.

Llegue a mi casa en ella solo se encontraba Yui como siempre ya que mi madre trabaja hasta tarde.

-¡Oh! Pensé que llegarías mas tarde.

-Pues no, ya estoy en casa.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No, gracias

-¿Segura?

-Si, iré a darme una ducha- por alguna razón, Yui se me quedaba viendo algo extrañada.

-Rin ¿A te ha pasado algo en el parque de diversiones?- y mis sospechas fueron ciertas, al parecer ella estaba preocupada.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, está bien.

-Bueno, voy subiendo.

-Rin- me llamo de nuevo, voltee a verla como señal de que la escuchaba.-Si quieres hablar de algo, no dudes en decírmelo ¿Si? – asentí con una sonrisa a lo que Yui dijo y subí corriendo a mi habitación, tome mi cambio de ropa, una pijama para ser exactos y una toalla, salí de mi habitación y me metí al baño, después de aquella refrescante ducha me acosté para dormir, eran las 9pm la verdad no podía dormir, había algo que me molestaba ya que rondaba mi cabeza, ese algo era Len y es que no podía olvidar nuestra conversación en la rueda de la fortuna, ciertas partes me intrigaban, cosas que él y yo dijimos. Como.

…

**-**_**¡Preferiste a Neru que a mí!**_

_**-¡Tonta! Yo no…**_

…

-¿Qué habría querido decir? Si lo hubiera dejado terminar lo sabría- realmente me arrepentía de haberlo interrumpido en ese instante.

…

_**-¡Un fastidio! ¡Al igual que tu ella es un fastidio! Pero… es obvio que tu eres mucho mejor que ella, la forma de fastidiar es diferente.**_

_**-¿Entonces porque la apoyaste a ella y no a mi?**_

_**-¿A caso estas celosa Rin?**_

…

-¿Yo celosa de él? Eso no puede ser, tanto como yo soy un fastidio para él, el es un fastidio para mi, siempre me está molestando, es tan irritante estar con él, no veo la manera en que yo pueda estar celosa de alguien así.

…

_**-¡No se pueden hacer las cosas así porque si! ¡No soy tonta para creerme algo así!**_

_**-¡Pues si eres tonta por darle tanta importancia a algo como esto que ni siquiera sé por qué tanta importancia le tienes!**_

_**-¡Porque me molesta! ¡Por alguna razón me molesta! ¡¿Quieres otra razón?**_

…

-Pero… ¿Por qué me molestaba? Siendo sincera me molestaba mas el hecho de verlos abrazados que el hecho de que no hubiera defendido a Luka, ahora que lo pienso, Luki no dijo nada al respecto a Neru sobre lo que dijo de su hermana, fui yo la única que encaro a Neru.

…

_**-¡Porque no podía permitir que Neru te hiciera algo! ¡Porque conozco a Neru y por alguna razón te tiene un profundo odio, aunque ella nunca me lo haya dicho yo se que lo tiene por la forma en que te ve! ¡Porque sé que si ustedes hubieran comenzado a pelear… ella es del tipo en que te puede hacer daño físicamente! ¡Y la única manera de impedirlo era haciendo que se olvidara de esa opción! ¿Y cómo lograrlo? ¡La respuesta era obvia, conmigo!**_

_**-Estás jugando conmigo ¿verdad?**_

…

-Pero al final, esas palabras… ¿A caso Len estaba preocupado por mí, lo hizo por preocupación? La verdad es que no lo creo, el siempre me está molestando y haciendo cosas para que me moleste pero la forma en que lo dijo, sonaba tan sincero.

…

_**-¡No! No estoy mintiendo para nada, pero si no quieres creerme, está bien, no voy a obligarte.**_

_**-Tonto, te creo.**_

…

-Fue la manera en que me lo dijo, sonaba tan sincero que al final yo pude creerle y sé que es verdad, sus ojos, la manera en que me miro y la forma tan desesperada en que me contesto… es por eso que se que es verdad, el me dijo la verdad y por eso a ese chico tan tonto que siempre me está molestando… le creo.

Y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

-o-o-o-

Ring… Ring… Ring…

-¿Bueno? Si ella habla ¿Qué desea?... ¡Que!

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO PUES HASTA AQUI EL CAP 8, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y PERDONEN LA TARDANZA LA VERDAD ME ERA IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR YA QUE HABIA TENIDO MUCHOS TRABAJOS ESCOLARESY LA VERDADES QUE AUN TENGO PERO ME TOME UN TIEMPESITO PARA ACABAR ESTE CAP QUE YA TENIA MEDIO EMPESADO DESDE HACE UNAS SEMANAS, TALVEZ UN MES xD PERO AL FIN LO TERMINE.<strong>

**JEJEJEJE DENLE LAS GRACIAS A ISA-CHAN (ISABEL KAGAMINE) POR OBLIGARME A HACERLO xD JAJAJAJA! LA VERDAD ES QUE LE PROMETI QUE LO TERMINARIA ESTE FIN DE SEMANA Y LO SUBIRIA EN CUANTO LO TERMINARA, LO MALO ES QUE NO PODRA LEERLO TAN PRONTO (O TALVEZ SI) O BUENO! ^^**

**EN VERDAD ESPERO LES GUSTE :DD! Y PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, CUALQUIER COSA, SUGERENCIAS, PREGUNTAS, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, OPINIONES, HALAGOS, AMENAZAS POR TARDANZA O CUALQUIEROTRA COSA... DEJENMELO TODO EN UN REVIEW!**

**ME DESPIDO, CUIDENSE.**

**MATTA-NE! (^w^)/**

**by Sakura Kino.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA! BUENO AHORA VENGO DEJANDOLES OTRO CAPITULO MAS SIN MUCHA TRADANZA ^W^ ES POR PRECAUCION YA QUE SE SUPONE QUE MIS PADRES DEBIERON HABER VISTO MIS CALIFICACIONES LA SEMANA PASADA PERO POR ALGUN HECHO DEL DESTINO (?) NO FUE ASI JA... JA... ^_^U ASI QUE LAS VERAN JUSTAMENTE HOY Y ES POR ESO QUE AQUI ME TIENEN SUBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO POR SI MIS CALIFICACIONES HICIERAN QUE MIS QUERIDOS PADRES ME CASTIGUEN (BUENO NO PUEDE SER PEOR, YA FUI EL FIN DE SEMANA A DONDE DESEABA IR *W*, LA TNT FUE INCREIBLE xD) ASI QUE DECIDI SUBIR EL CAPITULO 9 POR SI LAS MOSCAS Y PARA RECOMPENSARLES MI AUSENCIA SI ES QUE ME LLEGARAN A CASTIGAR POR MESES (JEJEJE CUANTA CONFIANZA ME TENGO(?) NI HAN VISTO MIS CALIFICACIONES Y YA ESTOY SACANDO CONCLUSIONES DE QUE SERE CASTIGADA xDD)**

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR, LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 9, DISFRUTENLO.  
><strong>

**~VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LA CORPORACION YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.~**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

…

_**Cap. 9: ¿Preocupado?**_

**Rin Pov: **

El cielo estaba claro, no había ni una sola nube en el, era un dia perfecto como para quedarse en casa y seguir durmiendo, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Era jueves por la mañana, me dirigía a la escuela en compañía de Dell, yo caminaba con pereza mientras que un bostezo escapaba de mi boca y me llevaba una mano hasta ella para cubrirla y cubrir el bostezo, la verdad es que no me sentía con muchos ánimos, mas bien no me sentía muy bien que digamos.

Tenía demasiado sueño, me sentía débil pero igual no le daba mucha importancia, seguro era porque no había podido dormir pero aun así no podía quedarme en casa, tenía que asistir al colegio y eso estaba haciendo aunque no me sintiera del todo bien.

-¿Rin?- llamo Dell con tono de preocupación.-Olle ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Eh? Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- conteste distraídamente y con una notable voz soñolienta.

-Pues no parece que estés muy bien.

-Estoy bien, Dell, no te preocupes, solo tengo sueño- voltee a verlo y le sonreí.-Es todo.

Dell me regreso el gesto sonriéndome, haciéndome entender que creía en mi respuesta aunque no fuera cierta, de todos modos no le he mentido del todo, es verdad que tengo sueño, solo omití la parte en que siento que me voy a desmayar.

Ya sé lo que piensan y seguro se estarán preguntando la razón de mi malestar, bueno la verdad es que no sé muy bien la razón aunque tengo una leve idea, además de la falta de sueño creo que se debe a que no he comido muy bien en estos días y es que he tenido que encargarme de los quehaceres de la casa y las compras, han pasado cuatro días desde que estoy sola en mi casa, este sería el quinto dia…

…

_Era sábado por la tarde o más bien noche, ya estaba oscureciendo y eran las 7pm, regresábamos del parque de diversiones, me había divertido mucho, pronto llegue a mi casa en la cual solo estaba Yui, no tuvimos una gran platica y me subí a dar una ducha para luego irme a la cama, estuve pensando en lo sucedido en mi salida y lo último que recuerdo de ese dia fue que se escucho el teléfono y Yui lo contesto, yo me quede dormida…_

_-¡Rin, despierta!- abrí mis ojos._

_-¿Hugh? Yui… ¿Qué pasa? Tengo sueño._

_-Rin tu madre no ha llegado pero ya le llame, solo quiero que cuando llegue le des esta nota, ella viene para acá._

_Tome la nota y la leí, más bien trate de leerla porque por el sueño no podía ver bien, pude notar que Yui ya no estaba en mi cuarto así que me destape y salí de mi cama para buscar a Yui y preguntarle porque estaba tan alborotada, me dirigí primero hacia su habitación y justamente la encontré allí, estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta doblando ropa en su cama, me quede parada en la entrada para observar que hacía, ella se dirigió a su closet de donde saco una maleta y mas ropa, entonces decidí preguntar._

_-Yui ¿Por qué empacas?- ella salto levemente, al parecer mi voz la había asustado._

_-¡Rin! ¡Me asustaste!- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y una mano en su pecho intentando calmarse._

_-Entonces… ¿Por qué empacas?- volví a preguntar sin darle tanta importancia al comentario que Yui hizo._

_-Rin- dijo calmadamente, se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros –Voy a irme…- al escuchar esas simples palabras no la deje continuar._

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero porque? ¡Tú no puedes irte Yui, eres parte de esta familia! ¿O a caso mi madre te ha dicho que te vayas?- Yui intentaba calmarme, yo gritaba como loca y no le hacía caso. Pero logro calmarme de alguna manera._

_-No Rin, yo volveré, pero por ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, está muy grave en el hospital pero cuando ya esté mejor regresare, por ahora voy a regresar a casa para estar con él- me explico, yo pude sentir su dolor, yo no podía retenerla aquí por algo así de grave._

_-Te entiendo, ojala se recupere._

_-Gracias mi pequeña- me abrazó, yo también le abrace –Ya le he dicho a tu madre que iría a ver a mi padre, lo demás está en la nota que te di, me tengo que ir ya, pero tu madre viene en camino, dijo que también tenía que decirte algo importante así que espérala despierta ¿Si?- yo afirme, Yui termino de arreglar sus cosas, tomo un taxi y se fue rumbo hacia la estación de trenes._

_Esa noche mi madre llego un poco después de la partida de Yui pero antes de lo habitual, le entregue la nota como me lo pidió Yui, cenamos juntas y luego me dijo que ella tendría que salir a un viaje de negocios por uno o dos meses pero que estaría llamándome por las noches al celular, me pregunto que si estaría bien sola, que podía quedarse si yo así lo quería ¿pero cómo podía ser tan egoísta para decirle que no fuera? así que le dije que se fuera y que no se preocupara, que yo estaría bien._

_Esa noche ella también arreglo sus cosas y a la mañana siguiente que fue domingo la acompañe al aeropuerto donde tomo su avión rumbo a Hiroshima, yo la despedí._

…

Llegamos a la escuela, un bostezo mas salió de mi boca sin aviso, Dell y yo nos dirigimos al salón de clases, solo quería llegar a este para sentarme y recostarme en la banca, me sentía mareada y un agudo dolor en mi cabeza se hiso presente pero a pesar de que sentía dolor no hice ninguna mueca que lo demostrara para que Dell no se preocupara mas.

Llegamos al salón de clases donde ya se encontraban varios compañeros, Luka que seguro llego temprano como siempre, Miku y Mikuo, Kaito y Len… al parecer aun no llegaba, se me hizo extraño, el tiende a llegar temprano al igual que Luka.

Salude a todos y fui directo a mi asiento, en cuanto llegue caí sentada en la silla y me recosté en la mesa sobre mis brazos, suspire con alivio, creía que si hubiera tardado un poco mas mis piernas ya no hubieran respondido y hubiera caído rápidamente al suelo. No note cuando me quede dormida.

-Hiraki Rin… ¿Hiraki Rin?... HIRAKI RIN… ¡HIRAKI RIIN!- me llamaba el profesor, en el último llamado azoto un cuaderno en mi banca haciendo que yo despertara y saltara asustada.

-¡Discúlpeme!- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, estaba consciente de que me había dormido en la clase. El profesor suspiro.

-La clase termino, pueden salir al descansó- fue lo único que dijo, los demás comenzaron a salir del salón, yo también me levante –Señorita Hiraki, que no se vuelva a repetir, si no durmió bien no hubiera venido, no quiero que ocupe las horas de clase como la hora de la siesta.

-Si profesor Hiyama.

El profesor salió del salón y yo salí después de él, Luka, Miku, Haku y Meiko se encontraban afuera de este esperándome, les sonreí en forma de saludo y comenzamos a caminar en dirección para salir al patio.

Entonces recordé que debía elegir un club lo más pronto, ya que mi tiempo de entrar a uno se acabaría y entonces sería un desperdicio haber entrado a Vocaloid por el momento. Así que decidí pedirle a mis amigas que me mostrasen los clubes, todas ellas cantaban y lo que yo quería era un club de canto pero de estos había varios así que debían mostrármelos, estaban por ejemplo el de canto soprano, canto mezzo-soprano, canto con-tralto, canto gregoriano, canto en coro, entre otros.

Ellas aceptaron y me llevaron a un edificio el cual solo contenía clubs en él, la verdad era el edificio más grande que se encontraba en el plantel escolar, y los pisos en este se dividía por danza, música el cual contenía canto, pintura el cual contenía dibujo, escultura, fotografía y redacción.

Nos fuimos al último piso el cual era el de música, y me llevaron a un salón en especial en el que tenía el numero V01 grabado en la puerta, Meiko abrió la puerta y entramos, en esta sala se encontraban varios instrumentos como unas guitarras, una batería, un chelo, un bajo, varios micrófonos, un piano y un sintetizador, otros muebles como una mesa rodeada de varias sillas, un estante donde se encontraban varios libros y cuadernos, un gran pizarrón con partituras y algunos atriles que sostenían hojas con partituras en ellas, era un salón bien iluminado.

-¡Wow!- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-Este es el club de música, aunque hay otros digamos que en este ya no pueden entrar más personas, es un club privado donde los integrantes son Gackupo quien es el fundador del club y podría decirse que el líder de este- explico Miku -, también son integrantes Meito, Mikuo, Dell, Kaito y Len.

-¡Oh! Por cierto ¿Len llego a la escuela?- pregunte yo recordado no haber visto a Len cuando llegamos Dell y yo a salón, porque después me quede dormida.-Bueno, no lo vi llegar y cuando desperté tampoco lo vi por eso yo…

-¿Acaso te preocupa que no haya venido?- pregunto pícaramente Meiko.

-No, es solo que no lo vi, solo me preguntaba si había asistido.

-Si llego, de hecho ya estabas dormida cuando el entro al salón, él fue el que nos dijo que no te despertáramos ya que te veías realmente cansada y que con un dia que duermas en clases no te afectaría, así que decidimos hacerle caso- agrego Miku.

-Bueno. Volvamos al tema, a veces Luka también los ayuda tocando el chelo, así que prácticamente nosotras también somos parte de este club, ya que en ocasiones participamos con ellos, mira- Haku señalo una puerta que estaba dentro del salón, Luka se dirigió a abrirla y todas nos acercamos a esta, esa puerta conectaba al salón de alado.

-Este es el salón de canto, no se utiliza un canto en especial en este salón, simplemente es en donde ensayamos cuando tenemos que cantar- explico la peli rosa.

En este nuevo salón se podía ver el numero en el cristal de la puerta que conectaba al pasillo, V02 es lo que decía en este, en el salón se encontraban varios atriles con hojas en ellos, un gran pizarrón como el del salón anterior y dos mesas, un estante con varios libros y cuadernos y varios micrófonos, también había en él un controlador de DJ y varios CD's.

-Que dices Rin ¿Te gustaría entrar?- pregunto Meiko desde atrás de mi.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no dijeron que era un club privado?

-Para los demás sí, pero tú eres nuestra amiga además si lo que quieres es cantar te conviene meterte a nuestro club- agrego Haku a lo que todas asintieron.

-¿Enserio está bien que me una?- pregunte algo tímida, un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en mi cabeza.

-Claro- dijo Luka sonriéndome, yo le regrese la sonrisa forzosamente ya que el dolor punzante en mi cabeza molestaba.

-Vamos Rin, no te hagas del rogar, sabes bien que quieres entrar y nosotras queremos que entres, además si entras tendrás mas oportunidad de estar más tiempo con Len- Meiko mantenía ese tono pícaro, yo iba a reprochar pero no dije nada, de repente todo se nublo por unos segundos y rápidamente me lleve una mano a mis ojos.

-¿Rin, que pasa?- pregunto alarmada Miku.

-N-no, no es nada Miku- sonreí alejando la mano de mi rostro -Estoy bien, es solo que… estoy feliz de que quieran y me dejen unirme a su club, está bien me uno.

-Lo sabía, sabía que el mencionar a Len te daría ánimos para unirte- rio Meiko.

-No es por él, lo hago porque quiero- reproche con un puchero en mi rostro.

-Bueno, porque no cantas algo para nosotras ¿Verdad chicas?- Haku tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecía que en verdad había estado esperando decir eso.

-¡Siii!- dijeron todas al unisonó –Vamos Rin, toma- Luka se acerco a mí y me dio un micrófono, se acerco a prender el DJ y una tonada comenzó a sonar.-Seguro has escuchado la canción Hell Butterfly- yo asentí, era entendible que querían que la cante, así que entonces con muchos nervios en mi interior, comencé a cantar.

**Len Pov:**

El profesor regaño a Rin por haberse quedado dormida en clase, por un lado me sentí un poco culpable por no haberla despertado, ya que había estado durmiendo desde el inicio de clases ósea por 4 horas antes del descanso pero al momento en que llegue y la vi dormida sabia que debía dejarla dormir, se veía cansada y por ser la primera vez que le pasaba no creía que tuviera tantos problemas, así que les dije a todos que no la despertaran, se veía realmente tierna dormida ¡Un momento! ¡No debo pensar estupideces!

Salimos al descanso como siempre cuando el profesor nos indico, me quede algo pensativo por el motivo de que Rin se había quedado dormida, en primera si estaba cansada no debió haber venido a la escuela, le había comentado eso a Kaito a lo cual él me respondió "_Vaya ¿Preocupado por tu princesa Len?" _a lo cual yo le conteste con un golpe en la cabeza y un _"Ni de broma"_ ocasionando que Meito, Gackupo, Mikuo y Dell se rieran del golpe que le propine a Kaito.

Note que las chicas no habían salido al patio, así que pensé que seguro se habían quedado a esperar a Rin –Al menos no se quedara sola- pensé. Mientras mis amigos platicaban yo hacía como que los escuchaba y me mantenía metido en mi mundo ahogándome en mis pensamientos lo cual me molestaba al saber que en lo que pensaba era en Rin, yo no estaba preocupado, por ella jamás pero me preguntaba ¿Cuál sería el motivo de haberse quedado dormida? ¿Se sentiría mal o algo así? Debía ser eso ya que por ratos la estuve observando y hacía gestos de dolor mientras dormía ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿A caso era tan tonta como para no haberse prevenido y haberse quedado mejor en su casa? Pues por lo que paso si lo era, que se haya quedado dormida en las cuatro horas de clase iniciales demostraba que algo no andaba bien y que la muy torpe no se había prevenido quedándose en su casa.

-¡KAGAMINE LEN TE ESTAMOS HABLANDO!- un fuerte grito en mi oído que casi me destruye el tímpano me saco de mi mundo de pensamientos. Meito, Kaito y Mikuo me habían gritado directamente en el oído.

-¡Por dios! ¡Qué les pasa!- grite pero menos fuerte que ellos, solo en forma de reproche tapándome con una mano el oído lastimado.

-¿A ti que te pasa? Te hemos estado hablando por rato y tu ni mísero caso hacías- me reprocho ahora Mikuo.

-Sera que… ¿Estas pensando en…?- sabía lo que Kaito diría así que no lo deje terminar.

-¡Ya te dije que no es eso, no estoy preocupado por Rin!- grite alterado, todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados.

-¿Quién menciono eso? Yo iba a decir que si estabas pensando en si comer algo o no- realmente me sentí como tonto en ese momento, una parte de mí estaba avergonzada.

Nos encontrábamos del lado del edificio de los clubs, como por ahí siempre estaba muy solitario nos gustaba estar de ese lado, ya saben por la tranquilidad, habíamos comenzado otra charla absurda, realmente agradecí que no le tomaran tanta importancia a lo que dije de Rin y yo hice como si ya lo hubiera olvidado también pero era obvio que no, me encontraba muy al pendiente por si alguno de ellos llegaba a hacer un comentario sobre eso.

Realmente estaba silencioso, todo estaba tan calmado como siempre, estar de ese lado del plantel me gustaba y estoy seguro que a ellos esa tranquilidad también les agradaba tanto como a mí, nos quedamos callados por un momento alejándonos de las tonterías que habíamos dicho hace un rato, nos encontrábamos sentados bajo un árbol con vista a lo lejos que daba hacia las canchas, se podía ver a los demás estudiantes jugar pero no se oía el mínimo ruido, estábamos realmente cerca del edificio de clubes, en donde si hubieran estudiantes ahí practicando con algún instrumento o cantando nosotros podríamos escucharlo.

Yo me encontraba acostado en el pasto observando el cielo vacio de nubes. Y entonces lo que pensé se hizo casualmente realidad.

-Oigan ¿escuchan eso?- pregunto Dell llamando la atención de todos nosotros.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto intrigado Gackupo.

-Se escucha a alguien cantar ¿Verdad?- afirmo Meito lo que Dell había escuchado.

-Si ¿Pueden oírlo?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Dell mientras se ponía de pie. Cuando el hizo esto yo me interese mas, entonces también me puse de pie y me acerque a Dell, y así pude oírlo también.

-Es una chica- afirme –Nunca había escuchado esa voz antes.

-Ni nosotros- se acercaron Kaito y Mikuo.

-¿Sera una chica nueva?- pregunto Meito curioso cuando llego a donde estábamos.

-No, no llegaron registros de algún traslado- se explico Gackupo, todos nos quedamos escuchando a aquella chica misteriosa cantar, era un canto realmente hermoso, nunca había escuchado uno tan hermoso como ese. Pero después me di cuenta de que aquel canto provenía de nuestro salón del club. Salí corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio.

-¡Olle, Len!- escuche que Meito, Mikuo, Gackupo, Dell y Kaito me gritaron, pero no tardaron en seguirme, escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí, yo seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía para llegar al salón del club, cada vez escuchaba más cerca esa voz, lo que me motivaba a ir más rápido para poder ver a la dueña de aquella voz que sin saberlo me había cautivado.

Y al fin lo logre, justo cuando ella canto las ultimas notas de la canción logre tomar el picaporte y abrir la puerta del salón V01 donde no había absolutamente nadie, los demás entraron detrás de mí, supe que el canto provenía del salón de al lado, me dirigí a la puerta que conectaba con el salón V02 y la abrí, ya era demasiado tarde, en ese momento pensé que nunca debimos cerrar el paso a la puerta del salón V02, si se pudiera entrar por ella no hubiera tenido que entrar por aquí y me hubiera sido posible ver a la chica que estaba cantando.

Cuando entre al salón V02 solo sonaba ya el final de la música y en este se encontraban Luka, Meiko, Miku, Haku y Rin, pensé que quien hubiera estado cantando sostendría un micrófono pero para mi desgracia todas estaban sosteniendo un maldito micrófono, los chicos entraron al salón después de mi, seguro al igual que yo buscando a la dueña de aquella voz pero… llegamos demasiado tarde.

Ya había escuchado cantar a Luka y Miku una que otra vez, también a Meiko y Haku así que estaba seguro de que ninguna de ellas eran las dueñas de la voz así que la única sospechosa era la que quedaba, esa era Rin ¿Pero podría ser ella?

-¡Chicos! ¿Por qué tan agitados?- pregunto Luka algo preocupada, todos nosotros respirábamos dificultosamente por haber corrido, la verdad creo que ellos están pensando lo mismo que yo y eso es que no esperábamos encontrarnos con ellas.

-La canción que acaba de sonar ¿Quién la canto?- pregunto agitado aun Kaito.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todas ellas al unisonó excepto Rin, aunque ella si se les unía en el grupo de rostros confundidos.

-No nos digan que vinieron solo para eso y que esa es la razón de que estén tan agitados- planteo burlonamente Meiko, seguro lo había dicho en broma, pero nuestro silencio hizo saber que estaba en lo correcto.

-¡¿Enserio?- grito Miku con sorpresa como si fuera realmente increíble que ese haya sido el motivo, todas comenzaron a reír pero al igual que hace rato una estaba completamente seria y esa era Rin, de repente ella hizo una mueca como si algo le doliera.

-Entonces ¿Quién estaba cantando?- volvió al tema principal Meito haciendo que las chicas dejaran de reír pero aun teniendo una sonrisa en sus rostros. Todas ellas se voltearon a ver con la misma sonrisa en sus bocas.

-¡Ay chicos! Se cansaron para nada- exclamo con lastima Haku y a la vez riéndose un poco, note que Rin estaba algo apenada ¿Entonces acaso podía haber sido ella la que canto?

-La respuesta es más que simple- Meiko llamo nuestra atención, Rin no nos miraba ¿Mis sospechas eran en verdad ciertas? –Esto es lo que están buscando- y al parecer me equivoque, Meiko nos mostro un disco, note que Rin hizo una mueca de dolor, otra vez.

-Así es, lo que escucharon fue este disco, nadie estaba cantando, nos estábamos preparando a, pero no lo hicimos- termino diciendo Miku.

-Sentimos haberlos hecho correr tanto- ahora fue Luka la que hablo. Todas ellas nos dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Ya, está bien, no se preocupen- dijo Gackupo, de alguna manera me sentía decepcionado, pero bueno, solo era un disco.

-Por cierto, les tenemos una sorpresa ¡Rin se ha unido al club!- menciono Haku llena de alegría.

-¡¿Qué?- dijimos todos con sorpresa, yo fui el primero en interrogar. –¿Sabes tocar un instrumento?- Rin abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Dell.

-Ella canta ¿Verdad Rin?- ella asintió y le sonrió a Dell, este le regreso el gesto también con una sonrisa. Ese gesto fue bastante molesto ¿A caso el ya la ha escuchado? No pude evitar fruncir el seño ante el pensamiento de que Dell conociera mas a Rin que yo ¿Pero porque lo hacía?

-¿Por qué no nos cantas algo?- propuso Gackupo, a todos los demás pareció gustarles la idea, pero las chicas no dijeron nada, simplemente sonrieron.

-Yo…- Rin al fin iba a decir algo en todo este tiempo pero fue interrumpida por Luka.

-¡Oh! Pero si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a clases- fue lo que dijo cuando interrumpió a Rin, Gackupo miro la pantalla de su celular y afirmo lo que Luka dijo, así que todos nos encaminamos a clases, cada quien se fue a sus respectivos salones.

Íbamos corriendo por los pasillos, aun habían algunos alumnos fuera de sus salones lo que nos indicaba que aun teníamos tiempo de llegar al nuestro, Luka y Miku iban delante de Mikuo, Dell y Kaito, yo iba detrás de ellos pero note que faltaba Rin, voltee hacia atrás y la vi detenerse mientras se sostenía de una pared y se llevaba una mano a su cabeza posándola en su frente, según yo ella iba adelante con Luka y Miku, no recordaba haberla pasado, me detuve, ella tenía una cara que señalaba que no se sentía bien, fui hacia donde ella estaba, no le hable ni le pregunte que le sucedía, simplemente la tome de la muñeca y comencé a correr en dirección al salón haciendo que ella me siguiera y también comenzara a correr.

-Debemos apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde- fue lo único que dije, pero no hubo respuesta, en verdad ella estaba mal, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para reprocharme el haberle agarrado la muñeca. Pero pudimos llegar a tiempo al salón.

**Rin Pov:**

Gracias a Len pude llegar a clases, ya había perdido las primeras cuatro horas durmiendo y no quería perder las horas restantes, pero si lo piensan en parte fue culpa de Len que las perdiera, porque fue él quien les dijo a todos que no me despertaran aunque me sorprende que los profesores no lo hayan notado pero bueno, mientras estuve en los salones del club me sentí mareada, se me nublaba un poco la vista y me atacaron fuertes dolores de cabeza pero sin embargo logre ignorarlos, pero mientras íbamos corriendo para llegar al salón, sentía que mis piernas temblaban, que si seguía iban a dejar de responder y caería al piso, además mi vista se estaba nublando y las punzadas en mi cabeza volvían cada vez más fuerte y entonces pensé que debí haber desayunado hoy, en estos días solo eh estado comiendo en los recesos de la escuela, en ese tiempo es la única vez que como en el dia, cuando me paro no desayuno ni ceno cuando regreso a casa.

Las clases ya habían comenzado desde hace una hora, realmente no me siento bien, mi vista sigue nublándose a cada rato y cada vez las punzadas en mi cabeza son más fuertes, todo lo que hablan los maestros me provocan demasiado sueño. Solo espero que las clases terminen pronto.

Una bolita de papel cayó en la mesa de mi asiento, venía de atrás así que supuse era de Miku, lo abrí vigilando que la profesora **Sweet Ann** no se diera cuenta, este decía:

"_Rin ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo distraída _

_¿No seguirás teniendo sueño verdad? Porque desde que entramos_

_has estado cabeceando y a cada rato te llevas tus manos_

_a tu cabeza como si trataras de sostenerla, si_

_algo te pasa… sabes que puedes decírmelo._

_Miku."_

Sonreí, me hacia feliz saber que Miku se preocupaba por mí pero igual no quería preocuparla así que opte por decirle lo mismo que le dije a Dell en la mañana, busque un espacio en donde escribir en el papelito y cuando lo halle escribí:

"_No te preocupes Miku, estoy bien, si, solo tengo algo de sueño_

_,no pude dormir bien anoche solo es eso pero gracias por preocuparte, _

_de verdad que estoy bien."_

Después de escribirlo lo volví a hacer bolita y se lo regrese, ya no hubo contestación y eso me dejo más tranquila, eso me asegura que se creyó lo que le dije, que en parte no era mentira, yo no les he dicho que estoy viviendo sola, no quiero que se preocupen por mí, eso sería una molestia para ellos y no quiero causarles molestias.

Así pasaron las horas de clase, los profesores dictando temas, escribiendo en el pizarrón y uno que otro haciendo bromas con los alumnos, yo por mi parte, las punzadas en mi cabeza eran cada vez más fuertes, era como si el sueño aumentara cada vez mas gracias a eso y la vista se me nublaba cada vez que trataba de enfocar mi vista hacia el pizarrón, ahora ya me sentía mareada e incluso ya habían comenzado ratitos en los que de repente ya no podía escuchar nada y solo veía como los demás movían sus bocas, me llevaba gran parte del tiempo mis manos hacia mi cabeza posándolas o en mis ojos o en mi frente recargando los codos en la mesa. Tan solo quería que las clases terminaran de una buena vez por todas.

Y después de varias horas así mi deseo se cumplió, el timbre de salida sonó.

Guarde mis cosas y me levante lo más rápido que pude para ser la primera del salón en irme, tan solo quería llegar a mi casa y tumbarme en mi cama, al avanzar unos cuantos pasos mi vista se nublo de nuevo, las punzadas atacaron de nuevo y ahora escuche un doloroso zumbido en mis oídos, trate de ignorarlo y seguí avanzando.

-¡Rin!- me detuve, estuve a punto de salir del salón, tan cerca de cruzar la puerta, pero Dell me había llamado, se acerco a mi todavía sin sus cosas, aun no había guardado sus libretas.

-¿dime?- le pregunte algo impaciente pero con mi mejor sonrisa, me comenzaba a sentir muy mareada.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa?- me pregunto el muy calmadamente.

-Sí, lo siento, se me olvido decirte que pasare por algunas compras, así que me iré antes ¿Vale? Nos vemos Dell- el asintió, después de despedirme me fui lo más rápido posible.

Camine por los pasillos, estaban realmente solitarios, pero las puertas de los salones comenzaban a abrirse y los alumnos comenzaban a salir, las punzadas me atacaron de nuevo pero esta vez mas fuertes, los susurros de los alumnos se comenzaban a oír en los pasillos, sin embargo estos llegaban a mis oídos como unos fuertes y dolorosos zumbidos, otra vez mi vista se estaba nublando.

Comencé a caminar lo más rápido que podía para alejarme de la multitud y alejar los zumbidos, pero fue una mala idea ya que estaba forzando mis piernas las cuales se sentían muy débiles y podría caer al piso en cualquier momento pero no pensaba dejar que eso sucediera, así que seguí forzándome y así al fin salí al exterior.

Cruce el patio con las mismas circunstancias y a eso me refiero con los dolores de cabeza, la vista nublada, los mareos, las piernas débiles y temblorosas y los fuertes zumbidos en mis oídos. Salí del patio aun así, camine por la calle, un fuerte mareo llego a mí, este fue realmente fuerte que hizo que tuviera que pararme y sostenerme de una pared, los dolores de cabeza llegaron otra vez a mi pero más fuertes que antes, cada vez llegaban más fuerte, me lleve una mano hacia mi frente, con la otra me sostenía de una pared, trate de continuar caminando pero mis piernas no querían responder, solo temblaban, al tratar de dar un paso caí fuertemente de rodillas golpeándomelas contra el suelo, ahora me encontraba arrodillada con mis manos en la pared y en mi frente, la vista se me nublaba.

-¡Rin!- escuche y luego un zumbido fuerte atormento mis oídos -¿Estás bien?- era Len ¿por qué justamente el tenia que verme en esta situación? Aunque se escuchaba muy preocupado, yo no podía creerlo -¿Rin?- yo seguía sin contestarle, cada vez que él hablaba su voz se convertía en un zumbido que poco a poco terminaría por romperme los tímpanos.

-No hables, me duele- atine a decir en un susurro.

-¿Qué te duele? ¿Puedes párate?- se acerco a mi tomándome del brazo, por algún impulso mío o más bien orgullo le di un manotazo para que me soltara.

-Yo puedo- le dije y trate de levantarme, pero mis piernas seguían sin responderme.-Solo un poco más…- decía yo susurrando, aunque quería creer que podía sola, sabía muy bien que necesitaba ayuda.

-Rin, no…- no deje que continuara, su voz, escucharlo me era doloroso.

-¡Cállate!- alcé la voz para que no hablara, un mareo mas fuerte que el anterior me invadió, pero aun así de puro milagro logre parame, aun me sostenía de la pared, voltee a verlo con mi mejor sonrisa forzada.

-Rin, tu no…- lo calle de nueva cuenta.

-¿Vez? Te dije que podía- me voltee para retomar el paso, mala idea, yo seguía mareada y mi vista estaba nublada, cuando trate de avanzar perdí completamente el equilibrio, era obvio porque mis piernas seguían sin responder pero esta vez tuvo que ver algo mas, el mareo.

-¡Rin!- escuche la voz alarmada de Len, mi vista estaba completamente borrosa, sabía que estaba cayendo así que solo tenía que esperar el golpe, pero al final solo vi todo negro.

**Len Pov:**

Durante las clases veía de reojo a Rin, era obvio que algo le pasaba, sus gestos me lo decían y mientras pasaban las clases ella cada vez se veía peor, estas terminaron y ella fue la primera en salir del salón, me sorprendí al ver que ni siquiera esperaría a Dell, me apresure a salir yo también y lo hice, salí casi inmediatamente después de que ella lo hizo.

Buscaba su figura entre la multitud de personas que se formaba en los pasillos, pero podía distinguirla ya que era la única que llevaba ese listón a modo de orejas de conejo así que aun a lo lejos eso era lo que la hacia resaltar y hacia que no la perdiese de vista, yo caminaba con un poco de prisa para estar a una buena distancia de ella como para seguirla sin que ella lo notara.

Salimos al fin del edifico atravesando el patio para poder salir a las calles, logre verla a lo lejos, ella caminaba algo apresurada pero de repente se tambaleo a lo que yo me alarme un poco, si lo admito, al parecer si estoy preocupado, me alarmo que ella callera y se lastimara pero por surte no fue así, se sostuvo de una pared, justamente en la pared de la esquina donde yo doy vuelta para ir hacia mi casa, note que no se movía, que seguía sosteniéndose y que también tenía una mano en su cabeza, camine lentamente hacia ella -¿Qué le estará pasando?- me pregunte.

Solo mantenía mi mirada en su espalda, observándola mientras caminaba hacia ella, pero ella se ladeo un poco y cayó fuertemente al piso golpeándose las rodillas con este, corrí entonces hacia ella para verificar que se encontrara bien y ayudarla a pararse-¡Rin!- grite preocupado.

Al parecer ella me había oído pero no hizo caso a mi llamado, así que le pregunte si se encontraba bien, pero ella me callo diciéndome que no hablara, que le dolía o algo así ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No tenía la mas mínima idea, trate de ayudarla a que se parara pero ella retiro mi mano golpeándola con la suya, me sorprendí un poco pero sabía que ese gesto quería decirme que a ella no le gustaba que sintiera lastima por ella pero ¿Era eso lo que sentía? ¿Realmente era lastima y no preocupación? Ella no hizo más que decir que podía hacerlo sola, que se levantaría ella sola, yo por mi parte estaba seguro de que no podría.

-Rin, no… -ella me interrumpió gritándome que me callara pero ver como trataba y trataba y que no pudiera hacerlo solo hacía que yo estuviera más inquieto.-Rin, tu no…- pero otra vez fui callado con un sonrisa suya y un "Vez, te dije que podía", eso me puso un poco más tranquilo pero había algo raro aun, algo que me decía que aunque ya no lo pareciera, todo estaba mal.

Y mis sospechas no fueron falsas, al momento en que ella trato de caminar, no pudo, cayo repentinamente y tan rápido como la vi caer yo me apresure a atraparla, me lancé de rodillas con los brazos extendidos golpeándome las piernas con el duro pavimento pero logrando atrapar a Rin, ella cayó en mis brazos, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y comenzaba a respirar dificultosamente. Se veía…

-Realmente linda…- me sorprendí ¿Qué hacía yo pensando eso? Pero ese no era el caso, ella no estaba respirando bien, como dije hace un momento, respiraba dificultosamente ¿Qué hacía yo pensando tonterías en un momento como ese? le quite un poco de su rubio cabello que descansaba en su mejilla y al tocarla pude sentir que estaba caliente, pase mi mano a su frente sacando conclusiones de una fiebre, no me equivoque, ella estaba hirviendo.

Me levante con ella en brazos, me colgué su mochila al hombro, fue algo difícil hacerlo ya que no podía soltar a Rin, y comencé a caminar decidido a llevarla a mi casa, en cuanto estuviera allí llamaría a un doctor. El camino fue mucho más pesado que de costumbre, eso que nunca es pesado, digo que fue difícil porque llevaba a Rin en mis brazos y dos mochilas que eran carga para mi espalda pero aun así logre llegar a casa.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no tirar a Rin, entre y prendí la luz, normalmente estaba todo oscuro pero tenía que ver por donde andaba si no quería tirar a mi carga en una de esas, ya que mi casa es bastante grande para una persona, tal vez decir bastante es poco, tiene muchos cuartos de mas, la llevaría a uno de estos siendo difícil subir las escaleras con ella en brazos, no podía ver donde pisaba y tenía miedo de resbalar, no por mi si no por ella, miedo a lastimarla pero aun así logre subir.

Me quede parado en el ultimo escalón, debía seguir caminando y mis brazos se estaban cansando, o también podía dejarla en mi habitación recostada en mi cama y me ahorraría viaje dejando descansar a mis brazos, tome la opción de dejarla en mi habitación, entre a esta y la coloque delicadamente en mi cama. Baje rápidamente a la sala donde deje las dos mochilas, tome el teléfono y hable a la clínica. Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces y nadie contesto, colgué y marque de nuevo, otra vez nadie contesto, suspire indignado ante tal hecho y me dirigí a la cocina, busque una pequeña cacerola y la llene de agua, subí de nuevo rumbo a mi habitación y me metí al baño de este donde busque una toallita, la doble y la remoje en el agua, le quite los zapatos a Rin para que estuviera más cómoda según yo y luego le puse la toallita húmeda en la frente para bajarle un poco la fiebre, esperaba que se despertara pronto.

Baje a la cocina y prendí la estufa, coloque una olla con agua y comencé a cortar algunas verduras, prepararía la cena mientras Rin descansaba, pero sabía que tendría que estar al pendiente para volver a remojar la toallita y ponérsela fresca de nuevo, tenía pensado preparar un estofado, quería tener la cena lista para cuando Rin se despertara.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Que estaba pensando al traerla a mi casa?- me pregunte a mi mismo mientras cortaba las verduras.-_tonto ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Estás preocupado por ella, es más que obvio-_ pensé contestándome a mí mismo, al parecer ya se me había hecho costumbre el sermonearme yo solo.

Una vez termine de cortar, agregue las verduras a la olla y deje que hirviera, subí de nuevo hacia mi habitación para verificar que tanto calor había absorbido la toalla y si era conveniente remojarla o no, en efectivo era más que conveniente volver a remojarla. La tome, la moje y la exprimí, Rin, ella seguía durmiendo pero aun no paraba de respirar difícilmente. Decidí llamara de nuevo a la clínica, si el doctor había salido puede que ya hubiera regresado, baje rápidamente las escaleras, fui a la sala y tome el teléfono y marque… pero nada, aun no contestó nadie, suspire frustrado. Volví a la cocina revisar como iba a el estofado, aun le faltaba, prepare te y también puse a cocer arroz y se vino a la cabeza hacer un postre también.

-Quizá gelatina de naranja estaría bien- pensé en voz alta mientras sacaba los ingredientes para esta. -, espero que le guste a Rin- me detuve al haberme sorprendido pensando en ella, ahora que lo pienso todo este dia no he hecho otra cosa más que pensar en ella, suspire –Es solo porque no se qué le pasa- me dije como si esa fuera una respuesta y el que me haya dado cuenta de que no he pensado en otra cosa más que en ella una pregunta.-Solo porque estoy un poco preocupado, pero solo un poco.

Termine de sacar los ingredientes y me dispuse a hacer la gelatina, en el rato en que cuidaba los alimentos, que no se quemasen, subía y bajaba también ciudadano de la fiebre de Rin, estaba empezando a cansarme de estar tan al pendiente de todo, aunque eso no era lo que en cierta forma me molestaba, si no que me cansaba de estar subiendo y bajando, ya había terminado de preparar la cena, mis piernas estaban cansadas, me encontraba sentado en la cocina sin nada que hacer solo esperando el momento en el que deba subir de nuevo a revisar a Rin, me percate de que aun no me había cambiado el uniforme, se me había olvidado por completo. Me levante y salí de la cocina para subir a mi habitación dispuesto a cambiarme y de paso volver a remojar la toallita que descansaba en la frente de Rin.

Abrí un cajón y saque una camisa manga larga naranja y unos pantalones cafés y los coloque en mi cama a lado de los pies de Rin, le quite la toallita a Rin, la remoje y se la volví a poner, me aleje un poco de la cama y le di la espalda girándome hacia el espejo, me le quede viendo a este y pude ver en el la figura de Rin detrás de mí, se veía tan frágil ahí en mi cama, pero su respiración ya era más calmada, eso me tranquilizaba ya que significaba que la fiebre estaba disminuyendo, comencé a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa y me la quite arrojándola hacia una esquina de mi habitación y comencé a desabrocharme los pantalones pero no me los quite ya que algo mojado choco sorpresivamente contra mi espalda, me gire al escuchar el grito de Rin.

-¡Len, que estás haciendo!- grito alarmada, estaba algo sonrojada o era por la fiebre o era por verme así porque digo, ella no me quitaba la vista de encima, al parecer ya estaba mejor así que decidí jugar un poco.

-Ah, ya te despertaste ¿Dormiste bien? Quedaste muy cansada- hablaba con un tono medio juguetón y medio provocativo, me acerque a ella y me quede parado a lado de la cama mientras la veía con una sonrisa picara, ella estaba sentada y seguía mirándome pero su rostro se había puesto más rojo aun.

-¿Quede?- pronuncio un tanto nerviosa y confundida, yo solo le sonreí y me acerque mi rostro al de ella colocando cada uno de mis brazos a lado de cada uno de los de ella y recargándome en la cama.

-Sí, fue demasiado agotador, tanto que caíste rendida al instante en que terminamos, me quede a tu lado mientras dormías con una cara de satisfacción y hasta ahorita decidí que debía vestirme pero despertaste, se ve que lo disfrutaste- la sonrisa picara seguía en mi rostro pero también era una sonrisa burlesca, al parecer ella no recordaba nada y yo le estaba diciendo cosas que seguro si estuviera consiente ya me habría molido a golpes y me habría gritado varias veces "Pervertido".

-¿De qué… hablas?- se inclino un poco hacia atrás al verse acorralada por mi y tan cerca de ella -¿A caso tu y yo…?

-Al parecer lo has olvidado, y eso que nos la pasamos muy bien- al ver que se inclinaba me acerque más a ella y le susurre seductoramente al oído. -¿Quieres que lo repitamos?...

Continuara…

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Nota informativa:<strong> En la música es necesario clasificar las voces para que el autor de una pieza musical cantada sepa en qué tesitura ha de escribirla sobre el pentagrama, es decir, entre qué nota más baja y qué nota más alta es capaz de cantar, y con qué timbre sonará. Las voces femeninas se asignan a una soprano, una mezzo-soprano o una con-tralto. La primera es la más aguda y se subdivide en tres tipos: soprano dramática, soprano lírica y soprano coloratura. La mezzo-soprano tiene rasgos comunes a la soprano y a la contralto, siendo esta última la menos común de las voces y de registro más grave._

***La canción que canta Rin en el capitulo:** como lo dice se llama Hell Butterfly y es original de ella, Rin Kagamine ^w^. Dejo el link del video por si desean verlo, en lo personal es una canción que me gusta mucho.

http:/ www . youtube . com / watch ?v = cLLD13DIDrM&feature =related (solo quitenle los espacios)

***Ella es Sweet Ann: **Para quienes no la conocen dejo un link con la imagen (solo quitenle los espacios).

http: / . blogspot . com/- h6CIxgOTtQ0/ TbQ8JSAGwyI /AAAAAAAACvg /bEOuo0VLqqk /s1600/ Sweetann . png

**Bueno, espero que el capitulo le haya gustado, jejeje porque como les dije arribita, hoy veran mis calificaciones y si salgo mal pz tendre que ausentarme por bastante tiempo por eso decidi subir este capitulo por si acaso eso sucede, asiq ue perdonenme si para la proxima me tardo demasiado, prometo que estudiare mas y no volvera a pasar (?) jeje bueno entonces es todo por hoy, deseenme suerte para que no me castiguen xD. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!**

**Ya saben, criticas constructivas, opiniones, sugerencias, ideas para el fic, amenzas de muerte por tardanzas, preguntas, curiosidades, cualquier cosa dejenmelo en un Review, los leere todos (si no me castigan,el caso es que los leere algun dia xD)**

**Me despido, cuidense! (^w^)/**

**MATTA-NE!**

**by Sakura Kino.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LA CORPORACION YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

…

**Cap.10: Viviendo juntos (1º parte).**

**Rin Pov:**

Comenzaba a escuchar ruido, como si abrieran cajones, abrí débilmente los ojos y vi el techo, sentí algo frio en mi frente pero no le hice el mayor caso, comencé a explorar con mi mirada preguntándome donde estaba, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí y que había pasado antes, mi mirada se paseaba por toda la habitación sin perder un solo detalle, en esta había un escritorio con varios libros en el, una puerta que parecía conectar a un baño, un librero con bastantes libros y varias repisas que contenían mas, un mueble con varios cajones el cual contenía uno abierto y a lado de este un espejo y luego la puerta que da hacia el pasillo, llegue a la conclusión de que estaba en la habitación de un chico y al parecer uno ordenado, regrese rápidamente la vista hacia el espejo, había pasado desapercibida al chico que estaba frente al espejo sin camisa y al parecer en plan de hacer algo a sus pantalones, rápidamente me percate de que era Len, aunque todavía mi vista estaba algo borrosa, sabía que era él.

Rápidamente me reincorpore en la cama y me quité lo que estaba en mi frente, era una toalla húmeda la cual le avente para detener lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

-¡Len, que estás haciendo!- grite algo avergonzada de que él estuviera semidesnudo o desnudándose frente a mí, sentía mi rostro más caliente de lo que lo sentía cuando me desperté, si Len estaba allí significaba que estaba en su habitación y en su casa ¿Pero como llegue allí?

El simplemente se volteo serio, con el seño fruncido al sentir la toalla mojada en su espalda desnuda, se me quedo viendo un momento y luego sonrió, un "Ah, ya te despertaste" seguido de unas preguntas fueron su respuesta, no me esperaba esa reacción, se estaba comportando extraño ¿A caso dormí por mucho tiempo? Len comenzó a caminar hacia a mí y se detuvo a lado de la cama, estando el más cerca podía verlo mejor, mi vista ya no estaba nublada pero estaba cansada y aun tenia sueño, se acerco a mi acorralándome entre su cuerpo y su cama, su rostro se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del mío, me sentí muy nerviosa y sentía el calor en mis mejillas, solo esperaba no estarme sonrojando, no podía hacer eso y menos por él, pero en verdad se veía realmente… bien, más que eso.

El me hablaba y yo medio lo escuchaba, solo me daba cuenta de las insinuaciones que él decía, como _"Quedaste muy cansada" "Fue demasiado agotador" "Dormías con una cara de satisfacción"_ pero eso solo me hacia fantasear cosas que hacían que mi temperatura aumentara, era raro, ya le habría propinado un buen golpe por molestarme pero yo simplemente quería tocar su pecho, comencé a respirar difícilmente, me incline hacia atrás en plan de obtener más aire ya que Len al estar tan cerca mío me asfixiaba. Pero fue en vano, el se acerco mas a mi haciendo que yo me recostase de nuevo y él estuviera en sima de mi, sus rodillas ahora se encontraban a los costados de mis piernas y sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza logrando así sostenerse para no aplastarme, se inclino acercando su rostro al mío.

-¿Quieres que lo repitamos?- me susurro al oído con voz seductora.-Tal vez así recuerdes con más detalle- mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, me estremecí.

-L-Len…- su nombre fue lo único que pude articular, no sabía que decir ¿Qué es lo que habría dicho normalmente? Lo hubiera golpeado, gritado miles de insultos y el solo se hubiera reído, le hubiera dado la victoria en su juego y eso sería lo más normal, la rutina de siempre que me molestaba, pero… ¿Por qué no podía ser normal ahora? No podía hacerlo, quería seguir así con él.

Puse cada una de mis manos en sus hombros, ante aquel contacto el separo su rostro de mi oído y me miro algo sorprendido pero luego cambio su expresión por una sonrisa, poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la acaricio leve y suavemente, poco a poco acerco mas su rostro al mío, intercalando su vista en mi mirada y mis labios ¿A caso iba a besarme?

-Rin- susurro mi nombre, el cerro sus ojos, yo también cerré los míos ¿Por qué le estaba siguiendo el juego? mi respiración cada vez era más agitada, esperaba el momento de sentir sus labios en los míos pero el momento nunca llego, escuche una risa burlona.-Era una broma- abrí los ojos, Len se separo de mi y se levanto de la cama, camino hasta la esquina de esta, tomo una camisa naranja y se la puso, luego tomo un pantalón que se encontraba en el mismo sitio. -, aun no estás bien, sigues teniendo fiebre- me dijo, me sentía algo decepcionada por lo que no paso ¿Por qué? El se metió al baño, seguro para cambiarse el pantalón, al menos era decente al no hacerlo frente a mí.

-Un momento…- pensé en lo que había dicho de la fiebre.-¿Fiebre?- pregunte confusa, no era posible que el supiera que yo tengo fiebre y que yo misma no lo sepa.

-Si- afirmo al salir del baño ahora con el pantalón del uniforme escolar en las manos, lo arrojo hacia una esquina donde se encontraba la camisa.-Te desmayaste en medio de la calle cuando saliste de la escuela, suerte que te vi y alcance a atraparte, si no te hubieras golpeado fuerte mente, créeme, yo me golpee las rodillas pero…- se acerco a mi rápidamente de nuevo y toco mis rodillas, me estremecí ante el contacto, tenía las manos frías pero también sentí un poco de dolor cuando me toco.-Mmm… también te hiciste daño ¿Te duele mucho?

-No, solo un poco pero estoy bien ¿Me golpee la cabeza?- el me miro extrañado ante ese comentario.-Me duele la cabeza- conteste a su confusión. El se acerco a mí, se sentó en la cama y toco mi mejilla, hizo una mueca pensativa y acerco inesperadamente pero de nueva cuenta su rostro al mío, levanto mi flequillo con la mano con la que había tocado mi mejilla y puso su frente contra la mía. Me sonroje.

-Sabia que seguías teniendo algo de fiebre pero pensé que ya te había bajado, ahora veo que me equivoque- se separo de mí, yo iba a decir algo pero en el momento en que abrí mi boca mi estomago gruño, Len volteo a ver mi estomago sorprendido y luego volteo a verme a mí, sonrió, yo me sonroje aun mas.-La cena está hecha, así que bajemos ¿Puedes levantarte o prefieres que te traiga la comida?- se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, yo estaba realmente sorprendida, Len nunca había sido tan amable conmigo, me sorprendía que lo fuera ahora.

-Ah… n-no, esta b-bien- su mirada era penetrante, me ponía un tanto nerviosa así que decidí alejar la mía de él. –, p-puedo pararme.

Me reincorpore de nueva cuenta sentándome en la cama, ya que al haber tenido a Len sobre mi había hecho que me acostase, me puse de pie con cuidado ya que me sentía débil, Len se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano, voltee a ver nuestras manos unidas rápidamente cuando sentí el contacto, me sorprendí ante aquel hecho y voltee a ver a Len a la cara un poco sorprendida y apenada por el hecho de que tomaba mi mano, el solo me sonreía… dulcemente. Me guio fuera de su habitación, por el pasillo y al bajar las escaleras se pego mas a mi tomándome de la cintura con su mano libre, rodeándome por atrás, me sonroje ante esa cercanía pero me sentía feliz, por alguna razón me sentía feliz y se sentía bien estar así con él, al llegar abajo me soltó la cintura de nuevo sosteniendo solo mi mano y me guio hasta su cocina, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allí pude observar un poco de su casa, pero solo de paso, había un gran y debo decir enorme comedor, al igual que una enorme sala, un corredor con varios cuadros que dirigía a la puerta de entrada, estas eran las habitación que tuve a la vista pero todas estaban oscuras, se veían muy solitarias y al llegar a la cocina fue una gran sorpresa, esta era todo en blanco, las baldosas, la pintura de la pared, el color de las alacenas y los muebles todo era blanco, el refrigerador era igual enorme plateado uno de esos carísimos refrigeradores para "ricos", parecía una cocina profesional de un chef por lo grande y bien equipada que estaba. Len soltó mi mano yo me quede parada en la entrada observando la gran cocina, olí algo, el aroma era realmente delicioso.

-Toma asiento Rin- me llamo Len sacándome de mis pensamientos voltee hacia donde él se encontraba estaba parado detrás de una silla esperando a que yo me acercara a sentarme, parecía todo un caballero ante ese acto o más bien mi sirviente, me acerque a él y tome asiento, arrimo un poco mi silla hacia la mesa y se dirigió hacia la estufa, yo solo seguía sus movimientos con mi mirada, sirvió un estofado que contenía la olla, en dos platos y los llevo hasta la mesa, coloco uno frente a mí y otro frente a una silla vacía donde después se sentó. Me quede viendo el estofado y luego voltee a verlo de nuevo, el sonrió y comenzó a comer.

-G-Gracias por la comida- dije un poco apenada y probé el estofado, estaba realmente delicioso -¿Tu lo hiciste?- pregunte con un deje de sorpresa.

-Si- me sonrió, yo aparte mi vista de él un tanto apenada y la pose de nuevo en mi comida –, ah ¿No está muy mal o sí?- pregunto un tanto alarmado, creo que pensó que la comida no me había gustado, así que reaccione rápidamente.

-¡No para nada!- se sorprendió – E-Esta muy delicioso.

El sonrió de nueva cuenta ¿Cuántas sonrisas dedicadas para mí ya llevaba en esos segundos? Desde que me levante se la había pasado sonriéndome pero no burlonamente como siempre, si no con cariño y eso era algo que realmente me gustaba o más que eso, me encantaba. Ya sin decir nada seguimos comiendo, al acabar la comida siguió el postre, una deliciosa gelatina que me alegro aun mas cuando supe que era de naranja pero me percate que en ese momento Len solo se me quedaba viendo como esperando algo y al ver que iba a dar la primera probada se puso mucho más atento, y cuando vio que me puse muy feliz por el hecho de que era de naranja el me sonrió y también comió la suya. Nunca lo había observado tanto tiempo, ya se me hacia obvio porque se le hacía fácil conseguir alguna chica, la razón de que todas las chicas o la mayoría, iban detrás de él, Len no era un chico nada feo, sino uno realmente atractivo, mire el reloj que el tenia en la cocina y me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, 10:30 pm para ser exactos, tenía que irme así que me levante.

**Len POV:**

Estaba más tranquilo ahora que ya parecía que Rin estaba mejor, aunque sabía que seguía teniendo algo de fiebre, al menos ya podía estar de pie y comer, me puse feliz al saber que la gelatina le había gustado, al igual que la comida, yo solo la observaba atentamente mientras ella comía su gelatina, cada movimiento de sus labios que seguro en ese momento por lo que comía, tendría un delicioso sabor a naranja _-¿Qué estas pensando, tonto?-_ me reprendí internamente por aquellos truhanes pensamientos. De pronto ella se levanto haciendo que me sobresaltara y sacándome de mis pensamientos por el estruendo que causo el barrido de la silla con el piso, voltee hacia arriba, aún sentado, para mirarle a la cara.

-Perdona las molestias, Len- me dijo con una voz algo apenada -, ya es tarde y tengo que irme.

-¿Enserio?- yo estaba algo decepcionado, aunque no encontraba la razón o el porqué para estarlo pero lo estaba -¿Y ya estas mejor?- quería una excusa para que se quedara más tiempo.

-No- su respuesta no me puso más tranquilo de lo que estaba, si no que me quito esa tranquilidad –, pero… por eso es mejor que ya me vaya, así Yui puede darme algún medicamento en mi casa.

Baje mi mirada pensativo, era verdad que esa chica y su madre estaban allí para cuidarla y yo no tendría que preocuparme, de hecho deberían estar preocupadas porque Rin no regreso después de la escuela, sin embargo porque no habrían salido a buscarla o algo así, tal vez lo hicieron y no me di cuenta, pero en ese caso Luka y Miku o alguna de las otras chicas hubieran llamado para preguntar si la había visto pero nada de eso paso, entonces no salieron a buscarla, será que ¿ni cuenta se dieron de cómo estaba en la mañana? ó ¿que no regreso a su casa? Algo no me cuadraba en esto.

-Pero aun no te sientes bien, Rin- hable aun con la cabeza baja -, es peligroso que salgas así, ya es de noche, hace frio y me _preocupa _que te desmayes de nuevo a mitad del camino, además es peligroso que andes sola por las noches- levante mi mirada.

Note que ella estaba sorprendida, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de lo que dije, es como si mis palabras hubieran salido solas de mi boca, era verdad que pensaba eso y que me preocupaba que algo le pasase pero a ella, en mi sano juicio, con nuestra relación, nunca le habría hecho saber mi preocupación, era obvio que quería decirlo pero nunca se lo habría dicho así tan sinceramente, después de que yo asimile mis propias palabras me quede totalmente en blanco y avergonzado.

-Len…- se notaba que ella tampoco podía creer lo que había dicho.

-Q-Quiero decir…- desvié mi mirada, buscaba alguna excusa pero nada se venía a mi mente, hasta que lo encontré –Tu madre se enojaría mucho conmigo si cree que te rapte y luego te deje ir sola en la oscura y fría noche por las peligrosas calles ¿No?- su mirada era levemente decepcionada ás de que habría servido mi educación para ser un caballero si no actuó como uno ante una dama ya que aunque seas irritante sigues siendo una ¿verdad?- deje de hablar tan rápido como me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo ¿Cómo pude haberle dicho eso? ¿Qué si ella era una dama? ¡Claro que ella lo es, estúpido Len! Seguro ahora mismo recibiría un golpe de ella, era más que obvio que estaba enojada.

-Ya veo… gracias por notarlo, Len- fue lo único que dijo, en verdad esperaba el golpe pero no llego, incluso el tono de voz que uso era tranquilo, bueno no era de enojo, era de decepción. –Entonces, será mejor que me vaya ya.

Salió de la cocina pasando alado de mí sin verme a la cara, estaba seguro de que ella estaba enojada ¿Por qué no lo mostraba y me daba pelea como siempre? Oh, ya recordaba, ella no se encontraba bien, yo no podía dejar que se fuera, no quería que se fuera, ella no podía irse, reaccione rápidamente y la seguí logrando tomarla de la muñeca, debía disculparme por lo que dije.

-¡Espera!- la voltee levemente tratando de no lastimarla por el agarre –Al menos deja que llame a tu casa para que vengan a recogerte.

-No, estaré bien- dijo cortante –, yo puedo caminar sola, no te molestes.

-Entonces, yo te acompañare a tu casa.- ella iba a negarse pero ya no la deje hacerlo –No es una pregunta.

Con esas palabras ella asintió sin ninguna otra opción, le preste un abrigo y yo me puse otro, tomo su mochila y salimos a la oscura y fría noche, el camino era silencioso, tenía que disculparme por lo dicho anteriormente pero eso era algo que yo nunca hacia con ella, disculparme por lo que decía para molestarla, pero ahora sentía esa urgencia de "aclarar las cosas" con ella, que curioso ¿No? Ella actuaba raro por el hecho de estar enferma y yo actuaba aun más extraño por el hecho de estar preocupado por ella, ni siquiera debería estar interesado en lo que le está pasando.

-Rin- llame su atención, ella soltó un gimoteo para que supiera que me escuchaba -, lo que dije sobre que eras una dama… no fue mi intención ofenderte.

-¿Eso a que viene ahora?- pregunto indiferente.

-Pues yo, quería disculparme- me lleve una mano a la nuca rascándomela –, se que no estás bien y por eso no puedes contestarme como siempre ante lo que digo, por eso me disculpo por "aprovecharme" de la oportunidad, porque sé que estas débil y aun así yo dije cosas que no debí.

-¡Me estas llamado debilucha!- me sobresalte ante tal grito pero sonreí ante el hecho, si ella estaba gritando significaba que ya estaba mejorando -¡Escúchame Kagamine, el hecho de que haya tenido un resfriado no significa que yo sea una debilucha, vuelve a decir eso y te pateo donde más te duele! ¡Yo no necesito que te preocupes por mí, puedo hacer las cosas yo sola! ¡Si acepte que vinieras fue para que dejaras de molestarme!

Me quede parado en ese momento al escuchar que ella estaba gritando de mas, estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que reaccionara tan agresivamente hablando, solo vi como ella siguió caminando aun cuando yo me quede parado, mantenía sus puños cerrados, su espalda se veía más que su cabeza y sus pies pisaban fuerte, estaba realmente molesta. Sonreí de lado y luego una risita burlona salió de mi, si es verdad que estaba sorprendido por su enojo pero me dio más gracia que sorpresa, extrañaba esas reacciones.

Decidí volver a su lado así que corrí hasta alcanzarla, ella seguía enojada por lo que decidí no decir nada en esos momentos y dejar que se le pasara, después de unos segundos el semblante de su cara se suavizo y vi que tenia ahora un aire algo melancólico o eso parecía, sin embargo mejor no pregunte y seguimos caminado sin decir nada. Llegamos pronto al inicio de las calles, ella se paro antes de entrar a la calle donde estaba su casa, yo me detuve al igual a lado de ella y la mire con curiosidad, Rin tenia la mirada baja y eso empezó a preocuparme.

-¿Rin?- pregunte curioso y con un deje de leve preocupación en mi voz.

-Gracias por acompañarme, puedo caminar sola desde aquí Len.

-No- volteo a verme curiosa, yo le dirigí una mirada seria y ella frunció el seño.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto ahora algo harta de mi seriedad.

-Ya camine hasta aquí, no me voy a ir hasta dejarte en la puerta de tu casa te guste o no.

-Hmp, como quieras- ante lo dicho siguió avanzando, yo la seguí por detrás y entramos en la calle.

No me sorprendió ver lo grandes que eran las casas, ya había ido antes por ahí cuando iba a visitar a Dell, puesto que vivía en la calle siguiente a esta, era verdad que las casas eran grandes y bonitas, pero la mía era aun mas grande y ante los ojos de muchos igual o más bonita que estas, pero para mí no era otra cosa más que un lugar donde los malos recuerdos abundaban, para mí esa inmensa casa no era mi hogar si no una prisión.

Rin se detuvo en la entrada de una de las casas de casi hasta el fondo de la calle, me detuve al llegar a su lado y ambos miramos la enorme casa, se veía tan solitaria, las luces, todas sin ninguna excepción estaban apagadas como si no hubiera nadie en casa, como si nadie viviera ahí, como la mía cada vez que regresaba del colegio. –Pero eso no podía ser ya que Yui debería estarla esperando o su madre, o tal vez habrían salido a buscarla– pensé.

-¿Aquí es?- pregunte aun mirando la casa, en verdad se veía tan solitaria.

-Si- Rin hablo tan bajo que apenas pude oírla, ella abrió la pequeña rejilla para entrar al patio de la casa.

-¿Segura que hay alguien?- pregunte señalando que las luces estaban apagadas y no había rastro de vida alguna.

-Debieron haber salido pero seguro que vuelven pronto.

-Hummm- suspire, iba a decirle otra cosa pero fui callado por su voz al abrir mi boca.

-Me estoy sintiendo mal, será mejor que me meta y tome alguna medicina- cerró la rejilla y avanzo apresuradamente hacia la puerta de la casa, saco sus llaves, la abrió y se metió, estuvo a punto de cerrar su puerta dejándome ahí parado en la calle pero antes de que la puerta pegara con la pared, ella se dio la vuelta y asomo parte de su rostro por la rendijita que había entre la puerta y la pared para después susurrar un "gracias".

**Rin POV:**

Entre a mi casa algo decepcionada por saber que nadie me esperaba allí, camine por la sala sin prender las luces para ir directamente a la escalera y dirigirme a mi habitación, me sentía agotada y los mareos estaban regresando, no mentí cuando le dije a Len que me estaba comenzando a sentir mal, hacia mucho frio esa noche, estaba temblando, bueno era obvio ya que estábamos en invierno, al llegar a mi habitación deje caer mi mochila en un rinconcito a lado de la silla de mi escritorio, fui directo a mi armario y saque una pijama de las que uso en invierno, tome una toalla y ropa limpia, aun con el cansancio y mis parpados amenazando con cerrarse me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una buena ducha, llegue a este y comencé a desvestirme, no cerré la puerta ¿para que hacerlo si solo yo estaba en casa? Deje mi ropa tirada a mitad del baño, abrí la regadera y el agua caliente comenzó a caer, me metí en esta sintiendo como las gotas caían sobre mi piel haciendo que esta se erizara por el cálido contacto y mis músculos se relajaban mientras yo cerraba mis ojos, suspire, abrí mis ojos de nuevo ya que sabía que si seguían cerrados podría quedarme dormida, tome una botella de shampoo y comencé a lavar mi cabello, después seguí con mi cuerpo.

Una vez fuera de la ducha y ya vestida con el pijama baje a la cocina a buscar algo de beber, quería algo caliente ya que en verdad tenia frio pero no encontré nada, no había nada que pudiera comer, recordé que por eso no había comido en casi toda una semana así que decepcionada regrese a mi habitación, yo seguía a oscuras, la única vez que prendí la luz fue en el baño pero de ahí en fuera caminaba en la oscuridad de mi casa. Destendí mi cama y me metí en esta cobijándome bien para no pasar frio y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

…

El despertador sonó y abrí mis parpados lentamente, los sentía mucho mas cansados que ayer y eso que esta vez si había dormido toda la noche, vi la hora 6 am, era viernes y debía ir a la escuela pero por suerte era el último dia de clases de la semana, apague el despertador y me quede inmóvil en mi cama mirando al techo, mire hacia la ventana que se encontraba a lado de mi cama, el vidrio estaba totalmente empañado, aun cansada decidí levantarme y vestirme una vez con el uniforme puesto baje directo a la cocina como si esperase que mi desayuno ya estuviera hecho y sobre la mesa lo cual sabía que no sería así y no me quedaría a tratar de preparar un desayuno ya que sabía muy bien que el refrigerador estaba vacío así que tome las llaves y mi mochila y salí de la casa. El patio había pasado de verde a blanco, eso significaba que había nevado en la noche, ya veía la razón de porque hacia tanto frio, camine por el patio y luego por la calle hasta salir de ella, Dell no estaba donde siempre y claro, yo había salido antes de lo normal de mi casa, no le di importancia y me encamine a la escuela. Cada vez que respiraba veía mi aliento en el aire, tenia frio y además de mi uniforme solo llevaba una bufanda y unos guantes, mis parpados pesaban y amenazaban con cerrarse mientras yo caminaba, vi un pequeño parque a lo lejos, me detuve en la entrada de este saque mi celular y vi la hora, tenía tiempo así que me dirigí a una de las bancas del parque me senté y ya no aguante mas, deje que mis parpados se cerraran.

**Len POV:**

Cuando deje a Rin en su casa no me fui inmediatamente, me quede mirando que la casa seguía con las luces apagadas aunque hubiera ya alguien allí, me quede pensando que estaría haciendo ahora Rin, si estaría buscando alguna medicina o algo así por el estilo ya que había dicho que se sentía mal y al parecer no había nadie en su casa, de repente vi caer pequeñas bolas blancas, mire al cielo, estaba nevando, suspire, metí mis manos a las bolsas del abrigo, voltee a ver de nueva cuenta la casa de Rin y luego me dispuse a regresar a la mía, aun inconforme de que aunque ya estuviera en su casa, estuviera sola. Llegue a mi casa, que irónico, mi casa estaba igual o incluso más oscura y solitaria que la de Rin pero eso para mí ya era costumbre, entre me dirigí a mi cuarto, me di un baño y luego me fui a la cama, abrigándome bien porque seguro esa noche haría mucho frio ¿cómo lo sabía? bueno estaba nevando.

…

El sonido de la alarma de mi celular sonó, ya era hora de levantarme e ir a la escuela así que me pare, me puse el uniforme, me ate el cabello en mi habitual coleta y baje a la cocina a hacerme el desayuno y una vez hecho pues por obviedad me lo comí y salí tan pronto de mi casa, como siempre, hacia la escuela.

El camino, las calles, los techos, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, ya estábamos en invierno y las vacaciones de invierno también estaban bastante cerca, hacia bastante frio –lo bueno que aparte del uniforme llevaba también un abrigo- así no me congelaría camino a la escuela. Mire el parque cubierto de nieve, vi a alguien recostado en una de las bancas, parecía una chica, pero al igual que lo demás lo pase de largo y seguí caminando, segundos después mi cerebro capto quien era esa chica y regrese a la entrada del parque metiendo me a este y yendo hacia aquella chica y si, como mi conciencia había dicho, era Rin.

-Rin… Rin… Rin…- la movía un poco y le hablaba tratando de despertarla, pero ella no reaccionaba, intente picándole las mejillas para ver si de esa manera reaccionaba pero nada, sin embargo pude sentir que estaba bastante fría.

Se encontraba recostada completamente en la banca levemente hecha bolita, su cabeza sobre su mochila, su cabello le tapaba parte de su rostro, se veía muy vulnerable, note que temblaba un poco y como no iba a tener frio si solo llevaba una bufanda y unos guantes, su piel estaba muy pálida, fruncí el seño, estaba molesto.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta como para no abrigarte bien? ¿Cómo puedes quedarte dormida en estas condiciones? Mira como estas- pero aunque le dijera esas cosas era obvio que no podía escucharme, seguía dormida o ¿Estaría desmayada?

La levante un poco, quite su mochila del lugar donde estaba y la puse en el suelo junto a la mía a lado de la banca y yo me senté en donde antes se encontraba su mochila, recargando de nuevo su cabeza pero ahora en mis piernas, por el frio que hacia podía ver su aliento cada vez que respiraba y este salía de su boca, me quede mirándola unos instantes, no me agradaba nada verla en esas condiciones, chasquee la lengua.-_Tonta ¿Por qué no te cuidas?_

Me quede pensando en que hacer, mientras me que me quitaba mi abrigo y se lo ponía encima a Rin como si fuese una cobija, ahora era yo el que temblaba de frio pero eso no me importaba, mi prioridad era que Rin estuviera bien. Pensé que sería mejor si la llevaba a su casa, así Yui podría atenderla y ahora que pensaba en ella ¿A caso no se dio cuenta de lo pálida que esta la piel de Rin? ¿A caso le dio igual si ella salía a este frio sin estar bien abrigada? Pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba era que debía hacer algo. Tome las dos mochilas y le mas colgué, levante un poco a Rin para poder ponerle bien el abrigo y cargarla en mis brazos, me levante de la banca y camine hacia las afueras del parque para regresar a Rin a su casa, estaba consciente de que si iba a la casa de Rin y luego regresaba para ir a la escuela llegaría tarde y me perdería la primer clase pero eso no importaba, primero estaba la persona que llevaba en esos instantes en mis brazos.

Camine y camine, mis brazos se estaban cansando y mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez más por el frio, tanto que sentía que mis piernas se estaban entumiendo y cada vez se me hacia mas difícil moverlas pero aun así pude llegar a su casa, con cuidado toque el timbre que se encontraba a lado de la rejilla, nadie abrió, lo toque de nueva cuenta, una y otra y otra y otra vez y nada.

-Si buscas a las señoras que viven en esa casa- la voz de un hombre llamo mi atención, voltee a verle, este llevaba puesto un traje, tenía un portafolio y las llaves que parecía eran de su auto ya que la puerta de su carro estaba abierta. –, no se encuentran, parece que salieron de viaje como hace una semana y…- volteo a ver Rin y la señalo algo sorprendido o preocupado. –… dejaron a esa chica sola ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ah, sí- le conteste rápidamente. –, solo se quedo dormida, muchas gracias por decirme la situación, señor.- el señor asintió, se subió a su auto y se fue, mire de nuevo la casa y le di la espalda para irme aun con Rin en mis brazos, la llevaría de nuevo a mi casa.

Se me hacia raro no haberme encontrado con Dell en el camino pero no le di mucha importancia, ya las personas habían comenzado a salir para ir al trabajo, a la escuela, por el mandado entre otras cosas que hace la gente, pero lo que me molestaba es que todos se nos quedaban viendo y más a mí como si yo le hubiese hecho algo a Rin, como si fuese mi culpa que ella estuviera en esa situación pero igual, yo trataba de ignorarles.

…

El profesor Hiyama se encontraba dando la clase, ya habían pasado lista por lo tanto ya toda la clase sabia de las únicas dos almas que no se encontraban allí, además de que sus amigos ya lo habían notado desde antes que los demás, no habían necesitado a que el profesor pasara lista para notar que la chica infantil y alegre, Rin y el casanova siempre indiferente con ella, Len, no estaban o más bien no habían asistido a la escuela.

-Kaito- le susurro Miku al peli azul que tenia a lado, este volteo a verla -¿No crees que es raro que ni Rin ni Len hayan asistido a clases?

-Mmm… No ¿Por qué lo preguntas Miku?- pregunto algo desinteresado el azulado.

-¿Cómo que porque Kaito? Tu eres su mejor amigo, deberías estar al menos algo preocupado, además Len nunca había faltado en su vida- se unió Luka a la plática que estaba sentada atrás de Miku.

-Es verdad, además hoy Rin no estaba en el lugar de siempre para venir juntos- hablo ahora Dell que se encontraba del otro lado de Miku.

-¡¿Y si se fueron de escapatoria juntos para tener una cita?- Miku hablo en un susurro emocionado y con un muy fuerte brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

-No seas tonta Miku- le reprendió su hermano, Mikuo, que se encontraba detrás de Kaito –, ellos no se soportan ¿Crees que se irían juntos y faltarían a la escuela para tener una cita con la relación que tienen? Yo creo que no.

-Es verdad, además Rin es una chica bastante aplicada como para hacer algo así- defendió Luka a su amiga tratando de desechar de sus mentes la posibilidad de aquella escapatoria.

-Y Len como dicen, nunca ha faltado y no tendría porque hacerlo, además el también es un estudiante sobresaliente- explico Kaito sin mucho interés. Todos hicieron muecas pensativas, tratando de que se les ocurriera alguna razón para la falta de sus dos amigos.

-Bueno, ya en la salida le hablare a Rin o puede ser en el receso, para saber ¿No?

-Sí, buena idea Luka- contesto Miku.

-Y yo le hablare a Len- dijo Kaito y todos los demás asintieron para después regresar su atención la clase.

...

Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, esta vez al entra de nuevo prendí la luz pero ya que había caminado de ida y vuelta con Rin en mis brazos, estos ya no soportaban mas así que decidí sentarla en el sillón recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de este, mire mi celular para ver la hora, las clases ya habían comenzado, era mi primer falta en estos dos años pero no me importaba ni me preocupaba, ya no tenía caso que regresara ahora a la escuela, además no podía dejar a Rin sola en ese estado, deje las mochilas en el otro sillón y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme el uniforme por algo más cómodo y caliente. Estando en mi habitación me coloque una camisa manga larga blanca de cuello de tortuga y un suéter negro, un pantalón negro también. Tome un gorro que me pareció haría juego con la bufanda de Rin y baje de nuevo, se lo coloque en la cabeza con cuidado y me dirigí a la cocina a hacer algo de chocolate caliente para quitarme el frio.

Después de un rato el chocolate estuvo listo, tome una taza y me serví un poco, fui a la sala donde Rin se encontraba aun dormida, la recosté bien en el sillón, fui por una manta y la cubrí, me senté en un sillón individual que estaba alado del sillón donde ella se encontraba acostada, le di un sorbo al chocolate y fije mi mirada en Rin, no sabía qué hacer ahora más que esperar a que ella despertara y preguntar ¿Por qué no nos había dicho que estaba sola en su casa desde hace una semana? ¿Por qué trata de hacer las cosas ella sola sin pedir ayuda? ¿Por qué arriesga su salud así? Si es que ella tiene razones, quiero saber cuáles son. Pensé en prender la tele pero el ruido podría molestar a Rin así que mejor saque mi reproductor de músico de mi mochila, me coloque los audífonos y le di al botón de "play", la música empezó, me acomode en el sillón acotándome sobre el respaldo para estar más cómodo y al final cerré mis ojos.

Abría lentamente mis parpados, me había quedado dormido, miraba el techo como recordando que estaba haciendo allí en ese preciso momento, la imagen de Rin dormida cruzo por mi mente, me reincorpore en el sillón y fije mi vista al de al lado, y allí seguía ella aun dormida, me lleve las manos a la cara frotándomela un poco y lego los ojos, suspire, luego las pase levantándome el flequillo hacia atrás, el reproductor seguía sonando así que lo apague, me quite los audífonos y de un solo sorbo termine el chocolate, ahora frio, que quedaba en la taza y lo lleve a la cocina. Volví hacia la sala y desde la puerta de la cocina pude ver como la figura de Rin se reincorporaba en el sillón, me acerque tranquilamente.

-Buenos días- ella volteo a verme, yo camine hacia el sillón donde había estado sentado momentos atrás, ella me siguió con la mirada.

-Buenos… días- respondió ella algo cohibida por su aparente confusión, no tardo en preguntar. -¿Otra vez… estoy en tu casa?

-¿Dónde querías que te llevara?- contraataque y sonreí de lado, ella bajo la mirada pensativa. –Te encontré dormida en medio de un parque.

-Podrías haberme dejado ahí- dijo en un susurro que apenas alcance a escuchar.

-¿Enserio? Eres tonta Rin ¿Cómo crees que podría haberte dejado ahí, estabas temblando, tu piel estaba muy fría y pálida? ¿Cómo pudiste salir de tu casa sin estar abrigada cuando un dia antes tenias fiebre? No basta con llevar solo una bufanda y guantes, ya estamos en invierno.- le regañe.

-Entonces… podrías haberme llevado a mi casa- contesto sin verme a los ojos, había notado el tono de enojo y preocupación en mi voz ante la reprimenda.

-Hmp, y estando ahí dime ¿Quién cuidaría de ti?- pregunte muy seguro de mi mismo, algo serio y con una voz fría, sabiendo su posible respuesta.

-Yui, claro está- hablo muy seguro, yo sabía que mentía lo cual me enojo ¿Por qué no me decía que nadie estaba ahí? ¿Que estaba sola y que no había nadie que la cuidara en su malestar? Fruncí el seño y no espere más a decirle que ya lo sabía todo.

-No mientas, Rin- ella volteo a verme confundida, yo la mire a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. –, sé muy bien que nadie está en tu casa, cuando te encontré fue lo primero que pensé, llevarte a tu casa y así lo hice pero estando allí nadie abría, un vecino tuyo me dijo que las personas que viven allí, ósea tu familia, se había ido de viaje hace una semana, quedándote tu sola.

Ella solo se me quedo viendo, parecía que no sabía que decir, abrió su boca pero la cerro instantáneamente y desvió su mirada de la mía agachando su cabeza como si estuviera arrepentida.

-Dime algo Rin ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- no sé porque pero yo seguía con mi actitud indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado, no podía hablarle de otra manera más que fríamente como si en realidad no me importara pero estuviera preguntando solo por preguntar o por pura educación.

-Yo… no quería preocuparles, por eso… no dije nada, ni de lo mal que me sentía ni de… que estaba sola en mi casa- con una voz entrecortada, en un susurro apenas audible, lo que dijo me saco una media sonrisa y mi mirada se hablando.

-Ya- dije comprensivamente, recordé lo que le iba a decir la vez que la vi en el suelo tratando de levantarse sin dejar que yo la ayudase. –, tu no…- no sabía como empezar, suspire, me quede callado por unos segundos, me pase a lado de ella, con una mano la tome del mentón e hice que me viera a los ojos, una vez con el contacto visual le sonreí y hable. –_Rin, tú no puedes hacerlo todo sola._

Ella se sonrojo ante aquel acto, se veía realmente… hermosa con ese sonrojo en su rostro, otra sonrisa se formo en mi al saber que había sido mi culpa por la cual se había sonrojado, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa picara, no sé en que estaba pensando, tan solo no podía dejar de ver esos ojos azules tan penetrantes, hermosos y brillantes, ella tampoco dejaba de verme, nuestra posición no había cambiado, baje mi vista y la pose en sus labios, rosados, se veían tan suaves y comencé a imaginarme que tendrían un dulce y delicioso sabor, volví mi vista a sus ojos y sin darme cuenta cuando empecé, ya me veía acercándome más ella, alternando mi vista entre su mirada y sus labios, sin embargo no trate de parame, ella tan solo cerró los ojos para esperar el contacto y yo hice lo mismo, después de unos segundos que se me hicieron infinitos sentí sus labios rosar con los míos, faltaba poco para unirlos completamente pero… dos celulares sonaron en ese momento, haciendo que tanto ella como yo abriéramos los ojos y volteásemos a ver las mochilas, resignado baje mi mano dejando de tomarle el mentón, me levante a por las mochilas, saque mi celular de la mía y le pase la suya a Rin, mire el nombre de la persona que me marcaba en este preciso momento y al ver quien era no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, estaba doblemente molesto, una por su interrupción y dos porque seguro me hablaba como siempre solo para decirme alguna tontería.

-Es Luka- dijo mi acompañante, yo voltee a verla sin tratar de ocultar mi molestia.

-Contéstale, yo iré a hablar con Kaito a la cocina- y así camine dirigiéndome a la cocina dejándola sola en la sala.

Por una parte me sentí agradecido, gracias a que Kaito había llamado no había tenido la posibilidad de haber cometido una ¿locura? Pero el 90% de mi me sentía molesto por aquella interrupción, solo el 10% se sentía aliviado.

.-.-.-.-.

Podía escuchar la conversación de Rin, se que está mal fisgonear pero yo no tenía la culpa, ella hablaba bastante fuerte como para que yo no pudiera escucharla y el volumen de su celular también estaba bastante alto por lo tanto también podía escuchar a Luka.

-Bueno

-¡Rin! ¿Cómo estás?

-Ammm, bien ¿tu? ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Todos bien por acá ¿pero segura que estas bien?

-Sí ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Bueno, hoy no asististe al colegio por eso.

-Ya entiendo ¿Querías saber la razón, no? Para eso llamaste.

-Sí, todos nos preocupamos y…

-Tranquila, estoy bien, así que diles a todos que no se preocupen, es solo que tuve que acompañar a mi madre al trabajo y ahora estoy en su oficina así que no puedo hablar mucho, perdona por no haberles dicho.

-Ok, no te preocupes, iré con las chicas a verte saliendo de la escu…

-¡No! Ammm, quiero decir… es que llegare muy tarde en la noche, así que no tendría caso que fueran ya que nadie les abriría.

-Entiendo, entonces nos vemos…

-El lunes, gracias por preocuparse, adiós, nos vemos el lunes.

-Sí, está bien, hasta el lunes entonces, adiós.

.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Rin hablaba con Luka, yo tenía una conversación con Kaito, como estaba de mal humor, le conteste de la misma forma y de mala gana, no tenía la intención de esconderlo.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Despertaste con el pie izquierdo, o qué? Al menos un Hola Kaito estaría bien.

-Hmp- rodé los ojos fastidiado. – ¿Qué se te ofrece Kaito?- hable forzadamente.

-Así está mejor ¿No crees?

-Ya dime qué quieres ¿Quieres?

-¿Por qué no viniste a clases?

-Me dio flojera levantarme ¿Para eso me interrumpiste idiota?

-Huy ¿Qué cosa tan importante hacías que estas de ese modo?

-Estaba tumbado en el sillón escuchando música ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Gran manera de perder el tiempo, Len- suspiro. –, el receso se termina, debo colgar, nos vemos el lunes.

-Hmp, ya era hora, si, hasta el lunes.- colgué.

Regrese a la sala, Rin había doblado la manta con la que la había tapado, al verla suavice mi expresión y se me fue el enojo, ella volteo a verme y me sonrió, me senté de nuevo a su lado y luego pensé que había sido muy descortés al no ofrecerle algo de beber. Abrí mi boca para ofrecerle chocolate o un té pero ella me callo hablando primero.

-Gracias por la manta- yo le sonreí y asentí. –También gracias por el abrigo, seguro pasaste frio trayendo hasta aquí.

-No te imaginas cuanto- reí un poco pero ella bajo la mirada culpándose. –Tranquila, ya estoy caliente- ante esas palabras sus mejillas tomaron nuevamente un color rojizo y desvió rápidamente su mirada de la mía, yo asimile lo que había dicho para encontrar un porque a su actual sonrojo y pronto me di cuenta de que Rin había tenido un pensamiento algo pervertido, así que trate de explicarme bien. –Digo, porque ya no tengo frio.

-Bueno… gracias, será mejor que me vaya para ya o causarte molestias.

-¡No!- cuando ella se levanto yo la tome del brazo rápidamente. –No eres ninguna molestia, puedes quedarte más tiempo, además no tenemos nada que hacer, es fin de semana y tú estarías sola en tu casa, probablemente aburrida así que puedes quedarte aquí… hasta que tu madre regrese de viaje.

-…- ella quedo completamente sorprendida por mi acción, yo no podía creer que había reaccionado a un simple impulso, siempre me había podido controlar y había podido desechar cualquier impulso que tuviese, pero este simplemente me fue inevitable desecharlo, si antes había querido que se fuera y se fue, ahora no dejaría que se fuera otra vez y menos cuando ya sabía que no había nadie más que supiera de su situación y que la ayudase.

-Quédate.- con una voz combinada de suplica, mandato y anhelo, fueron mis últimas palabras. Ella tardo un rato en contestar, solo nos quedamos viendo mutuamente a los ojos.

-Esta… bien- al oírla decir eso mi interior se torno muy cálido, sonreí, ella se sentó de nuevo a lado mío y yo le solté el brazo, le ofrecí algo de beber y lo que ella pidió se lo traje, ella me conto el porqué su madre y su nana estaban de viaje y en cuanto tiempo regresarían, no podía creer que Rin había aceptado quedarse a vivir en mi casa sabiendo que era posible que se quedase todo un mes si es que Yui no volvía antes.

Pero que se quedara conmigo no me molestaba, al contrario me sentía más tranquilo tenerla vigilada y que no fuera hacer algo tonto otra vez como salir al frio sin abrigarse bien cuando está enferma, por un momento me sentí como todo una madre o más bien un padre, que quiere proteger a su hija, Rin es tan infantil que tal vez por eso me causa este sentimiento de preocupación, estoy seguro que ese es el motivo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues aqui el decimo capitulo, jeje perdonenme si los hice esperar demasiado jejeje, tenia planeado subir el capitulo antes de que terminara el mes de noviembre pero no me fue posible, me llene de proyectos, otra vez ¬¬" pero ya me estoy liberando de ellos, me tome un tiempesito hoy en la mañana para terminar los ultimos detalles de este capitulo, asi que haberlo subido me hace muy feliz ^w^ jeje ademas de que hoy me paso algo en la escuela que me hizo mucho mas feliz pero bueno ese ya es otro tema xD, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.<strong>

**criticas constructivas opiniones, curiosidades, preguntas, cualquier otra cosa, todo haganmelo saber por un REVIEW! **

**MATTA-NE!**

**(^w^)/**

**by Sakura.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡HOLA! BUENO PUES PERDONEN LA TARDANZA SI ES QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO PARA SU GUSTO, AUNQUE CREO QUE ME HE TARDADO MAS xD JEJEJE PERO AHORA SI ACEPTO TODA LA RESPONSABILIDAD YA QUE AL SALIR DE VACACIONES EN VEZ DE PONERME A ESCRIBIR O HACER TAREAS QUE POR CIERTO TENGO AUN PENDIENTES :P ME PUSE A VER ANIME Y PUES DEJE TODO DE LADO JEJEJE LO SIENTO u_u PERO PUES POR ESO LES RECOMPENSO SUBIENDO YA EL CAPITULO 11 ^w^**

**ASI QUE AQUI SE LOS DEJO.**

**_VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LA CORPORACION YAMAHA Y CRYPTON._**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

…

_**Cap11. Viviendo juntos. (2º parte)**_

**Rin POV:**

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro buscando conseguir los artículos que las ofertas anunciaban, parecía que competían los unos con los otros por obtener el último objeto. Solo faltaban dos días para que la escuela acabara y dieran comienzo las vacaciones de invierno, me sorprendía ver a tanta gente en las tiendas tan temprano.

-Cuando cae el invierno y la navidad se acerca, las ofertas de las tiendas por los productos son muy buenas y por eso la gente trata de acapararse todo lo que pueda por dos razones, una: para la cena de navidad y dos: para tener comida de sobra para el siguiente año.- voltee a ver a Len, el sonrió y yo voltee de nuevo a ver toda esa gente corriendo de un lado a otro, seguro que Len se había percatado que todo ese jaleo me daba curiosidad.

-Por donde yo vivía antes, sacaban ofertas pero un dia antes del 24 y por eso el dia 23 los centros comerciales parecían campos de batalla con toda la multitud de gente corriendo de un lado a otro por eso mi madre no esperaba las ofertas y aunque estuviera mas caro, comprábamos las cosas antes para no ir el 23.- sonreí y él me regreso la sonrisa de nuevo.

Caminamos por los pasillos esquivando a toda las personas que corrían por estos, nuestro objetivo era conseguir unos plátanos y un jugo de naranja para el almuerzo de la escuela, claro que yo había hecho los bentos pero Len no sobrevive si no come por lo menos un plátano al dia, o eso dijo él cuando esta mañana entro a la cocina gritando como loco que los plátanos se habían acabado. Desde hace cinco días he estado quedándome en la casa de Len, se me ha hecho tan normal como si siempre hubiéramos vivido juntos, dormimos en habitaciones separadas pero desayunamos juntos, vamos juntos al colegio, estamos juntos en clase el uno al lado del otro, regresamos juntos a casa, cenamos juntos y antes de dormir vemos un poco de TV o escuchamos música; durante estos días he aprendido mucho de él, Len no es tan frio como pensaba que era, aunque conmigo no lo demuestre puedo ver cuando esta con otras chicas que es un chico dulce y tierno, además de ser bastante popular e inteligente, sin embargo siempre estamos solo él y yo en su casa y nunca menciona a su familia.

-Rin, ¿Quieres el de medio litro o un litro?

-¿Qué?- la voz de Len me había sacado de mis pensamientos aunque ya no sabía de que me estaba hablando.

-Tu jugo ¿De litro o medio?- repitió la pregunta con bastante amabilidad, tanta que me sorprendí, su sonrisa era tan bella y parecía llena de cariño, sentí como si mi corazón fuera estrujado aunque no sabía si era de dolor o de emoción o si eran las dos, seguro si eran las dos el dolor ganaría porque sé muy bien que el a mí nunca me mostraría cariño, tal vez amabilidad pero jamás cariño.

-De medio ¿Ya tienes tu plátano?- el asintió y caminamos hacia los cajeros para pagar y salimos de la tienda dirigiéndonos ahora al colegio, desde que voy con Len llego demasiado temprano.

Dell ha preguntado varias veces porque he llegado tan temprano ya que normalmente me vendría con él, nadie sabe que estoy quedándome en la casa de Len, decidimos guardarlo como secreto ya que la vez que acepte quedarme me dijo que no le diríamos a nadie si no sería una molestia para él. Pero parece ser que están sospechando, ya no sabemos que inventar en las salidas para irnos, simplemente creo que esto es muy tonto pero de cierta manera, divertido.

-¿En qué piensas?- otra vez su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, últimamente había estado pensando en muchas cosas.

-Eh… en nada importante solo…- buscaba algo que decirle, ya que siempre que le decía sobre porque no quería que nadie supiera que me quedo en su casa me contesta con lo mismo "Que soy una molesta". -¿Pasaras la navidad con tu familia?- el solo me miro un poco sorprendido y luego cambio su vista de nuevo al frente con una mueca seria y algo de odio en sus ojos.

-No- fue su única contestación.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Eso no te incumbe, así que no preguntes más.

Llegamos al colegio, muy pocos alumnos entraban por las puertas, casi nadie que yo conociera, a lo lejos pude ver a tres chicas que se acercaban corriendo a nosotros o más bien a Len, eran Gumi, Neru y Teto sus "guardaespaldas" o así es como Luka y Meiko les dicen porque siempre van detrás de él. Yo seguí mi camino mientras el se detenía y era rodeado por aquellas chicas, como si él y yo no hubiéramos llegado juntos, como si no nos conociéramos, por alguna razón eso me dolía, la atención que ellas recibían por parte de él, era más que consiente que nunca me la daría a mí y eso me lastimaba.

-¡Rin!- sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda -¡Buenos días!

-Luka, buenos días- ella me miro con cara picara y sospechosa yo me asuste un poco ante esa reacción.

-¿Q-Que?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Hoy llegaste con Len- me dijo canturreando, yo descubrí su insinuación pero tenía que buscar algo que decir si no quería que supiera que me quedo en su casa.

-¿Y… eso qué? Me lo encontré en la tienda.

-Uhmm ya, que lastima que solo sea eso pero de todos modos tu no sientes nada por él, al igual que parece ser que él no tiene mucho interés en ti ¿verdad? Harían linda pareja- volteo a ver a las tres chicas que se encontraban con él, riendo, él las abrazaba, las atraía más cerca de su cuerpo, lo que dijo Luka me pareció tan cruel, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, quería llorar.

-¿Por qué?- susurre pero al parecer Luka pudo oírme y volteo a verme extrañada.

-Rin- no podía apartar mi vista de Len, no quería verlo con ellas, no quería que él le sonriera a ellas, quería que él estuviera ahí conmigo tratándome con la amabilidad que me demostró cuando yo le dije que estaba sola, quería tenerlo a mi lado como lo había estado los últimos cincos días desde que estoy en su casa.-¿Por qué lloras?- no solo fue la voz de Luka la que emitió esa pregunta, voltee a ver al otro individuo, era Luki.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto asombrada mi amiga peli rosa a su hermano.

-Hace días que no los veía y pues venía a decirles que pronto tendré que regresar a Canadá pero…- volteo a verme, yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando pero ahora podía sentir las lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas y aunque quisiera parar no podía, Luki volteo a ver el punto al que mi vista se dirigía, suspiro, se acerco a mí y me abrazo tapando con su pecho toda la vista que yo tenía de Len –Luka, me llevare un rato a Rin.

-¿Qué? Pero…- Luki miro a su hermana como diciéndole que no le estaba preguntando, ella claramente también estaba preocupada pero no podía decirle que no. –Está bien, cuídala.

Luka avanzo hacia dentro del edificio, yo me quede afuera con Luki abrazándome, yo también le abrace, mi llanto no paraba aunque yo quisiera que parase, los demás pasaban a lado de nosotros simplemente observándonos y entrando al edificio, se escuchaba que murmuraban cosas como _"¿Qué le pasa? Pobrecilla seguro él la hizo llorar, Que buen novio es, Que tierno que la consuele"_ y cosas así. Luki rompió el abrazo y volteo a ver de nuevo a Len, el cual ahora nos miraba, volteo a verme de nuevo y bezo mi frente, me sorprendí ante el acto pero me calme un poco.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado- tomo mi mano y me jalo, mientras nos alejábamos pude ver a Len que otra vez comenzaba a hablar con algunas otras chicas que llegaban al colegio.

Luki y yo aun con lagrimas en mis ojos, caminamos hasta llegar a un jardín que estaba detrás del edificio de los clubs, casi nadie iba por ya que siempre pasaban por el frente, nos sentamos debajo de un árbol y me volvió a abrazar, yo solo lloraba y lloraba pero sabía que debía calmarme, en mi cabeza solo había una pregunta "¿Por qué?" era con lo que todo lo que quería saber empezaba, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué sentía esto? ¿Por qué me duele? ¿Por qué el no es así conmigo? ¿Por qué no lo entiendo?

-¿Por qué?- atine a decir al fin con pequeños hipidos por mis sollozos.

-¿Por qué? Veamos, puede haber muchas respuestas a esa pregunta ¿Puedes especificármela más?- pregunto amable, con una sonrisa, como siempre, Luki para mí era como un hermano mayor.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

-Veías a Len ¿Es por él?- hablaba tan calmado, no me miraba si no que miraba al cielo, su voz sonaba muy segura.

-¿Por qué él es así? Siempre me trata tan indiferente y a las demás siempre les sonríe ¿Por qué a mí no? Yo quiero…- pero me pare al instante, todo lo que decía lo decía por impulso, ni siquiera estaba segura de que es lo que quiero. –yo quiero…

-Que él te vea cómo ve a las demás, que te trate como trata a las demás ¿Qué te tenga algún cariño?- esas palabras eran tan ciertas, Luki, por alguna razón sentía que él me comprendía a la perfección, todo lo que él había dicho era lo que yo quería. –que solo seas tú la que puedas estar a su lado, que solo el te pertenezca a ti ¿Verdad?- todo era muy cierto, yo aun no paraba de llorar pero una pequeña risita salió de mi boca.

-¿Cuándo me volví tan egoísta?- por primera vez desde que estuvimos ahí, Luki volteo a verme con una sonrisa comprensiva. –Decir que solo lo quiero para mi… ¿Eso no me hace egoísta?

-Uno se vuelve así, cuando se enamora, tan solo quieres que esa persona te pertenezca a ti, que solo te vea a ti, que su mundo seas tú, pero no es que seas egoísta… ¿Lo entiendes no? Lo que ha pasado.

-¿Lo entiendo? ¿Lo que ha pasado? Sé que tengo muchas ganas de llorar y sé que Len es el culpable, no quiero entenderlo.- rompí en un fuerte llanto de nuevo.

-Rin, tu quieres a Len.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? El solo me molesta, es tan molesto y siempre me hace enojar, nunca me ha tratado con cariño ¿Cómo puedo quererle?- aunque sabía que lo que Luki decía era cierto, yo quería negarlo, no quería creérmelo pero incluso mis palabras estaban en contra de mi -¿Por qué querer a alguien duele tanto?

-No lo sé Rin, pero no siempre es doloroso, el querer a alguien puede ser el sentimiento más hermoso, no llores más conejita.- aunque me pidió que no llorara, yo seguí llorando y él me volvió a abrazar, la campana sonó, ahora sabia dos cosas, una: me había enamorado de Len y dos: que las clases ya habían comenzado.

**Len POV:**

Las chicas que me rodeaban eran tan molestas, yo quería seguir caminando y llegar al salón junto a Rin como lo habíamos hecho desde el Lunes pero no podía, tenía que quedarme saludando a todas las chicas que se acercaban a mí, mostrándoles mi mejor sonrisa, como si yo fuera alguna clase de celebridad o algo así, una peli rosa paso corriendo a lado dirigiéndose a Rin, era Luka, parecía que mantenían una conversación, Rin se veía algo nerviosa y Luka se veía insistente, otro chico peli rosa paso a lado ignorando completamente que todas las chicas estaban alrededor mío, su vista estaba puesta en las dos chicas, la rubia y la de cabellos rosas, justo cuando Luki llego hacia ellas Rin comenzó a llorar, ver su llanto hizo que en mi pecho se sintiera como si oprimieran mi corazón, no me gusto nada ver como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas, Luki la abrazo y Luka entro al edifico dejándolos solos, que estuvieran solos abrazados me ponía de malas.

-¿No crees que hacen una linda pareja?

-Sí, que tierno es su novio al consolarla.

-Como son los chicos, seguro el tuvo la culpa.

Las chicas a mi alrededor hablaban también sobre esos dos, yo solo pensaba en que debía ir y separarlos, decirle a Luki que Rin es solamente mía y que no se le vuelva a acercar para después llevarme a Rin de allí y poder consolarla yo. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que pensaba me quede en shock ¿Cómo podía decir que ella es mía? Eso no era verdad y aun así yo tenía ganas de decirlo.

-No quiero que le pertenezca a alguien más.

-¿El que Lenny?- oh no, había pensado en voz alta y seguro todas las chicas me habían escuchado, era obvio, todas tenían cara de curiosidad esperando mi respuesta.

-Ah… el… ¡teclado!- atine a decir, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-El… ¿Teclado?- dijeron todas al unisonó confundidas.

-Sí, ayer vi un teclado en una tienda de instrumentos y he decidido que debo tenerlo.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, tocas el teclado ¿cierto?- así empezaron otra vez con el cotilleo de un nuevo tema olvidándose de lo pasado, pero yo no podía olvidar lo que había dicho, sentía que era la primera vez que decía algo con total sinceridad.

Vi como Luki se alejaba con Rin, yo quería ir donde ellos pero no podía dejar a las demás chicas allí sin decir nada eso no sería educado, vi el reloj del edificio, debíamos entrar así que les hice saber a las chicas que era hora de ir a clases y todos entramos al edificio, aunque yo no estaba tranquilo, la verdad yo quería llegar lo más rápido que pudiera al salón para hablar con Luka, tenía que saber a dónde se había llevado Luki a Rin, no me gustaba nada que esos dos estuvieran juntos y solos. Camine por los pasillos despidiéndome desinteresadamente pero con una sonrisa de cada una de las chicas que me acompañaban cada vez que una de estas llega a su salón perteneciente, tan pronto como deje de repartir chicas camine unos metros más para llegar al siguiente salón del pasillo y entrar rápidamente a este buscando con mucha atención la cabellera rosa de Luka, y la vi.

-¡Luka!- grite ocasionado que los presentes que no eran muchos volteasen a verme. Me acerque rápidamente como un desesperado a ella. -¡¿Donde está Rin?

-Buenos días Len- respondió ella con calma, ignorando mi pregunta alterada por Rin.

-Buenos días, ahora ¿Dónde se llevo Luki a Rin?- ante la pregunta ella me esbozo una media sonrisa.

-¿Y para que quieres saber?

-Solo dime donde están, el motivo por el que yo quiera saberlo no importa.- yo hablaba de manera que ella ya no preguntara mas para que así me respondiera más rápido.

-Pues no lo sé- me dijo con voz cortante y se sentó en su pupitre cruzando sus brazos y piernas yo gruñí molesto y golpee la mesa con las palmas de mis manos. –El caso es que…- voltee a verla rápidamente esperando a que continuase con lo que decía, ella al ver mi desesperación para que hablara, mostro una sonrisa torcida pero triunfante pero se estaba tardando mucho en hablar y eso me desesperaba.

-¡Vamos Luka, habla de una vez!- grite, de nuevo atrayendo la atención de todos pero eso no me importaba, Luka suspiro y termino riéndose.

-¿Por qué tan alterado? Tranquilo, veras- saco una de sus manos de su cruce de brazos y con su dedo hizo una seña para que me acercase más. –, el caso es que Luki vino aquí a decirnos que pronto regresaría a Canadá y al parecer eso puso muy triste a Rin, tanto que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Luki y Rin al parecer son bastante cercanos, demasiado íntimos y por eso el no quería que ella estuviese triste, así que se la llevo para tener un momento a solas, sin embargo… no sé donde se la llevo pero deben estar dentro del campus.

Tan pronto como escuche la respuesta de Luka, salí corriendo del salón empujando a las personas que iban llegando los cuales vi que eran Dell, Kaito y los hermanos Hatsune pero no me detuve a saludarles o algo así, solo quería salir a buscar a Rin y llevarla al salón, las palabras que Luka había dicho _"Luki y Rin al parecer son bastante cercanos, demasiado íntimos"_, no dejan de resonar en mi cabeza, yo me lo negaba, me decía a mi mismo que eso no podía ser verdad, que yo no debía permitir que pasara porque de una u otra forma yo no lo quería, y si ya era así debía destruir esa cercanía. Corrí y corrí por todo el patio y ni un alma se podía ver, todos ya estaban dentro del edificio comenzando las clases y seguro que mi profesor ya había llegado también pero eso no me importaba, tan solo quería encontrar a Rin en ese momento, todo por un impulso que no sabía qué era lo que lo ocasionaba, estaba consciente de lo que se trataba el impulso pero no que lo ocasionaba y entonces después de estar dando vueltas por todos lados al fin pensé en ir detrás del edificio de los clubs y respectivamente ahí los encontré, estaban abrazados, sentados debajo de un gran árbol.

No podía despegar mi mirada de ellos, Rin se veía tranquila con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de él y sus brazos rodeando su torso y el rodeando su pequeña y esbelta pero perfecta figura con sus brazos, con su cabeza recargada en la de ella, yo no sabía qué hacer ahora, yo quería ir hacia donde ellos pero no quería ni podía porque me sentía paralizado al igual que la vez en el parque de diversiones, miles de sentimientos me recorrían como rencor, enojo, dolor y tristeza al ver que no era yo quien la tenía en sus brazos por primera vez me di cuenta de que estaba _celoso_, era la primera vez en mi vida que experimentaba algo así. Por fin pude moverme, podría ir hacia ellos pero mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que pensaba, me di vuelta dándoles la espalda y otra vez, después de algún tiempo sin sermonearme yo mismo comencé a hablar.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo tonto? Debes ir donde ellos._ – ¡Pero qué estás loco!, solo iría a molestar. _– ¿No es ese tu propósito? Sepáralos._ –Si los separo, probablemente ella se pondrá triste y no quiero verla llorar. _–Pero si ella llora, podrías consolarla y así ser tú quien la tenga en sus brazos._ –Tengo miedo de que se moleste si yo la abrazo. _– ¡No seas idiota, regresa!_ –Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Y aunque la voz en mi cabeza me decía a gritos que regresara, que era un idiota por dar marcha atrás, llegue a la parte detrás de las canchas, otro lugar bastante solitario con una fuente en medio y me senté en una de las bancas que rodeaban el área de la fuente, yo sabía que el que ellos estén juntos es algo que no me incumbe, por eso no podía llegar así como así a interrumpir, Rin, muchas veces yo se lo he dicho y lo he dejado claro, ella es alguien que no ocupa mucha importancia en mi vida por eso a mí no me debería importar lo que ella haga o dejase de hacer, los dos tenemos vidas completamente distintas las cuales no tienen nada que ver una con la otra aun así he comenzado a preguntarme solo una cosa.

-¿Desde cuándo me volví egoísta?- mire al cielo como si este me fuera a dar la respuesta, todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era nuevo para mí, sonreí de lado burlonamente, tan nuevo y extraño que me daba gracia, suspire. –Me salte la primera clase.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Un chico rubio salía corriendo apresurado del salón, como si fuera a buscar algo irremplazable para él, empujando a las personas que iban llegando los cuales eran sus amigos, que se le quedaron viendo con expresiones preocupadas y confusas, mientras tanto la peli rosa con la que había hablado antes se encontraba todavía sentada, de piernas cruzadas, con los codos sobre la mesa, su barbilla recargada en su puño y con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro pero que también mostraba diversión, tres chicos, uno peli plata, uno peli azul y el otro peli verde mas una chica idéntica al chico peli verde se acercaron a ella expresando curiosidad.

-Buenos das Luka- saludo Miku con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Oh, buenos días a todos!- saludo la llamada Luka con aire travieso.

-Y ahora dígame señorita ¿Por qué nos deleita con tan agradable y hermosa sonrisa tan temprano en la mañana?- hablo ahora un peli azul como interpretando a algún sujeto de la alta sociedad, ante esto Mikuo y Dell hicieron muecas que indicaban que el que Kaito hablara así no era normal mientras a Miku le brillan los ojos de el encanto que ella había tenido al haber escuchado a Kaito hablar como todo un príncipe.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué hablas tan rarito?- respondió la peli rosa aun con su sonrisa, las palabras dichas por esta apenaron a Kaito el cual tuvo una leve depresión por la palabra "rarito" en la oración.

-Meito lo reto a que él no se podría comportar como todo un caballero con las mujeres pero eso ya es otra cosa, ¿Dinos porque tan sonriente en la mañana y porque Len salió corriendo tan apresuradamente?- interrogo con su voz seria Dell.

-Bueno, tomen asiento, acérquense- sonreía la peli rosa, los demás obedecieron y se sentaron y ya con cada uno en sus respectivos asientos ella se dispuso a contarles lo sucedido, finalizando con unas palabras que dejo un rastro de sorpresa en sus rostros, también moldeado por el acontecimiento. –Creo que he hecho una pequeña travesura.

**Rin POV:**

Seguía abrazando a Luki, estaba más que consiente de que me había saltado la primera clase pero no me importaba, no quería ver a Len por el momento, después de haberme dado cuenta de lo que siento por él me sentía un poco avergonzada pero feliz, aunque el hecho de saber que yo nunca podría estar con él me hacía sentirme melancólica pero tenía que verle el lado bueno, y ese era que al menos lo tendría para mí cuando regresáramos a su casa, al fin y al cabo hoy era el último dia de clases. Levante mi cabeza y Luki quito la suya que estaba recargada en la mía, deshice el abrazo y lo mire a los ojos, el esbozo una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Luki coloco una de sus manos en mi mejilla, yo había dejado de llorar pero aun sentía esa tristeza dentro de mí.

-No me agradezcas, no me gusta verte triste.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunte cambiando el tema para despejarme un poco.

-Mañana por la madrugada, por eso me venía a despedir hoy aunque creo que no fue muy inteligente venir a la hora de entrada- rio nervioso, un poco apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza, yo me reí ante tal acción.

-Jeje, si pero gracias a eso ahora estoy calmada.

-¿No entraras a clases? Por mí ya perdiste la primera hora.

-No te preocupes, fue por culpa mía en realidad, ya sabes por haber… llorado.- baje la mirada arrepintiéndome de retomar el tema inicial, pero que mas podía decir si era la verdad.

-Si tienes razón, es tu culpa.- esas palabras me sorprendieron pero luego me tranquilizaron al escuchar una risita por parte del peli rosa.

-¡Oye! Tenias que decir que todo era culpa tuya y no mía, no te salgas de la escena- bromee también comenzando a reírme, estar con Luki me relajaba.

-Me alegra que ya estés mejor- dijo al fin después de que nos reímos un buen rato.

El tiempo paso y seguimos hablando mientras esperábamos a que la primera hora terminara en realidad, se escucho el sonido de la campana que anunciaba que los primeros minutos de clase habían terminado, me despedí de Luki y me apresure a llegar al salón antes de que el siguiente profesor llegase, mientras corría por los pasillos al dar vuelta para subir al siguiente piso me encontré con Len subiendo las escaleras, llevaba también su mochila. – ¿A caso no entro a clases?- pensé.

El me miro por un instante, su mirada definitivamente me penetraba, era tan fría y se podía ver enojo pero también tristeza y lamento en ella, era toda una combinación de emociones que hacían que su mirada se viera dura, yo también lo miraba pero mi mirada era diferente, simplemente representaba ilusión, de que algún dia el no me volviera a mirar o tratar fríamente, cosa que sabía que sería imposible, el quito su mirada de mi y se quedo parado como si esperara algo, me daba la espalda. Me dispuse a dar el primer paso para subir las escaleras, parecía que algo le pasaba a Len y tenía intención de preguntarle pero cuando estuve a punto de acercarme a él, hablo.

-¿No crees que ser egoísta es fastidioso?- me quede en shock ante las palabras, su voz era tan cortante y fría, me preguntaba si lo estaba diciendo a mí, yo no respondí nada, era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que me volví egoísta por él, y el ya me lo había dicho, que yo era un fastidio, el solo siguió su camino y yo me quede allí meditando lo que dijo, estaba completamente segura de que hablaba de, él se dio cuenta y al volverme egoísta soy un fastidio para él, de nuevo sentí un nudo en la garganta pero no podía llorar así que con todas mis fuerzas aguante y seguí subiendo para ir al salón.

Nadie pregunto nada sobre nuestra ausencia en la primera clase, Len no me miraba ni me hablaba para nada, antes era bastante frio pero ahora parecía que me estuviese ignorando, sabiendo ahora mis sentimientos por él, eso era realmente doloroso, en el receso Luka les conto a todos sobre el regreso de Luki a Canadá y comenzaron a hablar sobre los planes que tendrían para Navidad, al ser el último dia de clases Luka se iría con Luki a Canadá ya que haya pasaría la navidad con su familia, Miku conto que sus abuelos vendrían a visitarlos por lo que estarían ocupados desde un dia antes de la cena, yo les dije que la pasaría con mi madre aunque sabía que en verdad tal vez la pasaría sola ya que ni ella ni Yui estaban en casa pero mías amigas aun no lo sabían, así pasaron las horas y llego la salida, Len se levanto de su pupitre sin decir nada a nadie y se fue, yo me despedí y me excuse con que tenía que ir por unas compras y salí para encontrarme con Len en la esquina de la calle donde estaba el colegio.

La ida a su casa fue bastante silenciosa, el solo mantenía su vista hacia delante y caminaba como si yo no estuviera ahí, yo me preguntaba mientras lo vea de reojo si algo le habría pasado pero con esa actitud no me atrevía a preguntarle. Llegamos a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación y encerrarse, yo realmente me sentía triste y confundida, no sabía porque actuaba así, el realmente era muy bipolar conmigo, puede actuar con amabilidad, con indiferencia, con preocupación y con enojo, decidí hacer la comida, por primera vez desde que estoy allí, yo haría la comida.

Cuando esta estuvo lista tome el valor suficiente para subir las escaleras y avisarle a Len que bajase a comer, cuando estuve enfrente de su puerta me sentía realmente nerviosa pero aun así toque la puerta.

-¿Len? La comida esta lista, baja.- apenas termine de hablar el abrió su puerta quedando realmente cerca de mí, se me quedo viendo, su cabello estaba algo revuelto y aun traía el uniforme pero estaba desacomodado, al parecer había llegado a dormir, me tomo de los hombros y se acerco aun mas a mí, yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa, como la vez que el estuvo encima de mí en su cama, pero solo me movió a un lado para que lo dejara pasar.

Bajo dejándome parada a un lado de su puerta, sin mirar atrás o dirigirme la palabra, yo camine detrás del y llegamos a la cocina, se sentó a la mesa y yo me dispuse a servir la comida, había hecho curry.

-Aquí esta.- le puse el plato frente a él sin verlo a la cara, por alguna razón no me atrevía. Coloque otro plato frente a otra silla y me senté, serví en dos vasos que estaban sobre la mesa limonada y le di una Len, yo me dispuse a comer como si estuviera sola puesto que no esperaba que el comenzara a hacer platica ya que me había estado ignorando.

-Gracias por la comida.- al escucharlo voltee a verlo un poco sorprendida porque no me esperaba que llegase a hablar pero mi mirada cambio y rápidamente esboce una sonrisa, me sentía feliz de que al menos me hubiera dado las gracias.

Aun así comimos sin más palabras entre nosotros, el término de comer rápido y se fue a la sala a ver la TV, yo me quede comiendo sola en la cocina, llegue a pensar que parecíamos una pareja por el hecho de estar viviendo juntos pero peleada por el hecho de que no nos hablábamos, me sentí triste al pensar en eso y me regañe internamente por tener ilusiones tontas, termine de comer y me fui a sentar a la sala en uno de los sillones individuales, para comenzar a ver lo que se supone veía Len, a él no pareció importarle el hecho de que estuviera ahí. Estaba preocupada por el, quería preguntarle si es que algo le pasaba pero sentía miedo de hablarle y que él me viera con la misma mirada que tuvo en la escuela cuando me lo encontré en las escaleras.

-Siéntate a mi lado.

-¿Eh?- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, no podía creer lo que decía pero esas palabras me ponían feliz, aunque la confusión en mi rostro dijera lo contrario.

-Es mejor verla desde este ángulo.- entonces comprendí que lo decía por la televisión, me levante del sillón y me senté con él en el sillón doble dejando un gran espacio entre los dos.

El silencio reino entre nosotros reino de nuevo, lo único que se podía oír era el programa que Len estaba viendo y que yo fingía ver, era un programa de música donde pasaban los videos de las canciones más escuchadas. La melodía de una canción y la voz de quien la interpretaba me llamo la atención, la chica era muy buena cantando. La cantante se podía ver en el video, una chica de apariencia tierna, cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, ojos azules, era una chica muy bonita y claro que no se podía esperar menos de una artista, en su cabeza llevaba algo que parecían ser orejas de gato, su vestimenta también era muy bonita, una falda gris a conjunto con una blusa naranja y un moño gris en el cuello de este. Voltee a ver a Len, el no dejaba de ver a aquella chica, seguro que había quedado fascinado con ella. Cuando el video acabo se anuncio el nombre de la canción y de la artista, See U interpretando I Fantasy.

-Es una chica muy bonita.- dije en voz baja hablándome a mí misma.

-Hmp, supongo.- pero al parecer Len me había escuchado, otra vez silencio, pero ahora era algo incomodo sin embargo ya que habíamos cruzado palabras me animaría a preguntarle que le pasaba, abrí mi boca para hablar pero él lo hizo primero. –Desde los ocho años nunca paso la navidad con mis padres.

-¿Qué?- no sabía porque me decía eso pero parecía no importarle, su mirada estaba perdida en la programación.

-Cuando caminábamos al colegio me preguntaste si pasaría la Navidad con mis padres.- contesto a mi pregunta igual de desinteresado que antes –Y te dije que no, seguro ibas a preguntar el porqué.

-Entonces… ¿Con quién la pasas?- mi plan era no preguntar mas pero fui traicionada por mi subconsciente.

-Solo- a él parecía no importarle que le preguntara, me respondía fácil y sinceramente –, cuando era más chico había sirvientes que se encargaban de mi pero igual no los necesitaba mucho, al estar solo y sin mis padres cuidándome me volví rápidamente independiente y fue entonces que a los 10 años les dije a mis padres que podía cuidarme yo solo pero no fue hasta los 13 años cuando pudieron dejarme vivir aquí sin servidumbre, si se hubiera podido me hubieran dejado sin nadie a mi cuidado desde los 8 pero por la ley no pudieron.

-¿Por qué tus padres te dejaron con servidumbre?- caí en cuenta de que estaba preguntando cosas personales, que no debía hacerlo y que debía quedarme callada.

-Mis padres viajan mucho.- pero el de nuevo no tuvo problema en contestarme –Ni tu madre ni tu nana han regresado aun, supongo que este año los dos… si quieres tu y yo…- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por un celular, alguien estaba llamando a mi celular.

-Perdona, voy a contestar- el solo asintió.

-¿Bueno? –_Rin, hola_. -¡Mamá! ¿Cómo estás? –_Bien hija, llamaba para decirte que estoy en el aeropuerto esperando las maletas._ – ¿Qué? ¿Y-Ya e-estas aquí? –_Si hija eso dije, solo estoy esperando las maletas y me voy a la casa, pensé que no podría pasar esta Navidad contigo realmente me había asustado. _–Ah, y-ya veo… _– ¿Qué haces hija?_ –Pues… estoy en la casa ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? –_Oh ya veo pues voy colgando que ya vi las maletas, te veo en casa Rin. _–Si… adiós. –Adiós.

Colgué el celular, estaba feliz de que mi mama hubiese vuelto pero por otro lado no me sentí tan feliz, quería seguir quedándome con Len, al recordarle a él voltee a verlo, el solo me miraba, por primera vez en todo ese rato al fin me miraba, tenía que regresar a casa, tenía que decirle que me tenía que ir a casa pero no quería irme, no quería decirle, quería pasar la navidad con él. _–De nuevo estas siendo egoísta_– la voz que sonó en mi cabeza tenía razón, mi mama se había preocupado y había procurado llegar a tiempo para Navidad y yo solo pensaba en mi y pasar la Navidad con Len, por eso decidí que tenía que decirle.

-Era tu madre ¿Verdad?

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?- como siempre hablo el primero.

-Bueno, lo supuse cuando dijiste "¡Mamá!" al teléfono- rio de lado.

-Y a viene para acá, así que tengo que irme.- mi voz sonaba un poco triste.

-Está bien, te llevare a tu casa pero apresúrate si quieres llegar antes que ella.- a él parecía no importarle.

-Si.- me levante del sillón y subí rápidamente las escaleras, que a él no le importara que me fuera me hería.

Guarde la ropa que habíamos recogido de mi casa la vez que decidí quedarme con él, acomode la habitación que me había prestado durante ese tiempo y baje de nuevo lo más rápido que pude, el me esperaba sentado en el sillón, al verme ya acercándome se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, yo le seguí por detrás y salimos de su casa, a fuera el tomo la agarradera de mi pequeña maleta y la cargo, yo solo llevaba mi mochila de la escuela, no me miraba ni hablaba, yo solo lo veía de reojo, esto ya me estaba hartando, él había estado actuando muy raro desde que nos separamos al entrar a la escuela y me molestaba no saber el porqué. Mi casa no estaba lejos así que llegamos rápido, abrí la rejilla para entrar al patio y Len me siguió, abrí la puerta de la casa y yo entre.

-Pasa.- le ofrecí pero Len solo dejo la maleta dentro pero cerca de la puerta y él se quedo fuera en la entrada, yo voltee a verle con un poco de reproche y preguntándome porque no entraba.

-Bueno, me regreso antes de que tu madre llegue.- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera!- pero lo detuve al ver su intención, el volteo de nuevo a verme esperando a que le dijera algo, la razón por la que lo detuve, tenía que pensar ay que solo había sido un impulso, no quería que se fuera. Recordé que no había terminado de decirme algo. – ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir antes de que mi mamá hablara?

-Uhmmm, no es nada- se volteo de nuevo dándome la espalda y suspiro. –, ya no tiene importancia.- con esas últimas palabras se fue.

Después de eso mi mamá llego un rato más tarde, me conto sobre su viaje de trabajo y todo lo cansado que fue, me dijo que Yui pasaría la Navidad con su familia y que volvería en Año nuevo, yo no paraba de pensar en Len, los días pasaron y el dia de Navidad llego, había hablado varias veces con Luka, Miku, Meiko y Haku por celular o por el chat, pero siempre buscaba encontrar a Len en las calles o en algún lugar que sabía que nunca estaría allí, no lo había visto desde la vez que me llevo a mi casa y mi deseo de verlo era muy grande. Hicimos las compras para la cena, no compramos mucho puesto que solo seriamos mamá y yo y así, la noche llego. Ya era 24 de Diciembre, la Víspera de Navidad había llegado.

Me encontraba en mi habitación arreglándome, llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que llegaba arriba de la rodilla con holanes en el pecho, un suéter corto de manga larga color negro, el cabello suelto y mi típico lazo en el, un tenue brillo rosa en los labios y unas zapatillas blancas y listo, todo estaba perfecto. Parecía tonto que me arreglara ya que solo estaríamos mi mamá y yo pero después de la cena y el brindis tenía planeado ir a otro lado, aun no se lo decía a mi madre pero seguro que me dejaría.

-¡Rin la cena esta lista baja ya!

Baje tan rápido como escuche a mi madre gritar, al verme se sorprendió y comenzó a bromear con diciendo cosas como: "Milagro se arreglo" y "¿Alguien más vendrá?" a lo que yo conteste con un: "¡Yo si me arreglo!" y "No tiene que venir nadie para ponerme linda ¿O sí?" pero la segunda respuesta si tenía que ver con una persona.

Pasamos a la cocina y comenzamos con la cena, tanto mi madre como yo contábamos anécdotas, historias de lo que hemos vivido juntas y separadas, recuerdos de hermosos momentos que hemos compartido tanto solas como con Yui y llego el momento del brindis, nos dimos nuestros regalos y le hablamos a Yui para desearle una feliz Navidad, le envié un mensaje a todos mis amigos deseándoles lo mejor, a excepción de uno, Len.

-¿Rin?

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- el momento de decirle estaba llegando.

-¿Te preocupa algo? Has estado un poco distraída desde que llegue.- tanto se me notaba que me la pasaba perdida en mis pensamientos, todo por culpa de Len que se la pasaba dentro de mi cabeza a cada rato.

-Pues…- no sabía cómo comenzar, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca había pedido permiso para ir a ver a alguien y menos a un chico el dia de Navidad.

-Dime, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- suspire y tome valor.

-Hay un amigo que está pasando solo la Navidad y quería… ¡Quería que me dieras permiso de ir a verle y estar con él un rato! ¿Puedo?- miraba a mi madre fijamente esperando una respuesta, ella solo se sorprendió cuando me escucho pero luego cambio su sorpresa a una sonrisa amable y una mirada comprensiva, se levanto de la silla y en un toper puso una gran porción de la pierna que habíamos cocinado para la cena, lo guardo en una bolsa junto con otro toper con un gran pedazo de pastel.

-Toma, llévale esto.- me extendió su mano dándome la bolsa, yo sonreí feliz, me había dado el permiso.

Tome la bolsa y la abrace susurrándole un "gracias". Me dirigí al sillón y tome un abrigo que tenía preparado y una bufanda y salí lo más rápido que pude de mi casa, directo a la casa del chico que no sale de mis pensamientos. Llegue rápido, su casa era enorme, las luces, todas estaban apagadas como si no hubiera nadie pero sabía que él estaba ahí, porque sus luces siempre estaban apagadas, suspire, toque el timbre y espere pero nadie abrió, lo toque de nuevo y esta vez abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba Len, aun a oscuras y con el cabello un poco desordenado.

**Len POV:**

Me encontraba en mi acostado en mi cama, a oscuras como siempre, escuchando música como intento de olvidarme por lo menos un instante de aquella rubia de la cual desde que la había llevado a su casa no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, escuche como que alguien había tocado el timbre de la casa pero no estaba muy seguro, me quite los audífonos y puse atención por si volvía a escucharse y efectivamente sonó de nuevo el timbre. Baje un poco desganado y molesto preguntándome quien estaría fuera a esas horas y ese dia y más en mi casa, nunca nadie iba a mi casa, pero aun así abrí. Y allí estaba ella cargando una bolsa con un abrigo beige, sonriéndome.

-Buenas noches Len.- yo estaba realmente sorprendido, no me esperaba que ella fuese a venir. – ¿No me invitaras a pasar?

-Ah… si claro- pude reaccionar y me hice a un lado para que ella entrara, ella camino hasta la sala y yo solo la seguí con la mirada, luego cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba, yo solo me preguntaba su motivo, ¿Por qué había venido? No lo sé pero me sentía feliz.

-Rin…- ella volteo a verme y me sonrió de nuevo, la verdad no sabía que decir.

-¿Puedo usar tu cocina?- yo asentí y ella se dirigió a la cocina, la seguí, puso la bolsa en la mesa y saco de esta dos empaques, destapo uno y lo metió al horno, el otro lo metió al refrigerador, yo solo miraba curioso lo que hacía. -¿Ya cenaste?

-No.

-Bien, en un momento estará, siéntate- yo obedecí y ella también se sentó, yo no podía dejar de verla, se veía muy hermosa, se quito el abrigo y lo coloco en el respaldo de la silla, el vestido que llevaba era pegadito y resaltaba su delgada pero bien formada figura, eso hizo que mis ojos penetraran mas en ella, además de que su vestido estaba bastante descubierto como para traerlo puesto en esas épocas. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto el vestido? ¿No me queda bien?- voltee a verle la cara y vi que se encontraba sonrojada y su mirada estaba dirigida hacia otro lado, sin duda estaba apenada, verla así me gusto, sonreí de lado.

-No, te vez muy bien.- ella volteo a verme aun mas apenada y mas sonrojada que antes, yo me reí un poco ante su reacción pero gracias a eso pude comenzar a hablar.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro que apenas pude escuchar.

El sonido del horno se escucho, lo que puso a calentar estaba listo, se paró de la silla y saco un plato de la alacena, luego saco del horno algo que parecía ser carne y sirvió una generosa porción en el plato, tomo un vaso y abrió un refresco que se encontraba en la mesa y sirvió un poco, me coloco el plato y el vaso frente a mí y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

-Provecho.

-¿Tu no vas a comer?- la mire con duda.

-Ya he cenado en mi casa, tú come, no te preocupes.- sonrió dulcemente, ver esa sonrisa en ella me encantaba, que ella estuviera conmigo en ese momento me encantaba.

-Bien, gracias por la comida.- y dicho eso comencé a saborear, lo que tenía en mi boca está realmente delicioso

Ella solo se mantenía sentada frente a mí, observándome, no me sentía incomodo pero había mucho silencio y quería romperlo así que me decidí a preguntarle su razón, para saber que la hizo venir.

-Dime Rin, ¿No pasarías la Navidad con tu madre?- la mire fijamente esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, pero le he dicho que quería venir a verte.- escuchar esas palabras hizo que sonriera.

-¿Y porque querías venir a verme?- comencé con un tono pícaro. – ¿A caso me extrañabas?- ella se sonrojo y desvió su mirada de la mía.

-Pues yo… quería pasar… la Navidad contigo… Len.- no sé porque pero aparte de sentirme sorprendido, me sentí feliz, como si algo cálido inundara todo mi cuerpo y además me sonroje, estaba avergonzado.

-…- no sabía que responderle, ya había terminado de comer, ella me miro de nuevo y de un instante a otro comenzó a reírse y dijo algo como: "Te vez muy gracioso Len", yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que tapar mi cara aun mas roja de la vergüenza con mis manos, ella solo seguía riéndose.

Pasamos a la sala, con un pedazo de pastel que saco del empaque que había metido al refrigerador, prendimos la televisión y nos pusimos a ver el mismo programa de música de la ultima vez, pero claro con otros videos y artistas, esta vez no me senté tan lejos de ella, de hecho nuestros hombros se rozaban, quería tenerla cerca de mí, sentir que ella estaba allí, que solo la tenia para mí en ese instante me gustaba, la veía de reojo mientras comía su pastel, veía como se llevaba cada bocado a su boca y empecé a imaginarme el sabor, un delicioso sabor a chocolate, seguro que ese era el que tenían sus labios en ese instante, no podía dejar de verla, quería probarlos.

-Len- ella volteo a verme -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?- me sonroje de nuevo al sentirme atrapado, me regañe internamente _¿Qué rayos me pasa? deja de verla maldita sea_, era lo que me decía, tenía que controlarme si no quería hacer lo que estaba pensando hacer. Pero algo estaba en contra de mí o quería ayudarme a seguir otro impulso, Rin acerco su rostro al mío. – ¿Qué tienes?- podía sentir su respiración chocar con la mía.

-Na-da- mis ojos bajaron de nuevo a sus labios, el inferior le estaba sangrando. –Tu labio, este partido.- ella se llevo su mano a su boca y con un dedo toco sus labios sintiendo la humedad del líquido carmesí que salía de su labio inferior.

-Oh, es verdad- ese acto, ver como tocaba sus labios y la sangre quedaba levemente embarrada en él, su aliento chocando con el mío, tenerla tan cerca de mí, fue lo que hizo que no pudiera resistir mas ese impulso, un impulso que deseaba mucho en realidad.

-Gracias por estar hoy aquí conmigo Rin- tome rápidamente la mano con la que había tocado sus labios y con mi otra mano libre le tome el mentón y rápidamente la bese, al fin estaba haciendo caso a otro impulso mas, la estaba besando tan suave y apasionadamente, ella está sorprendida pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso, me sentía completo en ese momento. Me sentía feliz, sentía que ella solo me pertenecía a mí y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

-Choc…ola… te- decía yo mientras la besaba –del… icio… so.

-¿Qu…e?- hablo ella también durante el beso, respirando un poco por la falta de aire.

-Tus… la… bios… sab… en… a… choc… ola… te, tu… san… gre… es… del… icio… sa- ya no dijimos nada más y seguimos besándonos, disfrutando del momento, no era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, Rin podría ser una de miles pero para mí era como si fuera la primera, porque lo que sentía mientras la besaba nunca lo había sentido con nadie, era como un remolino de sentimientos, como lo que siempre sentía cuando estaba con ella, sin embargo había un sentimiento que predominaba, no podía especificar bien que era pero sin embargo ese sentimiento me encantaba. Esta Navidad estaba claro que era la mejor de todas.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, SIEDO SINCERA ME ENCANTO EL FINAL xD AL FIN UN BESO ESTOS DOS, EL BESO VA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS FANS DEL LxR 3 Y EN ESPECIAL A ISA-CHAN QUE LO ESPERO TANTO.<strong>

**-SOBRE LA HISTORIA DE _BOSS DEATH_: NO SE SI YA LO PUSE EN EL CAP0. SI NO LO HE PUESTO PUES LO PONDRE, LA HISTORIA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE TIENE _FANTASIA, ROMANCE Y AVENTURA_, _FANTASIA_: PORQUE TENDRA TODO ESO COMO MAGIA, TAL VEZ SERES MAGICOS Y LOS PERSONAJES TENDRAN ALGO ASI COMO PODERES JEJE, _ROMANCE_: PORQUE PUES ME GUSTA EL ROMANCE CONVINADO CON LA FANTASIA xD JAJAJA ADEMAS DE QUE CREO QUE ES MAS ROMANCE QUE NADA Y _AVENTURA:_** **PORQUE HABRA VARIOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DONDE LOS PERSONAJES SE MUESTRAN VIAJANDO PARA CONSEGUIR UN OBJETIVO Y ENVOLVIENDOSE EN ALGUNAS BATALLAS.**

**BUENO PUES ESTE CAPITULO ES ESPECIALMENTE HECHO PARA EL 24 DE DICIEMBRE, NAVIDAD :DDD WIIIII!**

**LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y QUE SE LA PASEN SUPER CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS, Y QUE SE DIVERTAN EN LA FIESTA, QUE LES DEN MUCHOS REGALOS ^w^ Y LES AGRADESCO A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, A LAS QUE LA LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS TAMBIEN, A LAS QUE LA LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEW PERO SE QUE LA LEEN PORQUE LA AGREGAN A SUS FAVORITOS, A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS EN CADA CAPITULO, A TODOS, LES AGRADESCO MUCHO EL QUE LEAN EL FIC.**

**ALGUN COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA, CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA, OPINION, PREGUNTAS, DUDAS, CUALQUIER COSA TODO DEJENMELO EN UN REVIEW.**

**MATTA-NE! (^w^)/  
><strong>

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**by Sakura Kino.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LA CORPORACION YAMAHA Y CRYPTON (ALGUN DIA ME PERTENECERA)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

…

_**Cap12. ¡Sorpresa, cumpleaños y Año Nuevo!**_

…

-o-o-_Cumpleaños_-o-o-

…

**Rin POV:**

Era un dia soleado, no había mucha gente en las calles pero las ventas y las cafeterías de la plaza estaban activas, había salido a pasear con las chicas. Estábamos sentadas en una de las cafeterías del parque, era un buen dia para estar al aire libre, comiendo un helado enormemente grande entre todas, nos reíamos sobre las cosas que contábamos, incluso llegamos a comentar que Kaito sería el único capaz de acabarse el gigantesco helado que teníamos enfrente, yo ya había hablado con Luka, que había regresado el 26 y Miku sobre mis sentimientos por Len y sobre el beso que me había dado en Navidad, Miku se lo había dicho a Meiko y a Haku en una de esas cuando comenzó a hablar y todo se le salió pero igual no importaba mucho ya que se que podía confiar en Meiko y Haku. Hoy era 27 de diciembre, mi cumpleaños.

-¡A ver!- grito emocionada Meiko. – ¡Llego la hora de!- golpeo la mesa con sus manos imitando a un tambor. -¡Hablar de chicos!

-Por favor Meiko, siempre hablamos de eso- dijo Luka un tanto aburrida por el tema que íbamos a empezar, yo estaba un poco nerviosa o avergonzada porque sabía que a quien le preguntarían más seria a mí, por el tema de Len

-¡Yo empiezo!- Miku alzó la mano muy emocionada, Luka suspiro, era obvio que nadie había tomado en cuenta su comentario más que yo, Meiko y Haku sonrieron triunfantes ante el ánimo de Miku sobre el tema.

-No Miku- le dijo Haku a la peli verde –, esta vez empezaremos con Rin.- todas y me sorprendí al ver a Luka también, ya que ella al principio estaba en contra de ese tema, sonrieron burlonamente.

-Y dinos Rin, ¿Cómo estuvo el beso con Len? Queremos detalle tras detalle.-dijo Meiko.

-P-pue-es…- la imagen de él y yo besándonos apareció en mi cabeza, el sonrojo en mi no se hizo esperar, estaba completamente nerviosa y era obvio que ellas no dejarían de preguntar hasta que les respondiera.

…

_No podía creer que fuera verdad que estaba con Len esa noche, realmente estaba feliz, que él estuviera tan cerca de mi me hacia feliz, solo podía sentir su mirada penetrante en mi, sabía que solo tenía que ignorarla y seguir comiendo pastel como si nada pero no podía y le pregunte por el hecho de que me mirara tanto._

_-Nada- fue su única respuesta y desvió un poco su mirada. –Tu labio esta partido._

_Me lleve una mano a mi labio sintiendo un poco de sangre que salía de este, lo que paso a continuación fue tan rápido que no pude reaccionar, después de unos cuantos minutos. Len me había tomado la mano alejándola de mis labios y con la otra tomando mi mentón para que alzara mi rostro y el pudiera acercar el suyo, cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba besándome y yo no sabía qué hacer._

_-Chocolate, tus labios saben a chocolate, tu sangre es deliciosa._

_Estaba completamente impactaba, sabía que debía detenerlo, pero no quería hacerlo, comencé a corresponderle, el me lamia los labios, sobre todo el labio sangrante, me los mordía levemente haciendo que yo abriera mi boca para que el pudiera introducir su lengua y saborear la mía, era como si se la estuviera comiendo desesperadamente, como si no hubiera comido en mucha tiempo y no hubiera probado algo tan delicioso como mis labios y mi cavidad bucal, me sentía feliz porque no había pasado mucho que había descubierto lo que sentía por él y que él me estuviera besando, era como si mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero la voz que sonó en mi cabeza me hizo entrar en razón. "–El solo te agradece como lo hace con todas, no es que seas especial para él, pero igual ¿No es lo que querías? ¿Qué te trate como a TODAS?"_

_Abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta de lo que hacíamos, pase mis manos a su pecho y lo empuje separándolo de mi, el me vio con una cara sorprendida y dudosa de mi reacción, me levante rápidamente igual ya eran las 12:58pm, era tarde y debía irme, tome mi abrigo y me lo puse, al pasar a lado de él solo le susurre un "Lo siento" y salí de su casa, el simplemente parecía no comprender lo que acababa de pasar, después de aquel beso no lo mire a la cara y la mantuve baja hasta salir de su casa._

_En el camino a mi casa en lo único que podía pensar era en que ese beso, había sido el primero para mí y se notaba que para Len era uno de miles, y sin embargo para mí no solo había sido el primero si no que también había sido con la persona que amaba en ese momento, al pensar en eso lagrimas comenzaron a salir porque sabía que aunque yo quisiera creer que significaba algo y para mi significara "el mejor regalo de navidad" para él no era más que otro del montón._

…

-Vamos Rin, habla de una vez- insistían todas, esperando por mi respuesta.

-Solo… estábamos sentados y… nos miramos, de un momento a otro… ya nos estábamos besando.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No te dijo nada?- pregunto decepcionada Haku.

-Por lo menos que te veías linda o algo así- hablo ahora Meiko.

-¿Tu no le dijiste algo?- pregunto Miku, Luka solo mantenía su mirada, al igual que las otras, fija en mi esperando mis respuestas.

-Pues…- seguro que mi cara estaba completamente roja, las chicas sonrieron picaras. –, dijo que… mis labios sabían a chocolate y que… mi sangre era… deliciosa.

-¿Tu sangre?- preguntaron todas al unisonó.

-Sí, mi labio estaba sangrando un poco.

-¡Ósea que el ya probo tu sangre!- grito Miku muy emocionada, todas la volteamos a ver un poco confundidas y esperando a saber porque esa reacción. –Rin ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?- yo negué con la cabeza. –Significa que el tiene mucho interés en ti, leí en un libro que cuando un macho o una hembra están dispuestos a probar la sangre de algún miembro del sexo opuesto es porque quieren conocerlo todo de esa persona, ¿No es bueno que Len te corresponda?

-Miku ¿En donde leíste eso?- era la primera pregunta que Luka hacia en toda la conversación.

-Pues en un libro de una autora muy buena.- respondió está muy orgullosamente.

-Y como se llama la autora ¿Se puede saber?- pregunto ahora Meiko.

-Se llama _Aluminé Di Luna_.- dijo muy feliz con su mirada brillosa. –Es una muy buena autora.

-¡Miku, ella escribe novelas sobre vampiros!- le grito ahora Haku. -¡No es lo mismo ser un vampiro a una persona!- Miku inflo sus cachetes en forma de reproche.

-Bueno, bueno volvamos al tema, el punto es saber qué es lo que siente Len.- Meiko estaba muy pensativa. –No creo que te haya besado así como así y solo por hacerlo.

-El besaría a cualquier chica solo porque se le antojara en ese momento.- le corrigió Haku sin importancia.

-Pero es de Rin de quien hablamos, el nunca actúa como "casanova" con Rin, de hecho siempre es distante con ella por eso es raro- Luka hablaba bastante pensativa y su mirada era deductiva.

Yo sabía que todo lo que decían era verdad, el siempre es distante, indiferente, conmigo y el hecho de que me haya besado era algo increíble pero igual ellas no dudaban de mi porque me habían dicho "Tu eres demasiado inocente como para mentir" y aunque eso me había molestado un poco era verdad y no podía discutirlo.

-¡Tengo una idea!- grito nuevamente Miku sobresaltándonos a todas.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron Meiko y Luka.

-Hay que hacerles una fiesta de cumpleaños a Rin y a Len en Año nuevo ¿Qué les parece?

-¿El cumpleaños de Len es en Año Nuevo?- todas me miraron sorprendidas y luego comenzaron a reírse, yo solo las mire confusa.

-No Rin, su cumpleaños es hoy, 27 de diciembre, igual que el tuyo- no podía creer que lo que escuchaba era verdad.

-Que irónico, ¿No será tu gemelo perdido?- bromeó Haku.

-Entonces ya está, en Año Nuevo celebraremos sus cumpleaños, le hablare a Kaito para que vayamos haciendo los planes.- Miku se paró de su asiento y se alejo un poco para marcarle a Kaito y tener una larga y tranquila charla con él.

**Len POV:**

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama, con mis pies colgando, el reproductor de música sonaba a un no muy alto pero buen volumen, miraba al techo mientras lanzaba una pequeña pelota hacia este para después en su caída volver a atraparla y lanzarla de nuevo, Kaito, Gackupo, Dell, Mikuo y Meito que se encontraban también en mi habitación sentados en alguna parte de esta o en la silla giratoria de la computadora, solo se encontraban viéndome esperando a que yo comenzara a hablar, puesto que solo les había llamado y les había dicho que fueran a mi casa sin decirles para que. Yo estaba confundido por lo que había hecho la noche del 24 con Rin.

-Entonces…- susurro Mikuo, al escucharlo volví a cachar la pelotita pero ya no volví a aventarla y sin dejar de ver al techo hable.

-¿Qué sucede?- hable como si no supiera de qué hablaban, era obvio que querían que les dijera la razón por la que los hice venir.

-Pues eso queremos saber.- hablo ahora mi amigo peli plata, me sorprendía saber que así, igual a esa indiferencia que el tenia al hablar, o tal vez mas era como yo le hablaba a Rin y por otra parte no me gusto nada la idea de expresarme así con ella.

-¡Ya dinos de una vez a que hemos venido Len!- era mas que obvio que Meito estaba impaciente, solo comencé a reírme y me reincorpore sentándome en la cama, todos mantenían sus miradas serias.

-¿Qué no puedo verlos sin tener alguna razón? ¿Y más en mi cumpleaños?- hable evitando cualquier tipo de insinuación.

-No es eso Len, pero tu dijiste que tenias algo que decirnos y que viniéramos lo antes posible y pues aquí nos tienes y no has dicho nada.- el teléfono de Kaito comenzó a sonar justamente cuando termino de hablar. –Es Miku, espera, iré al pasillo a contestar.

-No va a volver- dijo Mikuo cuando Kaito salió, todos incluyéndome reímos un poco ante el comentario. –Por cierto, felicidades.

-Gracias.

-Pero ya enserio, sabemos que ocultas algo Kagamine Len.- Gackupo hablo con tono de superioridad y seguridad en su voz, sabía que cuando se ponía así no podría eludirlo, y ni siquiera sabía porque quería evitar hablar sobre el beso con Rin. –Haber ya dinos que pasa.

-No pasa nada.- hable lo más calmado que pude, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque yo creo que si pasa algo.- comenzó a interrogar Meito también.

-No pasa nada- era lo único que salía de mí, no podía articular otra cosa.

-Pues yo creo que si hay algo, si no, no negarías tanto, además no estás viéndonos a los ojos.- Dell se les unió al ataque, me estaba poniendo más nervioso y por una tontería, más bien un error, un impulso que no pude controlar.

-No pasa…- pero esta vez no pude terminar la frase del momento.

-Ya escuchamos esa excusa Len, ¿No tienes otra mejor?- hablaba con tono aburrido Dell.

-No…- seguían interrumpiéndome.

-Es mejor que ahora nos digas la verdad- insistía Mikuo.

-Pero es que no…- que no me dejaran hablar me estaba enfureciendo.

-Seguro tiene que ver con una chica.- dedujo Gackupo.

-Que no…- poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No me sorprendería, el siempre tiene problemas con las chicas.- menciono Meito como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Oigan…- me sentí algo ofendido pero orgulloso de esas palabras, sin embargo al ver a Rin en mi cabeza me moleste.

-Sí, todas menos Rin ¿No es cierto?- dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, era como si hubiera visto lo que estaba pensando.

-No, escu…- me ignoraban completamente.

-De todos modos a ella no parece importarle.- ahora Meito comenzaba una conversación con Mikuo y trataban de incluir a Dell – ¿Tu qué piensas Dell?- este solo se encogió de hombros, Gackupo también se metió a la plática, que hablaran de Rin y que no me prestaran atención rompió mi paciencia.

-Yo creo que Rin no…-interrumpí a Gackupo, parándome de la cama y gritando.

-¡ES QUE COMO QUIEREN QUE LES DIGA QUE BESE A RIN SI NO ME PRESTAN NI UN POCO DE SU MISERA ATENCION!- todos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos, yo solo reaccione a lo que sentía, vergüenza, desvié mi mirada y sentía el calor en mis mejillas, me había sonrojado.

-¡Que hiciste que!- la voz sorprendida de Kaito fue la que rompió el silencio, pero no le podía contestar, no sabía que decir.

Me sentía tan avergonzado de lo había dicho, y el silencio que se había formado me atormentaba aun mas, todos estaban esperando explicaciones y yo no sabía que responder, deseaba que alguien hablara diciendo alguna tontería o cambiando el tema como hacían siempre pero nada, esta vez ellos querían explicaciones y la única que yo tenía estaba presente en mi cabeza con una sola pablara: error.

-Veo que me equivoque- y Gackupo había sido el salvador que rompió el silencio, sin embargo lo que dijo hizo que volteara a verlo con curiosidad al igual que los demás. –Yo iba a decir que creía que Rin no tenía nada que ver en lo que estábamos hablando, pero parece ser que tiene mucho que ver.- contesto a nuestra duda. Me volví a sentar en la cama sin ver a nadie a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- interrogo Dell, que aparte de su voz fría de siempre, hablaba con un poco de enojo.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo hice.- no podía decirles que solo había sido un impulso, ellos no me creerían, siempre puedo controlarme.

-Len, estás loco, Rin no es cualquier chica, es nuestra amiga, no puedes jugar con ella.- cuando Gackupo dijo eso sentí un gran enojo apoderarse de mí, yo estaba muy consciente de eso y aun así la había besado.

-¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea!- golpee el colchón con mi puño, me había alterado tan rápido de un momento a otro.

-¿Y entonces porque lo hiciste?- pregunto ahora Mikuo.

-¡Ya he dicho que no lo sé!-todos me miraban como si con eso pudieran descubrir la razón. Dell se acerco a mí y me tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Más te vale que no estés solo jugando con ella! ¡Si te atreves a lastimarla…!- se veía realmente molesto, Kaito nos separo. –Adiós- fue lo último que dijo y se fue.

-¿Yo jugar con ella?- me burle de las palabras de Dell. -¿Es idiota o qué?

-Dell tiene razón Len, digamos que tú sueles ammm… solo jugar con las chicas.- mire fulminante a Mikuo, sin embargo tenía razón, aceptaba que esa era mi fama.

-Pero con ella jamás lo haría.- les contradije, lo cual no era mentira, yo no podía tratar a Rin como a las demás. –Con ella es diferente.

-¿De qué manera?- cuestiono Gackupo.

-Cuando estoy con ella me descontrolo, cuando estoy con ella siento impulsos que no puedo reprimir, cuando estoy con ella mi actitud es indiferente y siento cosas que no comprendo, cosa que no pasan ni siento con las demás, solo cuando estoy con ella.-todos se me quedaban viendo tranquilamente, parecía que se habían dado cuenta de algo que yo no sabía.

-¿Y el beso fue otro impulso?- dedujo Kaito, pero todos esperaban la contestación como si hubieran pensado antes la misma pregunta que el.

-Creo que puede- afirme como si no estuviera tan seguro pero era más bien que no quería admitirlo –, cuando la bese, me sentí diferente a otras veces.

-Te arrepentiste ¿No fue ese el sentimiento?- Meito hablo pensativo.

-No me arrepiento- conteste rápidamente –, sin embargo se…- dude un poco en decirlo pero al final lo dije. –que fue un error.

Otra vez el silencio reino, y yo solo pensaba en las últimas palabras que había dicho pero era verdad, yo no me arrepentía de haberla besado pero que lo hubiera hecho era un error, de por si nuestra relación era extraña, seguro ahora sería peor.

-Por cierto- Kaito llamo la atención de todos –, Miku dijo que ella y las chicas nos invitan al templo para Año Nuevo.

Escuchar esa noticia me puso de buen humor, no me esperaba poder pasar el Año Nuevo con Rin.

…

-o-o-_Sorpresa_-o-o-

…

**Rin POV:**

Habían pasado tres días desde el dia de mi cumpleaños, ya era 31 de diciembre ósea Año Nuevo, me encontraba acostada en mi cama pensando como seria templo, estaba muy emocionada por ver a los chicos y sobre todo a Len, ya le había pedido el permiso a mi madre y habíamos quedado en un acuerdo, por la mañana festejaría con ella y con Yui, que ya había vuelto, y por la tarde vendrían las chicas para recogerme e ir al punto de encuentro con los chicos. Ya había cumplido mi parte del trato, de hecho ya estaba a que mis amigas llegaran, el timbre sonó y me levante rápidamente para correr a abrirles a las chicas.

-Hola Rin- dijeron todas al unisonó cuando les abrí la puerta, las salude y las hice pasar.

-¡Oh! Ustedes deben ser las amigas de Rin, mucho gusto- les saludaron mi madre y Yui.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron todas.

-Ellas son Miku, Luka, Meiko y Haku- se las presente indicando quien era cada una –me las llevare a mi habitación, permiso.

Subimos las escaleras, note que Miku y Haku llevaban unas bolsas de regalo, Luka un estuche no muy grande y Meiko una pequeña cajita, las dirigí hasta mi habitación y les indique que se pusieran cómodas en unos pequeños silloncitos que había alrededor de una mesa, yo me senté con ellas y nos quedamos mirando como si no supiéramos que hacer, aunque yo no sabía que decir.

-Rin- llamo mi atención Miku – ¿Ya tienes que ponerte?

-Pues pensaba ponerme cualquier cosa…

-¿Cómo?- dijo con sorpresa Meiko, poniéndose de pie –En un dia especial no puedes ir vestida así como así.

-Pues…- voltee a ver a una silla donde tenía la ropa preparada y luego voltee a verlas a ellas de nuevo –, no tengo otra cosa que ponerme.

-No te preocupes- dijo Haku sonriendo. –Nosotras te tenemos una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños.- término de decir Luka y todas comenzaron a sacar lo que tenían dentro de las bolsas y a abrir el estuche y la pequeña cajita.

-¡No… lo puedo creer!- las cosas que estaban ahora sobre la mesa eran todas muy bonitas – ¿Lo compraron para mí?- pregunte incrédula aun sabiendo la respuesta, pero es que me sentía muy feliz.

-Sí, es por tu cumpleaños, queremos que lo uses hoy.- dijo Luka expresando los sentimientos de todas.

-¡Muchas gracias!- me lance a ellas abrazándolas.

Después de esto comenzaron a arreglarme, Miku que había llevado una muy linda falda amarilla a conjunto con una blusa blanca me dio primero la ropa para que me cambiara y lo hice, luego siguió Haku que me dio unas mayas grises, un suéter del mismo tono gris de las mayas y un gorro que combinaba, cuando ya tenía todo puesto le toco a Luka y a Meiko, me senté en una silla y Luka comenzó a sacar vario maquillaje del estuche que llevaba y los empezó a aplicar en mi rostro, yo solo mantenía los ojos cerrados sin saber que hacía. Mientras Meiko estaba detrás de mí agarrando mi cabello pasándole una y otra vez el cepillo.

-¡Waaaaaa!- Miku grito muy emocionada al verme cuando todas terminaron sus labores, se abalanzó a mí.

-¡Tranquila!- le grito Meiko, quien la agarro antes de que llegara a abrazarme –Si te le lanzas todo nuestro trabajo se arruinara.

-¡Es que se ve tan mona!- decía Miku aun tratando de alcanzarme -¡Vamos Meiko déjame abrazarla!

-¡Quédate quieta!- le grito y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Miku se sentó en el suelo sobándose ele chichón que había salido –Solo así te comportas.

Yo voltee a verme al espejo, no sé que había hecho Luka pero aunque pareciera que no llevara maquillaje de alguna forma me veía diferente y Meiko, me había dejado el cabello suelto con mis pasadores como siempre lo llevo pero la diferencia era que las puntas de mi cabello estaban levemente onduladas.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pude decir, me sentía muy feliz, me veía realmente diferente pero de cierta forma igual.

-Bien, vámonos Rin- Luka me dio una bufanda blanca para finalizar y tan rápido como dio la orden, tome un pequeño bolso rosa y nos fuimos al punto de encuentro.

**Len POV:**

Mantenía el celular pegado a mi oreja, esperando a que Kaito contestara el suyo pero el tono que me indicaba que estaba llamando sonaba y sonaba mas nadie del otro lado de la línea contestaba, colgué y bufe molesto, ya le había hablado a Meito, Mikuo, Gackupo e incluso a Dell, el cual por cierto no sabía si se había enterado de la salida, y ninguno me contestaba el celular, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para ignórame.

No le di más importancia, mire el reloj y vi que ya tenía que irme si quería llegar a tiempo, tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una camisa negra, tome una sedadera del mismo color con rayas naranjas en las mangas y una bufanda roja, tome mi celular y salí de mi casa directo al punto de encuentro, cuando llegue aun no había nadie.

-Hmp, no me contestan y encima soy el primero.

…

-o-o-_Año Nuevo_-o-o-

…

**Len POV:**

Me acerque a un poste para recargarme en él y comenzar a esperar, no había casi nadie por las calles y estaba oscureciendo, me estaba empezando a aburrir, tome el gorro de la sudadera y me lo puse para cubrir mi nuca, no hacía demasiado frio pero el viento soplaba y no me gustaba como se sentía en mi nuca, saque los audífonos de mi bolsillo, se los coloque al reproductor y comencé a escuchar música para aligerar la espera, cerré mis ojos e incline un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás, la música comenzó a sonar, era una canción que yo había interpretado tiempo atrás titulada World is mine, a veces solíamos grabar lo que tocábamos o cantábamos, justamente cuando la canción comenzó la imagen de Rin se vino a mi mente y un sentimiento de calidez me inundo, ansias de verla se venían a mí, quería que ella llegara pronto y la verdad es que ya no me importaba si los demás llegarían, tan solo quería verla a ella. No podía dejar de pensar en su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos tan azules e iguales a los míos pero obviamente los de ella eran hermosos, su piel tan blanca y suave, sus labios rosas, quería tenerla en mis brazos en ese momento.

-Rin…- su nombre se escapo de mi boca sin darme cuenta en un susurro.

-Len- al escuchar su voz abrí rápidamente los ojos topándome con el cielo y de nuevo una pregunto apareció en mi mente _¿Por qué estaba pensando esas cosas?_ Pero la voz de Rin de nuevo me hizo reaccionar – ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- voltee a verla.

**Rin POV:**

Mis a migas y yo caminábamos por las calles hasta llegar al inicio de una avenida que se asimilaba a una cruz, desde donde nos detuvimos pude ver a Len, esta aparado solo recargado en un poste y al parecer viendo al cielo.

-Así que…- dijo Luka

-Miren, nuestro lugar de encuentro está cerca- hablo ahora Meiko.

-Los chicos al parecer hicieron un buen trabajo.- dijo alegre Miku, Haku solo asintió, yo no entendía de que hablaban.

-Entonces nos vamos, cuídate Rin- se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria, yo solo estaba impactada y no sabía qué hacer o decir, pero reaccione tratando de detenerlas.

-¡Eh! ¡Esperen, ¿A dónde van?- tome a Miku del brazo – ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

-No te preocupes por nosotras.- dijo Haku acercándose a mí, me tomo la mano y la quito del brazo de Miku.

-Jeje, diviértete con Len- dijo Miku mientras de nuevo comenzaban a alejarse.

-Nos cuentas como te fue- hablo Meiko pícaramente mientras se despedía con una mano, yo comencé a seguirlas.

-¡Esperen!- pero Luka se puso delante de mí. -¿Tu te quedaras verdad?- le dije esperanzada, sentía muchos nervios en mi interior.

-Vamos Rin,- me dio la vuelta y comenzó a empujarme en dirección a Len –no temas, no es la primera vez que vas a estar sola con él.

-¿Sola?- ella solo sonrió.

-Los chicos tampoco vendrán.- yo no pude reaccionar porque al apenas acabar la frase ella ya me había empujado hacia Len y ella había salido corriendo con las demás.

Yo ahora estaba sola con él, no podía dejar de mirarlo y el parecía no poder dejar ver el cielo, me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, se veía tan lindo así, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, no podía creer que lo tendría solo para mí por un largo rato. Vi que movió la boca pero no pude escuchar que dijo, pensé que se habría dado cuenta de mi presencia haci que me acerque más y le llame.

-Len- el abrió rápidamente los ojos pero no despego su mirada del cielo – ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- el volteo a verme, sus ojos se abrieron como si estuviera sorprendido y un leve color rojizo apareció en su rostro, desvió su mirada.

-Descuida no he esperado mucho- sentí alivio al saber que no me había tardado. –Los demás aun no han llegado.

-No, ellos… no van a venir- tenía miedo de que se fuera ir al escuchar eso.

-¿Y tus amigas?- pregunto no muy preocupado.

-Tampoco- el nunca querría estar solo conmigo, era más que obvio que se iría y como espere el me dio la espalda para irse.

**Len POV:**

Al ver a Rin me sentí realmente ¿nervioso? Era extraño que yo me sintiera así, ella no se veía muy diferente pero aun así la veía más hermosa que antes, sentía como el calor subía a mi cara, me estaba sonrojando, rápidamente aparte mi vista de ella y comencé a hablar, ella me dijo que nadie iba a ir, yo no sabía cómo tomar esa noticia, pensaba que tal vez sería mejor irnos a casa así que me voltee dándole la espalda para despedirme e irme, sin embrago al parecer mi subconsciente tenía otros planes.

-Vamos.- le dije y comencé a caminar directo al templo, escuche como ella comenzó a caminar detrás de mí.

Caminamos por toda la calle, que estaba realmente solitaria, me sentía realmente nervioso, saber que ella estaba detrás de mí, siguiéndome y a solas no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de porque me ponía así en esa circunstancia. Nos estábamos acercando a la entrada del templo, ya se podía ver a la gente caminar por la calle acercándose a las escaleras de la entrada, Rin y yo comenzamos a subir las escaleras, yo no iba muy delante de ella, solo lo suficiente para poder verla de reojo y entonces vi como piso mal el escalón y resbalo, reaccione rápidamente para atraparla antes de que callera, ahora estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, yo la sostenía con una mano por la espalda, casi como abrazándola pegándola a mi cuerpo, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, nos quedamos así por unos segundo que parecieron eternos y entonces ella se sonrojo, cuando vi el rojo de sus mejillas reaccione y la solté alejándome de ella, ahora no sabía que decir, ella solo me dio las gracias y se quedo callada. Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Mmm, es Miku.- conteste la llamada. –Bueno. –_Hola Len_- su voz me pareció escucharla no como si estuviera del otro lado de la llamada si no como si estuviera a lado de mí. -¿Dónde estás?- comencé a buscarla. –_Ehhh… solo te llamaba para decirte que cuides bien de Rin, nosotras no pudimos ir y ya le hemos avisado así que por favor cuídala por nosotras, por cierto Mikuo dijo que lo disculpes también por no ir, bye._ –Adiós- colgué.

Mire a Rin que me miraba con curiosidad, se veía muy infantil de alguna forma y eso me enterneció, le sonreí y me dirigí a su lado, le extendí mi brazo para que lo tomara, me sentí un poco apenado por la mirada de confusión que me dirigía pero igual trate de no hacer mucho caso desviando mi mirada.

-Vamos.- dije indicándole que tomara mi brazo para comenzar a subir los escalones y así lo hizo, pude sentir su tacto a través de la manga de la sudadera, tenerla sosteniéndose de mí, me agradaba esa sensación.

Caminamos entre la gente, ella parecía realmente emocionada, parecía una niña pequeña, por donde pasáramos su mirada exploraba muy interesadamente el lugar como si fuera algo realmente extraordinario. Yo solo esbozaba una sonrisa al verla tan feliz, se me ocurrió por fin beber algo caliente, así que la dirigí hasta un puesto para obtener un poco de Amazake (1).

-Deme dos por favor- le pedí a la señora que atendía, esta solo sonrió al vernos a Rin y a mí.

-Claro, dos para la linda pareja.- note como Rin se sonrojo ante el comentario, a mi no me afecto mucho pero sonreí ante la insinuación.

De nuevo caminamos entre la gente hasta encontrar un buen lugar para tomar el Amazake, la verdad a mi no me gustaba mucho que digamos la bebida, más bien nunca la había probado, Rin le dio un trago y su cara se ilumino.

-Esta dulce, esta rico.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunte dudando y le di un sorbo, era verdad –Tienes razón, nunca lo había probado.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendida, la mire calmado y evite verla a los ojos.

-Enserio.- ella sonrió ante mi respuesta y yo no sabía porque así que decidí preguntarle -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, me siento feliz.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- le pregunte aun con mas curiosidad.

-Porque he visto tu primera vez.- me sonroje instantáneamente y me voltee evitando verla y que me viera, algunos pensamiento indebidos se vinieron a mi mente cuando dijo "Tu primera vez" pero sabía que se refería a lo del Amazake y entonces recordé que no era la primera vez que ella veía una de mis primeras veces.

-Pues has visto otras.- le dije aun sin verla a la cara.

-¿Enserio?- yo le asentí y voltee a verla de nuevo -¿Cuáles?- pregunto esperando mi contestación, yo sonreí.

-Cuando te conocí, fue la primera vez que le hable indiferente a una chica, esa es una, cuándo te enfermaste, fue la primera vez que lleve a una chica a mi casa, esa es otra- pare de hablar un momento, ella giro su cabeza posando su vista en la multitud de gente, solo susurro un "Vaya, he visto tus primeras veces" mientras sonreía, seguro había pensado que había terminado de enlistarlas pero aun faltaba una que era un poco difícil decirla y aun así, en un inaudible susurro, lo dije –Cuando te bese, fue la primera vez que sentí algo que nunca sentí con nadie.- pero ella no pudo escucharlo.

**Rin POV:**

Me sentía realmente feliz de estar en el templo con Len, aunque el plan original era ir todos, que estuviera a solas con Len me gustaba y mucho, sentía que él no tena esa actitud tan indiferente de siempre, sentía que nos habíamos estado acercando desde que me quede en su casa y eso me gustaba de sobremanera, el estar cerca de él y que él estuviera cerca de mi me ponía bastante nerviosa pero me sentía feliz, sabía que debía agradecerles a las chicas después.

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, ya nos dirigíamos al templo para rezar por felicidad en el nuevo año, Len ya no caminaba delante de mi si no a mi lado, todo estaba saliendo bien.

-Bueno Rin, háblame de ti.- dijo Len pícaramente con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿C-Como?- no pude evitar que mi voz temblara, recordé las palabras que había dicho Miku _"Cundo un macho prueba la sangre de una hembra significa que tiene interés en esta, que quiere conocerlo todo de esa persona"_ ¿pero en que estaba pensando? eso era de una novela de vampiros, no era nada cierto.

-Si, como era tu vida, tus amigos, antes de mudarte.

-P-Pues… no muy diferente ahora, solo que…- Len me interrumpió.

-Vamos, no te apenes, solo quiero saber algo de ti ya que lo único que hacemos es pelear por tu culpa.- le iba a reprochar ese comentario pero al escuchar su risa solo reí yo también.

-Tienes razón.- suspire y comencé de nuevo, más calmada –En Sapporo mi vida no era muy diferente, iba a una de las mejores escuelas de por allá, tenía varios amigos y…- volví a ser interrumpida por Len.

-¿Cómo se llamaban tus amigos?

-Pues mis dos mejores amigas eran Asakura y Yukari, eran muy buenas chicas y mis amigos eran Keiichi, Ryuu y… Rinto, el, Rinto para mí era el mejor de todos, un chico irremplazable.- sentí nostalgia al hablar de aquel chico. Voltee a ver a Len y vi que su cara había cambiado drásticamente de una tranquila y apacible a una seria y enojada.

-Ese tal Rinto- pronuncio su nombre con odio -¿Qué era de ti?- no entendí porque tanta brusquedad, llegue a pensar que se había puesto celoso pero lo descarte rápidamente porque sabía que eso era imposible, así que decidí contestarle sinceramente.

-Pues él, para mí era muy importante, el era mi…- pero Len me interrumpió, otra vez.

-Sabes que, no me lo digas, es molesto.- allí la conversación se termino pero ya habíamos llegado a formarnos en la fila para pasara a rezar.

**Len POV:**

Me sentí realmente molesto, enojado, lleno de ganas de encontrar a aquel chico llamado Rinto cuando Rin lo menciono, encontrarlo y decirle que Rin era mía y de nadie más, que solo yo podía tenerla y que jamás dejaría que él la volviera a tener, porque seguro él había sido de Rin más que un amigo y que ella, seguro, lo seguía amando me hacía sentir celoso. Exacto, eso es lo que sentía cada vez que la veía con Luki o con Dell, celos, ¿porque yo no quería que ella estuviera con nadie que fuera yo? Por celos, recordé lo que alguna vez me hable con Kaito.

…

_-Y si fuera Miku la que saliera con alguien más, sin importar si ese alguien fuera tu amigo o no… ¿Cómo te sentirías?_

_-Bueno, yo no lo aceptaría, si Miku empezara a salir con alguien yo me pondría realmente molesto, furioso, celoso y me dolería verla con otra persona que no sea yo, simplemente trataría de alejar a esa persona de Miku, porque no podría aceptar que alguien más este con ella si no soy yo._

_-Entonces… ¿Eso es lo que se siente cuando vez a la persona que te gusta con otro chico que no eres tú?_

_-Len eres realmente tonto, te gusta Rin ¿No es así?_

…

Ahora lo entendía todo, yo realmente era tonto, más que eso, era un completo idiota, comencé a insultarme internamente por no darme cuenta antes, todo lo que sentía cuando la veía, cuando estaba cerca de ella, la razón de que me descontrolara tanto, era simplemente por una razón y esa era…

-Len, es nuestro turno- la voz de Rin me saco de mis pensamientos, yo solo asentí y pasamos, jalamos el grueso lazo que colgaba de los cascabeles con la campana y la hicimos sonar, aplaudimos un par de veces y comenzamos a orar.

Salimos de ahí y fuimos a otro puesto a ver nuestra suerte, festeje internamente de la buena suerte que me había salido, y sobre todo en el amor, en este decía "_La persona que ahora está contigo, es la indicada. No lo dudes._" voltee a ver a Rin la cual no parecía muy alegre, me acerque hacia donde ella estaba, y entonces vi que en su papel decía "Mala suerte".

-Escuche que si sacas mala suerte, en realidad es buena suerte.- decidí decirle ya que no se veía muy contenta. –Ya que son muy raros.

-Oh vaya- fue lo único que dijo ella.

-Toma, - le extendí mi mano con mi papel en ella –te doy mi suerte.

-¡No!, no puedo aceptarlo- dijo algo apenada.

-Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños aunque… ¿Rin, cuando es tu cumpleaños?- ella solo me sonrió.

-Perdona, yo no tengo un regalo para ti.- tomo el papel de mi mano y agrego –Feliz cumpleaños Len, fue lindo que lo festejáramos juntos.

-¿Qué?- yo no entendía de que estaba hablando -¿Rin, cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-Nuestro cumpleaños, es el mismo dia, 27 de diciembre- me sonrió.

Yo no podía creerlo, estaba tan estupefacto, no sabía qué hacer, ahora el haberle dado y dicho que mi suerte o más bien aquel papel seria su regalo se me hacía poco, quería darle algo mejor pero no sabía que, mi cuerpo solo comenzó a reaccionar y empecé a alzar mis brazos, cada uno a los lados de los suyos y comencé a acercarme a ella para finalizar mis acciones en un abrazo, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y susurre a su oído.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rin.- ella me devolvió el abrazo.

Decidimos que ya era hora de volver así que nos fuimos del templo, otra vez atravesando las solitarias calles para llegar a su casa, ella caminaba a un lado de mi muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir de nuevo su hombro rosar con el mío, a cada roce mi interior se tornaba mas cálido y lo mejor de todo es que yo ya no me preguntaba el porqué, realmente me sentía como un idiota al recordar todo lo confundido que estaba en esos tiempos cuando esa pregunta _"¿Por qué?" _era todo lo que aparecía en mi cabeza con tan solo ver a Rin. Que ella estuviera conmigo y me haya deseado felicidades en ese momento me hacia feliz, saber el dia de su cumpleaños, aunque fuera el mismo dia que el mío, ese dia significaría más de lo que significaba para mi desde ahora, eso también me hacía sentir feliz.

Llegamos a las calles cerca de la estación, acercándonos más a su casa, sabía que pronto tendría que dejarla y aunque fuera en su hogar no me gustaba nada la idea de separarme de ella y ahora estaba muy consciente del porque, subimos por la calle buscando su casa y llegamos a ella.

-Gracias por traerme Len.- abrió la rejilla del patio y antes de que se metiera le di un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Gracias por estar conmigo.- ella se sonrojo y entro a su patio cerrando la rejilla detrás de ella, camino hasta la puerta de la casa y la abrió, antes de entrar se volteo a verme y me despedí con un movimiento de mano, me dijo "Cuídate" y después de eso entro.

Yo me gire para comenzara a caminar, hoy había descubierto dos cosas. Primera: que Rin y yo cumplíamos raramente el mismo dia. Segunda y la más importante: descubrí que era todo lo que sentía con tan solo pensar en Rin, el porqué de todo lo que alguna vez me hizo dudar cuando de ella se trataba, todo eso ahora era claro, y estoy mas que consiente de que Rin, sonreí.

-Ella me gusta.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>1 Amazake<strong>_: **es una bebida japonesa tradicional, dulce y ligeramente alcohólica hecha de arroz fermentado. Se puede usar como postre, botana, substituto de azúcar natural, comida de bebé, aderezo de ensalada o licuado.

**HOLA! BUENO PUES COMO VEN VENGO SUBIENDO EL CAP 12, CREO QUE ES LO MAS RAPIDO QUE HE ACTUALIZADO -.- TRATARE DE ACTUALIZARA MAS RAPIDO, ENSERIO AHORA SI TRATARE DE HACERL, CABE DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO LO HICE COMO LO PENSABA HACER, DE HECHO SI ALGUIEN HA VISTO EL ANIME "_Kimi ni Todoke"_ SE HABRA DADO CUENTA DE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO SIMILAR, SIN MENCIONAR QUE BSTANTE, AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DEL ANIME, PUES VERAN LA VERDAD ES QUE SI ME HE BASADO EN EL PARA HACER ESTE CAPITULO YA QUE ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A DOS PRESONAS. **

**LA PRIMERA ES:****_ Nia Way Falawor Cx_ , YA QUE ELLA FUE LA QUE ME PIDO QUE ME BASARA EN EL ANIME PARA HACER ESTE CAPITULO SOBRE EL AÑO NUEVO Y EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LOS KAGAMIEN, ELLA SE QUEDO REALMENTE CLAVADA CON ESA ESCENA DEL ANIME Y POR ESO ME LO PIDIO, COMO REGALO DE AÑO NUEVO SE LO CONCEDI ^w^ (LA VERDAD QUERIA SUBIR ALGUN FIC SOBRE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LOS KAGAMINE PERO COMO ESTABA PENSANDO EN ESTE CAP MEJOR TUVE LA IDEA DE COMBINARLO CON LO DEL AÑO NUEVO, EN PRIMERA SI PENSABA HACER QUE ELLOS PASARON EL DIA JUNTOS PERO CON LOS DEMAS VOCALOID, YA VEN QUE CAMBIE LAS COSAS Y LO PASARON SOLITOS).**

**LA SEGUNDA ES: _Aluminé Di Luna_** **UNA MUY BUENA ESCRITORA DE DRAMAS ROMATICOS, LA CUAL PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN UNA PAGINA LLAMADA LIBOOK O ALGO ASI, SIEMPRE ME ESTA APOYANDO Y AYUDANDO ES POR ESO QUE TAMBIEN A ELLA LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO, ADEMAS DE SER OTRA LOCA POR KIMI NI TODOKE xD.**

**ISA-CHAN: CREO QUE MI LEN ES MAS LISTO QUE EL TUYO xD JAJAJAJAJA!**

**XxMeeluUxX: SI JAJA, UN POCO DE LEN PERVERTIDO SOLO PARA TI ^^**

**Mariegomez: NO JAJA AL PARECER NO SE PUSO LIPSTICK xD JAJAJA PROMETO SUBIR CAPITULOS MAS SEGUIDOS (TRATARE).**

**Naruko10: JAJA GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW ESTA VEZ, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAP, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN TE GUSTE (DESDE AHORA PONDRE UN BESO EN CADA CAP PARA QUE ASI DEJEN MAS REVIEWS ( JEJEJE MENTIRA xD, SI PONDRE MAS BESOS PERO NO EN CADA CAP)).**

**BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE EN VERDAD LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y SOLO ME QUEDA DESEARLES QUE SENA FELICES, QUE SE LA PASEN DE MARAVILLA MAÑANA 31 DE DICIEMBRE Y UN MUY ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**MATTA-NE!(^w^)/**

**by Sakura Kino.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

**BUENO HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA LA VERDAD NO TENGO EXCUSAS U_U ASI QUE NO LES HARE ESPERAR MAS.**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENCE, PERTENECE A LA CORPORACION YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso!<strong>

**…**

**…**

**…**

_Cap13. ¿¡Esa es la voz de Rin! _

El alta voz de la estación sonaba indicando que el tren llegaría pronto a su destino, al escuchar la voz femenina que anunciaba la próxima parada un chico rubio de cabello un poco alborotado y no tan largo se levanto de su asiento y tomo una mochila que se encontraba en el estante sobre él. El tren paro y al igual que bajaba gente también subía.

-Puede sentarse señora.- dijo el chico a una anciana que acababa de subir, cediéndole el lugar.

-Muchas gracias jovencito.- le agradeció esta y se sentó.

-No se preocupe.- le sonrió, con una sonrisa realmente deslumbrante y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta –_de todos modos tengo que bajar aquí_- pensó y bajo del tren.

Contemplo la estación en donde estaba, buscando señalamientos y los encontró, miro su reloj, 3:00pm y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña hoja de papel la desdoblo y comenzó a leerla intercalando su mirada del papel hacia los señalamientos, escucho unas cuantas risitas y al alzar su mirada de nuevo del papel se encontró con dos chicas.

-Hola ¿No eres de por aquí o sí?- dijo una -¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- ofreció la otra, era más que obvio que querían coquetearle. El solo les sonrió aun sabiendo lo que ellas querían sin embargo tomaría su ayuda, porque en verdad la necesitaba, y luego se desharía de ellas.

-Sí, busco esta calle, una tal escuela Vocaloid o algo así- les enseño el papel. Ellas le indicaron y le guiaron hasta unas calles antes de llegar a donde se encontraba el dichoso colegio.

-Si vas por ahí y luego das vuelta llegaras, sabrás cual es porque es el edificio más grande y ocupa una gran área.- le señalaba la chica A, como él le había puesto – ¿Vas a ver a alguien de esa escuela?- pregunto la chica B acercando demasiado su rostro al de él.

-Así es.- el no tuvo ninguna reacción ante la acción de la chica B.

-¿A quién?- preguntaron curiosas las dos chicas, era hora de deshacerse de ellas.

-A mi novia.- contesto sin más y siguió caminando como si nada, ellas solo se quedaron paradas olvidándose de todas las ilusiones que se habían hecho con el chico tan solo por ver una sonrisa por parte de él, viendo como él se alejaba con una sonrisita despreocupada en su rostro.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**Rin POV:**

Las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado y de nuevo las clases habían empezado con el segundo semestre, aunque los había visto durante las vacaciones, llegar al salón y verlos sentados en sus pupitres me ponía de un muy buen humor y me puse aun más feliz cuando vi al chico que me hace sentir un gran remolino de emociones dentro de mí, entrar por la puerta del salón.

Las primeras clases antes del receso habían pasado rápido, seguro por las trivialidades que nos contábamos entre compañeros sobre lo que hicimos durante las vacaciones, es por eso que la hora del descanso llego bastante rápido y como siempre Miku, Luka, Kaito, Mikuo, Dell, Len y yo salimos a reunirnos con Gakupo, Meiko, Meito y Haku al patio cerca del edificio de los clubs, aunque esta vez era lo primero que debíamos hacer antes de comer ya que en la mañana al encontrarnos con Meito y Meiko en la entrada nos dijeron que Gakupo tenía algo importante que avisarnos. Y así al sonar la campana que indicaba la hora salimos casi corriendo del salón para encontrarnos con ellos.

-Allí están- dijo Luka señalando un punto cerca del árbol donde había estado con Luki el ultimo dia de clases. Todos volteamos a ver aquel punto y rápidamente pudimos ver la cabellera morada de Gakupo, el cual ya nos esperaba con nuestros otros 3 amigos.

-Bueno ya estamos todos.- dijo Gakupo cuando llegamos a donde ellos estaban.

-¿Y qué es lo tan urgente que nos tienes que decir?- pregunto Len con un poco de mal humor en su voz, Gakupo enarco una ceja preguntándose el porqué de su tan temprano carácter mal humorado.

-Tranquilo, es que tiene hambre y al parecer hoy no se comió su típico plátano en la mañana.- explico Kaito, Gakupo solo suspiro, yo emití una risita, Len volteo a verme y yo a él pero ante el contacto con sus ojos me sonroje y él se volteo de nuevo evitando mi mirada, se había sonrojado.

-Vamos al salón del club.- ante la orden todos subimos hasta el último piso del solitario edificio y entramos al salón con el V01 en su puerta. Todos tomamos asiento en algún punto del salón.

-Como verán ya se acerca la feria cultural…- empezó a explicar nuestro amigo peli morado.

-¡Es verdad, qué emoción!- pero el grito alegre y chillón de Miku lo interrumpió asustándonos un poco a todos por no verlo venir.

-Bueno, como decía, saben lo que eso significa ¿Verdad?- todos se mantenían serios, hasta Miku había cambiado su expresión cuando Gakupo hizo la pregunta, yo no sabía que se supone que era lo que debía pensar o lo que significaba el festival cultural para ellos, pero tenía miedo de preguntar.

-La competencia contra la escuela Utau.- se atrevió a decir Len, nadie más agrego algo y Gakupo solo asintió.

-Esta vez se tratara de duetos, por lo que será más difícil que lo normal y tendremos que elegir una buena combinación de voces, saben que los jueces son estrictos.- Gakupo mantenía una faceta de autoridad, aunque todos estaban atentos a lo que decía completamente serios sin ninguna expresión en sus caras, había demasiado silencio y yo cada vez entendía menos. –Haremos audiciones entre nosotros para ver quiénes nos representaran.

-Yo…- levante la mano un poco dudosa, todos me voltearon a ver. –No entiendo de que hablan.- dije un poco apenada.

-Es verdad, Rin es nueva y no sabe nada de estos concursos.- explico Luka a Gakupo.

-Bueno luego te pondremos al tanto, además no hemos escuchado aun tu voz ¿Por qué no nos cantas algo?- pidió mi amigo peli morado, todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con la petición pero las chicas parecían estar en contra.

-Es mejor empezar con las audiciones de una vez si queremos tener tiempo para ensayar- defendió Miku.

-Sí, si queremos ganar esta vez tenemos que encontrar una buena combinación entre nosotros.- ante esto dicho por Meiko todas las demás asintieron y los chicos se olvidaron de oírme cantar y decidieron mejor comenzar a buscar a los representantes.

-Ya me dieron el primer tema.- dijo Gakupo y nos paso a todos una hoja en la cual decía _"Cuentos." –_La primera canción tiene que ser basada en alguna historia popular…

-No hay problema, será fácil, de hecho ya estoy teniendo la letra en mente.- la voz y la sonrisa con la que Mikuo se dirigió a Gakupo era confiada, si mal no recuero, Mikuo es el que se encargaba de escribir las canciones en el club aunque todos los demás de vez en cuando también lo hacían.

-Entonces contamos contigo.- cuando Gakupo hablo, todos asintieron a lo que dijo mirando a Mikuo, este solo asintió como diciéndoles que no se decepcionarían.

Las clases terminaron y yo regrese a mi casa en compañía de Dell, de nuevo, extrañaba regresar con Len a su casa, me preguntaba si es que él ha estado comiendo bien y descansando el tiempo debido. Pero lo que mantenía ocupados mis pensamientos también, aparte de Len, era el concurso que habían mencionado contra la otra escuela, tenía claro que la escuela Utau era también una de las mejores escuelas de música y una de las que se mantenía a la cabeza y haciéndole competencia por ganar más alumnos a mi actual colegio, Vocaloid.

-Dell, ya que no me lo explicaron, explícame tú como son los festivales culturales y sobre el concurso en la escuela.

-Uhmm, pues creo que es como cualquier festival de cualquier escuela pero no se organizan por salones si no por clubs, ya que cada estudiante pertenece a un club, son los clubs los que montan los puestos, en este caso pueden tratarse de algo que coincida con lo que se hace en el club o cualquier otra cosa.- me explico, aunque no lo entendía del todo.

-¿Cómo? Explícate más.

-Pues por ejemplo, el club de pintura puede poner un café, o el club de danza puede poner una exposición de ammm… cualquier cosa, el caso es atraer a la gente pero desde que yo sé, siempre que se hace el festival cultural, el colegio Utau compite contra el nuestro y el resultado siempre es el mismo, por un punto siempre terminan ganándonos.

-¿Y les dan algún premio o algo?- seguí interrogando, me parecía fascinante eso del concurso, pero al ver el rostro de Dell y recordar los rostros de los demás cuando estuvimos en el club hablando sobre eso, parecía que ellos lo veían algo más serio que divertido.

-La escuela gana más reconocimiento.- dijo totalmente serio. No dije nada más porque comprendí que el que la escuela ganara mas reconocimiento era muy importante para ellos y supongo que para el padre de Gakupo era mucho más importante.

**Len POV:**

Era martes, los preparativos para el festival cultural ya se estaban empezando a organizar por lo que nos la pasábamos todo el tiempo en los salones de los clubs, nosotros éramos el club encargado de competir contra el colegio Utau, por el simple hecho de que el hijo del director era o más bien es el jefe del club. Todos se encontraban haciendo lo que tenían que hacer, Mikuo por ejemplo que era nuestro compositor, aunque todos componíamos de vez en cuando alguna canción, estaba obteniendo ideas para hacer la canción sobre el primer tema, Luka y Haku escuchaban grabaciones para encontrar la mejor combinación de voces, Rin y Miku veían los atuendos que usaría el dueto que se presentase mientras Meito, Meiko y Gakupo habían salido a la reunión para el reparto de salas aunque ellos iban a pedir el auditorio principal, que era el más grande, para que el concurso se llevase a cabo mejor, Dell, Kaito y yo tan solo esperábamos a que Mikuo lograra terminar la canción para empezar a componer la música.

-Listo.- Mikuo suspiro y todos nosotros volteamos a verlo algo sorprendidos porque era la primera vez que acababa tan rápido una canción.

-Déjame verla.- le pidió Miku y él le extendió la hoja de la canción.

La tomo y comenzó a leerla, daba un poco de miedo porque era la primera vez que veía a Miku con una mirada tan analizadora, volteo a ver a Mikuo sin ningún rastro de alguna emoción en su rostro pero fue tan rápido y de un momento a otro que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba sobre el abrazándolo y elogiándolo.

-¡La canción es excelente hermanito! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡La terminaste muy rápido y te quedo super genial!

-¡Miku, suéltame!

Tome la hoja porque por los descuidos y la hiperactividad de Miku, al haberse lanzado a Mikuo, la había dejado caer, la leí y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, era verdad que de mi amigo peli verde no se esperaba menos, el escrito que tenia entre mis manos era una gran canción, ahora solo faltaría ver quien la interpretaría. Le hice señas a Kaito y Dell para que se acercaran y la leyeran, ahora con la canción ya terminada nosotros tendríamos que empezar a componer la música, una vez que ellos terminaron de leerla no tardamos en comenzar a organizarnos para la composición, claro que también con ayuda de Mikuo porque él es el que tenia mejor el ritmo de la canción en su cabeza. Mientras nosotros comenzábamos con la música, parecía que las chicas se habían decidido por quienes conformarían el dueto pero no estaba muy seguro de eso porque aun seguían escuchando algunas grabaciones.

-¡Miku, ven un momento!- le grito Luka a la peli verde que se encontraba con nosotros tratando de ayudar, aunque no hacía nada, con la composición musical.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto y Luka simplemente le coloco unos audífonos y le indico a Haku que pusiera en marcha lo que sea que le dieron a escuchar. Al momento en que el sonido llego a sus oídos, la cara de Miku hizo un gesto sorprendido y luego sus ojos se iluminaron como si lo que estuviera escuchando fuera algo realmente magnifico.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿A que son una buena combinación?- le pregunto igualmente ilusionada Haku al ver la gran sonrisa que tenia Miku en su rostro.

-¡Nunca me imagine que encontraríamos una combinación tan perfecta! ¡Se oye simplemente genial!- le contesto Miku, quien se quito los audífonos a una seña de Luka y luego la peli rosa se acerco y le dijo algo al oído, todas voltearon a ver a Rin quien seguía eligiendo atuendos, las tres chicas se acercaron a ella y Miku le dijo algo al oído, Rin se levanto y las cuatro salieron del salón, me daba mucha curiosidad saber porque se la habían llevado o porque se fueron, aunque el que ellas tres se fueran no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, yo solo quería saber a dónde se había ido Rin.

-Oigan,- llame la atención de mis tres amigos – continúen sin mí, tengo que ir al baño, no me tardo.

-¿A quién vas a buscar?- pregunto Mikuo, me puse algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué sacaste esa conclusión?- me defendí lo más calmado, como si nada pasara.

-Solo lo dije al azar- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces si vas a buscar a alguien?- dijo Kaito con una sonrisita burlona -¡Picaron!- en un momento el ya se estaba sobando la cabeza, así es le había dado un golpe.

-No, solo tengo que ir al baño.- ya no dije mas y camine a la salida, abrí la puerta y salí, al momento de cerrarla lo último que escuche fue un "diviértete" pero esta vez por parte de Dell.

Camine por los pasillos, repletos de alumnos, intentando encontrar el moño de Rin por algún lado, se que debían estar por algún lugar del edificio pues no podían ir a otro lugar y hacer otra cosa si no tenía que ver con el festival, en nuestro caso el concurso. Un momento después la pude encontrar, estaban fuera del salón donde se supone era la junta para el reparto de aulas, Miku, Luka y Haku se encontraban hablando con Meiko y Rin estaba un poco más lejos sentada una de las sillas que había en el pasillo, no podía escuchar nada de su conversación pero parecían realmente emocionadas y tenía que ver con Rin porque todas de repente la miraban de reojo, se me hacía bastante sospechoso.

-¡LEN!- el grito de Gumi detrás de mí fue tan fuerte e inesperado que brinque del susto y lo peor es que seguro las chicas lo habían oído, escuche sus pasos acercarse -¿Qué haci…?- no deje a Gumi continuar y voltee los papeles, la tome de los hombros rápidamente y la pegue contra la pared donde yo estaba, con una mano la tome de la cintura y con la otra le tome la mejilla, acerque mi rostro a ella y la bese, solo haci podía hacer que dejara de hablar.

Ella gustosa acepto el beso y lo correspondió, era obvio, sabía que lo haría, termine el beso y los dos abrimos los ojos, Gumi estaba sonrojada y yo como si nada, me percate de cinco sombras a lado de nosotros y voltee sabiendo de quienes se trataban y si, ahí estaban, Miku con una expresión algo preocupada en su rostro, Luka sin ninguna expresión en el, Meiko con sus brazos cruzados y parecía enojo en sus rostro y Rin, a ella no me atreví a verla. Saber que la persona que quiero me vio besando a alguien más y ver una expresión de "no me importa" en su rostro, era algo que no me atrevía a enfrentar.

-Y-Yo…- su voz sonó temblorosa, si ella no hubiera hablado en ese momento yo hubiera seguido como si nada, porque me importaba muy poco las miradas de las demás y que me fueran a decir algo era también algo que para mí no valía -…voy a regresar al salón.- pero su voz me hacía sentir culpable y como reacción a lo que sentía alce mi mirada para verla y comprobar que la suposición que tenia de que ella no tendría una cara de "no me importa ese beso", al haber escuchado el tono dolido de su voz, era verdad pero lo único que pude ver fue su espalda y ella alejándose por el pasillo.

-Voy con Rin.- dijo Miku en un tono preocupado y salió corriendo detrás de Rin.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Luka, aun sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿Y bien?- repetí con mucha seriedad, como si fueran ellas las que habían tenido planeado espiarme y no yo a ellas.

-No evadas lo que te pregunto Len.- me recrimino.

-No estoy evadiendo nada Luka, solo pregunto qué hacían espiándonos.- yo veía muy serio a las cuatro chicas como si realmente hubiera pasado lo que afirmaba.

-¡Así es Megurine! ¿Por qué tenían que venir a interrumpir nuestro momento?- ante el comentario de Gumi voltee a verla indicándole que se callara y deseando que lo hiciera.

-Cállate Megpoid, estoy hablando con Len.- su inexpresión no cambiaba.

-Porque no se van Sakine, Megurine y Yowane, digo para que no sigan estorbándonos más.- si esto seguía se pondría feo, no tenía miedo de Haku o Luka, a ellas las podría evadir fácilmente, la que me aterraba era Meiko.

-¡Porque no te callas Megpoid! ¡Por mucho que seas familiar de Gakupo no me interesa, si tú no te largas en este instante y nos dejas hablar tranquilamente con Len, te juro que no voy a contenerme!- Meiko la había tomado del brazo, Gumi reflejaba amenaza en sus ojos tratando de fulminar a Meiko pero se veía más asustada ante la mirada de Meiko por lo que la mirada fulminante no era tan notoria.

-Gumi.- le llame esperando que entendiera que quería que le hiciera caso a Meiko, solo esperaba que no le contestara la amenaza.

-¡Suéltame!- Gumi se zafó del agarre de Meiko y paso chocando hombros entre ella y Luka yéndose por el pasillo por donde Rin y Miku se habían ido.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que hacías aquí besando a la zanahoria cuando deberías estar ayudando en el club?- interrogo Haku que aunque su voz se escuchaba un poco dura su mirada era suave.

-Venia a buscar a Rin…- Meiko me callo al instante.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué viera como te besuqueabas con Gumi Megpoid? ¡Eres un idiota Len Kagamine!- y la verdad es que si me sentía como uno y aunque normalmente no hubiera sentido culpa alguna, la mención de Rin me hacía sentir demasiado culpable.

-¿Chicas que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Gakupo con una mirada curiosa pero ninguna de las tres le respondió y yo también lo ignore.

-No era esa mi intención.- dije yo contestando seriamente a lo que Meiko había dicho.

-¿Entonces que, se te cruzo ella en el camino y se te antojo besarla?- cuestiono Luka sarcásticamente, quedar como el "malo" no me importaba si podía encubrir que era yo el que las espiaba porque si se enteraban de eso no sabría darles una razón porque ni siquiera yo sabía él porque, simplemente sé que cuando Rin salió del salón yo no quería perderla de vista y si dijera eso para ellas no sería válido y sería muy incoherente.

-Exacto.- por eso afirme esa tontería. Las tres chicas frente a mi fruncieron el seño aunque no sabía porque ahora les interesaba tanto que me besara con Gumi porque aunque no se llevaran bien a ellas nunca les importo que anduviera de chica en chica.

-¿Chicas que es lo que está sucediendo?- volvió a preguntar Gakupo, era obvio que ni él ni Meito entendían la situación.

-Nada.- dijo Haku.

-Solo que tú amigo es un idiota.- ante lo ultimo dicho por Meiko las tres se fueron, Gakupo y Meito simplemente se les quedaron viendo con miradas incomprensivas y luego voltearon a verme a mí esperando a que les dijera algo, supongo que esperaban oír lo que había sucedido pero simplemente sonreí y me encogí de hombros como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Me adelantare al salón.- y así camine directo al club dejándolos atrás aun mas confundidos.

**Rin POV:**

Corrí y corrí por el pasillo, las lagrimas habían comenzado a salir, de nuevo, yo no quería llorar pero la imagen de él y Gumi no salía de mi mente, siempre lo veía coquetear con cualquier chica que le sonriera y yo siempre terminaba sintiéndome mal e incluso llorando, porque con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él y otra chica siempre tenían que empezar a salir lagrimas, es más que obvio que no sé hacer otra cosa más que llorar y llorar por saber que yo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, llorar por el me estaba hartando y aun así lo seguía haciendo, me sentía como una tonta. Sabía que debía ir al salón del club pero no quería que todos me vieran llorar porque no podría aguantarme las ganas y menos si veía a Len, lo único que quería hacer era escapar. Alguien me detuvo sosteniéndome del brazo y jalándome hacia su persona para acurrucarme en un fuerte y protector abrazo, comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza, como si fuera una madre consolando a su hija, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Miku me había estado siguiendo, gritando mi nombre.

-Tranquila Rin.- decía con una voz suave y dulce intentando calmarme, no solo me sentía como una tonta, también sentía enojo una combinación de enojo y tristeza. Me calme pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo.

-Miku,- dude un poco en hacer la pregunta pero la hice -¿Tú crees que soy tonta?- ella claramente no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta –Por haberme enamorado de Len, la persona que siempre es indiferente conmigo; por siempre estar llorando por el aunque no quiera.

-No, es parte del querer a alguien, yo creo que sí lo mismo me sucediera con Kaito hasta me la pasaría llorando más que tu,- me sonrió –además nadie elige a la persona de la cual se va a enamorar, por algo dicen que "el amor es ciego" ¿No? Aunque es raro que te enamores de la persona que te trata con frialdad pero algo debiste ver en él, algo lo cual hizo que te enamoraras; además si realmente para el no existieras no te habría tomado en cuenta.

-El no me toma en cuenta.- le dije negando lo que ella afirmaba.

-¡Pero claro que sí! Si no, no te molestaría, no se hubiera preocupado por ti esa vez que estuviste enferma…

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?

-Pues Mikuo y yo los vimos cuando te desmayaste, íbamos a ayudarle pero Mikuo pensó que sería mejor si los dejábamos solos y nunca dijimos nada porque ustedes nunca nos lo dijeron, aunque eso me hace pensar que no confías mucho en nosotros Rin.- Miku hizo una expresión algo triste –Pero descuida nadie lo sabe.

-No es que no confíe, solo no quería preocuparlos y Len sabia eso por eso el tampoco dijo nada y me pidió entonces que lo dejáramos como un secreto.

-Pero también se que te toma en cuenta porque si no, el nunca te hubiera besado,- me sonroje al recordar aquel hecho –si mal no recuerdo tu y el peleaban mas antes y ahora tu eres mucho más dulce con él, esto es también como aquella frase que dice: "del odio al amor, solo hay un paso", piensa en ello, te has enamorado de la persona que "odiabas".

-Sabes…- las lagrimas habían dejado de caer, ahora que lo pensaba lo que decía Miku era cierto, yo le había dicho a Luki que odiaba a Len, porque el siempre me hacia enojar y por todo me estaba molestando ¿y ahora qué? Me había enamorado de el –tienes razón ¿y sabes otra cosa? No soy tonta, soy idiota.- Miku enarco una ceja al oírme y yo solo le sonreí –Por haberme enamorado de la persona que odiaba, esa es una idiotez.

-No Rin, no eres idiota, solo eres un poco atolondrada.- ella también me sonrió y se rio un poco –Ven, volvamos al club, nos deben estar esperando.- yo solo asentí y comenzamos a caminar directo al salón.

**Len POV:**

Entre al salón como si nada, aun sabiendo que me había tardado más que una simple ida al baño y seguro Dell, Mikuo y Kaito se quejarían por eso, Meiko, Luka y Haku ya estaban allí, tan solo hablando en un rincón del lugar, cuando entre las seis miradas se posaron en mi, las de las chicas serias y las de los chicos tranquilas pero aun así comenzaron las quejas.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- se puso Mikuo detrás de mi empujándome para que caminara más rápido -¿No dijiste que ibas solo al baño?

-Chicos déjenlo en paz, aparte de ir al baño el tenia otra necesidad- dijo despreocupada Meiko pero su intención era recriminarme lo que habíamos hablado. Kaito suspiro.

-Si lo supuse.- dijo Kaito resignado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte como si estuviera ofendido por la suposición, pero la verdad era que mi orgullo solo se incremento.

-Es que cada vez que dices ir al baño siempre tienes otras necesidades.- hablo Dell con tono despreocupado, aunque parecía que no le importaba mucho la plática puesto que su mirada estaba puesta en una hoja llena de partituras y tenía su guitarra a la mano.

-Y esas necesidades siempre tienen que ver con chicas.- Mikuo aclaro más la suposición.

-Que bien te conocen tus amigos Len.- dijo burlona Meiko.

-¡Oye…!- iba a defenderme pero alguien toco mi hombro, era Gakupo, su voz me calló.

-Dejen las tonterías para después y díganme como van con las tareas que les asigne.

-Pues nosotras ya tenemos la mejor combinación de voces.- dijo Luka y Haku solo asintió afirmando.

-Ya tenemos escrita la canción, solo falta arreglar unos pequeños toques a las partituras de la música.- dijo Kaito

-¿Dónde están Rin y Miku?- pregunto Meito a las chicas.

-Pues Rin necesitaba deshacerse de una horrorosa imagen y Miku fue a buscarla.- parecía que Meiko no iba a olvidar fácilmente lo que había pasado, además no sé porque ahora les importaba tanto el que me haya besado con Gumi, no era la primera vez que lo hacía ni que lo veían.

-¡Ya llegamos, disculpen la tardanza!- grito Miku llamando la atención de todos.

-Bueno, entonces ya que estamos todos hay que dar los anuncios, tenemos reservado el auditorio principal y… Luka, Haku ¿Quién será el dueto?- todos esperaban saber la respuesta, para mi cualquiera que fuera nuestro representante estaba bien. Luka y Haku se acercaron al DJ y colocaron dos discos.

-Escuchen atentamente y verán que nuestra elección fue la mejor, no hay mejor mezcla que esta.- Luka hablaba confiada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Dale play Haku.

La música comenzó a sonar, no era una música desconocida, era la canción de Hell Butterfly, todos alguna vez hicimos un cover de esa canción así que solo estábamos esperando a que la voz comenzara a sonar, se notaba que todos estaban impacientes y debo admitir que yo también lo estaba, pero solo un poco. Así unos segundos después todos pudimos escuchar, era una voz masculina, yo abrí los ojos, estaba sorprendido, todos me voltearon a ver, era mi voz, Luka le hizo una seña a Haku y esta paro la música.

-Como verán el integrante masculino del dueto es Len.- Luka tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no salía ninguna palabra de mi boca.

-¿Y el femenino?- pregunto Meito.

Luka le hizo otra seña a Haku y ella volvió a poner en marcha la música desde donde se quedo, mi voz siguió sonando desde el disco y luego una voz junto a la mía sonó, una voz femenina que nadie conocía, poco a poco mi voz se fue callando la voz femenina la remplazo, así la canción se había transformado en una sola con dos diferentes voces, un dueto que a todos, tan solo con verles la cara, era obvio que los había sorprendido. Todos los chicos incluyéndome estábamos sorprendidos por tan excelente combinación y todas las chicas sonreían, excepto una, Rin.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Mikuo. Luka le hizo otra vez una seña a Haku para parar la música.

-Hermanito, es tan obvio, si no soy yo y ninguna de nosotras… ¿Quién es a la única que no han escuchado?- decía con obviedad Miku.

-¡No me digas que es…!- la voz de Rin me lo afirmo.

-¿Cuándo me hicieron esa grabación?- decía algo apenada, Meiko sonrió.

-La vez que la cantaste, cuando los chicos subieron corriendo.

-El dueto que elegimos, como integrante masculino: Len e integrante femenino: Rin.- dijo con alegría Miku.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- Rin se hizo incoó y haciéndose bolita mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, tienes una hermosa voz.- Dell se incoó frente a Rin y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, todos nos sorprendimos al escucharlo hablar con tanta ternura pero luego la molestia se apodero de mí, me cruce de brazos y solo mire a otro lado tratando de evitar volver a posar mi vista en ellos, Meiko me miro con burla.

-Bien, pues tenemos una semana para ensayar la primera canción, espero que mañana ya terminen los arreglos de la música,- Kaito, Mikuo y Dell asintieron, luego Gakupo nos volteo a ver a Rin y a mí –y ustedes comenzaran a ensayar a partir de mañana.

Nosotros solo pudimos asentir, ya estaba claro que representaríamos a la escuela en el concurso y ya no se podría discutir, todos habían estado de acuerdo en que nosotros formáramos el dueto, si no lo hubieran estado se habrían quejado en el momento en que nos nombraron además Haku y Luka son buenas escogiendo la combinación de los mejores sonidos por eso se les dio esa tarea a ellas y aunque me da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, estoy feliz de ser yo quien tenga que participar con Rin, al menos podre estar cerca de ella sin ninguna excusa.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

El chico se encontraba sentando en una cafetería frente a la afamada escuela, viendo como los alumnos salían de esta y esperando ver a la chica que buscaba, no tardo en verla, iba saliendo con un chico peli plata y una chica y un chico peli verdes pero tan pronto llegaron a la entrada los chicos peli verdes se fueron al lado contrario y ella se fue con el chico peli plata.

-Entonces… Con que al fin encontraste a un chico que te gusta, tengo algo de envidia.- simplemente los vio alejarse. Sonrió.

-Aquí esta su cuenta.

-Muchas gracias, quédese con el cambio.- el chico se levanto y salió de la cafetería quedando frente al colegio, volteo hacia el lado por donde se habían ido el peli plata con la chica. –Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi, Rin.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>PUES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, LA VERDAD TENIA EN MENTE LOQ UE QUERIA PONER PERO NO SABIA COMO EMPEZARLO PFF FUE ALGO FRUSTRANTE PORQUE NO LO PODIA COMENZAR xS AMMMM... HARE UNA PREGUNTA Y ESPERO QUE ME RESPONDAN SINCERAMENTE, VERAN... HAY ALGUIEN QUE PIDE LEMON PARA LA HISTORIA PERO CREO QUE EN ESTA COMO QUE NO ES MUY POSIBLE QUE LO PONGA PERO IGUAL DE PENDIENDO DE CUANTAS AFIRMATIVAS RESIVA A LA PREGUNTA CONSIDERARE PPONERLO ASI QUE RESPONDANME SINCERAMNETE... <strong>

**_¿qUIEREN LEMON EN LA HISTORIA?_**

**__ESPERARE A SABER SUS RESPUESTAS ^w^, AHORA CONTESTO REVIEWS:**

**chicamisterio-kagamine: PUES ESPERARE A VER QUE ES LO QUE ME RESPONDEN PERO SI EN ESTA HISTORIA NO LO QUIEREN CONSIDERARE O MAS BIEN LE DIRE A MI PERVERTIDA AMIGA QUE ME AYUDE A HACER UNO SOLO POR TU PETICION, GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC ME HACE FELIZ QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO.**

**gumii: QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC, ESO ME HACE FELIZ :D**

**awesome usagily-chan: WOW! ENSERIO? JEJEJE BUENO ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ALMENOS TE HAAS DESVELADO LEYENDO MI HISOTRIA, ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO TE GUSTE :)**

**Rin-chibi: CLARO QUE PUEDES LLAMARME SAKU-SAN O INCLUSO SIN EL SAN ^w^ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO Y ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA JEJE CLARO QUE SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SOBRE VOCALOID! Y POR SUPUESTO QUE SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE LOS KAGAMINE, ESO SIN DUDARLO! (SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA :D) SI A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA ESE ANIME, ENTONCES ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE AÑO NUEVO, ESPERO ESTAR LEYENDOTE PRONTO :)**

**karlitapancha: BUENO AQUI ESTA LA CONTINUACION ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.**

**Isa-chan: JAJAJAJA ME HUBIERA GUSTADO VERTE BAILAR COMO DESQUICIADA xD JAJAJA TRANQUILA QUE YA SE ACEERCA EL MOMENTO PARA QUE LOS DOS LO SEPAN, SE PASIENTE JAJA EN SERIO CREES QUE LEN ES ABARICIOSO? UHMMM... BUENO CREO QUE TIENES RAZON xD NO LO NIEGO PUES AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.**

**Naruko10: QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN TE GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTES :D**

**Nyo: PUES COMO TE DIJE EN TU FIC, ME PONE MUY FELIZ Y ME DA MUCHOS ANIMOS TU COMENTARIO, EN VERDAD QUE CUANDO LO LEI ME SACASTE UNA ENORME SONRISA :DDD! ESPERO ESTAR LEYENDOTE PRONTO Y QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**dempa sama: JAJAJAJA SI DE HECHO SUPUSE QUE VARIAS PENSARIAN MAL JAJAJAJA ESTA BIEN DE EHECHO ESA ERA LA INTENCION ;) ESPERO TE GUSTE EL NUEVO CAP.**

**BUENO PUES ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS A LA PREGUNTA Y EN VERDAD ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO, ME DESPIDO, GRACIAS A TODOS SUS REVIEWS TENGO ANIMOS DE SEGURI ESCRIBIENDO, EN VERDAD ARIGATOU! ^w^**

**MATTA-NE! (^w^)/**

**by Sakura Kino.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Uff! ahora si, despues de tanto tiempo, al fin, he terminado el capitulo 14! :D haaa~ estoy satisfecha, la verdad me gusto hacer este cap jeje aunque me costo mucho terminarlo -.- pero ya lo hice asi que uff! me quito una tarea de encima (la verdad no porque ahora debo empezar el que sigue jeje) bueno pues ya paso a la hitosia.**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE (POR DESGRACIA) PERTENECE A YAMAHA CORPORATION Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

…

_Cap14. Reencuentro; Te olvidare Len.  
><em>

**Len POV:**

Ha pasado una semana desde que llevamos ensayando la canción que Mikuo escribió para el concurso "Romeo and Cinderella", tenía que estar basada en algún cuento popular ¿No? Últimamente mi relación con Rin ha ido mejorando puesto que paso más tiempo con ella por los ensayos, cosa que me agrada de sobremanera y digo ¿A quién no le gustaría pasar tiempo, a solas, con la chica que ama? Es más que obvio que todos darían un "Si me gusta" a esa pregunta. A si es, por si no lo había dicho ya: ¡YO Len Kagamine ESTOY ENAMORADO de Hiraki RIN! Solo hay un inconveniente en eso, ¡NO SE QUE ES LO QUE ELLA SIENTE! Y estoy muy seguro de que puede ser que no me tenga mucho aprecio por las bromas que le he jugado en el pasado ¡Pero da igual! Ella terminara siendo mía en cuerpo y alma algún dia, además hacerle bromas a ella o a otra persona es parte de mi encanto.

Mire el reloj despreocupado porque según yo era más temprano pero me di cuenta que no, abrí los ojos al ver la hora y que se me hacia tarde, me tome la leche lo más rápido que pude, agarre el pan tostado que había hecho y arranque un plátano del manojo que había en el frutero para encaminarme lo más rápido que pude a la puerta. Cuando salí vi como el cartero se iba después de haber dejado algo en mi correo, supongo una carta; pero eso me extraño, no había nadie ni el porqué de que me mandaran algo.

Me apresure a llegar al buzón y la tome para luego salir corriendo del patio y dirigirme lo más pronto al colegio, no podía llegar tarde al ensayo. Corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude atrayendo la atención de las personas cuando pasaba a su lado.

-¡Ten cuidado!

-¡Lo siento!

-¡No deberías leer mientras caminas, provocaras un accidente!

-¡Disculpe!

Y en el camino de vez en cuando chocaba con algún transeúnte, pero por mas cosas que me dijeran, por alguna razón, al ver mi rostro, se alejaban y simplemente no decían ya nada u otros suavizaban su mirada y decían cosas como "No te preocupes y ten más cuidado"; era como si me tuvieran lastima… ¿A caso eso hacía ver mi rostro? En sí, la carta que se encontraba en mis manos no me traía buenas noticias y en cambio estaba seguro de que me traería problemas.

-¿Por qué justamente ahora?- era lo único que podía pensar, lo único que salía de mi boca.

Tome de nuevo el sobre de mi mochila y saque un objeto mas de este, era una foto donde se dejaba ver a una hermosa chica, para muchos, pero yo la veía totalmente igual a las demás; tenía un opaco y largo cabello rubio.

-Su cabello no están brillante como el de Rin.- comencé a hablar, la estaba comparando; sus ojos eran azules –Sus ojos… los de Rin son mas azules y bellos, como si fueran un zafiro o el mismo cielo.- su ropa era tan excéntrica y llamativa, no me agradaba –Y su ropa, me gusta la vestimenta más inocente, como la que Rin usa.- su piel era tan blanca igual que la de Rin… -Pero, la de Rin se ve a simple vista que es sumamente suave, la de esta chica simplemente se ve muy pálida.

Repito, muchos podrán ver a esta chica tan bella y hermosa, como la modelo y artista que es, pero sin embargo para mí, no tiene comparación con Rin, nadie podría ser más linda, hermosa y al mismo tiempo fastidiosa que ella.

Después de haber mirado un poco la foto, volví a meterla al sobre junto con la carta, ahora mal doblada por mí, estaba a pocos pasos de entrar al colegio. La carta no se la mostraría a nadie… el que ella viniera no es bueno para mí, es inusual, nunca me había mandado algo, no había vuelto a saber de ella desde los siete años, algo no está bien ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino? No puedo evitar pensar que esto fue planeado por ellos.

Entre al club, hoy sería el último dia de ensayo, mañana veríamos los vestuarios y probaríamos las luces en el auditorio para al dia siguiente de inicio la competencia, sin embargo para los demás clubs hoy inicia el festival cultural por lo que al final del ensayo podremos estar libres por el colegio.

-Buenos días.- dije al entrar, como supuse había sido el último en llegar.

-¡Buenos días!- me contestaron todos casi al unísono, algunos con más alegría que otros pero todos parecían de buen humor.

Busque con la mirada a Rin y la ubique rápidamente, se encontraba con Miku leyendo una hoja, supuse que era la canción que habíamos estado ensayando, me acerque a ellas para dar comienzo con los ensayos. Aunque el motivo de la carta y el porqué tan de repente ella venia a verme seguía en mi cabeza, me molestaba que esas personas fueran las culpables de eso, me molestaba saber que aunque nunca se ocuparon y preocuparon por mi cuando debían, que aunque no les importé nunca, se sigan metiendo en mi vida como si en verdad fueran los padres que nunca mostraron ser.

-¿Lista para empezar?- pregunte al llegar donde ellas, Rin me miro rápidamente cuando hable y asintió con una sonrisa, al verla me sentí sin inquietudes. Le acaricie la cabeza despeinándola para molestarla un poco. –Entonces vamos chibi-chan.- reí, hace tanto tiempo que no la nombraba por ese apodo; simplemente hizo un adorable puchero y me siguió hacia el salón que se conectaba con el salón donde estábamos. Haku y Mikuo nos siguieron, ellos manejarían los controles de la música.

-¿Listos?- los dos asentimos a Haku, ella le indico algo a Mikuo. –A mi señal, prepárense.

Mire a Rin sin saber porque, ella sintió mi mirada e inmediatamente volteo a verme, Mikuo comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

-Cinco, cuatro…

Al ver los ojos de Rin, al verla junto a mí… no quería que ella se enterara de la existencia de aquella chica que desde los siete años irrumpió en mi vida.

-Tres, dos…

No quería que supiera lo que esa chica era de mí. Mikuo llego al final, Haku apretó el botón, yo le sonreí a Rin; muy despreocupadamente aunque por dentro no estuviera así. La música se comenzó a oír y luego nuestra voz.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras tanto en el salón continuo, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Meito, Dell y Miku se encargaban de sus partes del trabajo o al menos eso hacían las chicas que se encontraban terminando los últimos toques de los vestuarios mientras los chicos se mantenían sin hacer nada puesto que lo que tenían que hacer lo habían acabado durante los ensayos del dueto, los chicos junto con Len habían compuesto la música de la canción que interpretarían.

-Creo que debemos cambiar estas partes, el de Rin debe verse mas femenino y el de Len menos femenino.- dijo Meiko casi riéndose al hablar de el traje del chico.

-Tienes razón.- le siguió Miku soltando una carcajada después de afirmar lo que Meiko decía.

-Bueno bueno, dejen de reírse que si no, no acabamos.- dijo lo más seria que pudo pero aun así, Luka se moría de la risa por dentro.

Dicho esto siguieron trabajando, pero al parecer a la castaña no le gustaba nada ver a sus compañeros sin hacer nada por lo que se le ocurrió ponerlos a escombrar un poco el salón mientras las otras cuatro personas del salón continuo terminaban el primer ensayo del día. Una vez los obligo a obedecerla, que no fue muy difícil que lo hicieran, ella siguió ayudando a las otras dos chicas, mientras los varones caminaban de un lado a otro moviendo y acomodando cosas.

-Kaito ¿Dónde pondremos la batería?

-Primero debemos desarmarla Meito; Dell ayúdanos.

-Esperen un poco, Gakupo mueve esa caja de ahí, pondré las guitarras en ese lugar.

-¿Y donde pongo la caja?

Parecía que todo iba bien hasta ese momento, los chicos comenzaron a desarmar la batería y cambiar de lugar poco a poco las partes e ir armándola mientras lo hacían. Pero en algún momento, después de un rato, comenzaron a juguetear entre su trabajo.

-¡Vamos, pásame eso de una vez, quieres!- gritaba Kaito aparentando estar molesto pero su risa lo delataba.

-¡Solo estírate un poco, está muy cerca de ti!- le hacía burla Meito mientras le estiraba el objeto a Kaito moviéndoselo de lugar cuando este intentaba tomarlo.

-¡Dell, ven a detenerlo!

-Lo siento estoy ocupado, arréglatelas solo.

-¡Por dios! Dejen de ser tan infantiles.- se quejo Luka pero parecieron ignorarla.

-Deja que se diviertan un poco, se deshacen de su estrés.- les defendió Gakupo.

-Lo dices porque son tus amigos.- reprocho la peli rosa. -¿Y que se supone que estás haciendo tu?

-En parte… y descanso del trabajo.- respondió sin importancia, la peli rosa simplemente lo miro desaprobatoriamente.

-Luka, déjalos, debemos terminar esto.

-De acuerdo Miku.- suspiro.

Quien pensaría que por un juego se ocasionaría un desastre.

-¡Estoy harto, ven aquí!- el peli azul salto encima del castaño haciendo que este tratase de esquivarlo ocasionando que golpeara la mesa detrás de él, haciendo caer la mochila de Len y todas las cosas dentro de esta.

-Genial, mira lo que hiciste Kaito, bueno recógelo mientras voy por algunas bebidas.- Meito salió de la habitación muy tranquilamente. Kaito comenzó a recoger todo lo que se había caído pero entre las cosas encontró algo que le llamo la atención. La puerta que conectaba los salones se escucho.

-¡Oigan, Len tiene una carta de amor con la foto de la chica!- grito el peli azul atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¡Enserio! ¿Qué dice?- de repente, aquel objeto le fue arrebatado de las manos por un Mikuo que acababa de salir del salón donde el dueto estaba ensayando, el peli verde comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**…**

**…**

**Rin POV:**

Me desperté tan temprano como había estado haciéndolo desde que comenzamos los ensayos, últimamente me sentía con mucha energía y había llegado a pensar que tal vez se debía a que últimamente pasaba más tiempo con Len, pensar en eso me hacia sonreír de sobremanera. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien y por eso, aunque ya tuviera mis sentimientos en claro, a veces el me llegaba a confundir. Había veces en que sentía que lo odiaba, otras veces que simplemente no lo soportaba pero la mayoría del tiempo, siempre quiero estar cerca de él.

-Los sentimientos de amor son confusos e incluso dolorosos.- me mire al espejo y comencé a cepillar mi cabello, luego coloque mi típico moño blanco. –Pero me gusta el sentimiento.

Tome mi bolso con todo lo que necesitaba hoy para el colegio y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Yui en la cocina y… ¡Mi mama!

-¡Buenos días!- salude con mucho ánimo, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Buenos días.- contestaron las dos con una sonrisa al verme feliz últimamente. Me senté para comer el desayuno.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó mi mamá, yo le asentí, luego la curiosidad entro.

-¿Hoy no iras trabajar?

-Sí, solo que me he quedado dormida… pero ya estoy por salir de la casa, solo iré por mi bolso.- después de eso se fue subiendo las escaleras, no tardo nada en bajar, despedirse e irse.

-De nuevo solo tú y yo.- dijo Yui después de sentarse en la mesa, yo seguí comiendo el desayudo.

Poco después ya estaba saliendo de mi casa, camine por la calle hasta salir de esta y cuando iba cruzando la esquina me tope con alguien, a decir verdad empuje a alguien pero quien por poco cae al suelo fui yo, digo por poco porque esa persona me sostuvo antes de que pasara. Al mirarle no pude hablar, mis ojos se ensancharon de la impresión, no sabía que decir, me sentía feliz, emocionada y con ganas de llorar, me sentía paralizada.

-No piensas decirme ni siquiera un "Hola".- sonrió dulcemente, justo cuando le escuche hablar salte rodeándole con mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo, lo correspondió con uno igual o más fuerte. –Te he extrañado mucho, demasiado.

-Yo también, Rinto.- dije un poco forzada, las ganas de llorar que tenia no me dejaban hablar, me sentía muy feliz de volverlo a ver; el rompió el abrazo y me miro de arriba para abajo, analizándome.

- Has cambiado,- dijo al fin, emití un sonido de duda ante su comentario –estas más hermosa que antes.- sonrió. Me sonroje levemente.

Cualquier chica al escuchar eso y después ver su sonrisa se hubiera sonrojado, Rinto era y no dudo que lo siga siendo, un chico bastante popular entre las chicas en mi antiguo colegio, aunque siempre parecía ignorarlas a todas cuando lo acosaban, siempre amable con ellas cuando le llegaban a hablar, muy inteligente, digamos que el ejemplo de alumno perfecto. Siempre lo he admirado, desde que éramos pequeños. Siempre desde pequeños habíamos estado juntos, hasta que me mude para acá, fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar, la primera vez que lloramos juntos. El siempre fue para mí, el chico más importante.

-Gracias.- le dije algo apenada, luego la ansiedad y la curiosidad ganaron. -¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿No tienen clases? ¡Me alegra tanto verte! ¿Esto no afectara a tus calificaciones? ¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¡Puedes quedarte en mi casa, tenemos muchas habitaciones y…!

-¡Tranquila!, no te preocupes por el colegio, puesto que voy más adelantado que los demás, decidí pedir un permiso en el colegio diciendo que sería un viaje por asuntos familiares y me dieron las dos semanas que faltan para salir.- sonrió como si nada.

-¿Mentiste?- le dije algo preocupada, el nunca había faltado al colegio por cosas como esas, nunca tenía alguna razón para hacerlo, que mintiera era mucho más raro.

-Lo hice porque tenía muchas ganas de verte,- me guiño el ojo –además nadie se enterara ¿Vas para la escuela?

-¿Eh? Si pero aun…- mire el reloj de mi celular -¡Se me hace tarde!

-¡Entonces démonos prisa!- cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos corriendo, Rinto me había tomado de la mano para jalarme mientras corríamos, no recordaba que era así de rápido, apenas y podía seguirle el paso, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a tropezar.

Con la ayuda de Rinto llegue bastante rápido al colegio, antes de despedirme de él, le pedí que regresara a la hora de salida ya que quería conversar, teníamos muchas cosas que platicar y además quería convencerlo de que se quedara en mi casa.

Llegue al salón de nuestro club y vi que era apenas la tercera en llegar, salude a Luka y a Kaito; poco después llegaron los Hatsune, luego Dell, Haku y consecutivamente Gakupo con los hermanos Sakine; el único que faltaba era Len y ya se había tardado. Comencé a repasar con Miku la letra de la canción, ya me la había aprendido de memoria y la verdad es que me gustaba mucho, "Definitivamente Mikuo tiene una gran mente" era lo que se pasaba por mi cabeza cada vez que cantaba la canción.

-Buenos días.- escuche la voz de Len y todos respondimos, aunque no lo vi al entrar ya que debía mantener mi atención en Miku, me sentí muy feliz de que llegara. Sentí como se acerco a nosotras, dio a entender que comenzáramos de una vez el ensayo y acaricio mi cabeza despeinándome, junto con Haku y Mikuo nos dirigimos al salón continuo.

Len se veía algo raro, aunque sonreía como siempre, se veía pensativo y en sus ojos no se veía alegría si no como si estuviera ido, me preguntaba que le pasaba; nos pusimos en posición y esperamos la indicación, Mikuo empezó el conteo, Len volteo a verme… definitivamente algo le preocupaba, voltee a verlo y él me sonrió; comenzamos a cantar. El ensayo había salido excelente.

-¡Muy bien!- grito emocionada Haku –Seguro que obtenemos el primer lugar con esta canción.

-¡Gracias!- respondió Mikuo de manera presumida. Yo me reí un poco por su actitud y Haku giro los ojos y luego sonrió.

-Si ganamos seguro será porque nosotros la interpretaremos.- a hora el que presumía era Len.

-Ya está bien, si ganamos será gracias a nuestro esfuerzo.- seguro que Haku no quería que una pelea empezara.

-Les diré a los demás que vengan, les gustara ver lo bien que ha quedado la interpretación.- en ese momento solo se escucho el grito de Mikuo "¡Enserio! ¿Qué dice?" las palabras que leía, me dolían.

Len al escucharlo corrió para quitarle aquella carta pero antes de que llegara lo detuve, le tome el brazo y me aferre fuerte a él, quería seguir oyendo, quería saber que eso era verdad o la verdad era que… ¿quería seguir lastimándome? ¿Quería seguir sintiendo lastima de mi misma por haberme enamorado de alguien que jamás estaría a mi alcance? Todos tenían una cara de incredulidad y preocupación y yo simplemente sonreía, más bien la que debía tener la cara de incredulidad era yo. Len estaba molesto, de un empujón se zafó de mí y yo no quise detenerlo de nuevo, casi caigo al suelo pero fui sostenida por Haku. Len le arrebato bruscamente la carta a Mikuo, pude ver como una fotografía caía, me acerque y la recogí. Era una chica muy bonita. Yo no estaba llorando y agradecía eso.

Pero sentía que si escuchaba la voz de Len en algún momento comenzaría a llorar, aunque al parecer no fue así. El había comenzado a discutir. Arrebato la foto de mis manos.

**Len POV:**

Lo único que pensaba era que esto no podía ser cierto, ¿por qué justamente en este momento? ¿Porque en frente de ella? Corrí hacia Mikuo para que no continuara hablando, para callarlo pero alguien me detuvo, Rin se había aferrado a mí, su rostro se ocultaba en mi espalda, yo no dije nada; trate de zafarme pero no podía…

…

_Hola amor:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro adiós ¿Cómo cuanto será? ¿Ocho años? ¿Diez?; aun recuerdo el último beso que nos dimos o más bien que te di... la pregunta absurda que dijiste y la mueca en tu rostro de sorpresa y enojo... pero aun así... te quiero ver... tu tal vez no me recuerdes mucho ya que ha pasado un gran tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, éramos muy pequeños en ese entonces, teníamos tan solo siete años y ahora tenemos dieciséis._

_A veces me pregunto ¿qué hubiese sido de nuestras vidas si hubiéramos estado juntos desde entonces? Yo creo que seriamos una pareja muy feliz. No pude evitar escribirte esta carta, ya que la emoción y el entusiasmo no dejaron que esperase hasta ese dia…_

_Sé que has sufrido mucho y que has buscado como yo, un lugar para protegerte de tanto dolor, es por eso que nos separamos en un pasado pero creo que… "somos esos guerreros que se encuentran a charlar junto a la hoguera, de todas sus peripecias y sus astucias para salir ilesos." ¡Jajajaja es una frase que leí en un libro! Cuando llegue te lo prestare, es realmente bueno. Por cierto, te mando también esto… __¿Me ves? Esa foto es de hace unas semanas, sentada en el jardín donde solíamos estar siempre. Tengo tantos recuerdos de tan pocos días que estuvimos juntos antes de que te fueras, te extraño… y por eso he decidido ir a verte._

_Cuando hayas recibido esta carta, yo ya habré de haber llegado a Japón. Pronto nos volveremos a ver Len. Te amo._

_Atte. S.T _

_PD: Iré a verte al festival de tu escuela ¡Cuenta con ello!_

…

No quería hacerlo con fuerza puesto que no quería lastimarla ¿Por qué me detenía? Me estaba desesperando, me estaba enojando por la desesperación ¿Por qué tenían que meterse donde no les llamaban? No me contuve mas y empuje a Rin sin importarme si se caía o no, no me importo verla, lo único que me importaba era recuperar la carta. Cuando logre quitársela a Mikuo ya había terminado de leerla, tome el sobre y me di cuenta de que la foto no estaba dentro de este, comencé a buscar por el suelo y justo cuando iba a por ella Rin la tomo; su rostro se veía oscurecido ¿Qué le pasaba? Cuando me di cuenta ya le había arrebatado la fotografía de sus manos e incluso le había gritado.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a no tomar lo que no es tuyo?- ella solo ni siquiera me miro.

-¡No le hables así!- grito Meiko.

-¡Lo mismo va para ustedes!- les grite ignorando a Meiko completamente. -¡Por qué tenían que leerla! ¡Esto es algo que no les incumbe!

-Ella es tu prometida, recuerdo que alguna vez me la mencionaste.- Kaito hablaba muy calmado, como si no estuviera pasando nada, yo fruncí mas el seño.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?

-¿Y para qué? ¿De qué serviría? ¡Simplemente de nada les sirve a ustedes saberlo! ¡No tienen nada que ver con esto!- no quería seguir gritando, pero no podía parar, me sentía furioso y culpable a la vez, pero la segunda solo cuando veía a Rin.

-¿A caso es algo que te disgusta?- ¡Bingo! ¡Luka dio en el blanco!

-¿Disgustarme? ¡Ja! ¿Tú crees eso? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?- yo no podía ser más idiota.

-Cierto ¿Por qué le disgustaría estar comprometido con esta chica? Véanla, es hermosa.- Mikuo no ayudaba en nada.

-Len…- la voz de Rin era débil y suplicante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- no quería pero por alguna razón le conteste de mala gana, no sé qué es lo que me pasaba.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Esto no es lo que tú quieres verdad? Si no, no estarías tan furioso, por eso yo…

-¡Eres tonta! ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, eh? ¡Además tú eres una de las personas que mucho menos tiene que ver en esto!- por ahora solo quería alejarla.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Somos amigos y yo solo quiero…!

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no he pedido tu ayuda! ¡Esto solo es asunto mío! ¡Además no se por qué crees que esto sea algo malo! ¿Crees que la amistad es contarse los mayores secretos para ser la primera en enterarse?- solo quiero que ella no se meta en esto, si esas personas llegan a enterarse de que Rin es la persona que quiero… ellos podrían llegar a hacerle algo.

-¡Pero Len tu…!

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver conmigo! ¡Eres molesta, tonta, infantil! ¡Para mi eres bastante desagradable! ¡Una amistad así, no me hace falta!- nada de lo que decía era cierto, pero si lograba que se alejara, todo estaría bien, ya entendía porque me comportaba así.

-¡Idiota!- escuche a Dell gritarme, lo vi correr hacia mí pero fue detenido por Kaito y Mikuo, seguro quería golpearme; yo también lo haría. Las chicas ni siquiera podían moverse o decir algo, solo se veían muy sorprendidos.

-¡LEN!- Gakupo me había gritado en forma de regaño y como advertencia para que parara.

-¡Así que por favor déjame en paz!- pude verle los ojos, estaban cristalinos, la había herido y mucho, un mentira cruzo por mi mente y me fue imposible no decirlo en voz alta -¡Todo hubiera sido mejor si nunca te hubiera conocido!- Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, Rin me había golpeado.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡TE ODIO!- era lo que esperaba que dijera, no la mire a los ojos, pero por su voz supe que estaba llorando.

Todas las chicas gritaron su nombre llamándola pero ella las ignoro y salió corriendo del salón empujando a Meito que había regresado con unas botellas que Rin le había tirado al momento de salir, nadie mas dijo nada, el silencio reino por unos segundos. Dell pudo deshacerse del agarre de Kaito y Mikuo y fue directo contra mí como era de esperarse. Me tomo de la camisa, Meito se había quedado viendo la dirección por donde Rin se había ido.

-¡Dell no lo hagas!- le grito Haku, seguro tratando de que no me golpeara, pero realmente no me importaba si lo hacía, estaba consciente de que me lo merecía.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado en lastimarla, eres un completo idiota.- solo me aventó contra la banca, caí sentado en ella.

-Si nadie va hacer nada… yo iré por Rin.- cuando voltee hacia donde Meito estaba, él ya no estaba ahí. Como había dicho se fue por ella.

-¡Len, ve tu por Rin y arregla lo que le hiciste!- dijo autoritaria Meiko. Yo simplemente veía al suelo, haciendo como que la ignoraba.- ¡Len!

-¿A caso quieres perderla?- solo esas palabras dichas por Luka me hicieron reaccionar, pero porque esa pregunta… ¿Cómo es que ella sabía que yo tengo esa clase de sentimientos por Rin? -¡Piénsalo Len! ¿En verdad quieres que ella se aleje de ti?- ¡Pero claro que yo no quiero eso! Sin decir nada me levante lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo, no sabía a donde pudo haber ido pero la encontraría como sea…

"_En realidad estoy muy agradecido por haberte podido conocer…" "Lo siento mucho Rin, perdóname"_

Era lo único que pensaba mientras corría.

**Rin POV:**

Nunca creí que Len me diría todo eso, no entendía la razón, el estaba molesto y mucho pero la razón de eso… tal vez era porque lo había detenido y no había dejado que detuviera a Mikuo, tal vez esa carta era muy importante para él porque fue escrita por su prometida. Pensar que él ya tiene a alguien a quien quiere me pone muy triste, me duele.

Salí corriendo del salón, las lágrimas hacían que viera todo borroso, los pasillos estaban repletos de gente, podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre mi y escuchaba lo que las personas decían al verme pasar, cosas como: "Pobre chica ¿Qué le habrá pasado?". Mi vista estaba nublada y por eso al salir sentí que había empujado a alguien pero ni siquiera me digne a disculparme, simplemente quería desaparecer lo más rápido de ahí, otra cosa que no quería creer era que había golpeado a Len, fue por un impulso, quería callarlo. Lo que más me lamentaba era haberle dicho que lo odiaba; eso definitivamente era una mentira pero desde ahora debía empezar a tratar de olvidarme de él. Quería estar sola y por eso no se me ocurrió otro mejor lugar que la azotea del edificio.

Llegue allí lo más rápido que pude y justo cuando pude sentir el aire en mis mejillas me derrumbe, me recargue en la pared donde está la puerta para entrar y me deje caer al suelo, comencé a llorar aun mas pero silenciosamente. Junte mis rodillas a mi cuerpo rodeándolas con mis brazos y escondí mi rostro entre ellas, prácticamente hecha "bolita".

Escuche como alguien respiraba un poco agitado.

-Realmente corres rápido.- esa voz era de un chico. Yo no dije nada. Sentí como se sentó a mi lado. Prácticamente todo estaba silencioso, no decíamos nada, lo único que de repente se podía escuchar eran mis silenciosos sollozos, pequeños gemiditos de mi llanto.

-Rin, no sé qué es lo que paso pero… no deberías tomarle mucha importancia, por como lloras estoy seguro que Len tuvo la culpa ¿No es así?- yo no respondía, aunque si lo escuchaba ¿Era tan obvio que lloraba por él? –Rin, no llores mas, si él te hace llorar no vale la pena, olvida lo que dijo, quítale importancia.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me importe Meito? Simplemente no puedo olvidarlo así como así, me hirió mucho.

-Es por eso que debes olvidarlo, debemos deshacernos de todo lo malo, lo que nos lastima.

-Eso significaría olvidarme de Len también…

-¿De él? Yo no me refiero a eso, solo digo que sabes que él es estúpido y dice muchas cosas sin pensar, si te dijo algo malo no creo que lo haya dicho enserio.

-No, es que no solo debo olvidarme de lo que paso, también tengo que olvidarlo a él pero… por más que lo piense, eso se me hace imposible.- voltee a verlo y comencé a llorar más de lo que estaba llorando.

-Rin, a ti…- no lo deje continuar y lo interrumpí con lo que él había insinuado, una insinuación correcta. Volví a esconder de nuevo mi rostro entre mis piernas.

-¡Si, yo lo quiero! ¡Me gusta!- mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir, recordé que el ya tienen a alguien. - ¡Pero debo olvidarlo!

Escuche como Meito se ponía de pie, yo no podía ver nada, mantenía mis ojos cerrados, pensé que si los cerraba podía evitar que mas lagrimas se derramasen.

-¡Esta claro que yo no le intereso en lo mas mínimo! Además… el ya tiene a alguien por eso yo… me olvidare de él.

-Rin no creo que…- yo no le dejaba hablar.

-No sé cómo, pero yo… le olvidare.- cuando me di cuenta alguien me estaba alzando d mi lugar, era Len, me había tomado del brazo y me había recargado contra la pared, yo estaba sorprendida.

-¿En verdad crees poder olvidarme?- hablaba serio, sus ojos eran… en ellos se veía molestia, miedo. No podía verlo a la cara, mucho menos a los ojos, por eso voltee hacia otro lado y le conteste.

-Tú ya tienes a alguien.- que me preguntara eso significaba que había escuchado mi platica con Meito además Meito ya no estaba, no me di cuenta cuando se fue y mucho menos me di cuenta de cuando Len llego. Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, Len frunció el seño.

-¿Y por eso vas a rendirte?- comenzó a hablar más fuerte, no gritaba pero su voz era dura y demandante. El cada vez me tomaba del brazo más fuerte, cada vez estaba más cerca de mí.

-Tu dijiste que no era nadie para ti, además te he dicho que ahora te odio, por eso sé que puedo olvidarte.- él apretó mas mi brazo, hice una mueca de dolor y mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Tsk- Len chasqueo su lengua y sin previo aviso me beso, estaba sorprendida, él mantenía los ojos cerrados, yo no sabía qué hacer, sin pensar le había correspondido el beso; poco después nos separamos. –Intenta olvidarme ahora.

Con esas últimas palabras me soltó y se fue, volví a caer al suelo, sentía que no podía mover las piernas me sentía muy confundida, simplemente no entendía que es lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Len, entonces me di cuenta.

"_Lo amo, pero no lo conozco."_

-¿Por qué Len? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? ¿Por qué eres así Len? ¡PORQUE!

Solo comencé a llorar de nuevo, estaba frustrada.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues perdon por la tardanza, se que desapareci por... bastante tiempo, pero como recompensa les traigo este capitulo, ¡ESPÈRO QUE LES GUSTE! ^^ y enserio perdon por tardar demasiado, ueno ahora solo falta empezar el proximo capitulo jejeje, siendo cincera me gusto este capitulo, sobre todo la parte en donde Len besa a Rin x3 jeje, espero saber su opinion. Dejenme un REVIEW! :DD<strong>

**MATTA-NE!**

**by Sakura Kiino.**

**Sawako Kagamine Grandchester:** muchas gracias! jeje wiii! nueva lectora! jeje pues gracias por leerlo :) aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero te haya gustado.

**sugA u-u :** wooo! muchas gracias me encanto tu review, jaja si Len se aprovecha mucho de Rin de diferentes frmas xDD y si pondre el lemon pero aun falta para eso... jejeje espero te guste este cap, sobre lo de que vivian juntos tengo planeado poner sobre lo que hicieron en unos caps ectras hasta el final jeje asi que esperalos, prdon por la tradanza :) y si, como vez, el chico rubio es Rinto.

**YaoincestGirl: **muchas gracias! me hace feliz que digan que les gusta ^^ gracias por tu review, he decidido ponerle el lemon pero aun falta para eso jeje y sip bueno si te das cuenta, en este capitulo, Len se entera de que Rin esta enamorada de el jeje ¿que pasara despues?

**Lilliam:** muchas gracias! jaja pues como muchos estubieron de acuerdo, ademas de que me parecio tambien buena idea.. he decidido ponerle lemon. espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Mariegomez:** jajaja si habara lemon xDD jajaj gracias por el review.

**chicamisterio-kagamine:** jajaja claro, tambien hare otro asi :DD pero te tengo buenas noticias! si quisieron LEMON! ;D ajaja asi que si habra, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**YuzukiToriOnee-san:** muchas gracias por tu review, jeje si! yo tamien esty de acuerdo y si yo quiero se hara xDD jajaa le pondre lemon por peticion jaja espero que te guste el capitulo.

**chicamisterio-kagamine:** jaja muchas gracias por el review, jeje tranquila que si habra lemon ;D pero tendras que esperar otro poquito jeje espero te guste el cap.

**Nyo:** jeje si~ como supiste que era Rinto eh? de hecho es muy obvio no? jaja gracias por l review y ya lei todos los caps que subiste, perdon por haber estado desparecida tanto tiempo u.u, pero he regresado! :D jeejeje espero te guste el nuevo cap.

**Rin-chibi:** ooo bueno, igual espero te decidas pronto a acer un fic jeje espero te guste el capitulo :)

**chibimiku01:** gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste jeje espero este cap tambien te guste ^^

**Amy Salas:** pues aqui tienes el nuevo cap jeje espero te guste :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! paso a la historia, mis respuestas al final ^^**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE ( u_u ) PERTENECE A YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

…

_Cap15. Celos._

"_Una daga clavada en tu pecho, por la persona a quien más amas… el veneno recorrerá rápidamente tu cuerpo haciéndote morir lenta y dolorosamente."_

**Len POV:**

A pesar de la gran cantidad de alumnos que habían en los pasillos nadie, ni una sola chica se me acercaba como de costumbre, yo caminaba entre ellos sin importarme si golpeaba a alguien entre mis pasos, caminaba rápidamente sin importar lo que estuviera frente a mi ya que los demás me daban el paso alejándose de mi camino rápidamente, mirándome un poco asustados por la actitud tan agresiva que aparentaba en esos instantes pero no podía evitarlo, yo estaba furioso por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que provoque, no estaba furioso con Rin ni con nadie, en realidad solo lo estaba conmigo. Lo único que me consolaba en estos instantes era saber que Rin me amaba o que alguna vez me amó, pero luego recordaba sus palabras…

–… _además te he dicho que ahora te odio, por eso sé que puedo olvidarte._

Yo mismo he provocado que la persona a quien amo me odie, eso es algo que me ponía aun más furioso pero más que furioso, me lastimaba. El perderla a ella, Luka me lo advirtió, en mi inconsciente me lo advertí y lo que hice fue todo lo contrario a lo que quería y estas fueron las consecuencias.

Pare en seco cuando sentí el aire rozar mi rostro al igual que gotas caían por mis mejillas, me encontraba debajo de un gran cerezo, había llegado a uno de los jardines de la escuela, uno donde siempre la única persona allí era yo, puesto que está lejos de los edificios del plantel nadie va por allí, ya que es un lugar muy solitario pero sin embargo muy hermoso, por lo que me gusta ir allí. Mire mis manos y a cada segundo caían gotas en ellas, una tras otra, sentía mucho dolor en mi pecho, quería gritar, gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, gritar sin importar que todos me escucharan. Mire al cielo y lo confirme, que este estaba despejado, que yo estaba llorando. Por primera vez, llorando por alguien y por una chica.

Apreté mis puños bajándolos poco a poco a mis costados, apreté mis dientes mientras más lágrimas caían y me maldije, por haberla lastimado a ella, por haber hecho las cosas mal con ella desde el principio, por haber tenido una oportunidad aun así y haberla arruinado; luego los maldije a ellos, a las personas que controlan mi vida, personas que ni siquiera mi odio tenían.

Comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado en mi vida desde que ella llego, los días en que la molestaba, cuando ella sonreía, cuando mostraba ser tan tierna e infantil, cuando estuvo en mi casa, el dia de navidad y año nuevo, cuando estuvimos en el parque de diversiones, todo y cada uno de los momentos que pase junto a Rin; lo que sentí el primer dia al verla en el suelo y su cara de preocupación, ese sentimiento era similar… era el mismo sentimiento que tengo en este momento por ella, desde el principio me enamoré.

–Me alegro de haberte amado desde el principio…– decía yo, mirando aun al cielo, después de haber reflexionado todo, me había dado cuenta, esa canción de aquella vez _–pero como no puedo decírtelo a ti…– _pensé y luego hable mostrando una pequeña sonrisa con un poco de decepción en ella. –Voy a decirle esas palabras al cielo.

Recordé la canción que escribí al volver a mi casa, el mismo dia que conocí a Rin, lo que acababa de confesar era el principio de la canción y lo que sentí y siento en aquel entonces y ahora, sonreí, entendí la razón de haber escrito eso aquella vez, me dispuse a cantarla.

_Aquel lugar donde los sueños se realizan,_

_Dejare esta ciudad para buscar ese lugar,_

_Cuando sentí esa energía que me hizo vibrar…_

La imagen de Rin del primer momento en que la vi, cuando ella me sonreía… esos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. La manera en que yo la trataba, el molestarla eran forma de estar cerca de ella pero al mismo tiempo lejos. Cerré mis ojos.

_Quise alejarme pero ya nada puedo hacer_

_Si es que en este instante el mundo se fuera a acabar hoy_

_Dejare todo, para estar un momento más junto a ti…_

Me daba un poco de gracia recordar que cada vez que la veía con los demás chicos, si ella era amable con ellos me molestaba y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué, ahora sé que solo quería que fuera mía.

_Flor ardiente_

_Juro que nunca voy a desaparecer,_

_Mi sueño se dispersa y se va cumpliendo._

Y de nuevo diría aquellas palabras, las que la lastimaron tanto a ella y que eran una mentira. Recordando el momento abrí mis ojos, mi mirada era de arrepentimiento.

"_Hubiera sido mejor que nunca te hubiera amado desde el principio"_

_Te dije una mentira haaa~_

Apreté los puños y baje la vista posándola en el cerezo frente a mí.

_En un lugar distinto finjo una sonrisa,_

_Este festival es muy diferente a los demás,_

_Escucho esa voz que siempre me impulsa,_

_De nuevo esta energía esta por estallar…_

Siempre que veía su sonrisa, siempre que le escuchaba hablarme, me sentía con energía y motivación las cuales luego utilizaba para molestarle y sacarle algún tierno puchero.

_Aquel principio_

_De mi universo fue aquel beso,_

_Las estrellas ya marcadas están_

_Por nuestros milagros…_

Lo que nunca podre olvidar, el día que la bese por primera vez, ese día en el que sentí que mi vida comenzó de nuevo.

_Flor ardiente_

_Los sueños que tengo se escuchan fuertemente,_

_Como un trueno y así los encontraras,_

"_Hubiera sido mejor que nunca te hubiera amado desde el principio"_

_Mi mentira no sirve, haaa~_

Hay tantas diferencias entre ella y yo, ella es linda, amable y honesta con todos, yo solo si deseo algo de alguien, ella es tan diferente a mí, somos tan contrarios siendo ella la luz y yo la oscuridad…

_Nos educaron a los dos,_

_Siempre por separado,_

_Nunca seremos iguales de forma y apariencia,_

_Yo soy hombre y tu mujer,_

_Yo la noche y tu el día…_

Deseaba tanto que ella fuera solo mía, que yo fuera el único que puede estar con ella, que fuéramos más cercanos, como uno. Pero ahora que sabía que podíamos, lo había arruinado todo.

_Si nuestros corazones se pudieran hacer uno solo~_

_Y si nuestra vida fuera como un fuego artificial,_

_Solo un momento junto a ti para que los dos _

_Nos iluminemos~_

_Será _

_Una flor muy ardiente,_

_Y un día el cielo estará muy iluminado,_

_Ahora espérame…_

En ningún momento durante toda la canción la imagen de Rin en mi cabeza desapareció, lo estaba cantando para ella, expresando un poco de mis sentimientos por ella, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que ella estuviera ahí para escucharlo.

_¡La felicidad que tengo es porque te pude amar desde el principio!_

_¡Quiero cantarlo al cielo~! _

Apenas termine la frase unos aplausos se escucharon, abrí mis ojos y voltee rápidamente, al instante en que logre ver a la persona que me había escuchado me sorprendí, sentí que no podía hablar.

–Vaya que es una canción hermosa Len, me ha gustado la sorpresa– se fue acercando poco a poco a mí y yo no sabía cómo es que había llegado a la conclusión de que fue a quien le cante esa canción. Fue tan rápido todo, me había abrazado y yo no evite contestárselo. –Gracias Len, de verdad me encanto.

–Q–Que bien...– fue lo único que pude decir, no sabía qué hacer, estaba en mis brazos y no me lo podía creer pero lo que me rondaba en la cabeza era que esto no era nada bueno y la pregunta de "¿Por qué en este preciso momento?"

**Rin POV**:

Después de haberme quedado con la cara entre las piernas y mis brazos rodeando mis rodillas, decidí levantarme, no porque ya me encontrara mejor, incluso creo que estaba peor, recordaba el rostro de Len antes de que me besara, la mueca de dolor y miedo que hizo, mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que, tal vez, el tenía miedo de que yo le olvidara, que tal vez le había dolido que yo le dijera que lo odiaba. Pero tal vez, esa mueca solo fue producto de mi imaginación en el momento y que solo tal vez quiero hacerme una inexistente ilusión, porque quizá, eso nunca llego a pasar. Sin embargo sus palabras aun resonaban en mi cabeza, como si estuviera ahora mismo a mi lado, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase.

"–_ahora, intenta olvidarme."_

Me acerque al enrejado de la azotea, el viento soplaba fuerte, podía ver la mayoría del campus de la escuela, multitudes de personas se veían por los alrededores de los edificios e inclusive alumnos de otras escuelas. Entonces recordé, hoy daba inicio el festival cultural.

Las palabras de Len, claro estaba que eran un reto, él me beso antes de esas palabras, el beso fue el inicio, él sabe ahora que le quiero, él sabía que con estos sentimientos, si me besaba yo no sería capaz de olvidarle, en primera porque aunque quisiera nunca fue mi intención hacerlo y en segunda porque no puedo, ahora ya no puedo. Una pregunta se formula en mi cabeza, ¿Tan solo soy su juguete?, él me ha retado, si yo gano cabe la posibilidad de que él se aleje de mi, que yo ya no sufra por su culpa y que él deje de utilizarme, si él gana, seguirá jugando conmigo y yo seguiré sufriendo, cada vez mas.

Pero su rostro, esa mueca no deja de atormentarme, ¿Sera verdadera o falsa? ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación o no?, solo se una cosa, estoy confundida. _"–Quien clave primero la daga, será el ganador–"_esa era una frase que Rinto solía decirme. Para él era como decir _"Quien se enamora primero, pierde."_

Mi vista se poso en un punto de toda la escuela, alguien había llamado mi atención, no pude distinguirlo al principio, parecía estar buscando algo o alguien o tal vez solo observaba los puestos, yo le observe mejor y me di cuenta de quién era.

–Rinto…– susurre. Solté el enrejado y corrí escaleras abajo, tropezando torpemente con las personas en los pasillos y aunque oía algunos reclamos no me detuve por ningún motivo a pedir disculpas, tan solo quería llegar donde él estaba. Una sonrisa se había formado en mi rostro, ¿A caso era casualidad o solo suerte?, no lo sabía, el punto era ese, _–_él siempre aparece cuando más le necesito.

Al ver la puerta frente a mí, sentía como mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y rápidamente, mi paso se apresuro aun mas, era como un sentimiento de excitación pero diferente, la fuerza era la misma o inclusive más pero el significado era completamente distinto. Atravesé el patio tan rápido como pude, corriendo alado de los edificios y esquivando algunos que otros árboles, puestos y personas que se atravesaran en mi camino, y en unos minutos pude ver su silueta de nuevo, su espalda era lo que mis ojos observaban.

– ¡Rinto!– grite y él no tardo en voltear, sin embargo no le di tiempo de reaccionar, me avente abrazándolo, fue tanta la fuerza que puse que al momento de rodearlo lo tire al suelo cayendo sobre él, apenas escondí mi rostro en su pecho las lagrimas salieron de nuevo.

–R-Rin…– fue lo primero que pudo decir, obvio, no sabía que estaba pasando. Coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza y la acaricio dulcemente, seguro ya había sentido su ropa mojada por mis lágrimas y trataba de consolarme. –Rin, ¿Qué te sucede pequeña?, vamos, levanta tu rostro.

Escuchar ese apodo, "pequeña" me saco una diminuta sonrisita, sentí como Rinto se levantaba poco a poco, aun conmigo sobre él, se enderezo, quedándonos todavía en el suelo mientras se apoyaba de una mano y yo aun sobre sus piernas.

–Vamos, levanta el rostro– su voz era tan cálida y calmante, me anime a verle. No me percate de que estuviéramos tan cerca y la posición en la que estábamos, era… muy comprometedora.

Al ver su rostro tan cerca del mío, el nerviosismo me invadió, Rinto había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto, si antes era popular entre las chicas, seguro y ahora lo era más, me reí y él me vio con una mueca curiosa, me había puesto celosa, de tan solo pensar que la persona que siempre ha estado para mi encuentre a alguien más importante y me deje sola, el que me llegara a "cambiar" me ponía furiosa, y al darme cuenta de eso, me dio gracia. Porque Rinto para mi siempre ha sido muy importante, el chico más importante.

–Rin ¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido?– voltee de nuevo a ver sus rostro, sus ojos eran tan intensos, su mirada no se apartaba de la mía y yo no lo soporte mas, baje mi mirada y una vez vi los audífonos que descansaban en su cuello, cambie el tema.

– ¿Qué es lo que estabas escuchando? ¿Puedo oír?– sin esperar una respuesta tome los audífonos.

–Rin, mírame–pero antes de que lograra quitárselos, el me llamo de nuevo, no pude evitar hacer lo que él pedía.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, otra vez sin apartar las miradas, la suya era penetrante, como si buscara las respuestas en mis ojos, Rinto se acerco cada vez mas hasta que nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas, su mano seguía acariciando mi cabeza, una y otra vez de arriba abajo. Nunca supe cómo es que él lo hacía, sentí un gran peso en mi, su mirada me penetraba, me hacia expresarle lo que sentía. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Aun así, aunque yo estuviera llorando, ni él ni yo apartamos la mirada, no despegamos nuestras frentes, él sonrió amable, yo sabía lo que esa expresión me quería decir, "Todo estará bien", como siempre, él logro calmarme.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, esperando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir y suspire. Por alguna razón, recordé mi primer beso con Len la noche de Navidad, se sentía tan real, tan suave y dulce, pero era diferente… Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me percate de la cercanía en la que Rinto estaba ahora, él me estaba besando, él fue quien me hizo recordar. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se separo de mí, yo no me había sorprendido por el beso, de hecho me sentía feliz. Una felicidad extraña, como de consuelo. Nos miramos de nuevo fijamente a los ojos.

–Hace mucho… que no lo hacía…– yo solo asentí. – ¿Ya estas mejor?– yo volví a asentir.

–Gracias Rinto– le sonreí.

–Ah… yo solo lo hice porque tú estabas llorando, – trato de excusarse. –ya sabes, no quiero que…– le interrumpí.

–Sí, lo sé, "Los besos alegran a las personas", eso es lo que nos decían– le volví a sonreír. –Además, fue como cuando éramos niños.

–Jaja, pero cuando éramos niños, nosotros lo tomamos como ha juego y cada vez que te veía llorar te besaba y tú te terminabas riendo. Eras tan linda en ese entonces y lo sigues siendo. Si alguien nos viera haciéndolo ahora, seguro que pensaría que somos pareja– aparto su vista.

–Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste si no quieres eso?– el tenia razón, si nos vieran, creerían que somos pareja.

–No es eso, no es…– el no podía hablar, estaba dudando, yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que querría decirme. Después de unos segundos en silencio, Rinto rápidamente levanto su rostro y me miro de nuevo fijamente. –No es que no quiera que nos vean como una pareja, porque tú sabes, te lo dije antes de que te fueras, lo que siento por ti Rin.

–Yo…– eso era verdad, y yo lo había olvidado por completo, que él se me había confesado antes de que me fuera.

–Pero el caso es, que yo no quiero que las personas piensen algo que te moleste…

–Te equivocas Rinto, si me emparejaran con alguien, preferiría que fuera con un chico como tú– No me percate de que alguien nos estaba viendo en ese momento.

–Entonces, si ya estas mejor, puedes levantarte– me había olvidado de que estaba sobre él. Me levante rápidamente.

– ¡Ah, claro! ¡Lo siento Rinto!– me sentí muy avergonzada al ver en qué posición estábamos, sentí mi cara calentarse.

– ¡Jajajaja!– cuando me aparte de él, volvió a jalarme tomándome del brazo hacia él, mientras se dejo caer y yo caía de nuevo sobre él. Estaba acostado mientras me mantenía abrazada sobre su pecho. –Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas, nunca creí verte así por mí– me sorprendí un poco por lo que dijo pero luego me eché a reír.

–Jajaja, pues yo me alegro que haya sido por ti, no sé que hubiera hecho si alguien más me ve así– lo mire atentamente, tenía una sonrisa linda y amable, yo sonreí aun mas. –Hace bastante tiempo que no estamos así, los dos solos.

El asintió y dio un pequeño suspiro, no hablamos mas y su expresión cambio a una seria y algo pensante, y yo, comencé a pensar en Len, en que sería bueno si pudiera olvidarlo, en que tal vez, considerando el que Rinto ya se me declaro, yo ahora sea capaz de olvidarlo.

–Rin ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?– no le respondí inmediatamente, mi cerebro no quería captar la pregunta. –Rin, ¿Puedo besarte?

Yo sabía muy bien que se refirió a eso desde el principio, y pensé que era una buena oportunidad. –Sí– fue mi respuesta, el se acerco lentamente a mí y yo a él, en mi mente solo estaba esa voz que decía "No lo hagas, si continuas con esto, lo lastimaras a él, más de lo que a ti te han lastimado", pero era tarde, porque para cuando eso cruzo mi mente, sus labios ya estaban en los míos. Sin embargo, no sentía nada ante tal contacto.

– ¡RIN!– escuche la voz de Len llamándome.

Pensé que había sido mi imaginación, quería olvidarme completamente de lo que había sucedido hace un momento, Rinto profundizo el beso con uno más desesperado, pero luego esas palabras, _"Lo lastimaras mas a él",_ llegaron de nuevo a mi mente y de repente, sentí como alguien me estaba separando bruscamente de Rinto, abrí rápidamente los ojos y vi a esa persona que me jalaba por los hombros, Rinto también había abierto sus ojos y se había enderezado rápidamente al ya no sentirme sobre él. Las miradas de Rinto y Len se encontraron, ambas demostrando enojo, Len me mantenía abrazada como si fuese un niño protegiendo a su juguete favorito para que no se le sea arrebatado.

–Rin, sabes que las reglas prohíben estrictamente demostrar escenas afectuosas dentro del plantel escolar.– aunque me estuviera hablando a mí, Len seguía viendo con mala cara a Rinto, y Rinto no se quedaba atrás. Yo por mi parte me sentía sorprendida de que Len estuviera ahí, pero culpable, demasiado culpable por haber besado a Rinto y porque Len nos haya visto.

**Len POV:**

Estaba realmente sorprendido de verla, sabía que vendría al festival, pero no pensé que desde el primer día, la voz dentro de mi me decía "¡Suéltala tonto! ¿Qué sucederá si alguien te ve eh? ¿Qué sucederá si Rin te ve? ¡Suéltala ahora!", pero aun así mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Abrí mi boca para preguntar, tenía que decir algo, pero mi voz no salía y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Al bajar mi mirada, solo podía ver en mi pecho su cabeza y su larga cabellera rubia. Fue ella quien se separo primero, solo un poco sin dejar de abrazarme, levanto su rostro y sonrió.

–Len, en verdad te he extrañado demasiado– yo abrí de nuevo mi boca intentando decir algo, pero lo único que se formo fue una falsa sonrisa.

Nos quedamos viéndonos mutuamente, yo examinándola, ella solo sonriéndome. Y si, estaba claro de que ella era un chica bastante sexy, sin embargo, antes pude haberla aceptado gustoso pero yo ya no era como antes. Sonreí después de haberla analizado y me decidí a hablar.

–SeeU…– ella comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a mí y a acortar nuevamente la distancia que había hecho.

– ¿Dime?– pregunto con voz seductora, yo sonreí socarronamente, conocía el juego de las chicas y sus instintos, tanto que me percate desde el principio que ella nunca dejo de mirarme a los ojos. Antes de que ella pudiera besarme hable.

–Has crecido bastante, cuando regresemos te preparare tu habitación, así que…

– ¿Me estas pidiendo que me quede en tu casa? ¿No es muy pronto para hacer eso?– aun con voz aterciopelada me interrumpió, sonreí al darme cuenta lo que ella estaba insinuando, era obvio ya que además había enfatizado las palabras "hacer eso" haciendo comillas con sus dedos. La mire serio y sin emoción alguna.

–…así que espera hasta la salida, mientras puedes pasearte y ver los puestos– seguí diciendo como si ella nunca hubiera hablado. Ella hizo un puchero, nada lindo por cierto. –No mal entiendas, para mí sería mejor si te vas hoy mismo o te quedas en algún otro lugar. Pero sé que eso no va a ser así.

–¿Qué pasa Lenny?– se acerco a mí, aun mirándome directamente a los ojos, abrazo fuertemente mi brazo apretándolo contra su pecho y susurro a mi oído. – ¿No estás feliz de verme?

–Ese no es el caso– en ningún momento aparte mi vista de la de ella y pensé "En realidad tengo curiosidad de saber para que te mandaron" –Solo quiero saber el porqué de tu repentina visita SeeU.

– ¿Qué acaso una chica enamorada no puede tener el deseo de ver al chico que ama… aunque sea una vez al año?– dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–Qué curioso que solo este año hayas planeado eso– sonreí sarcástico. Ella me tomo del rostro con sus dos manos, yo no demostré ninguna reacción, mis ojos solo la miraban serio.

–Amor– susurro ella y luego una sonrisa picara adorno su rostro. – ¿Estas molesto porque no vine a visitarte desde que _nos separaron_?

– ¿Desde que nos separaron?– aquellas palabras fueron las menos desapercibidas por mí, en verdad que ella estaba buscando algo aquí. "–Te he dicho que no lo confundas, fui yo quien decidió alejarse de las personas que tienen interés en mi solo por el apellido que llevo, personas como tú.–" en verdad estuve tentado en decirle eso, pero debía mantener una buena impresión si quería saber sus razones. –Al menos pudiste haber llamado.

–Perdóname Lenny, he estado ocupada– me beso, un beso corto que no correspondí, luego volvió a hablar. –, ya sabes que viajar por el mundo es cansado y mi manager es tan inútil que debo organizarme yo sola– volvió a besarme, esta vez con un poco más de tiempo, yo solo la tomaba de los hombros dejándome hacer lo que ella quisiera; yo por mi parte solo la seguía observando. –Pero al menos, ya estoy aquí contigo– y dicho esto me beso de nuevo, ahora con un beso más profundo, lento y demandante a la vez.

Por un lado yo sabía que no debía corresponder, pero por otro yo no podía dejar que fuera una chica la que tomara el liderazgo en un beso. Mi maldito orgullo. Es por eso que yo comencé a besarla también, cambiando los papeles. Ella cerró sus ojos, yo la seguí mirando por unos segundos y luego también cerré mis ojos. La acerque más a mí, besándola bruscamente, le mordí el labio para que abriera su boca y poder probar su cavidad, ella siguió mis pasos. Era como si nuestras lenguas estuvieran interpretando una torpe pero ardiente danza, enredándose entre sí. El labio de SeeU sangraba por lo fuerte que le mordí. A mi mente se vino la imagen de Rin y la primera vez que la bese en mi casa, esa vez su labio también estaba sangrando. Gracias a la imagen de Rin en mi cabeza intensifique el beso, deseando regresar a ese momento, deseando saborear de nuevo aquella boca y esa sangre… que aquella vez me supo tan dulce.

– ¡RINTO! – escuche la voz de Rin y abrí rápidamente los ojos, rápidamente me separe de SeeU por dos razones, una, para ver si no solo me estaba imaginando esa voz y dos, porque el aire se nos estaba agotando.

Efectivamente a las espaldas de SeeU pude ver a Rin, quien iba corriendo hacia la dirección contraria de donde yo estaba, me pregunte qué es lo que estaría haciendo. Pero recordé su voz y lo que dijo, el nombre de alguien, un tal… – ¿Rinto…?– susurre, apenas pronuncie el nombre comencé a correr por donde ella se había ido, dejando a SeeU sin importarme nada, solo quería encontrar a Rin, el miedo me había invadido, ahora sí, tenía miedo a perderla más que nada. Alguien me tomo del brazo impidiéndome avanzar, había olvidado por completo de un momento a otro que estaba acompañado.

– ¡Len! – voltee a ver a SeeU y ella hizo una expresión interrogativa, estaba seguro de que en mi rostro se mostraba preocupación, nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que ella hablo. – ¿Qué pasa, adonde vas?

–Yo…– pensé en ponerle alguna excusa sin embargo me di cuenta de que yo no tenía la obligación de darle alguna explicación y/o decirle alguna excusa, aunque estuviera decidido así, yo no la veía como mi prometida porque eso era algo que nunca acepte. Me deshice de su agarre y la tome del brazo, si la llevaba conmigo, solo así me dejaría ir donde Rin, por el momento tendría que soportarla a mi lado ya después me desharía de ella.

Corrí y corrí, sabía que por el camino que tomo se dirigía a la entrada de la escuela. ¿Quién será ese tal Rinto?, comencé a preguntarme, debía admitir que ni siquiera sabía la relación que tenían y ya me estaba poniendo celoso. Tanto que no me di cuenta de que cada vez agarraba mas fuerte el brazo de SeeU y cada vez lastimándola más. Al ver que había llegado a la entrada principal me detuve y comencé a buscar a Rin desesperadamente con la mirada, sin soltar a SeeU.

– ¡Len, que te pasa! ¡Cálmate! ¡Len! – podía escuchar los gritos de SeeU, tratando de llamar mi atención para que me calmara y yo la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Lo único que me importaba era encontrar a Rin y saber quién era ese tal Rinto al que había bajado a buscar y con el que seguramente estaba ahora. Fue entonces cuando la vi, ella estaba sobre él, – ¡RIN! –grite desesperado. Un chico a quien nunca había visto y que no podía ver bien puesto que el cabello de Rin le tapaba ligeramente el rostro, lo que fue impactante para mí, fue ver que él la estaba besando y que ella lo aceptaba. No lo soporte mas y solté a SeeU, sin importarme que hubiera gente alrededor corrí rápidamente hacia donde aquellos dos yacían acostados, tome a Rin de los hombros y la levante bruscamente atrayéndola hacia mi pecho, rodeándola fuertemente con mis brazos, haciéndole ver a aquel chico y a todos los que nos observaban en ese momento que ella era de mi posesión, que solo era mía y de nadie más y que por supuesto no dejaría que nadie me la arrebatara. El chico tenía una mirada molesta, me miraba con desprecio pero en su rostro tenía una sonrisa burlesca.

–Rin, sabes que las reglas prohíben estrictamente demostrar escenas afectuosas dentro del plantel escolar– aunque mencione su nombre, lo dije mas para el chico que para Rin, para hacerle entender que no quería volverlo a ver besándola, él pareció entender el mensaje.

–Ja, entonces deja de abrazarla así ¿O qué? ¿Quieres que se meta en problemas? – me reto. Yo aun así no la solté, él se acerco y la tomo de la muñeca para después jalarla hacia él, yo afloje mi agarre puesto que si no lo hacia la lastimaría, sin embargo no la solté, la tome de uno de sus brazos e impedí que él se la llevara por completo. –Vamos, ¿Por qué no la sueltas?

– ¡Len quien es ella! – SeeU me había alcanzado y al ver como había sostenido a Rin…, seguro después haría todo un drama sobre esto; Rin volteo a ver a SeeU y su mirada se volvió triste, después bajo la mirada. Si esas personas se llegan a enterar, sería un problema para mí y podría llegar a ser peligroso para Rin.

–Rin, tenemos que regresar al salón, aun debemos ensayar– pero aun así ignore por completo a su acompañante quien solo volvió a sonreír con burla y a SeeU.

–Es verdad– dijo no muy animadamente y sin mirarme, entonces recordé la pelea que habíamos tenido y todo lo que le dije así que pensé una manera indirecta de disculparme.

– ¡Len respóndeme! ¡Quien es ella! – SeeU seguía gritando como loca, aun así yo la seguí ignorando, todo lo que me importaba en ese momento era Rin

–Se que pasaron muchas cosas hace un momento y por eso decidimos tomarnos un descanso, pero lo siento, Luka me ha mandado a buscarte para retomar el ensayo, así que lo siento, volvamos al salón– aunque quise hacerlo, no me atreví a verle la cara, de todos modos ella tampoco lo hizo, comprendí que no querría volver y pensé en llevármela a la fuerza pero actué en contra de lo que pensé, le solté el brazo y sin mirarla le di la espalda. –Si no quieres volver… no vuelvas entonces, me da lo mismo lo que decidas– metí mis manos a mis bolsillos y me decidí a comenzar a caminar, pero antes de que lograra moverme Rin me tomo del brazo, supe que había sido ella por su suave tacto.

–Iré al ensayo– fue lo único que dijo, mire por encima de mi hombro y pude ver que nada había cambiado, ella aun no me miraba. Rápidamente me soltó y tomo la mano de aquel chico, eso me molesto y a la vez me dolió. Los dos pasaron a lado de mi, Rin con la cabeza baja impidiendo el contacto visual y el chico que le sostenía la mano chocando hombros y con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡Len…!– sabía que SeeU iba a volver a reclamar algo así que mejor decidí callarla, ya no estaba de humor para soportarla. ¿Cómo la callé? Pues… simplemente la bese, un corto beso.

–Vamos SeeU– con esas palabras le di a entender que me siguiera, ella me abrazo de nuevo el brazo y se pego a mí lo más que pudo, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, a mí me dio igual que hiciera eso. Mantenía mi vista en las dos personas que iban delante de nosotros, sobre todo en el agarre de sus manos, el cual era sostenido por ambos, ambos lo aceptaban. Me dolía, realmente me dolía ver que ella en verdad pensaba olvidarme. Quizás ya lo había hecho.

**Rin POV:**

Camine directo al salón junto con Rinto, no le di importancia al hecho de que nos tomábamos de la mano puesto que solíamos hacerlo bastante cuando estábamos en primaria, incluso en secundaria y se volvió poco usual cuando estuvimos juntos en el primer grado de preparatoria en mi antiguo colegio. Voltee discretamente por encima de mi hombro para ver a Len que se había quedado detrás de nosotros. Ver que estaba besando a esa chica me dolió. Se me hacia conocida.

–Es aquella chica de la foto, ahora que la veo en persona, ella es realmente bonita, con Len hace una hermosa pareja, ella es perfecta para él…– susurre para mí misma, sin embargo pareció que Rinto pudo oírme, porque giro sus ojos para verme cuando lo dije, aun así seguí hablando. Sonreí. –, yo sé bien, yo se que… yo se que yo…– no pude, "_Yo sé que yo nunca seré capaz de estar con él, porque yo no soy como ella, yo soy alguien que está muy lejos de él_", no pude decirlo, me dolía tanto, mis lagrimas salieron de nuevo. Rinto apretó mi mano, señal de que se había dado cuenta.

–Maquillaje…– comenzó a hablar, yo voltee a verlo pero él siguió viendo hacia el frente, –Todas las mujeres lo usan para verse bellas, pero ¿Cuál es el mejor maquillaje que una mujer puede tener en su rostro?

–No lo sé– no entendía a que venía esto.

–Pues te diré, el mejor maquillaje es un delineado de sinceridad en los ojos, un sombreado de ternura y caridad para llamar la atención, un difuminado de alegría en el rostro y una sonrisa en los labios para rematar la belleza. El maquillaje que tú usas.

– ¿Qué yo uso? – entendí perfectamente lo que me quiso decir, aun así la sorpresa de que me dijera eso hizo que preguntara.

–Sí, solo así siendo quien eres, esa es la verdadera belleza– sonreí.

Ya no dijimos nada mas, seguimos caminando mientras yo guiaba a Rinto hacia el salón, no sabía si Len iba detrás de nosotros así que voltee a confirmarlo, en efecto, estaba lejos y con aquella chica pero también se dirigía hacia donde nosotros. El se veía serio y ella se veía feliz, todos los miraban, eran el centro de atención, sobre todo ella entre los chicos. Pronto me percate de que Rinto también era el centro de atención entre las chicas, las cuales me miraban con desprecio o más bien celos.

–Las chicas te están observando– me aferre más a él. –Y a mí también.

–Tranquila, mientras yo esté contigo no creo que se acerquen– el noto las miradas de las chicas hacia mí y me sonrió, para él era normal ser así de observado.

–No has cambiado Rinto, siempre, tu siempre estas para mí cuando te necesito, me alegro, soy muy feliz por tenerte a mi lado.

–Claro, eso es porque te quiero ¿No te lo dije antes de que te fueras, no te lo acabo de decir hace un momento en el patio? – llegamos al salón, yo toque la puerta.

– ¡Un momento! – escuché la voz de Miku y luego sus pasos acercándose a la puerta.

–Rin…– Rinto volvió a hablar, –tu eres la más importante para mi…– comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a mí y con su mano tomo mi mentón, la silueta de Miku se dibujó detrás de la puerta y en el pasillo pude ver a Len y su prometida acercándose a nosotros, el también me miro, la faceta seria del rostro de Len cambiaba a cada segundo a una… dolida, o eso parecía. –Te quiero Rin– y como supuse, Rinto me beso, Miku abrió la puerta logrando escuchar sus últimas palabras y ver aquel momento, Len se detuvo impactado para después desviar la vista a otro lado. Yo, no solté la mano de Rinto en ningún momento y solo cerré los ojos para no llorar por el hecho de que Len me viera besando a alguien más y que no le importara.

– ¿Qué sucede Miku? – se escucho la voz de Gackupo.

–No es nada, lo que pasa es que Rin y un chico…– Miku se aparto de la puerta señalándonos.

– ¿Un chico? – todos se fijaron hacia donde Miku señalaba, sus expresiones cambiaron rápidamente al ver que aquel "chico" me estaba besando, a una igual a la de Len, estaban impactados, pero era un impacto diferente, la expresión de Len se veía más lastimosa, la de ellos era por la sorpresa.

Rinto se separo de mi delicadamente, yo solté su mano al saber que todos nos habían visto y rápidamente me tape el rostro por dos razones, una para limpiar disimuladamente las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos y dos, porque al sentir mi rostro caliente, sabía que me había puesto roja por la vergüenza. Sentí como Len y la chica que lo acompañaba pasaron a lado mío para entrar al salón.

–Se ve molesto…– apenas pude oír el susurro de Miku.

Destape un poco uno de mis ojos para poder ver a Len pero solo podía ver su espalda, me estaba dando la espalda… otra vez. Respire hondo y trate de calmarme un poco, pude escuchar como los chicos comenzaban a hacerle preguntas a Len sobre la chica. Una vez tome valor volví a tomar la mano de Rinto y lo conduje hacia dentro del salón, como lo vi previsto, todos también le observaron a él, sobre todo las chicas.

–Bien Rin, no vas a presentarnos a tu amigo– Len hablo serio y demandante, como si estuviera enojado aunque sus ojos se veían tristes y vagos. Aunque su voz me afecto mas, cosa que hizo que frunciera el seño.

–Tú no piensas presentarnos a tu amiga– me di cuenta de que los demás se sintieron incómodos por el hecho de que rete a Len, así que decidí que sería mejor no empezar otra discusión.

–Bien, él…– iba hacer lo que Len solicito pero sin embargo me interrumpió.

–Ella es SeeU Tahi (1) – presento, todos ensancharon la mirada, – es una conocida de la infancia y como saben, mi prometida.

–Es… solo es coincidencia el nombre ¿verdad? Ella no es…– dijo Mikuo, dudando. – pero ahora que veo, se parece bastante.

–Len, es ella en verdad… – todos lo estaba dudando, yo recordé de donde la conocía, ese momento volvió a mi cabeza, fue en la casa de Len mientras los dos veíamos la TV, había un video musical.

…

_(2)Esa vez… Len estaba viendo un programa de música. La melodía de la canción y la voz de quien la interpretaba me llamo la atención. La cantante se podía ver en el video, una chica de apariencia tierna, cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, ojos azules, era una chica muy bonita, en su cabeza llevaba algo que parecían ser orejas de gato, su vestimenta también era muy bonita y extravagante, una falda gris a conjunto con una blusa naranja y un moño gris en el cuello de este. Esa vez voltee a ver a Len y el no dejaba de ver a aquella chica y pensé que seguro había quedado fascinado con ella. Cuando el video acabo se anuncio el nombre de la canción y de la artista. Entonces fue cuando…_

–_Es una chica muy bonita_–_ dije en voz baja hablándome a mí misma._

–_Hmp, supongo_–_ pero al parecer Len había logrado escucharme._

…

Ahora lo recordaba, tal vez esa era la razón por la que él no dejaba de verla, porque esa chica del video era en realidad su prometida. Sonreí. A él en verdad le gusta ella, es obvio, hasta los chicos están realmente sorprendidos y embelesados con verla y quien no lo estaría. Ella es bastante bonita, yo nunca le llegaría a los talones.

–Es un placer conocerlos. Así es, yo soy la artista, ya que no soy muy conocida aun, se me ha hecho fácil venir hasta aquí pero atesoren este momento que llegara el dia en que sea realmente internacionalmente y mundialmente famosa, así podrán contar que han conocido en persona y después de que eso pase ¡Me casare con Len! ¡Kyajajajaja!– sonrió y guiño un ojo, creo que esa respuesta cambio la perspectiva de todos, de una linda chica a una chica egocéntrica (3).

–Usa demasiado maquillaje– las palabras de Rinto me sacaron de mis pensamientos. –Para usar tanto… ella debe ser una chica bastante superficial.

–…– no supe que decir, pero sin embargo sus palabras me sacaron una sonrisa, él volteo a verme e igualmente me sonrió.

–Bien…– le dio por su lado Meiko y volteo a verme. – ¿Quién es tu "amigo" Rin?

Aunque sé que ellos insinúan otra cosa…–Soy Rinto Haine.

–Bien Rinto ellos son Luka, Miku, Meiko, Haku, Dell, Mikuo hermano de Miku, Meito hermano de Meiko, Gakupo, Kaito y Len– le dije señalando a los respectivos.

–Mucho gusto, gracias por estar cuidando todo este tiempo de Rin.

–Ah… no tienes que agradecer por eso, nosotros la apreciamos mucho ¿Cierto? – respondió Miku.

–Aun así, se los gradezco– dio una reverencia, Rinto siempre fue muy educado y formal con todos.

–Se nota que ella es importante para ti chico– dijo Gakupo con seriedad pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Rinto volteo a verlo.

–Así es, ella es a quien más protegía cuando iba en mi colegio. Siempre ha sido la más importante para mí y eso no va a cambiar– volteo a verme y me sonrió, todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas ante lo que dijo y en efecto cayeron bajo su encanto. Len solo opto por poner una cara de fastidio y los demás comenzaron a burlarse de su expresión, yo por mi parte me sonroje ante lo que Rinto dijo, cosa que al parecer a Len le molesto más.

– ¡Bien bien! – Dijo Gakupo riéndose y le dijo unas palmaditas en la espalda a Len, –Rin, Len, empecemos con el ultimo ensayo, luego todos pueden vagar por ahí y ver los puestos– Después se dirigió a Rinto quien había estado mirando a Len todo este tiempo. Len y yo caminamos hacia enfrente de todos, vi como Gakupo hablaba con Rinto pero desde la distancia en que estábamos solo lograba ver su movimiento de labios. – Veo que te has dado cuenta, nuestro chico es orgulloso por lo que no demuestra que le quiere aunque es muy fácil saberlo sin embargo contamos con que ella es bastante despistada, por eso no se ha dado cuenta y eso le ha causado problemas aun así nosotros sabemos lo que ambos sienten y puedo darme cuenta que tu también.

–Lo sé, también se que yo no tengo oportunidad, ella sabe mis sentimientos e incluso se los he demostrado y aun así no ha cambiado nada, se que ella le quiere y me gustaría ayudarla, a decir verdad se como lo hare sin embargo con lo que hare puede que cambie las cosas y yo salga ganando y si no es así entonces estaré satisfecho de que ella este feliz. Aun así no pienso dejárselo fácil a ese tal Len, si la quiere, que luche por ella. Como están las cosas él no se la merece.

–En verdad te preocupas por tu chica, serás un buen hombre, debo decir que yo por mi parte disfrutare ver esto, espero que los os den lo mejor de sí.

Mikuo y Haku comenzaron a arreglar el sonido, mientras Luka Kaito nos daban instrucciones a mí y Len sobre algunos movimientos que haríamos cuando estuviéramos en el escenario, los demás tan solo esperaban a que el último ensayo diera comienzo. Una vez todo estuvo listo le dimos la señal a Mikuo y la música se escucho junto con mi voz cantando los primeros versos, seguida de la voz de Len. SeeU se veía realmente emocionada y la vez molesta, supongo porque era yo la que cantaba una canción romántica con su prometido, pensar eso me puso algo triste, en cambio Rinto me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, a él no parecía importarle que Len estuviera cantando esa clase de canción conmigo, yo sabía que eso era porque en ese momento solo me miraba fijamente a mí, solo a mí y a nadie más, como si estuviéramos solos los dos ene sa habitación.

A decir verdad yo estaba algo tensa, puesto que primero haber peleado con Len, con todo lo que paso… y después estar cantando una canción romántica, como que no tenía mucho sentido, pero la mirada de Rinto y su sonrisa me relajaron, comencé a mirarlo solo a él, sentí que si hacia eso podía concentrarme. Y así fue, el ensayo fue un éxito y a todos es gusto la interpretación.

– ¡Muy bien! Seguro que esta vez sí ganaremos.

–Bien hecho Rin, Len.

Podía escuchar los lagos de todos, me acerque a Rinto y le sonreí. – ¿Y bien?

–Muy bien hecho pequeña– dijo con voz amable, tomo mi rostro suavemente entre sus manos y acerco su boca a mi frente para depositar en ella un tierno beso, ara mi eso era normal, sonreí.

Olvide por ese momento que aunque para mí eso fuera lo más norma del mundo, para los demás no, cuando los vi, todos tenían diferentes expresión. Las chicas por ejemplo tenían expresiones enternecidas, los chicos, unos tenían simplemente una sonrisa burlona, de la buena manera, o simplemente sorprendidos pero de manera en que lo aceptaban. Pero en el que me fije más fue en Len que tenía una expresión sombría. Al ver que le estaba mirando tomo a SeeU de la cintura y la acerco a él, para luego besarla intensamente. Me dolió y aparte la mirada rápidamente, todos los demás se quedaron muy sorprendidos y sin habla. Rinto me tomo de la mano y con la otra levanto mi rostro.

–Vámonos– me susurro, y así, frente a todos me llevo hacia la salida, logrando escapar del dolor.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Imagen de cómo estaba Rin sobre Rinto cuando se le lanzo. .<p>

1.- El proveedor de voz de SeeU fue la artista Kim Tahi, integrante de la banda de K-pop "Glam". Es por eso que le he puesto el apellido de la artista que interpreta su voz, para quienes se preguntaban el porqué las iniciales "S.T"

2.- El recuerdo de Rin sobre SeeU es una escena del capítulo 11 por si no lo recuerdan.

3.- Se aplica a la persona que se considera el centro de todo, que piensa que es muy importante y que todo el mundo se ha de preocupar de él.

**HOLA A TODO/AS! COMO SIEMPRE ME DICULPO POR LA TARDANZA EN ACTUALIZAR GOMENE! W PERO BUENO COMO SIEMPRE LES PROMETO (Mas vale tarde que nunca ;D) LES TRAIGO EL 15 CAPITULO (ya le toca sufrir a Len muajajajajaja ¬u¬) Y CON ESO EL "LEMON" SE ACERCA TAMBIEN ^^ SOLO ESPERENME UN POCO MAS. pUES ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO EL CAPITULO Y DISFRUTENLO JEJE PARA QUIENES PENSARON QUE LA CHICA MISTERIOSA ERA Lenka (creo que todas lo pensaron xD ) YA VIERON QUE NO ERA ASI, DE HECHO NUNCA PENSE PONERLA A ELLA EN LA HISTORIA JAJA SI NO QUE ERA SeeU, (nuestra querida y amada SeeU xD (jeje no se si a ustedes les agrade o les guste SeeU, en lo personal a mi no me desagrada pero tampoco es una de mis Vocaloid favoritas pero me parecio buena para el papel ^^)) **

**PUES ES TODO, SOLO ESPERO TERMINAR PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAP, ESO SI, YA ESTA COMENZADO, SOLO DEBO TERMINARLO :)**

**AHORA CONTESTO REVIEWS:**

**chicamisterio-kagamine:** jaja gracias xD espero que te guste este cap :)

**amy salas: **jeje tranqui, que el lemon cada vez esta mas cerca ^^

**Nyo: **hace bastante que no se nada de ti D: eso es preocupante, gracias por tus palabras como viste no no es Lenka jeje espero te haya gustado el cap, espero estar leyendote pronto :)

**Lilliam:** gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, si como vez es SeeU jeje y si jajaj ahora le toca sufrir a Len! muajajajajajaja-cof cof cof! ejemm... esta bien esta bien jaja los dos se daran celos eso tenlo por seguro y si habra mas besitos -3- jajajaja , espero te guste este capi :3

**Sawako Kagamine: **pues veras, esa es la intencion de Rinto, que Rin lo elija a el pero el se dio cuenta de que ella quiere a otra persona sin embargo como lo dice en el capitulo, el le ayudara a Rin con Len pero al mismo tiempo conquistando a Rin, oseasele que Rinto hara situaciones en donde este coqueteando con Ri ocasionando celos a Len y ver si este actua de alguna manera, como diijo, "Si la quiere que luche por ella" ;) jeje espero te haya gustado el cap ^^

**jaly-san 026: **gracias! que bueno que te gusto! ^^ y no, como viste no es Lenka jeje (todos pensaron que seria ella ._. jaja)

**ExodoGaiaSS:** Hola! que bien nueva lectora! :DD jeje gracias que bueno que te guste el fic :3 y nop, como viste no era Lenka jaja si no que SeeU jeje ups! eso no es bueno porque ultimamente tardo en actualizar, saber que esperaras los capis con impaciencia me presiona waaaaa! jajaja pero que bueno ^^

**HimeCavallone:** jaja que bien que te gusto! me alegro :) y sip! ahora le toca a Len sufrir gracias a Rinto! muajajajajaja! xD

**YuzukiToriOnee-san:** jeje tu estas de acuerdo conmigo wuuii! jaja sobre que ahora le toca sufrir a Len muajajajajajja! Gracias a Rinto xD jaja bueno que bueno que te guste, me alegro :)

**dekki yorokobi:** jajajaya vez, asi pasa cuando sucede xD ok no jeje espero te guste este cap :3

**Alejhandora:** jaja que bueno que te guste la historia, eso me hace feiz :DDD! aqui el nuevo capi, espero te guste :3

**Y PUES CON ESO ES TODO! DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, CUALQUIER COSA HAGANMELO SABER ^^ Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL NUEVO CAPI, SE QUE TALVEZ NO ACTUALICE PRONTO PERO TENGA POR SGURO QUE LO HARE, TARDE, PERO ACTUALIZARE JAJA, ME DESPIDO**

**MATTA-NE! **

**by SaKura Kiino.**


	16. Chapter 16

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

…

_Cap16. Primer ronda._

**Len POV:**

Después de haber comenzado a besar a SeeU ella no tardo en corresponder el beso, incluso lo intensifico más. Solo pude sentir a Rin y a Rinto pasando rápidamente a lado de nosotros para salir del salón para después escuchar sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo, aun así yo seguí besando a SeeU. Palabras o más bien insultos como "tonto, idiota y estúpido" aparecían en mi mente, creo que eran los que más me definían en el momento, así me sentía. Más aun porque Rin se fue sin siquiera importarle que besara a SeeU. Abrí mis ojos y me separe de SeeU, la mire por un instante sin emoción alguna y ella solo me sonrió como si tratara de seducirme. Desvié mi mirada de ella y la clave en mis compañeros, los chicos se veían serios, las chicas solo desviaron su mirada.

– ¡Bien bien SeeU-chan! – hablo Miku y camino hacia la mencionada para posarse detrás de ella y tomarla de los hombros. –Vamos a dar una vuelta por la escuela.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero quiero quedarme con Len! – reprochó.

–Está bien SeeU, ve con ellas, luego te alcanzo– sabia que las chicas querían sacar de allí a SeeU a propósito, seguro eso tenía que ver con las expresiones que tenían los chicos en sus rostros, se notaba que algo querían decirme.

–Está bien, solo porque mi Len lo dice… ¡Las acompañare, siéntanse afortunadas!

–Si si… ahora vamos– Luka la tomó de la muñeca y la llevo fuera del salón con ayuda de Miku quien sin mucho esfuerzo empujaba a SeeU para que apresurara a salir, después Meiko y Haku las siguieron.

Una vez se fueron yo tome asiento cerca de la ventana y mire hacia afuera, apareció en mi rostro una sonrisa irónica y burlona dedicada a mí, al haberme asomado por la ventana pude ver a Rin con aquel chico, tomados de la mano y como si nada hubiera pasado Rin estaba sonriendo, se veía tan feliz. Me gustaba verla así, pero era como una tortura para mi saber que no era yo quien la hacía feliz, mas aun era lastimosamente cruel saber que se tuvieran tanta confianza.

– ¿Qué no puede soltarle la mano ni por un segundo? – era claro que en mi voz no se ocultaba la molestia, ni siquiera haría intento de ocultar lo que era evidente.

–Entonces es eso– hablo Kaito.

– ¿El qué? –dije yo como si no supiera a que se referían. No aparte mi mirada de Rin ni de su cercanía con el chico, me dolía, a cada segundo me dolía más y aun así no apartaba mi vista. Era como si me gustara torturarme.

–Celos, estas celoso– contesto. – Es tan obvio.

–Tan obvio que ella ni cuenta se ha dado– reí y voltee a verlos, sus miradas eran serias pero sabia que se estaban preocupando no solo por ella si no por mi también, sonreí. – que lógico suena eso.

–Idiota, de la manera en que tú manejas tus celos, es obvio que ella piense que no son celos sino más bien que ni siquiera tomas interés de que haya otro chico detrás de ella– hablo ahora Meito.

–Tiene razón, como hace un momento ¿No pudiste hacer otra cosa en vez de besar a tu prometida frente a ella? –Mikuo tenía razón, había muchas posibles maneras para no haber actuado como lo hice y sin embargo me fui por lo más fácil para mí.

–Como tu dijiste, es mi prometida, es normal que la bese– solo buscaba excusas.

–Te apoyamos Len, pero creo que si Rin termina eligiendo a ese chico, por una parte sería más razonable…– voltee a ver furioso a Kaito cuando dijo eso.

– ¡Que estás diciendo! ¿Por qué el elegirlo a él sería la mejor opción eh? ¡Anda, dime porque! – pensar en que sucediera eso me alteraba demasiado.

–Las chicas son sensibles, sin embargo Rin ha demostrado ser fuerte, siempre soportando cada vez que le has lastimado, siempre viéndote con una sonrisa después de eso para luego volver a sufrir, ¿pero sabes que eso no va a durar siempre verdad? – sonreí con dolor y rencor, lo que decía Gakupo era tan cierto, llegaría el momento en que Rin ya no soportaría mas y buscaría alguien más, viendo la situación en la que me encontraba, era más que obvio que ese momento ya estaba llegando.

–En estos momentos se podría decir que ese chico es su "salvador", si al final lo elige a él no sería sorpresa, porque es él quien en este momento le está ayudando a olvidar ese dolor que tu, la persona que la quiere, le ha causado– estaba comenzando a odiar que Dell y que todos ellos tuvieran razón, más que eso, estaba comenzando a odiarme a mi más de lo que ya hacía, porque eso que decían ellos lo sabía muy bien y aun así no hacía nada para cambiarlo.

–Solo piensa, es normal que elija lo que le hace bien a lo que le hace mal– Kaito tomo asiento cerca de donde yo me encontraba, yo ahora estaba totalmente mudo.

–Y ahora piensa esto también– hablo Gakupo para después preguntar. – ¿La quieres?

–…– mis dientes se mostraron en una sonrisa forzada y burlesca, era tonto que me preguntara eso "Si, claro que si" esa debió haber sido mi respuesta y aun así no pude decirla, porque si hablaba ellos escucharían en mi voz que todo lo que decían me estaba afectando.

–Si la quieres hazte responsable de tus sentimientos y de los de ella– siguió Meito, aunque no lo dijera, sabían muy bien que un "Si" era la respuesta, porque ya se los había dicho antes, que ella me gusta. – ¡deja de ser tan idiota y actúa para tenerla sin hacerle daño!

– ¡Dinos Len! ¿Quieres que ella sea feliz? ¡Deja de lastimarla! – de un momento a otro fueron ellos los que comenzaron a alterarse por mi falta de respuestas, incluso Dell quien acababa de hablar había cambiado su tono frio a uno realmente intranquilo.

– ¿Quieres que ese chico te la gane Len? ¿A quién vas a elegir, a la chica que amas o a la chica con la que estas obligado a estar? – Todos me estaban haciendo pensar, Rin ahora era feliz, yo mismo lo había visto – ¡Contesta! – y a la petición de Mikuo por una respuesta me decidí.

–Ya lo sé ya lo sé, que se le va a hacer ¿no? – voltee a verlos y les mostré una expresión despreocupada y totalmente falsa –si quiero que Rin sea feliz, creo que es mejor que las cosas se queden como están– vi como sus expresiones cambiaron a unas sorprendidas, supongo que no esperaban que me rindiera y mas porque lo decía como si no me importara, les di la espalda para dirigirme a la salida –que ella este con él, así no sufrirá mas, yo me quedare con SeeU– comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. –Después de todo, es mi prometida.

–Espera Len ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Kaito, cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta voltee levemente mi cabeza y los mire,

–Voy a buscar a SeeU y luego nos iremos a casa, así que espero que nadie vaya a molestar de alguna forma en todo el dia, estaré ocupado divirtiéndome con las visitas– sonreí confiado y pícaramente, luego giré la perilla y salí, pude escuchar lo que dijeron cuando me fui. Ellos claramente entendieron lo que quise insinuar.

–Eso significa que se rendirá con Rin, que idiota es– Kaito suspiro.

–Vaya… la chica acaba de llegar y ya se va a aprovechar de ella– dijo Mikuo.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo alejándome del salón, no quería ver a nadie. Claro que esa confianza también era totalmente falsa, solo era una portada para que no descubrieran lo que realmente sentía en el momento. En realidad mi interior estaba completamente destrozado, pero sabía que la decisión era la mejor que pude haber tomado. Es mejor que ella no esté a mi lado siendo feliz a que este a mi lado sufriendo.

Una vez encontré a SeeU y a las demás, les agradecí fingidamente a las chicas por cuidar de ella y me lleve a SeeU conmigo, cruzando por los pasillos y el patio esperando no encontrarme con Rin y su acompañante, eso solo haría mi sufrimiento peor. Tan solo quería llegar a casa y olvidarme completamente de lo que sucedió hoy y tenía el plan perfecto para eso. Camine apresurado tomando de la mano a SeeU haciendo que ella también caminara rápidamente y así a paso veloz logramos llegar y una vez dentro y bien cerrada la puerta, volví a tomar a SeeU de la mano y la dirigí a una de las muchas habitaciones de mi casa.

–Esta será tu habitación, por cierto ¿y tu equipaje? – hable para que no sospechara nada.

– ¡Wow! Que linda, no te preocupes por el equipaje luego llegara– ella volteo a verme y me sonrió –Len…

Ya no pudo continuar, la bese, un beso desesperado, la tome de la cintura acercándola mas y mas a mí, ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos intensificando el beso, mordí su labio y mi lengua entro a su boca para de nuevo saborearla. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer sus caderas y su espalda subiendo y bajando en desesperadas caricias, la acerque poco a poco a la cama y la recosté para luego comenzar a besar su cuello y desabrochar su blusa, ella comenzaba a emitir pequeños suspiros y gemidos. Así el juego para olvidarme de todo comenzó.

**Rin POV:**

Después de salir huyendo del salón con Rinto estuvimos merodeando por los puestos del colegio, y comprobé que es realmente enorme el lugar. Gracias a que Rinto estuvo a mi lado en ese momento en que Len beso a SeeU sin importarle mi presencia, pude desaparecer de esa escena, si Rinto no hubiera estado a mi lado en ese momento yo me hubiera quedado paralizada y simplemente no habría hecho o dicho algo. Pero él, Rinto me salvo de aquel momento.

Durante el tiempo que estuve en el festival me divertí mucho, me la pase muy bien con él y recordé muchos momentos que estuvimos juntos en mi antiguo colegio, fue como estar de nuevo en aquellos viejos tiempos donde no conocía a Len. Pero al recordar eso pensé que por una parte seria bueno regresar a esa vida, porque así no sufriría; sin embargo si me dieran esa opción yo creo que sería muy difícil para mí aceptarla porque eso implicaría muchas cosas y una de ellas sería el jamás haber entrado a este prestigioso colegio, el jamás haber conocido a ninguno de mis amigos y a Len.

En todo el dia ya no volví a ver a ninguna de las chicas o los chicos. Rinto y yo decidimos volver a mi casa y logre convencerlo de que se quedara hospedado allí que en algún otro lugar. Mi madre siempre lo vio como a un hijo puesto que sabe que siempre ha estado conmigo y al igual que yo lo conoce desde pequeño, además es amiga de la mamá de Rinto. En si, a pesar de que el dia estuvo algo complicado, gracias a su visita pude seguir.

La mañana siguiente llego y con ella el dia en que Len y yo nos enfrentaríamos en la primera ronda del concurso contra los representantes del colegio Utau.

Al despertarme busque mi uniforme escolar, mi bolso y una vez estuve lista baje rápidamente las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina, no me fije quien se encontraba en la cocina, simplemente me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer el desayuno ya preparado.

–Buenos días pequeña, se te ve con ánimos hoy– levante mi vista y vi a Rinto quien se sentó a la mesa para comer su desayuno. – ¿Te gusta? Lo hice especialmente para ti.

–Buenos días Rinto– mire mi desayuno y le sonreí. – Si, muchas gracias pero… – mire alrededor y no logre ver a Yuka así que conociéndolo supuse que le habría pedido dejarle hacerlo para mí. –Te levantaste muy temprano ¿verdad? No tenías que molestarte, eres mi invitado.

–No, por mi está bien, yo quería hacerlo, ya que hoy tienes la competencia de la que me hablaste ayer.

– ¡Gracias Rinto, esta delicioso! – el simplemente sonrió.

Después de terminar el desayuno, Rinto y yo nos dirigimos hacia la escuela, en el camino nos encontramos con Dell, cosa que ya era normal para mí. Al llegar los tres a la entrada pudimos notar que había mas gente que el primer dia del festival, Dell dijo que era lo normal puesto que venían a ver el concurso, por eso el no estaba sorprendido, al contrario de Rinto y yo, pero aun así yo era la más sorprendida de los tres. Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Nos dirigimos al salón del club donde ya habían llegado todos, solo faltaba una persona en llegar y ese era Len, aun así no tardo mucho en aparecer con su prometida.

– ¡Muy bien chicos, tenemos 3 horas antes del concurso, usaremos una para ensayar la canción, una para ensayar algunos movimientos y la última antes del concurso para que se arreglen con los vestuarios! – mando Meiko, se notaba que estaba completamente emocionada por lo que se aproximaba.

– ¿Qué vestuario será el que usaremos? – pregunte, estaba tan nerviosa, pero aun así quería saber más del tema.

–No te preocupes Rin, es sorpresa pero te aseguro que te gustara– Luka me guiño el ojo, después de todo no pude obtener algún detalle.

–Bien, como saben, en el momento de que ellos tengan que cambiarse, los chicos ayudaran a Len y las chicas a Rin, eso era obvio, Len utilizara este salón y las chicas el salón continuo ¿De acuerdo? – una vez que Gakupo termino de decir la indicación todos contestamos con un "Si" al unisonó.

Haku y Mikuo comenzaron a preparar el sonido para el ensayo mientras yo trataba de calmarme, ni siquiera estaba aun en el escenario y ya sentía que estaba temblando.

– ¿Nerviosa pequeña? – Rinto me abrazó desde atrás y susurro a mi oído. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y el beso mi mejilla. –Tranquila, estarás bien.

Pude ver como Len nos veía desde lejos, molesto, cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos el evadió mi mirada y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez haya sido mi imaginación pero algo estaba diferente en él, su mirada de alguna manera era diferente, se le notaba molestia pero había algo más, algo que no pude descifrar, aunque sentía que sabía lo que era.

– ¡Rin, Len! – Haku nos llamo para empezar todo, nosotros acudimos a su llamado.

Después de pasar las dos primeras horas cantando e interpretando movimientos para cuando estuviéramos sobre el escenario, llego la hora en que nos mostrarían los trajes. Luka y Miku fueron a buscarlos al salón continuo y al regresar traían una caja con ellas. La colocaron en la mesa y Len y yo nos acercamos para poder verlos, las vestimentas eran muy similares pero diferentes, los mismos colores para los dos.

–Toma Len, este es el tuyo– le indico Miku, el extendió cada parte de su traje. Consistía en una camisa blanca al estilo marinerito con corbata amarilla y unas bermudas (1) color negro con un cinturón amarillo, algunos accesorios de color negro con detalles en amarillo que se colocan en los brazos y piernas y para los pies, un par de tenis color blanco con suela amarilla. En el pecho tenia la clave de FA.

– Y este es el tuyo– me indico Luka para luego entregarme mi vestimenta. La mía consistía en un short negro con un cinturón amarillo, una blusa sin mangas blanca al mismo estilo marinerito, en vez de tener una corbata la mía tenía un moño, los mismos accesorios para brazos y piernas y el mismo par de tenis con los mismos colores. En el pecho tenia la clave de SOL.

Así el tiempo pasó volando y la hora de la competencia llego.

**Len POV:**

De un momento a otro todos comenzaron a actuar con nerviosismo, como si fueran ellos mismos los que fueran a estar parados sobre el escenario frente a todos. No es como si tuvieran miedo escénico, claro que no, esta es una escuela que forma artistas así que el miedo escénico no debe existir en nosotros. Aunque Rin y yo fuéramos quienes interpretaríamos la canción, ellos eran quienes habían creado la letra y la música de la canción y los trajes que ahora llevábamos puestos, esas características eran cosas que también calificaban los jueces, en si nosotros solo poníamos nuestras voces.

– ¡Chicos! – llamo Meiko, Rin y yo atendimos a su llamado. –Nosotros debemos irnos antes puesto que el público debe estar dentro del auditorio antes de que la función comience ya que cuando sea la hora de la presentación as puertas se serraran, por eso tengan esto. – nos dio una hoja donde indicaba el numero de una habitación y el horario de la programación del evento del concurso. –Pues suerte y no lleguen tarde ¡Oyeron!

–Si– dijimos Rin y yo al unisonó.

–Por cierto Len, nos llevaremos a SeeU con nosotros– voltee a ver a Luka y le asentí con un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta de que estaba bien.

–Rin, yo también me voy con ellos, suerte pequeña– el amigo de Rin se acerco a ella y le deposito un beso en a frente para después acariciar su cabeza, yo desvié mi mirada para intentar no verlos. Note que SeeU me estaba observando, le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. Otra sonrisa falsa.

Después de eso Rin y yo nos quedamos completamente solos en el salón, sin decir nada yo salí por la puerta para dirigirme hacia la dirección que indicaba la hoja que Meiko nos había dado y Rin me siguió, todo el tiempo caminando detrás de mi sin decir nada. Cuando llegamos el silencio entre nosotros seguía, en esos momentos comencé a maldecir ese incomodo silencio. Pero sucedió algo que me sorprendió, por cómo han estado las cosas no esperaba que pasara. Rin hablo y gracias a que ella parecía no afectarle nada de esto, yo también pude hablar como si nada hubiera pasado y como si mis sentimientos no me estuvieran carcomiendo vivo.

Voltee a verla, ella siguió hablando, oía lo que decía pero no la escuchaba, al verla solo podía pensar en que ese traje que traía puesto se veía hecho especialmente para ella. Claro si olvidamos que en realidad si estaba hecho especialmente para que ella lo utilizara en la competencia. A lo que me refería era que ese traje la hacía ver aun mas como una niña pequeña, le quedaba perfecto. Innumerables ganas recorrían mi cuerpo, ganas de abrazarla, de tomarla en mis brazos y no soltarla, tenía muchas ganas de besarla de nuevo. Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, no podía o más bien no quería controlarme.

–Si te sientes tan nerviosa…– sentí como se paralizo en el momento en que la toque, coloque mis manos en sus mejillas y la mire a los ojos, podía escuchar a su corazón latir. Sonreí seductoramente y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle algo.

**Rin POV:**

Cuando Len y yo nos quedamos solos en el salón no sabía qué hacer o que decir, así que en un principio no hice el intento. Vi como el salió de salón y lo seguí, mientras caminábamos solo podía verle la espalda, pensaba en que decir y como romper ese silencio que nos consumía. Cuando llegamos al auditorio entramos a una habitación que se encontraba detrás del escenario, sentía que mis piernas temblaban y comenzaba a imaginarme a mí sobre el escenario, estaba tan nerviosa, jamás había estado sobre un escenario. Voltee a ver a Len quien me daba la espalda, el parecía estar tan calmado, seguro participar en actuaciones como estas era normal para él. Un chico siempre rodeado de fans… debe estar acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Es por eso que me anime a hablar, tal vez el podría decir algo que me ayudase a calmarme.

–Esto es tan nuevo para mí, no puedo creer que vaya a estar frente a tantas personas…– el volteo a verme y yo lo mire también –estoy tan nerviosa…– sonreí un poco apenada. Pero el no dijo nada, simplemente siguió mirándome, sin hacer alguna expresión, solo parecía como si estuviera analizándome. Su mirada era muy penetrante.

Aparte mi mirada y me reí un poco, el hecho de que el no dijera nada ni cambiara su expresión y que solo me estuviese mirando sin despegar su mirada me estaba poniendo aun más nerviosa, mi corazón estaba comenzando a palpitar más rápido de lo normal. Decidí seguir hablando para intentar que el dijera algo.

– ¿Tu no estas nervioso? – lo mire de reojo, no hubo respuesta, reí –Jaja… por supuesto que no lo estas, esto debe ser normal para ti ¿No? – vi como el comenzó a acercarse –sin embargo esta es mi primera vez y…

Al sentir su tacto me sonroje, estaba totalmente sorprendida, lo mire a los ojos al igual que él me miraba a mí, ninguno de los dos apartaba las miradas y luego sonrió, se encontraba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración. También creí poder escuchar como latía su corazón, un latido muy rápido, pero pese a que mi corazón latía de la misma manera, tal vez lo había confundido.

–Si te sientes tan nerviosa… – había posado sus manos suavemente en mis mejillas, mi corazón latía mas y más rápido que antes, verlo sonreír tan confiadamente solo hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa pero a razón de mi nerviosismo ya no era por el escenario si no por tenerlo así tan cerca, se acerco a mi oído. –Cuando estés en el escenario solo mírame a mí, solo piensa en mí y en nadie mas– me susurro para luego besarme.

Al principio se había acercado a mis labios, yo cerré fuertemente mis ojos, pero solo pude sentir un ligero rose de sus labios con los míos para luego sentir que besó suavemente mi frente. Me sentí decepcionada pero a la vez aliviada, abrí mis ojos. Al ver que yo lo miraba sonrió juguetón y volvió a acercarse, esta vez beso mi nariz, el mantenía los ojos cerrados y yo trataba de no respirar. Mala idea porque necesitaba aire y él se encontraba aun muy cerca de mí. Respire lentamente tratando de que él no pudiera sentir mi respiración, pero al exhalar fui traicionada por mis pulmones, mi aliento llego a sus labios y el abrió sus ojos, solo volvió a sonreír. Me miro por unos segundos a os ojos, mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía como si se fuera a salir, luego acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo, cerro sus ojos, yo los mantenía abiertos viendo como la distancia se iba acortando poco a poco, estaba segura de que ahora si me besaría. Pero solo pude sentir sus labios rozando con los míos.

**Len POV:**

Había tratado de contenerme para no besarla, pero ver que la tenia completamente para mí en ese momento no me ayudaba a resistirme. Iba a besarla pero solo llegue a rozar sus labios con los míos de nuevo, un torturador y tentador roce. La voz hablando por el micrófono para dar comienzo a la presentación y los golpes de alguien en la puerta de la habitación en donde estábamos y su voz pidiendo pasar se escucharon, eso fue lo que me detuvo. En ese momento abrí mis ojos y mire unos segundos a Rin, se veía muy avergonzada, eso me hizo sonreír pedante, luego me aleje de ella y la solté, camine hacia una silla y me senté en ella. Rin simplemente se quedo parada y completamente sonrojada, verla así me hizo sonreír aun mas, volver a ver esa expresión en ella me aliviaba un poco.

–Adelante– ordené y la puerta se abrió dándole el paso a una mujer con traje de secretaria y una libreta en la cual pareció revisar algo y luego volteo a vernos.

–Rin y Len ¿Cierto? – Nosotros asentimos, –Bien, entraran por la escalera A, una vez el presentador los mencione ustedes deben subir al escenario ¿Entendieron? – nosotros solo volvimos a asentir. –Bien, será mejor que salgan de una vez y se vayan colocando. –Suerte.

Segundos después de que la señora salió yo me levante para hacer caso a la indicación, me acerque a Rin y le tome de la muñeca. Ella se veía bastante nerviosa aun.

–Vamos– comencé a jalarla para ir hacia donde nos habían indicado, al llegar note que ella seguía bastante nerviosa.

No dije nada y solo me coloqué a su lado, ella miraba al piso y apretaba fuertemente sus manos, de vez en cuando su respiración se volvía fuerte, como si intentara calmarse. Sentí que debía hacer algo para que se tranquilizara. Lo que le había dicho momentos atrás pensé que le ayudaría pero debió confundirlo cuando comencé a besarle la frente. La mire de nuevo y me acerque un poco más a ella hasta que mi hombro pudo tocar el suyo, separe sus manos para tener el control de una y poder entrelazarla con la mía, voltee mi mirada al frente y vi de reojo como ella voltio a verme un poco sorprendida y curiosa para después mantener su vista en nuestro agarre, entonces aun sin mirarla hable.

–Cuando estés en el escenario haz lo que te dije antes, solo piensa en mí, en que solo yo estoy a tu lado y que no hay nadie más, solo mírame a mí y a nadie más, imagina que ahí solo estamos tu y yo completamente solos y sobre todo sonríe y diviértete.

–Len…– susurro.

La voz del presentador se escuchó indicando que debíamos salir, no yo me retrase ningún segundo y avance subiendo al escenario y llevando a Rin conmigo, ella apretó mas el agarre de nuestras manos y yo le devolví el apretón para indicarle que todo saldría bien, así salimos a escenario, tomados de la mano.

Busque disimuladamente a los demás en las primeras filas de asientos y rápidamente pude ubicarlos. A todos se les veía algo sorprendidos, el amigo de Rin tenía una sonrisa en el rostro con un mensaje de "Disfrútalo mientras puedes" y SeeU se le veía molesta; claro está que todo eso era porque Rin y yo nos manteníamos agarrados de la mano. Todo el demás público presente aplaudía y gritaba a nuestra presencia y a la del otro equipo, el cual era integrado por un chico de cabellera blanca y ojos azules, su vestimenta eran unos pantalones negros con rayas a los costados azules y una camisa blanca y mangas negras con un diseño muy futurista con unas botas blancas con detalles en negro. La compañera de este chico tenía un largo cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color, su vestimenta era conformada por un vestido blanco que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo y tenia detalles en azul con peluche en los hombros, unos guantes azules, calcetas a rayas azules y rojas y unas botas blancas; su diseño era menos futurista pero contrastaban excelente.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Representando a la muy conocida y famosa escuela Utau! ¡El equipo rojo! ¡Miki Furukawa y Piko Utatane! – una vez los mencionaron ellos hicieron un saludo y una sonrisa. El público aplaudió fuertemente.

– ¡Por este lado y representando a la muy afamada escuela Vocaloid! – el presentador volteo a vernos y rápidamente se dio cuenta de nuestras manos entrelazadas. – ¡El equipo amarillo y al parecer también pareja! – la cámara hizo un acercamiento a nuestro agarre y la imagen de nuestras manos entrelazadas fuertemente apareció en todas las pantallas del escenario. El publico exclamo aun más de lo que había exclamado antes, – ¡Rin Hiraki y Len Kagamine! – yo solo me aproveche de la situación y bese la mano que le estaba sosteniendo a Rin ocasionando que ella se sonrojara y que el publico aplaudiera y exclamara más fuertemente.

Rin y yo dimos un saludo al público con la mano y un agradecimiento con una reverencia. El presentador no nos dejaba de mirar, al parecer había tomado interés en nosotros, mire a los jueces y note que ellos también nos veían atentamente inclusive parecían bastante interesados sobre lo que el presentador había afirmado sobre que Rin era mi novia. Mire de reojo a nuestros contrincantes, la chica se notaba molesta y trataba de ocultarlo con una sonrisa mientras el chico se encontraba serio y no dejaba de mirar a Rin. Cuando vi esa mirada en él decidí mantenerme lo más cerca de Rin mientras estemos en el colegio.

Minutos después el presentador índico el primer equipo que cantaría, Miki y Piko fueron los primeros.

– ¡Ahora! ¡Para el tema que se eligió para la primera ronda! ¡Aquí está el equipo rojo interpretando…!– así la música comenzó a sonar y el concurso dio inicio.

**Rin POV:**

Después de que toda la presentación acabara yo trate de bajar lo más rápido del escenario y una vez estuve fuera de él me sentí completamente aliviada. Len y yo regresamos a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos antes, lo mire y se veía tan relajado como si nada de lo que paso ahí arriba le hubiera afectado, en cambio yo solo mantenía una cosa en mi cabeza, lo que el presentador había dicho, que Len y yo éramos pareja y también lo que paso, que Len actuó como si fuera verdad. El otro equipo ya estaba interpretando su canción.

–Len– el volteo a verme y yo mantenía mi vista en algún punto imaginario en la pared. – Gracias por lo que hiciste para que me tranquilizara pero…

– ¿Pero…?– repitió el después de que yo no hable unos segundos.

–Deberíamos arreglar el malentendido– dije al fin.

– ¿Malentendido? ¿Cuál? –pregunto como si no estuviera al tanto de la situación.

–Tú sabes… sobe que nos confundieron como pareja– voltee a verle de reojo. El me observaba fijamente.

–Rin, no hubo ningún malentendido– yo abrí mis ojos y voltee a verlo sorprendida, no podía creer que él mismo estaba afirmando que era verdad. –tú y yo cantaremos juntos por lo tanto si somos pareja.

– ¡No me refiero a ese tipo de pareja! – Len no había comprendido lo que había querido decir o eso me había hecho creer. Simplemente comenzó a reírse.

–Lo sé, hablas de que afirmaron que tú y yo tenemos ese tipo de relación amorosa– suspiro. – Pero que hay de malo en eso, deja que lo crean, será divertido. Solo actúa como si fuera verdad.

–P-Pero que dices…– su sonrisa demostraba que lo sucedido le divertía, solo estaba jugando, realmente no le importaba. –po-podrian descubrirnos y e-entonces todo se echaría a p-perder– aun así no podía evitar hablar entrecortadamente.

Len se levanto de la silla donde estaba y se acerco a mí, yo comencé a caminar hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda dio con la pared, Len coloco su brazo a lado de mi cabeza recargándose en la pared, su otra mano la coloco de otro lado de mi cabeza también recargándose en la pared con su palma y logrando rodearme completamente, acerco su cuerpo al mío completamente casi como si fuera a aplastarme contra la pared dejando aproximadamente 3 centímetros de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, recargo su frente en mi cabeza por arriba de mi oreja y luego me susurro.

– ¿Quieres que lo hagamos realidad?, así no existiría el problema de ser descubiertos– después de esas palabras mordió levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, me quede petrificada y por obviedad sonrojada, por si fuera poco mi corazón ya se había alterado y había comenzado a latir fuerte y rápidamente.

Por alguna reacción tome la camisa de Len estrujándola entre mis manos y jalándolo un poco más a mí. Empecé a recordar todo completamente todo, que él tiene una prometida, que todo esto solo es un juego para él, que solo se está divirtiendo, que yo no le gusto.

El al sentir mi agarre dejo mi oreja para verme a la cara y sonrió –Así serias mi _princesa._ – fue esa palabra la que me hizo entender que debía ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar, si quería cambiar debía ser fuerte ante lo que él hacía.

Se acerco otra vez para tratar de besarme, en realidad yo anhelaba besarlo, pero sabía que aunque lo hiciera no sería real, aunque estuviera ahí justamente frente a mí, no sería con los mismos sentimientos por eso debía abstenerme a hacerlo. Por eso lo pare en el momento.

–No digas tonterías Len– le sonreí, el me miro interrogativo así que decidí contestar su duda. Baje mi mirada. – No se puede hacer realidad, ambos lo sabemos, tú tienes a SeeU y yo…– dude un poco en decirlo porque por una parte estaría mintiendo pero por otra, estaba considerando hacer realidad esa opción. –yo tengo a Rinto, el simple hecho de que ellos están aquí también nos delataría, en realidad nos delatarían nuestros sentimientos. Por eso es mejor si solo actuamos.

Cuando levante mi rostro para verlo me di cuenta de que el miraba hacia otro lado, trate de verle los ojos pero su cabello los ocultaba sombríamente, lo único que pude ver en su rostro fue una sonrisa, una que contenía una mezcla de decepción y tristeza, se veía lamentable.

–Actuar ehhh… Ya veo, tienes razón– se separo de mi dejándome libre y camino de nuevo a su asiento, en ningún momento volteo hacia atrás para mirarme y cuando se sentó, se acomodo de tal manera en que me daba la espalda.

Otra vez el silencio se había apoderado de nosotros.

Después de unos minutos unos golpes en la puerta nos sacaron de ese silencio, la mujer que nos había indicado nuestra posición antes entro por la puerta para indicarnos que era nuestro turno de cantar. Len como si nada cambio su actitud rápidamente y me tomo de nuevo la mano, el estaba haciendo lo que habíamos acordado, actuar como si fuésemos una pareja. Salimos de la habitación y nos posicionamos donde nos indico el personal, esta vez seria por separado, el en la escalera A y yo en la B. Pude ver como el chico del otro equipo, Piko iba bajando las escaleras en las que yo me encontraba, el al verme me sonrió y al pasar a lado mío dijo "Suerte Rin", lo que me sorprendió es que recordara mi nombre.

– ¡Ahora viene la linda pareja del quipo amarillo! ¡Interpretando para el tema de la para esta ronda su canción "Romeo and Cinderella"! ¡Un aplauso para Rin y Len!

Cuando subí por las escalera y salí al escenario lo primero que hice fue buscar a Len porque recordé lo que me dijo _"Cuando estés en el escenario haz lo que te dije antes, solo piensa en mí, en que solo yo estoy a tu lado y que no hay nadie más, solo mírame a mí y a nadie más, imagina que ahí solo estamos tu y yo", _lo vi caminado hacia la dirección en donde yo estaba así que comencé a caminar hacia él, ambos nos detuvimos a mitad del escenario frente a frente, el me sonrió tiernamente y aunque sabía que fingía yo le regrese una sonrisa igual y sincera, me extendió su mano para que la tomara y así lo hice, en ese momento el público comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar muy emocionado, todo lo que Len y yo hacíamos era mostrado en las pantallas detrás de nosotros. Len se acerco a mi oído y susurro.

– Solo mírame y piensa en mí– Así tomados de la mano volteamos a ver al público.

– ¡A su señal! – nos indico el presentador.

Respiramos profundamente y Len me apretó mi mano verificando si estaba lista, yo le regrese el apretón en señal de confirmación.

**Len/Rin POV:**

Levantamos nuestras manos entrelazadas mostrándolas en lo alto, esa era la señal y después de soltarnos la música empezó y comenzamos a cantar, nos mirábamos mutuamente, para nosotros solo estábamos los dos en ese momento, solo los dos y nadie más.

No permitas que este amor  
>Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta<br>Ayúdame a escaparme De este sentimiento...

Nos llevamos nuestras manos al pecho, Rin la izquierda y yo la derecha. El público comenzó a aplaudir. Mientras nuestros amigos nos hacían señas que querían decir "Bien" y "Sigan así".

Papá y mamá ya se han ido a su cama  
>Es hora de soñar en esta noche larga<br>Los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir...

Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo  
>Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo<br>Quiero llegar más lejos esta noche...

No me tienes que morder...  
>Avanza sin temer...<br>Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar...

Es que no puedo olvidar los dulces que mamá me daba...

Habíamos comenzado a caminar por el escenario, Len de un lado y yo del otro, yo no miraba directamente al público, de hecho cuando tenía que voltear a verlo veía a un punto en el fondo donde ya no había luz, mientras tanto sobre el escenario solo miraba a Len y el solo me miraba a mí.

Algo nuevo para ti...  
>Y quizá para ti...<br>Y quizá tú lo quieras saber...  
>No me ocultes nada<br>Porque solamente a ti  
>yo te voy a mostrar mi...<p>

En ese momento me acerque a Rin y la tome de la cintura pegando mi frente a la suya, ella me tomo del hombro, luego la tome de la mano y la hice girar alejándonos mutuamente.

Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta  
>Y sólo mi uniforme me voy a llevar<br>El tiempo ahora se va a detener  
>Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar<p>

Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme  
><em>"Yo quiero estar amarrado a ti"<em>  
>Y así la diversión nunca se acabará...<br>_"Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí"_

Me volví a acercar a Len y lo tome de la mano, él rápidamente me jalo hacia él y me abrazo por la espalda, sentí como si lo que estaba cantando me lo estuviera diciendo en realidad. Me dio la vuelta haciéndome girar y se separo de mí.

Me puse en los ojos negro delineador  
>Y prometí portarme bien hoy a tu lado<p>

Pero esta vez no creo que lo lograré...  
>Te atreverás a llegar un poco más lejos<br>En la camisa que esta noche me he puesto  
>Quiero llegar hasta los pliegues negros<em><br>_  
>No me atrevo a morder... No puedo lastimar... Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar<br>Aún así mi papá no quiere permitirnos vernos...  
>Cuando sola me quedé, En ti me apoyé...<br>tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar  
>Ven aquí, Romeo,<br>a rescatarme de este horror  
>En que ellos me tienen...<p>

Esta vez fui yo quien se acerco a Rin, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar hacia mí atrapándola por la cintura inclinándola un poco al suelo, después le bese la mejilla, cosa que hizo que el público exclamara bastante emocionado y alborotado.

El toque de queda de Cenicienta  
>Abandoné la zapatilla de cristal<br>Encuéntrame, quiero ir lejos de aquí  
>Las pesadillas no nos pueden alcanzar...<br>Seguro que ella era idéntica a mí  
>Y que también mintió, dejándola caer<br>Y yo igual ahora la pienso dejar  
>Él (Ella) me debe amar como la (lo) amó yo<br>Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...

Nos acercamos el uno al otro y nos miramos frente a frente y como si estuviéramos jugando al espejo juntamos nuestras palmas y seguimos con la canción, nos mirábamos fijamente.

¿Verás en mi corazón y… así sabrás todo lo que siento?  
>¿Verás en mi interior y… así sabrás todo lo que quiero?<br>Lo siento aún vacío… y espero que puedas completarlo  
>Es algo muy complicado para que tú puedas alcanzarlo...<br>Aún así yo creo que podrás...

Ambos nos acercamos aun más y entrelazamos nuestras manos, Len beso mi mano rápidamente para luego seguir cantando, el público aplaudió y volvió a gritar emocionado.

Yo quiero encontrar la felicidad  
>Pero parece ser que se ha perdido al fin<br>No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad  
>Yo lucharé para tenerte cerca<p>

Pero mis papás no lo van a aceptar  
>Ellos están pensando en algo ajeno a mí<p>

Lo aceptaré, porque es mi vida también  
>No puedo recuperar todo lo que perdí<br>No quiero mentir como Cenicienta  
>Que venga el lobo y me quiera capturar<br>No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad  
>O sino el lobo me va a querer comer<br>Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...

Y para finalizar, Len me giro hacia el agarrándome de la mano para luego devolver el giro alejándome de él, una vuelta más y quedamos de espaldas el uno al otro tomándonos de la mano. La intensidad de los aplausos y el volumen de los gritos de las personas solo representaban una cosa, al público le había gustado la presentación.

Yo también me había dado cuenta de algo y eso era que para mí era imposible olvidarme de Len. La primera ronda había terminado.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>1.- Las bermudas son un tipo de shorts pero más largos llegándoles por debajo de las rodillas, usualmente suelen ser una vestimenta para hombre pero también las hay para mujeres.<p>

**BUENO PUES AQUI EL CAPITULO 16, CREO QUE ESTA VEZ TARDE MENOS EN SUBIR JEJE (ESPERO) PUES NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR ASI QUE PASO A CONTESTAR REVIEWS ^^**

**Diana Kagamine96:** wuiii! nueva lectora! que bien! :DD jeje que bueno que te gusto, y si tranquila ya falta poco para el lemmon juju tranqui, seguro que todos tenemos algo de pervertidos jujuju ¬u¬, espero te haya gustad este capi.

** NoritaEscritora:** Hola! jeje si aveces yo tambien me digo "ya resuelve sus problemas de una vez ¬¬!" pero luego me respondo "es divertido verlos asi todo a su tiempo xD" jeje pero te prometo que esto ya se va a resolver pronto, y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que se me sea posible. Espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Alejhandora: **oooo! jaja bueno si tienes razon en que era imposible que Lily haya sido la de la descripcion, eso por dos razones, 1 porque ya la habia mencionado antes como la profesora de literatura y 2 porque como tu dices, es demasiado mayor jeje y sip, sus padres planean algo y pues ya se sabra mas adelante ^^ y pues ya actualice, espero te haya gustado el capi :3

**Para tod s l s demas que comentaron, muchas gracias por sus reviews, saber que les gusta la historia me anima a continuarla ^^, se que no subo muy rapido los capitulos , pero siempre les cumplo subiendo lo mas pronto que puedo, como prometi al principio de la historia, esta se va a terminar de principio a fin asi que aunque tarde años en subir un capitulo (que exagerado pero puede pasar, aunque espero que no me pase xD) tengan la certeza de que algun dia lo subiere jeje y pues bueno, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente ^^.**

**MATTA-NE!**

**(^w^)/**

**by SAKURAKIINO.**


	17. Chapter 17

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LA CORPORACIÓN YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

…

_Cap17. Segunda Ronda._

**Len POV:**

–"_Rin…–__ la tenia frente a mí, ella me sonreía mientras yo le tomaba de las manos._ –_yo… realmente…_ _te am…"_– estuve a punto de decírselo, pero un viento terriblemente fresco me rodeo el cuerpo tocando mi piel, como si estuviera desnudo.

El lugar, Rin, todo comenzó a desaparecer de mi vista, se desvanecía, fue entonces cuando me desperté. Estaba un poco confundido. Levante levemente mi cabeza aun estando acostado, pude ver mi torso completamente desnudo, levante las sabanas que cubrían hasta apenas por encima de mis caderas, al menos si tenía pantalones. Aun sentía algo de frio, mire hacia la ventana y confirme mis sospechas, estaba abierta lo cual me extraño, yo no recordaba haberla dejado abierta la noche anterior. Me voltee de lado dándole la espalda a la ventana y mirando el lugar vacio y desacomodado a mi lado en la cama, donde se podía oler perfectamente el perfume de SeeU, la noche anterior había dormido otra vez con ella. Me lleve una de mis manos a mi rostro pasándolo desde mi frente hasta mi boca mientras bufaba molesto, me deje caer de espaldas otra vez. Volví a posar mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Recordé lo que casi decía.

– ¿Un sueño? – sonreí con resignación. –Lastima.

No podía recordar nada de lo que se supone había soñado, más que las últimas palabras.

Decidí levantarme y me rasque la cabeza sacudiendo un poco mi cabello desordenado, entre al baño y moje mi cara con agua fría, aun me sentía con un poco de sueño por lo que pensé que el agua fría funcionaria para despertarme. Me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación y busque una camisa entre mis cajones para luego sacar un pantalón. Mientras me vestía pude escuchar un fuerte azote de puerta y la voz de SeeU, se escuchaba algo molesta pero pareció recordar, más bien pensar, que yo seguía dormido ya que bajo la voz y simplemente se oían murmullos inentendibles. La curiosidad entro en mí así que apure a vestirme.

Ella estaba en su habitación, la puerta estaba entrecerrada, había una ligera ranura, pude ver que estaba hablando por celular, ella volteo hacia la puerta y rápidamente me pegue contra la pared para ocultarme de su vista, sentí un inmenso odio y mucha ira cuando la escuche hablar.

– ¿Cómo que no pueden hacer eso? ¡Si les digo que es una orden, deben hacerlo! –Susurraba con un tono furioso, – ¿Qué es ilegal? ¡ESCUCHAME IDIOTA! ¡Esa estúpida niña arruinara todo si no hacen lo que les digo! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Jajajaja, por favor! – Hablaba con ironía y burla, – ¡Como nunca le has hecho daño a nadie, si claro! ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Ustedes Kagamine, me necesitan tanto como yo, si quieren que esto se efectué ve y dile a tu jefe lo que estoy solicitando, recuerda que si no haces lo que yo digo quien va a sufrir las consecuencias serás tú! – Amenazo y suspiro pesadamente, – ¡Vaya ya era hora!... –esperó por un momento y su actitud cambio tan rápido al momento en que contesto. –Hola señor Kagamine– apreté mis puños al saber que ahora estaba hablando con mi padre. – ¡Si señor! ¡Como le han dicho esa chica se está metiendo entre mi Lenny y yo, esa chica solo quiere la fortuna de su familia si supiera lo mal educada e hipócrita que es! ¡Ella es una mala influencia para mi Lenny, he incluso ha llegado a amenazarme!– Dijo en un tono dramático. – ¡Si señor, que se lleve un sus-ti-to, al menos! ¡Hasta luego señor! ¡Gracias por entender! – se despidió alegre y colgó.

No espere a que saliera, una vez termino su conversación salí rápidamente de ahí dejándola sola en la casa. Estaba seguro de que si la veía en ese momento, por la ira que sentía, podría, sería capaz de hacer algo… para saber qué es lo que tiene planeado hacerle a Rin. Pero debía mantenerme alejado y alerta al mismo tiempo, debía seguir como si no supiera nada para analizar más el asunto y poder evitar cualquier plan que tuvieran.

Me hallé en el parque, tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos asesinos hacia mi propia familia que ni cuenta me había dado de cómo fui a parar ahí. Realmente no me importo y me adentre a él; me senté debajo de un gran árbol rodeado de arbustos.

Todo esto…, no tenía idea de cuáles eran las intenciones de mis padres, de lo único que me había enterado hace años era del compromiso, nunca supe ni el porqué o como paso, simplemente un día la conocí como mi prometida y desde entonces lo ha sido. Pensé que aceptándolo podría ganar de él lo que tanto anhelaba, me equivoque. Cuando comprendí que era imposible ya no pensé ni hice caso a aquel compromiso, pues pensé que al irme nunca la volvería a ver, que todo eso se resolvería si escapaba de esa casa. Porque eso era lo que en verdad quería, huir de ese dolor, de la verdad. Yo era un cobarde que quiso huir para no volver a ser lastimado. Aunque siempre supe que ya nadie me podría lastimar tanto como él. Nunca creí que fuera posible, perdí cada uno de los sentimientos y olvide lo que significaba realmente el apreciar, el amar a alguien; porque ellos me enseñaron que el "amor" es algo que se consigue y se remplaza fácilmente, por eso nunca lo busque. Para no ser lastimado. Yo no amaba pero buscaba ser amado. Había olvidado todo eso… hasta que la conocí a ella, a Rin.

Y ahora heme aquí, desde la primera vez que la vi, es la única persona por la que me he preocupado realmente. Ella hizo que recuperara, que recordara ese sentimiento. Ella era tan inocente, honesta y alegre.

Ya había pasado toda una semana desde la primer ronda del concurso, habíamos estado ensayando toda la semana, gracias a eso ya teníamos la canción lista; en esos pocos días me había mantenido tan alejado de Rin y solo tan cerca como se debía para los ensayos, ya no hablábamos, casi, apenas si cruzábamos palabras. Aun así, yo siempre la estoy observando.

A pesar de que es domingo, no hay mucha gente en el parque, suspire, mire al cielo y comencé a pensar en Rin.

–"No quiero… que ella este con otro_"_ – Pensé, – _"Idiota_. _Si no quieres eso, has algo" _– me insulte a mí mismo, –"No puedo hacer nada" – hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia peleas con mi subconsciente, _–"Puedes, pero eres tan idiota que haces lo contrario."_

Eso era tan cierto, definitivamente estaba loco, otra vez. Oí como se acercaban unas personas, realmente no me importo, yo seguía ensimismado en mis pensamientos, aunque parecía que mi mente ahora estaba en blanco. Pensando en nada, escuchando todo a mi alrededor, tan silencioso y ruidoso a la vez.

–Entonces, te preguntare esto ahora– la voz de un chico, se me hacia familiar pero ¿De quién?

– ¿El qué? – una voz femenina.

–"Rin" – dije en mis pensamientos. –"Entonces el otro debe ser…"

Baje mi mirada al suelo totalmente con una expresión seria, ¿Por qué justamente debían aparecer en este momento?, solo me quede allí inmóvil como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que ellos estaban allí y ellos no sabían que me encontraba precisamente detrás de los arbustos de detrás de la banca donde estaban sentados. Él le hizo la pregunta y yo no pude evitar que aquella conversación comenzara a interesarme. Aunque me decepcionaba escuchar su respuesta sobre mí.

**Rin POV:**

Rinto y yo nos encontrábamos en el parque, la semana que había estado ensayando la nueva canción para el concurso él me había pedido salir, según, para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido desde que me fui, acepte solo para darle gusto, además me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Por eso desde temprano en la mañana salimos a caminar. Habíamos llegado al parque, a pesar de que era Domingo no había mucha gente. Habíamos estado hablando de muchas cosas triviales y en medio de la conversación a Rinto se le ocurrió proponerme un juego, uno que era muy conocido entre los dos, en donde no se nos permitía mentir.

El juego de las 20 preguntas, así lo llamábamos nosotros. Un juego que solo nosotros conocíamos, pues nosotros lo inventamos por una simple razón. Lo usábamos para interrogarnos el uno al otro cuando necesitábamos saber algo "importante" que el otro no quería decir. Las reglas eran simples: uno, no estaba permitido negarse a jugar, dos, se debía decir definitivamente la verdad.

– ¿Te has acostumbrado al colegio? – fue la primer pregunta, muchas veces ni siquiera completábamos las veinte.

–Si– no dude en contestar, la verdad no tenía la menor idea de lo que Rinto quisiera saber.

– ¿Es una buena escuela?

–Sí, aunque son más exigentes respecto a las materias artísticas que a las materias normales, pero eso es normal ya que se trata de una escuela donde su prioridad es transformarte en un talentoso "artista".

– ¿Y tus amigos, te llevas bien con todos?

–Claro– dije con alegría. –Todos son y fueron muy buenos conmigo desde el principio… aunque al principio tuve problemas con Len, pero poco a poco cambiaron las cosas– dije con algo de nostalgia, las cosas sí que habían cambiado, antes se la pasaba molestándome y peleábamos mucho, ahora simplemente me ignora y solo me habla forzadamente.

– ¿Problemas, que clase de problemas? – pregunto bastante interesado.

–Pues, digamos que… al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, siempre estábamos peleando y en desacuerdo por tonterías– dije algo apenada.

Nos sentamos en una banca solitaria frente a unos arbustos, las ramas de los árboles y sus hojas nos cubrían del sol, Rinto se quedo callado, como meditando cual sería la siguiente pregunta, después de unos largos segundos habló.

–Entonces, te preguntare esto ahora.

– ¿El qué? – de repente Rinto se había puesto bastante pensativo.

– ¿Si te preguntaran quien es más importante para ti, entre un chico y yo, a quien elegirías? – analice la pregunta, pero seguía sin entender a que venía eso.

– ¿Entre un chico y tú? ¿Quién sería el otro chico? – el viento soplo fuertemente moviendo los arbustos y las ramas del árbol, logrando tirar una lluvia de hojas sobre nosotros, Rinto volteo hacia los arbustos y regreso rápidamente su mirada a mí, sonriendo curiosa y juguetonamente.

–Uhmmm no se, déjame pensar ¿Quién podría ser? – aunque sus palabras me lo negaran, tenía la sensación de que ya tenía preparado el nombre de la persona. – Len, por ejemplo.

–Yo…– No sabía cómo comenzar esa respuesta, no dije nada más que eso, tenía que pensar bien como responder. Los dos, son muy importantes para mí pero de diferente manera, los amo a los dos pero el sentimiento sigue siendo diferente. – Rinto tu siempre has sido para mí el chico más importante y no hay duda de que los sigues y seguirás siendo, porque contigo he compartido recuerdos y momentos muy importantes y valiosos, incluso tú fuiste el que se llevo mi…

–Tu primer beso– el sonrió con dulzura y yo solo le asentí un poco sonrojada –Nunca voy a olvidar eso– le sonreí y proseguí con mi respuesta.

–Sin embargo Len…– sabía muy bien lo que sentía por el – con Len es… diferente…– pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo como quería. – con él… Len para mí no es…– "No es solo importante" es lo que quería decir.

–Está bien…– Pero Rinto me interrumpió, miro al cielo y tomo mi mano para luego suspirar y besarla, yo lo mire interrogante, –Esta bien, ya entendí lo que quieres decir– me miro a los ojos y sonrió, sin ninguna emoción, solo era una sonrisa vacía. Luego miro hacia los arbustos detrás de nosotros con una mirada completamente seria. – ¿Y sabes? Me alegro de que yo sea alguien tan importante en tu vida, como tú dices y al contrario de él, yo soy feliz con el simple hecho de que sonrías– se rio.

– ¿Al contrario de… quien? – dije sin entender su respuesta pues parecía que hablaba de los arbustos.

–Olvídalo– Me sonrió dulcemente y beso mi frente.

Me di cuenta de que decía la verdad, él había entendido perfectamente mis sentimientos por Len y estoy segura de que ya se había dado cuenta desde antes, seguro quería preguntar y esa fue la razón por la que propuso el juego, porque solo podría aceptarlo jugando. De cierta forma me sentía triste por verlo así, esforzándose por aceptar algo que tal vez lo había llegado a lastimar, porque tanto él como yo aun recordábamos su confesión y que nunca le di una respuesta. Sin embargo uno no elige de quien enamorarse, "Perdóname Rinto, si pudiéramos elegir a quien amar, yo te hubiera elegido a ti", pensé, pero seguro que si le decía eso él lo vería como algún tipo de consuelo por lastima, aunque lo sintiera de verdad, seguro que si lo habría elegido a él si tuviéramos la opción de elegir, por haber sido el primer chico en mi vida al que mas quise, sin embargo al primero que quise con tal sentimiento de amor es a Len.

Como dije antes, a Rinto lo amo de tal forma que lo quiero como a un hermano, totalmente diferente a lo que siento por Len.

**Len POV:**

No sabía que sentir en ese momento, decepción y dolor ó alegría y conformidad, la respuesta que Rin le había dado a Rinto la podía interpretar de dos formas, como que lo rechazo gentilmente o como que le dijo que él sería el único en su vida, la segunda opción estaba ganando, la razón era porque cuando ella iba a decir "lo que era yo" en su vida, Rin simplemente no pudo responder.

Lo que me molestaba aun mas de todo eso era que siempre estuve engañado, según lo que yo sabía era que ella nunca había tenido alguna relación afectiva con algún chico, que nunca había tenido novio, por lo que creía aquella vez que la bese era que yo había sido el primero, pensar eso me alegro porqué creí que entonces tenía ventaja, pero me equivoque, ese chico al parecer tiene más ventaja. A Rin la conoce desde hace tiempo, para ella, él es muy importante en su vida y no solo lo ha dicho sino que lo ha demostrado y por si fuera poco, él se llevo el primer beso de Rin, ¿Qué clase de relación habrán tenido antes? Si ella nunca había tenido una relación de pareja ¿Cómo es que él se llevo su primer beso?

Seguramente esa no fue la única vez que se besaron, yo los vi en aquel momento en la escuela, cuando ella estaba sobre él, se estaban besando…

Me levante del pie del árbol, alejándome silenciosamente para no ser descubierto, me sentía como si un aura obscura me estuviese rodeando, pero más que nada me sentía vulnerable, débil. Normalmente yo protegía lo que era mío, lo que me pertenecía y siempre estuve seguro de que Rin, antes de que ese chico llegara, era mía, todo era total mente diferente a cuando Luki estaba aquí, porque cuando era el peli-rosa quien estaba cerca de ella, yo simplemente iba a ponerme al medio. Pero ahora que es Rinto quien está aquí era todo lo contrario, no sabía ni como acercarme para no perder el control. Solo sentía que debía mantenerme alejado. Llegue casi a la salida del parque, solo un paso más y salía completamente de este pero me detuve, me recargue en el poste de la entrada, mire al cielo, suspire pesadamente, casi como un gruñido ahogando la rabia y me deje caer resbalando mi espalda por el poste, tape mi rostro con mi mano.

–Soy un idiota– Confesé, – Dejándome manipular así por sentimientos como este, por una chica…– reí irónico, –Se supone que en este juego siempre era yo el ganador, él que las manipulaba a ellas ocasionándoles estos sentimientos, siempre tenía bien presente eso, "El que se enamore primero, pierde" – seguí hablando, recordando mi lema, recordando todas aquellas veces que jugué a "amar", – ¿Y qué hice yo? Sin intentar jugar con ella…– pase la mano que cubría mi rostro por mis cabellos despeinándolos un poco. –me enamoré. Yo contra Rin… perdí.

La sombra de alguien me cubrió, voltee mi mirada hacia arriba para encontrarme con la persona dueña de aquella sombra pero el destello de la luz del sol me cegó por un momento impidiéndome ver su rostro.

– ¿Entonces, te darás por vencido? – aquella voz era la de el amigo de Rin, Rinto. Baje de nuevo mi mirada fastidiado ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que los escuche?

–Hmp– esa fue mi respuesta tratando de decir "No molestes". El chico solo se río insolentemente.

–Si tantas dudas tienes de su respuesta, ¿por qué no le preguntas tú mismo? – me sorprendí, el había leído mi expresión completamente; otra vez no hubo respuesta por mi parte, él se incoó muy cerca de mí y susurro a mi oído. – ¿O tienes miedo de saber que me prefiere a mí y a ti te odie?

Fruncí el ceño molesto y apreté los dientes, sabía que si había posibilidad de que ella me llegase a odiar porque yo le he hecho bastante daño, no sentí cuando se levanto y comenzó a alejarse, cuando voltee a encararlo el ya llevaba bastante distancia alejado.

– ¡Oye! – grite sin pensar, ni siquiera sabía que decirle, pero él no dejo de caminar, simplemente levanto una mano en forma de despedida mientras con la otra sostenía una bolsa y después gritó.

– ¡Debo llevarle su bebida a Rin o si no se enfadara conmigo por tardar tanto, te veré mañana mientras estés en el escenario, no hagas que Rin pierda!

Simplemente lo vi desparecer en el horizonte.

-o-o-o-

**Rin POV:**

"¡Corre, corre, corre, no tropieces!" eso era lo que pensaba mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Rinto quien me sostenía la mano mientras corríamos, no podía permitirme llegar tarde al colegio pero la noche anterior me había quedado con Rinto practicando hasta muy tarde la canción, quería que esta presentación saliera mejor que la anterior. El paso que llevaba Rinto al correr era demasiado rápido para mí, si llegaba a distraerme podría caer y si me caía llegaría tarde y no queríamos eso.

–Ya casi llegamos, apresurémonos más–. Y dichas esas palabras el apresuro la carrera, pero al fin pude ver la puerta, muchas personas incluso más que el día anterior estaban entrando al festival.

Logramos entrar al patio del colegio, pero no pudimos seguir corriendo, frente a nosotros había un mar de gente, visitantes y alumnos estaban por todo el lugar impidiéndonos el paso. Mire el reloj del edificio, faltaban tan solo minutos para que el festival comenzara. Mi desesperación se hizo presente.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Rinto? ¡No podemos pasar! –. Yo miraba hacia todos lados como queriendo encontrar un camino secreto mientras agitaba levemente a Rinto del hombro.

–Estoy pensando en ello tranquila–. Segundo después Rinto me tomo de la mano. –Agárrame fuerte, voy a empujar para tratar de abrir paso, por ningún motivo te sueltes–. Yo simplemente asentí y el inicio con el plan.

Yo solo escuchaba como las personas se quejaban y le gritaban, Rinto no decía nada y yo me disculpaba por él. Los altavoces se escucharon anunciando al público que la segunda ronda del concurso daría comienzo en unos cuantos minutos, así invitándolos a acudir a la presentación. Mi corazón estaba cada vez más preocupado. Sentía que no llegaríamos a tiempo; pero fue como un milagro para mi ver a Len saliendo del edificio, él volteaba desesperadamente como buscando a alguien entre toda esa gente. Y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. En ese momento Len comenzó a abrir paso desde la entrada, yendo directamente hacia mí. Un sentimiento me invadió, yo simplemente quería llegar a él; Len estiraba su mano queriendo alcanzarme y yo, sin saber cómo paso, había cambiado los roles con Rinto, era yo ahora quien iba en frente abriendo paso. Y estire mi mano tratando de alcanzar la de Len. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a él.

–"Ya… casi…Len…"–. Pensé.

Y entonces pude sentirlo, Len había tomado mi mano, nuestros dedos se habían entrelazado. Len me jalo hacia el protegiéndome entre su pecho y en el poco espacio que teníamos de toda esa multitud que chocaban entre ellos para entrar; me estaba abrazando.

–Al fin, te encontré–, Dijo de una manera aliviada y lo mire, parecía que había estado preocupado. Eso me hizo un poco feliz; pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que había soltado a Rinto.

Me aleje un poco del cuerpo de Len y voltee hacia atrás, pude ver a Rinto atorado en la multitud. Intente acercarme a él pero Len sostuvo mi mano para impedirlo.

–No puedes regresar, quedaras atrapada de nuevo.

–Pero Rinto…

– ¡Esta bien Rin, tu eres la estrella debes llegar a tiempo! ¡Te prometo que estaré ahí cuando sea tu turno! –. Sonreí a lo que dijo Rinto y voltee a ver a Len, aunque él a quien miraba era a mi amigo.

– ¡Len! –. Ambos volteamos al llamado, era Kaito. – ¡Por aquí vengan rápido!

–Vamos Rin, no tenemos tiempo.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Len tomo mi mano de nuevo y me llevo hacia donde Kaito estaba, dirigiéndonos hacia el teatro pues el evento estaba por comenzar. Caminamos rápidamente subiendo las escaleras; me encantaba sentir el tacto de Len, su espalda se veía ancha y fuerte, cálida, seguramente que era muy cálida. Simplemente por ese tacto que parecía no significar nada, yo estaba feliz.

Llegamos al salón donde al verme las chicas corrieron hacia mí y me llevaron rápidamente hacia el salón continuo donde me hicieron vestirme rápidamente. Los chicos se fueron con Len hacia el teatro. Las chicas no estaban molestas por mi tardanza, ni siquiera preguntaban la razón, en lo único que pensaban era en que había llegado y que debían arreglarme lo más rápido posible. Una vez hecho me llevaron hacia donde Len. Cuando llegue Len parecía algo molesto, me miro y la timidez invadió mi cuerpo; cerré la puerta con cuidado y él comenzó a acercarse a mí, yo me quede estática; fueron tan solo segundos, solo ese corto tiempo paso cuando me di cuenta de que me tenia acorralada contra la puerta, o fue el golpe que dio con su mano a esta lo que me hizo reaccionar también. Y luego su voz molesta.

– ¡Cómo es posible que seas tan irresponsable! ¡No sabes lo preocupados que todos estaban porque tú no llegabas! –. Definitivamente, Len era el único que parecía estar realmente molesto por mi tardanza.

– ¡Y-YO! – Él me miro esperando una respuesta, si le decía que me había quedado dormida seguro se molestaría mas. –Ehmm…

Len agacho su cabeza y se acerco más a mí. Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Incluso sus labios, podía sentir como lo rozaban. Mi corazón comenzó a latir.

–No tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tenías. Temí…– Susurro y su aliento se sentía cálido en mi cuello. –En verdad temí que algo te hubiera pasado en el camino…– Hizo una pausa, fueron solo segundos, pero el hecho de sentir el movimiento de sus labios en mi cuello mientras habló, sentir también su respiración y que estaba acostado en mi y… preocupado. En realidad no había estado molesto si no preocupado; hicieron que ese corto tiempo de solo segundos se me hiciera una eternidad. –SeeU lo dijo…

– ¿SeeU? – pregunte interrumpiéndolo cuando escuche el nombre de esa chica. Len se separo bruscamente de mí y se volteo sin dejarme ver su rostro.

**Len POV:**

Casi decía algo que no debía decir, seguro que ahora Rin tendría curiosidad en que tendría que ver SeeU con esto, y claro no podía decirle que había escuchado a SeeU hablar por teléfono planeando hacerle daño. Debía pensar algo rápido.

–Len ¿Qué decías que dijo SeeU?

–Ella dijo que debía ir a buscarte, así que le hice caso y por eso fui a buscarte.

–Entonces solo lo hiciste porque ella te lo pidió–. Afirmo con una voz un tanto decepcionada.

–Así es–. Dije con la voz lo más fría que pude.

–Len…–. Pude notar un tono triste en su voz. –Tu realmente la amas, verdad.

Y voltee a verla, se veía tan lamentable, de una manera en la que se veía que estaba sufriendo. Yo sabía bien lo que ella sentía por mí y aun así yo seguía lastimándola. No quería ni podía verla así; mis pensamientos se dividían ahora en dos, pero uno predominaba sobre el otro, el primero era callarme lo que sentía y seguir como estamos y el que predominaba era hacerle entender de una vez que era ella la única a la que podía amar y quitar esa expresión triste de su rostro. Definitivamente no podría contenerme más.

Comencé a acercarme a ella, cada vez era más corta la distancia entre nosotros; estire mi brazo y extendí los dedos de mi mano tratando de tocar los cabellos sobre su mejilla. Lo que más anhelaba era besar sus labios, esos labios que me tentaban cada vez que la veía.

Pero el momento fue arruinado, apenas y estuve a punto de alcanzar a tocar su cabello; pero alguien toco a la puerta, avisándonos que era nuestro turno. Tal parece que siempre nos arruinan los buenos momentos. Pase de largo a lado de Rin como si no hubiera intentado nada, como si desde un principio me estuviera dirigiendo a la puerta. Igual ella ni se dio cuenta de nuestra cercanía. Su mirada la había mantenido hacia el suelo, ocultando su tristeza.

Al ver que ella no se movía de donde estaba, me detuve al salir por la puerta y evitando pensar en lo que casi sucedía antes, le hable dándole la espalda y muy "desinteresadamente".

– ¿Qué? ¿Sigues teniendo miedo a estar sobre un escenario? Ja, ya te lo dije, solo mantén tu mente en mi. – Ella no respondió y yo me sentí un poco frustrado al no escuchar una respuesta.

Voltee rápidamente a verla y pude notar que su estado no había cambiado nada, eso me hizo molestarme un poco conmigo mismo pues era mi culpa que ella estuviese así. Camine hacia ella y la tome de la muñeca provocando que voltease su cuerpo un poco hacia mí pero aun con su cabeza baja, trate de verle su rostro e intentando decirle más, mis sentimientos, con unas palabras en doble sentido.

– ¿No me escuchaste Rin? Yo voy a estar siempre para ti cuando me necesites, por eso solo veme y piensa en mí–. Y con esas palabras logre que ella levantara un poco su rostro para verme.

–Len…–. Su voz fue apenas audible para mí, pero me sentí aliviado al escuchar que me llamaba; como si me necesitara. La asistente del presentador llego corriendo hacia nosotros.

–Ya es hora ¿Qué esperan? ¡Deben subir ya!

–Ya escuchaste Rin, debemos subir al escenario–. Y ella levanto aun mas su rostro, pero su mirada me decía que estaba insegura de algo y lo primero que pensé fue en que si le debía seguir teniendo miedo a estar frente a tanta gente. –No estás sola, me tienes a tu lado. Vamos.

**Rin/Len POV:**

Subimos al escenario donde el presentador nos recibió con una sonrisa y los espectadores con aplausos, nos sosteníamos de la mano fuertemente mientras que con la otra libre saludábamos al público. Ambos sentimos las miradas de Rinto y SeeU sobre nosotros, la de SeeU era más fulminante que nada.

– ¡Y bien! ¡Nuestra pareja favorita ha aparecido! –. Se escucharon más aplausos. –Tardaron en venir, ¿nuestra asistente les interrumpió en algo "importante"?

–Jaja ¿A qué se refiere con "importante"? – Ambos habíamos entendido su doble sentido.

– ¡Pues no se Len-kun! ¿Qué es lo que podría estar haciendo una pareja de enamorados a solas? ¡Ustedes díganme! – El público comenzó a reír, otros silbaban y los demás simplemente seguían aplaudiendo.

–Jajaja pues sí, pero eso es algo intimo–. Le seguí el juego al presentador. Voltee a ver a Rin quien se veía un poco avergonzada; ella me miro y le guiñe el ojo mientras le sonreía. – Es algo que solo nosotros dos sabremos.

-¡Oohh! ¡Esta juventud de ahora! – exclamo. El público hizo exclamaciones de una forma en que me hicieron sentir un poco de vergüenza por lo que había dicho. – ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces continuemos con el espectáculo! ¡Ellos son el equipo amarillo, interpretando para la segunda ronda, con el tema "Amor", su canción "Juvenile"! ¡Ya saben, a su señal!

Len y yo tomamos los micrófonos que se encontraban frente a nosotros, Len soltó mi mano y se dirigió al centro del escenario, yo le seguí y me coloque a su lado pero con un poco de distancia entre nosotros. Volteo a verme y con la mirada me pregunto si estaba lista, yo le asentí con la cabeza, ambos levantamos la mano para dar la orden y la canción comenzó.

Apenas supe que soy una adicta a ti

Y adoro como me enamoras cada dia más, uuuaahh~

Apenas supe que soy una adicta a ti

Y amo como me enamoras cada dia mas (somos Len y Rin, estamos aquí, juntos hasta el fin, unidos en esta nueva canción)

Dame tu mano otra vez y mírame sin timidez

Quiero ya descubrir que es lo que siento yo por ti

Si tú me abrazas no me iré y sin voltearme te diré

Una tierna velada tendrás tú junto a mi amor.

Len me señalo de pronto, se acerco a mí caminando alrededor de donde yo estaba, observándome atentamente mientras cantaba. En algunos momentos se señalaba a sí mismo y luego volteaba a verme de nuevo.

La chica más bonita de la clase

Persuadiré para que su e-mail me pase

No pierdo la fe que ella me mire también

Y en el futuro algo lindo nos ocurra tal vez

Debo de reconocer que soy apuesto

Pero hago mi esfuerzo y cuido mi aspecto

Aunque soy bajo de estatura lo acepto

Pero me queda mucha juventud y eso es un reto

Se acerco por atrás de mí y me abrazo rodeando con su mano libre mi cintura, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. Nuestros rostros se encontraban cerca y me sentía nerviosa, yo evite topar su mirada con la mía así que mire al publico donde me encontré con la mirada de Rinto, el me saludo.

Más todavía es algo rara esta situación

Yo la amo y quiero que paseemos juntos los dos

_¡Oye, espera! ¿A quién miras tanto?_

_¿Por qué no dejas de mirar a ese chico aquel?_

Ella es a veces tierna y otras no se

Pero es mi linda dama con un corazón super fiel

Que a pesar de todo cambio es dulce como la miel.

Por eso quiero a su lado permanecer.

Realmente cuando dijo esas palabras mientras miraba a Rinto, creí que enserio se había molestado, pues su voz sonó como si hablara enserio. Tomo mi mano y me dio vuelta, quedamos abrazados de nuevo y frente a frente. Eso emociono al público quien comenzó a aplaudir. Yo seguí con la canción.

En tus ojos puedo ver, sé que me amas tú también

No requiero más porque tu todo me lo das

¿Podrías enseñarme hoy la dulce magia del amor?

Así podre darte mi frágil corazón, sin más

Me separe de él empujándolo levemente y camine lejos dándole la espalda, no podía aguantar más tiempo estando tan cerca de Len. Ya estando lejos volví a mirarlo, me señale y luego a él. Len pareció un poco sorprendido.

Apenas supe que soy una adicta a ti

Y adoro como me enamoras cada dia más

Me dijo que linda yo soy, lo divertida e inolvidable que me encontró

Y se me acerco, seguro quiere seducirme

Solo le digo "ok" para ponerme a pensar

En ese momento me acerqué de nuevo Rin, mientras ella cantaba tome sus cabellos suavemente entre mis dedos y los olí, tenía un aroma dulce a naranjas. Ella evitaba verme, por alguna razón, así que pensé en obligarla a verme a la cara; estando desde atrás incline mi rostro hacia enfrente logrando que ella me viera, pero me evadió volteándose y caminando lejos de nuevo, así que la seguí.

Es un chico galán, creo que es un poco pequeño

Estudioso y mas, a veces infantil yo creo

Más no tengo reclamos que hacer al final

Y creo que podría llegarlo a querer por igual

Rin comenzó a señalar al primer chico que se le cruzaba en el publico, sabía que era para seguir lo que la canción decía pero incluso sabiéndolo, lo que ella hacia me hacía sentir un poco celos; y yo simplemente seguía siguiéndola mientras ella se movía.

Podría ser que yo lo quiera pero debo aceptar

Que ese chico atleta también luce genial

O ese chico que entre todas es el más popular

¿A quién este destino agridulce me guiara?

No he conocido al indicado tal vez

Al fin pude alcanzarla, cuando ella se volteo para regresar en su camino se encontró conmigo y yo la tome de nuevo de la cintura; ella se dejo y se quedo mirándome mientras seguía cantando. Lo que canto, me hizo sentir que realmente me lo estaba preguntando a mí. La tome de la mano y la mire a los ojos.

¿Serás acaso tu quien a este corazón le haga bien?

A las estrellas un deseo yo les formulare

¡Ayúdenme a elegir!

Dame tu mano otra vez y mírame sin timidez

Quiero ya descubrir que es lo que siento yo por ti

Si tú me abrazas no me iré y sin voltearme te diré

Una tierna velada tendrás tú junto a mí, amor.

En ese momento deje de mirarla y solo sostuve su mano, mire al publico y seguí cantando mi parte.

El amor es algo raro y también loco

La mayoría a esta edad no lo entiende ni un poco

Mi corazón me dice "Quiero verla" cada vez mas alto

Y no me rendiré por nada, yo le quiero cantar.

Voltee a ver a Rin de nuevo a los ojos, impidiendo que ella lograra evitar mi mirada, le levante el rostro con mi mano sosteniéndola de la barbilla. Esta vez yo le estaba diciendo enserio lo que la canción decía.

_Permíteme ser al que elijas tú para amar_

No tienes otra elección, _yo te quiero en verdad_

Deja de andar buscando amor por ahí

_Todo lo que tu necesites yo te daré_

Rin frunció el seño un poco, levanto su mano y se zafó de mi agarre, se separo un poco de mi. Me dio la espalda pero después de unos minutos volteo a verme de nuevo. Su acto me sorprendió un poco. Ella siguió cantando.

Chico lindo dime ¿A qué estás jugando?

Todo lo que me has dicho de moda ya ha pasado

Detesto las obligaciones yo hago lo que quiero

Soy dueña de tener si quiero muchos pasatiempos

Regresaría ¿Pero qué tal si me equivoco?

Yo suelo darlo todo siempre cuando me enamoro

Sabía que parte de la canción seguía, así que antes de que ella la cantara, me acerque rápidamente a ella e hice como que le susurre algo al oído. En realidad lo bese. Fue una pequeña broma, Pude ver como ella se sonrojo y volteo a verme, sin embargo actuó como si nada y siguió cantando, yo me reí un poco.

¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no soy tsundere!

¡Me vale lo que me quieras decir!

Aunque peleamos sin parar nos fascinamos sin igual

Todo el dia yo estoy pensando solamente en ti

Prometo no mirar atrás, lo nuestro no terminara

Ha comenzado así nuestra mutua atracción, amor

Apenas supe que soy una adicta a ti

(¡Pero vamos! ¿Cómo iba a adivinar?)

Y adoro como me enamoras cada dia más, uuuaahh…

(¡Saltando, saltando! Vamos unidos a seguir)

Y así termino, nosotros tomados de la mano dimos una reverencia, las personas del público que estaban sentados en las primeras filas se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir, los demás gritaban emocionados mientras aplaudían. Rin y yo dábamos las gracias. Des pues de eso bajamos del escenario.

**Rin POV: **

Baje junto con Len del escenario para dirigirnos a nuestro camerino; una "ola" de chicas se acerco corriendo hacia Len, obviamente sus "admiradoras", me sentí algo celosa pero no podía hacer nada, así que le dije que me adelantaría y a él parecía que realmente le gustaba esa atención. Si que continúe hacia nuestro camerino, abrí la puerta y al entrar escuche como alguien comenzó a aplaudir, era Rinto, le sonreí.

– ¡Estuviste increíble Rin, realmente increíble! – Sonreí aun mas por su alago y me acerque a él.

–Gracias Rinto. Es extraño que estés aquí ¿Se te ofrece algo?

–Solo quería decirte eso, que estuviste increíble en el escenario. – me sonrió, luego se levanto de donde estaba sentado, me miro a los ojos y me tomo de los hombros. –También quiero pedirte algo.

– ¿El qué?

–Rin, vuelve conmigo a Kyoto (1)

Ese pedido me sorprendió, regresar con él a mi antigua ciudad… ¿Qué es lo que debía contestar?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>1.- Para quienes no lo sepan, Kyoto o Kioto, es una ciudad (una de las más importantes) de Japón.<p>

**HOLA HOLA! VOLVÍ! (?) :D **

**JEJE OK OK SE QUE TARDE DEMASIADO YA SE Y SE QUE TAL VEZ AHORA ME ODIAN POR HABER TARDADO AMMM... ¡MEDIO AÑO! A ¡GOMENE GOMENE! SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN PERO POR FAVOR PERDÓNENME (?) TT^TT -ESTA REALMENTE MUY AVERGONZADA- ¡ENSERIO LO SIENTO! TT^TT ,, SE QUE TAL VEZ ESTO NO SEA EXCUSA PERO... DEBIDO A QUE PASARON MUCHAS COSAS DESDE QUE DEJE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ME DEPRIMÍ U.U Y ESO ME AFECTO BASTANTE CUANDO COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR ESTE, FUERON TANTAS COSAS LAS QUE PASARON QUE ME BLOQUEE Y NO PUDE CONTINUAR Y ENTONCES ESO ME FRUSTRO EXTREMADAMENTE ^ ,, INCLUSIVE PERSONAS QUE LEEN Y QUE ME TIENEN AGREGADA EN MI PERFIL DE FACEBOOK PUDIERON DARSE CUENTA, PUES NI SIQUIERA POR AHÍ ME HE APARECIDO HASTA AHORA... PERO SABEN, FUE GRACIAS A USTEDES, QUE SEGUÍAN COMENTANDO COSAS EN LOS OTROS CAPÍTULOS DONDE ME PEDÍAN QUE CONTINUARA Y QUE ESPERABAN CON ANSIAS EL SIGUIENTE CAP, QUE FUE POR ESO QUE ME DIJE:**

** –¡SAKURA, DEBES ESCRIBIR, OLVÍDATE DE TODO LO QUE PASO, YA FUE Y TU SIGUE, ANIMO Y PON A PENSAR ESA CABEZA! w**

**Y ES POR ESO QUE LES QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A USTEDES, PORQUE A PESAR DE QUE ME TARDO JEJE d: ,, USTEDES SIGUEN ESPERANDO Y SIGUEN COMENTANDO COSAS REALMENTE LINDAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA... Y ESO, SABER QUE LES GUSTA ME HACE FELIZ.**

** ASÍ QUE PUES ESO, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR */w/* ,, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO.**

**¡NOS LEEMOS! :3**

**MATTA-NE! **

**(^W^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by Sakura Kiino**


	18. Chapter 18

**PUES REGRESE! **

**BUENO! PASEMOS AL CAPITULO Y AL FINAL HABLO (?) ewe**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE,PERTENECE A LA CORPORACIÓN YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

…

_Cap18. _Tercer Ronda (¿Confesión?)

**Rin POV.**

Me movía de un lado a otro, giraba y giraba sobre mi cama sin lograr encontrar alguna posición cómoda, mis suspiros cada vez eran más frecuentes y frustrados, de mi mente no salía "esa proposición". En el día seguramente estaría muy cansada, eran ya las cinco de la madrugada y yo no había podido dormir ni un poco, volví a suspirar mientras me giraba y mire el despertador, ya casi serian las seis. Decidí levantarme después de ver la hora, tome mis ropas y me metí al baño para ducharme. Minutos después escuche como alguien salía de la habitación de al lado. – _¿Que debo responder?_–. Volví a suspirar.  
>Estaba consciente de que ya había tardado dentro de la ducha, pero yo seguía pensando. Entonces fue cuando se escucharon unos cuantos golpes en la puerta.<p>

– ¡Rin! ¿No te has ahogado verdad?– Y ahí estaba Rinto, bromeando y tan calmado. Tan despreocupado. No le respondí.

Salí de la ducha y me enrollé en la toalla, tome mis ropas para ponérmelas pero me di cuenta de que solo había tomado mi uniforme antes de venir al baño. Suspire con un poco de enojo, tan metida había estado en mis pensamientos. Tome el picaporte de la puerta.

– ¡Rin, si no respondes voy a entrar!– Abrí la puerta, había olvidado que Rinto seguía a fuera.

Estábamos frente a frente; y yo enrollada en mi toalla. Después de habernos quedado viendo por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer y solo con la idea de esconderme, salí corriendo hacia mi habitación empujándolo para abrirme paso. Estaba totalmente avergonzada. Todo era su culpa, si él no me hubiera propuesto eso yo no estaría tan distraída.

_"–Vuelve conmigo a Kyoto."_

Fue lo que dijo y yo simplemente por eso estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos. Pero yo realmente tenia deseos de volver, de volver a ver a los amigos que deje allá... pero definitivamente yo no podría dejar todo esto que mi madre consiguió para mí. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte además, no es como si quisiera volver para quedarme. Finalmente me vestí y baje a hacer el desayuno, en la cocina me encontré con mi madre a punto de irse y con Rinto. Mi mama se despidió de nosotros y se fue tan apresurada como siempre... Si le dijera que quiero volver ¿Como reaccionaria?...

–Aquí tienes, siéntate, vamos a desayunar.

Hice caso a lo que Rinto dijo, otra vez me había preparado el desayuno, sentía un poco de vergüenza por lo que había pasado minutos atrás al salir del baño pero aun así no era en eso en lo que pensaba.

–Rin...– Cuando me llamo me sentí presionada ¿y si quería mi respuesta ahora? El se me quedo viendo y yo evite su mirada. Suspiro. – No tienes que responderme ahora, pero solo quiero que tengas presente que dependiendo de lo que elijas, estarás eligiendo a uno de nosotros...

– ¿Qué?– Cuando dijo eso llamo mi atención, ¿a caso había alguien más involucrado? Me estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

–Rin, esto va mezclado con mis sentimientos por ti y con los que tienes por aquel chico. Si eliges ir conmigo entonces me habrás dado una respuesta positiva, si decides quedarte... entonces me resignare y te daré mis bendiciones para con él y yo me iré. Así que no te preocupes y solo piénsalo.

Después de lo que dijo me quede un poco impactada; sin embargo lo sabía muy bien, que Rinto se refería a Len cuando dijo "tus sentimientos por él", pero ¿y si esos sentimientos no son correspondidos? Con SeeU a su alrededor, Len definitivamente no sentirá nada por mí. Aun así quería intentarlo, quiero saber que piensa Len de mí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en una mesa en la esquina del salón del club; mis manos, cada una a un lado de mi cabeza y mi vista posada en la madera. Todos los presentes parecían algo alborotados, corrían de un lado a otro buscando lo que necesitaríamos para esta última prueba. Según tenía entendido, para esta última ronda el tema de la canción era libre y además de eso tendríamos que usar un tipo de vestuario "más impresionante"; y no solo eso, se tendría que hacer un video el cual representara detalladamente la canción; pero de todo eso solo faltaban algunos aspectos del video pues habíamos estado trabajando en todo desde hace ya días; aun así todos parecían tan preocupados y yo, bueno yo estaba irritada.

Todo el rato, en la esquina frente a la que yo estaba, habían estado esas dos personas; escuchar como SeeU le coqueteaba a Len y este le seguía el juego, realmente, además de hacerme querer salir corriendo de allí, me irritaba. Eran tantos sentimientos que me sentía muy molesta…

–Rin… Rin… Rin…

Sentí como alguien se apoyo un poco en mi hombro inclinándose, unos segundos después pude sentir una calidez suave en mi mejilla; fue entonces cuando desperté de mi frustración. Voltee a verlo lentamente.

–Pequeña, hace un rato que tu amiga ha estado llamándote– El me había besado la mejilla. Me quede viendo a Rinto como intentando despertar mejor de mi trance, había olvidado que él había estado ahí sentado a mi lado desde que llegamos. –Como no respondías, no supe que mas hacer.

Aun sin decir nada comencé a apartar mi vista de él; inconscientemente mire hacia donde Len estaba, deseaba que lo hubiera visto y al mismo tiempo que no. Si, su mirada se topo con la mía, lo había visto. Len estaba completamente serio, SeeU seguía hablando como si nada, a pesar de que le estaba llamando a Len, este se levanto ignorándola completamente y salió del salón. Los demás seguían en sus cosas.

–Entonces te decía Rin…

–Lo siento Meiko, me lo dices luego, tengo que ir urgentemente al baño–. Con la primer excusa que se me ocurrió y sin saber en realidad porque, salí corriendo detrás de Len.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarlo. Al salir del salón sentí que, de alguna manera, si no lograba alcanzarlo, el se alejaría de mi más de lo que ya estaba. Podía ver su espalda, podía verlo caminar por el pasillo, aunque aun estaba lejos, me estaba acercando. Para detenerle grite su nombre.

– ¡LEN! – Cerré los ojos. En el momento en que dije su nombre tuve miedo, temí que no se detuviera, temí que siguiera alejándose.

Cuando le escuche hablar, entonces tuve el valor de abrir mis ojos. Len se volteo y camino hacia mí deteniéndose a muy corta distancia, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía; si él quisiera, en ese momento pudo haberme besado.

**Len POV.**

Fue una sorpresa para mí el escuchar a Rin llamándome. No esperaba que ella me siguiera, no tenia porque hacerlo. Yo solo estaba escapando de mis sentimientos, si no salía de ese salón en aquel momento, seguro que todo hubiera sido un desastre dentro de mí. En el momento en el que Rin grito mi nombre yo quise seguir caminando, seguir alejándome; pero el sentimiento de no querer dejarla me lo impidió.

– ¿Entonces vas a hablar o puedo seguir mi camino? –. Me voltee para verla de frente, ella solo estaba pasmada en aquel lugar.

Camine hacia a ella queriendo observar más de cerca esa expresión entre nerviosa y tímida que tenia. Tan inocente como siempre; hacia que mi corazón latiera rápida y fuertemente; la tenía tan cerca. Nos miramos el uno al otro y ella abrió su boca queriendo decir algo pero estaba nerviosa, se le notaba pues estaba comenzando a sonrojarse; yo por mi parte sonreí triunfante y con ganas de jugar un poco con ella.

–Len…

–Espera– Le calle con una mano mientras le tomaba de la muñeca con la otra. –Vamos a afuera.

En un principio pensé en llevarla al patio, pero estando visitantes de otros institutos y otras personas merodeando por los alrededores, no lograría obtener la privacidad que quería así que di vuelta dirigiéndome a la azotea. Ahí definitivamente nadie nos molestaría. Estaba decidido, la enfrentaría. Me estaba poniendo un tanto nervioso, mientras la agarraba sentía como mi mano comenzaba a sudar y en el fondo deseaba que ella, con un milagro, no lo notara. En todo el camino pude sentir como ella de repente tropezaba por culpa de mí andar rápido, pensé varias veces en que debía disminuir la velocidad pero nunca lo hice.

En cuanto vi la puerta para salir, mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía, incluso podía escucharlo, esperaba que ella no lo oyese. Cuando abrí la puerta jale a Rin frente a mi haciéndola salir primero y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, enseguida la coloque contra la pared, la verdad es que no me había dado mucha cuenta de mis actos hasta que la vi a la cara, se veía algo sorprendida; pensé en lo que estaba haciendo y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo algo brusco, incluso la estaba agarrando fuertemente pues cuando la solté vi la marca rojiza que mi mano había dejado en su muñeca, me aleje dejando una buena distancia entre nosotros; aun así ella trato de hacer como si no pasara nada. Comencé a caminar hasta el enrejado y escuche los pasos de ella acercándose a mí. Decidí retomar la conversación.

– ¿Entonces que es lo que ibas a decir?

–Ah… Len… yo… el beso–. Entendí que era como si tratase de darme explicaciones, estaba tartamudeando demasiado, fue algo desesperante.

–Hablas de la escenita de amor de hace un rato entre tu amigo y tu–. Dije mas afirmando que preguntando.

Bien se que exageraba, pues había sido un simple beso en la mejilla, pero ese simple beso en la mejilla me hacia hervir en celos. Si por mí fuera, si pudiera, decretaría una ley que dijera "Nadie más que Len Kagamine puede tocar y estar a menos de 10 metros de Rin Hiraki." La quería solo para mí.

– ¡No fue eso! – Respondió rápidamente.

Voltee bruscamente encarándola y alzando la voz; me estaba preguntando él porque me estaba dando explicaciones pues recapacitándolo bien no había razón que diga que debía hacerlo, además me estaba haciendo recordar esa escenita y eso me ponía muy molesto. Celoso.

– ¿Entonces que fue? ¿Siempre has sido tan fácil con los hombres? –. Me estaba pasando demasiado, estaba descargando mi ira con la persona a quien menos quería lastimar.

Apenas había terminado de hablar y ya estaba sintiendo el fuerte dolor que su mano había dejado en mi rostro, me lleve una mano a la mejilla golpeada para sobar un poco y calmar el dolor, era mi castigo, uno bien merecido por decir algo que no debía, por eso tenía que seguir aguantando el ligero ardor en ese espacio. Voltee a ver a Rin, ella se veía muy molesta, se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

– ¡Eres realmente tonto Kagamine Len! – Se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr. – ¡Te odio!

Pero yo fui más rápido; la tome del brazo, no podía dejar que se fuera porque ya había decidido enfrentarla; aunque ella trataba de zafarse de mi agarre, yo era más fuerte. Pero me estaba causando problemas que ella se moviera tanto, así que la rodee con mis brazos, la abrase pegando su espalda a mi pecho, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, solo así se quedo completamente quieta o más bien impactada. Alce un poco mi mirada y gire mi rostro para ver el suyo. Sonreí travieso y triunfante. Pude sentir que su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, al igual que el mío.

–Tú, ya van dos veces que me insultas y me golpeas– Sin soltarla levante uno de mis dedos señalando a mi rostro, –Creo que esta vez dejara marca, si es así tendrás que pagar por ello ¿Oíste? – ella seguía sin decir nada, acomode mi cabeza otra vez, recargando mi frente en su hombro y suspire. La abrase aun más fuerte. –Rin tu… ¿Realmente me odias?, porque yo a ti te…

Algo en mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar y enseguida un tono musical empezó a sonar, yo suspire pesadamente y trate de ignorarlo, me quede callado por un momento esperando a que mi celular dejara de sonar; sabiendo que no sería así decidí continuar otra vez con lo que iba a decirle.

–Lo que quiero decir Rin es que…

– ¿N-No vas a contestar? Si no ha colgado debe ser algo importante–. Levante mi mirada para verla, ella giro un poco su rostro para evitarme, volví a suspirar pesadamente.

Baje una de mis manos hasta la bolsa de mi pantalón, sosteniendo a Rin solo con un brazo. Acepte la llamada, era Kaito, cuando conteste pensé en que cuando lo viera lo mataría. Me había llamado para preguntar dónde estaba y si había visto a Rin, pues debíamos ir ya al auditorio y prepararnos para la presentación. Una vez colgué le dije a Rin que debíamos ir donde los demás, así que rápidamente regresamos aunque de nuevo y como de costumbre, con ese pesado silencio entre de nosotros.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Nos dirigimos con nuestras ropas a los camerinos, primero fue Rin quien se arreglo, las chicas le ayudaron un poco con el peinado y maquillaje. Debo admitir que cuando la vi con su vestuario puesto, ella lucia realmente hermosa. Le habían puesto un maquillaje sencillo, le rizaron el cabello y estaba usando un vestido color rosa claro que parecía formado de pétalos de flores. Mi vestuario era más simple, el uniforme de un general. Cuando terminamos de arreglarnos nos quedamos los dos por fin solos otra vez, dentro del camerino no sabía si podría continuar hablando sobre lo que iba a decirle, de vez en vez volteaba a verla y en algunas de esas veces nuestras miradas se encontraban, me estaba desesperando, tenía que hablar ahora, pero no sabía cómo empezar de nuevo. Me sentía como un tonto.

Después de esperar por un rato, llego nuestro turno, como las otras veces subimos al escenario y el presentador hizo ademan sobre nuestra "relación", la cual otra vez ninguno de los dos negamos; después de eso anuncio el tema de nuestra canción.

– ¡Ahora demos inicio, interpretando su canción "Corrupted Flower", demos un gran aplauso al Equipo Amarillo!

Rin y yo nos pusimos en posición como si fuéramos a bailar un tango, la tome de la cintura y ella subió una pierna a la mía. La canción comenzó y con ella nuestras voces.

_Cayendo como una lágrima es así como la flor que me ha intoxicado,_

_Mi amor floreció fuera de temporada._

_El olor de la miel goteando era tan dulce._

_Invadido por su veneno no podía dejarme caer_

_Y todo a partir de una broma, arranqué la corrompida flor._

Tan solo quería seguir sosteniéndola en mis brazos, pero debía seguir al pie de la letra el supuesto baile que se había planificado par el espectáculo, así que la hice girar en el lugar para después hacerla retroceder mientras la tomaba de la cintura para soltarla y dejarla pasear libremente por el escenario.

_El olor de la flor fue dulcemente pintado por todos lados_

_En la brillante luna que ilumina la oscuridad._

_Ella baila en la noche,_

_A la luz de la luna ella se convierte en un hada de flores bajo el cielo nocturno._

_Atraídos por el dulce aroma del néctar, Yo_

_Encontré una hermosa mariposa delante de mí._

_Con una valiente y ardiente mirada que me mira a los ojos._

_Con gracia, ella rió por lo bajo y me quedé encantado._

Estire mis manos como si intentara alcanzarla, ella desde donde estaba hizo lo mismo, yo por mi parte de verdad intentaba poder tocarla.

_En el momento en el que nuestros ojos se encontraron, caí enamorada._

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido._

_Solo hacía falta mirarnos, te llame por tu nombre_

_E intercambiamos sonrisas, Fui seducido por ti._

_A partir de una broma yo arranqué la flor._

_Cayendo como una lágrima es así como la flor me ha intoxicado,_

_Mi amor floreció fuera de temporada._

_El olor de la miel goteando era tan dulce._

_Invadido por su veneno no podía dejarme caer,_

_Incluso la corrupción se convirtió en pasión._

Ella se acerco hacia mi lentamente bailando, camino alrededor de mi como si me estuviera provocando y rápidamente la tome de la cintura inclinándola un poco; olí su cabello e hice como si fuera a besarla; pero como lo teníamos planeado, la solté dejando que ella escapara.

_Las dos ladronas flores susurraron su falso y eterno amor,_

_Para compensar los pecados que cometieron_

_"¿Quieres conocerme mejor?" "Quiero conocerte mejor"_

_"Exponme" "Te voy a exponer"_

_Poco a poco caímos en una cadena de pecados._

_¡Si tan solo no te hubiera conocido...! ¡Si solo no te hubiese visto...!_

_Mi ansiedad fue lanzada a lo lejos._

_Trate de fingir que no me arrepentía de estar juntos,_

_Pero, sus ojos me hicieron desistir la idea._

Sin embargo no me quede atrás y fui a por ella, la alcance y la tome nuevamente de la cintura haciéndola girar para que me viera a la cara; jugamos nuevamente con pasos de tango, ella subía su pierna a la altura de mi cintura mientras yo la inclinaba sosteniéndola de la espalda.

_En el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron una sombra comenzó_

_Y tus ojos voltearon hacia mí._

_"Si mi anhelo por ti es..." "Si mi querer por ti es..."_

_"Falso" "Pecado"_

_Entonces no necesito mi corazón._

_Cayendo como una lágrima es así como la flor me ha intoxicado._

_Mi amor floreció fuera de temporada._

_A pesar de mi amor, yo no podía decirte que..._

_Yo no sé si tocarte, todo lo que hice fue sonreírte._

_Mis verdaderos sentimientos no pudieron llegar a ti._

_Las dos ladronas flores susurraron a su falso y eterno amor_

_Para compensar sus pecados._

_"Tú eres consciente de mis sentimientos." "Si tu quieres..."_

_"Así que, te lo ruego..." "Te voy a robar"_

_Nuestras juguetonas palabras se han desvanecido en el aire._

Se había convertido en un juego entre los dos, o era ella quien tomaba el control del baile y huía o era yo quien iba tras ella y la obligaba a estar tan cerca de mí a más no poder.

_Cayendo como una lágrima es así como la flor me ha intoxicado._

_Mi amor florecido fuera de temporada._

_Este amor prohibido, Este deseo sin esperanza,_

_Los dos estábamos divididos por un destino que no cambia._

_Enterré mis verdaderos sentimientos._

_Las dos ladronas flores susurraron a su falso y eterno amor_

_Para compensar sus pecados._

_"Si realmente me amas..." "Oh, mi fugaz sueño..."_

_"Espero que nunca mires atrás" "Permíteme ponerle final a esto"_

_Hasta el dia que nos reunamos de nuevo._

_Adiós_

Al final logre atraparla de nuevo y lentamente la incline pegando mi rostro al de ella, solo con unos centímetros de separación. Lo que más quería en esos momentos en que la tenía tan cerca era besarla; me decidí, así que lo hice, cuando cantamos la última palabra de la canción, la bese, un beso corto. Inmediatamente el público comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir emocionado, sabía que ella estaría sorprendida al igual que nuestros amigos y seguro SeeU tendría una mirada asesina, sin embargo me moría de ganas de ver la expresión en el rostro de Rinto.

El presentador nos despidió del escenario más animado que nada pues obvio al igual que al público, le había sorprendido el beso: por otro lado Rin no me miraba. Bajamos del escenario, intente ayudar a Rin ofreciéndole mi mano pues llevaba un vestido largo, pero ella me ignoro por completo. Entramos al camerino, solo habían pasado minutos y yo no soportaba más que ella me estuviese ignorando, por lo que decidí hacerle entender, aunque no fuera verdad, que el beso no significo nada.

–Oye, solo por si a caso, ese beso en el escenario…–. Ella no me dejo terminar.

–No te odio–. Volteo a verme con una mirada decisiva, yo no capte rápidamente a que se refería ahora.

– ¿Qué… dices? –. Comencé a acercarme lentamente hacia donde estaba, deteniéndome e hincándome en frente de donde ella estaba sentada, ella me miro a los ojos. –Repítelo otra vez.

–Tú me preguntaste, cuando estábamos en la azotea que si en verdad te odio… Len, no te odio.

No perdí ni un instante, mi interior ardía de una gran felicidad, no quería ni imaginar que lo que ella me había dicho, que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera un sueño. Tome su mano y me levante, rápidamente salí corriendo del camerino levantándola a ella en el acto y llevándola conmigo. No quería toparme con ninguno de nuestros amigos por ahora, mucho menos con SeeU o Rinto, no quería que nada interrumpiera este momento. Había una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

– ¿Len? – Aunque ella me llamo; seguro porque no sabía que pretendía yo, hice caso omiso y seguí corriendo sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, no podía detenerme ahora.

Corrí por los pasillos con ella hasta salir de la escuela, incluso por las calles seguí corriendo, sin importar que la gente se nos quedase viendo por el atuendo que llevábamos puesto yo corrí y corrí hasta que llegamos a mi casa. La hice pasar; no me preocupaba que SeeU fuera a llegar de repente pues solo podría entrar con llave y el único que tenía llave era yo. Nos sentamos en la sala, algunos recuerdos llegaron a mí, como la vez en que la bese por primera vez, el 24 de Diciembre. Era hora de que aclarara todo y de que la enfrentara. No podía permitir que ella se fuera de mi lado.

**Rin POV.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Len, los recuerdos de los días que pase a su lado cuando enferme y el cuido de mí y la vez que estuvimos juntos en Navidad se vinieron a mi mente, esos recuerdos eran muy preciados para mí. Yo realmente no entendía porque Len me había llevado a su casa pero por insignificante y tonto que pareciera, que me haya dejado entrar de nuevo a su hogar me hacía muy feliz. Len me dejo en la sala y el fue a algún lugar dentro de su casa, en realidad las luces estaban apagadas y tal como lo recordaba la casa seguía viéndose solitaria. Al estar observando alrededor pude ver de reojo que había luz en una habitación, pensé que Len pudo haberla dejado prendida antes de salir hacia la escuela; decidí ir a apagarla.

Me dirigí entonces hacia aquella habitación; la puerta estaba entre abierta así que la abrí un poco más para buscar el apagador, cuando abrí la puerta pude ver que en la habitación había muchos libros, era como una "biblioteca en casa", entre y mire un poco alrededor, en medio de los estantes y en frente de una ventana había un escritorio y sobre el pude ver un portarretratos, camine alrededor del escritorio para poder mirar de frente el portarretratos, en el había una foto de una señora cargando a un bebe y la de un señor abrasando por los hombros a la señora; lo que me llamo la atención es que ambos adultos tenían la mirada y sus rostros con un aspecto serio .

–Ellos son mis padres–. Cuando escuche la voz de Len rápidamente volví a dejar el portarretratos donde estaba y lo mire.

–Lo siento, no debí entrar sin permiso; yo solo…

–Está bien, – el camino hacia donde yo estaba y tomo el portarretratos, lo miro por unos cuantos minutos y luego me miro a mí. – ¿Qué hacías?

–Este yo, vi que la luz estaba prendida así que iba a pagarla pero…– Mire de nuevo a mi alrededor admirando la cantidad de libros que había en esa habitación. –No sabía que te interesara leer.

–No, en realidad no mucho, pero hay unos cuantos libros interesantes aquí–. Yo seguí viendo los estantes con los libros y luego voltee a verlo.

– ¿Todos estos libros los compraste tu Len? – El solo negó con la cabeza. –Entonces, ¿Te los regalaron?

–No–. Fue su respuesta, el camino hasta llegar a mi lado y observo detenidamente los libros que yo estaba observando. Puso una mirada seria. –Todos estos libros son de mi padre.

–Ah, ya veo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, la sensación de que nunca debí haber entrado a esa habitación, ver el portarretratos y preguntar sobre los libros se estaba apoderando de mi; pero también tenía curiosidad, quería saber porque Len ponía ese rostro tan serio cuando de sus padres se trataba, porque cuando miro aquella foto, en sus ojos se reflejo tristeza. Yo recordaba que él una vez me había contado la razón de porque vivía solo.

…

"–_Cuando era más chico había sirvientes que se encargaban de mi pero igual no los necesitaba mucho, al estar solo y sin mis padres cuidándome me volví rápidamente independiente y fue entonces que a los 10 años les dije a mis padres que podía cuidarme yo solo pero no fue hasta los 13 años cuando pudieron dejarme vivir aquí sin servidumbre; si se hubiera podido y si hubiera sido por ellos, me hubieran dejado sin nadie a mi cuidado desde los 8 pero por la ley no pudieron._

– _¿Por qué tus padres te dejaron con servidumbre?_

–_Mis padres viajan mucho."_

…

Recordar eso me hacia entrar más en duda, porque realmente él con esa expresión en su rostro, se veía muy solo y en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de tristeza. Eso es lo que me hacía dudar que el realmente haya querido desde pequeño vivir solo. Todo niño, cuando es pequeño necesita de sus padres y busca estar con ellos, es ilógico que el con tan solo 10 años tenga el deseo de vivir solo. Con ese pensamiento en mi mente, decidí preguntar.

– ¿Tus padres de que trabajan?_ –. _El volteo a verme un poco liado, pues yo había cambiado el tema tan de repente.

–Te he dicho antes que viajan mucho.

Se notaba en su actitud que obviamente no quería hablar sobre ello. Pero sentía que aunque no era bueno que lo hiciera, debía seguir preguntando. Solo así podría entenderlo a él y entender el significado del odio y la tristeza que ocultaba en su mirar.

–Sí, me lo dijiste, sin embargo no me dijiste la razón por la que se la pasan viajando, ¿Cuál es? ¿A caso esa razón siempre fue más importante que su propio hijo?

El se volteo bruscamente y camino hacia el escritorio para dejar con un azotón el portarretratos que tenía en sus manos. Poso sus manos recargándose en el escritorio y dándome a espalda, se quedo unos minutos callado y luego suspiro; yo solo esperaba su respuesta.

–Eso ya no tiene importancia ahora–. Contesto con una voz seria. Había algo más en su tono, era algo como melancolía. Volteo a verme.

–Si ya no tiene importancia, entonces puedes decírmelo–. Me miro un tanto molesto.

–Realmente tú… ¿Para qué quieres saber?

–Porque así podre entenderte mejor Len, podre entender porque tu mirada es tan lamentable cuando hablas sobre tus padres_–. _Me acerque a él dejando una corta distancia entre nosotros.

–Jajaja, ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo ahora, lamentable? No seas tan fastidiosa…–El volteo su mirada evitando la mía. Rápidamente tome su rostro entre mis manos, obligándolo así a que me mirase a los ojos.

– ¡Es que no entiendes que estoy preocupada por ti! ¡Si tu no me dejas estar a tu lado, entonces como voy a poder cambiar el dolor que sientes por felicidad!_ – _El se había quedado tan sorprendido, estaba estático, ahí parado entre el escritorio y yo. Lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos._ –_ ¡Yo quiero…!

– ¡Basta!_ – _Me interrumpió.Grito con una voz realmente furiosa. Su mirada penetraba a la mía. Verlo molesto de esa forma, me dio miedo.

Pero poco a poco su mirada se fue ablandando; eso me sorprendió un poco. Tomo mis manos quitándolas de su rostro hasta bajarlas a la altura de nuestros vientres. Me miro y sonrió melancólicamente un poco, después bajo su mirada posando su vista en nuestras manos. No las soltó, mantuvo mis manos entre las suyas. Yo solo le mire unos cuantos segundos, parecía que estaría dispuesto a decirme algo.

– ¿Entonces vas a decírmelo? – Solo asintió con la cabeza.

–Yo no fui deseado Rin. Es más, por culpa de mi nacimiento mis padres tuvieron que casarse definitivamente. Ellos estaban comprometidos pero planeaban romper el compromiso, ellos no se querían. Ellos se casarían solo porque mis abuelos así lo habían decidido. Sin embargo al embarazarse mi madre de mi, la boda se llevo a cabo más rápidamente_– _El rio un poco por lo bajo_ –. _En realidad no puedo entender su lógica, si no se querían ¿Por qué hicieron algo tan estúpido de lo cual yo fui el resultado? Por culpa de eso, cuando nací, el odio de ambos me fue dirigido directamente. Recuerdo sus miradas de odio y sus palabras: _"Si no fuera por ti, mi vida sería mejor" "Si no fuera por ti, me habría casado con otra persona" "Si no existieras, todos seriamos felices" "Tu nunca debiste haber nacido"._ ¿Te imaginas como pueden afectar esas palabras a un niño de tan solo cuatro años? Así crecí, intentando de todo para que ellos empezaran a quererme tan solo un poco. Hice todo lo que un niño podía. Inclusive acepte el compromiso de matrimonio que me impusieron a los nueve años. Pero comprendí que nada de lo que hiciera haría que ellos me dieran la atención que pedía. Era lo único que necesitaba. Y nada funciono. Me di por vencido y pensé que nada podría cambiar ya. Yo jamás les importe y jamás les importaría, para ellos era tan solo un estorbo, por eso decidí vivir por mi cuenta. Pensé: _"Desde que nací estuve destinado a estar solo, entonces haría lo que se me viniera en gana, jamás me preocupare de nadie más, siempre seré solo yo"_

–Len…– Intente soltarme instintivamente. Necesitaba darle un abraso. Pero Len me lo impidió, siguió tomando mis manos y continúo hablando.

–He vivido solo todo este tiempo, desde mi nacimiento nunca fui criado por ellos si no por terceros, a estas alturas de que me serviría preocuparme por el hecho de no vivir con mis padres. Me he acostumbrado a estar solo y así seguiré, solo: _"todo es más fácil, simplemente preocupándome de mi mismo y de nadie más." _Eso es lo que creía y aun creo, pero últimamente alguien me ha estado causando muchas molestias y eso es porque siempre estoy pensando en esa persona; enojándome cuando le veo tan amigable y cerca de otros, siempre buscándole y esperando verle entre la multitud, otras veces buscando alguna razón para hablarle aunque eso implique que le haga enojar y por sobre todo siempre preocupándome de lo que pueda pasarle. Al principio no entendía porque me pasaba y todo eso me hacia frustrarme y volverme loco. Tanto así que sentía que le odiaba cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. En estos días, esa persona me ha vuelto loco aun mas; mis sentimiento se han desbordado por su culpa y yo ya no aguanto esto. Si continuo así y no digo nada, esa persona se ira. Yo no quiero perderla_– _Len se quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos –. Sabes, ahora mismo esa persona está justo frente a mi– Len levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos. Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente –.Rin, la persona que me vuelve loco todos los días, en quien no puedo dejar de pensar, quien me pone tan celoso, en la única que puedo confiar; esa persona eres solamente tú.

– ¿E-Eh? – Mi respuesta no puedo haber sido más tonta. Len aun sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas me jalo un poco hacia él y recargo su frente en mi hombro.

–Por eso Rin, cumple lo que dijiste:_ "Estaré a tu lado para hacerte feliz y borrar la tristeza." _Debes cumplirlo_–. Su voz se oía quebradiza. _

Hice que soltara mis manos y así, en la posición en la que estábamos, lo abrase fuertemente. Mi hombro se sintió un tanto húmedo. Len estaba llorando. Y yo no pude evitar llorar al saber que él lo hacía, lloraba por él.

–Nunca te dejare solo, te lo prometo. No volverás a estar solo.

Más que una promesa, era un juramento. Después de todo yo no podía dejar a la persona más importante para mí. Y Len era esa persona. Mi respuesta a la proposición de Rinto ya estaba decidida.

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN! AHORA SI!<strong>

**HOLA! (?) (OwO)/**

**BUENO SI YA SE QUE TARDE DE NUEVO -w- , PERO ES QUE REALMENTE NO ESTABA CONFORME CON ESTE CAPITULO!, POR ESO ME LA PASABA REESCRIBIENDOLO (DE ALGUNAS PARTES) ,, QUERIA QUE QUEDARA REALMENTE BIEN PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE LO ESCRIBIA HABIA ALGO QUE NO ME AGRADABA ASI QUE TUVE QUE PENSAR MUCHO EN COMO PODRIA MEJORARLO!**

**Y FINALMENTE ME AGRADO COMO QUEDO :D ! YO QUEDE SATISFECHA! **

**ESPERO QUE IGUAL EL CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO TANTO COMO PARA MI LO FUE nwn **

**AHORA A EMPEZAR EL CAP19! (nwn)/ **

**PUES YA SABEN, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, OPINIONES Y ASI! nwn**

**POR CIERTO PARA -eduardo- QUE PIDIO MI FACEBOOK JEJE, ES ESTE: Morin Khuur-uru Kuu ,, Y PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIA, ME DA GUSTO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO DISFRUTES DE ESTE CAPITULO ^w^**

**Y OTRA COSA! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME HAN TENIDO PACIENCIA Y HAN ESPERADO LOS CAPITULOS,, ARIGATOU MINNA! \(*W*)/ **

**Y AHORA SI YA SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO. NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO (: **

**MATTA-NE! **

**(^W^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by SakuraKiino.**


	19. ¡AVISO!

Hola a todos.

Primero que nada quiero pedir una gran disculpa porque no he actualizado y la verdad siempre que leo sus comentarios donde me piden que actualice, yo siempre me digo "¡Vamos, tienes que darte prisa y continuar!" y de verdad que aunque tenga mucho que hacer cuando veo que puedo tener al menos unos minutitos para escribir aunque sea unos cinco renglones, me pongo las pilas y lo hago. Pero me disculpo porque ahora sí, ni siquiera he podido hacer eso u_u

Verán he estado muy estresada desde que inicio mi nuevo ciclo escolar, mis proyectos escolares han sido muy trabajosos y por si fuera poco el tiempo que tengo libre lo he ocupado para estudiar o hacer tareas escolares y es que en Marzo de este presente año tengo que hacer mi examen para la universidad (deséenme suerte jeje d:) así que es por eso que también estoy muy estresada y preocupada; otra cosa que también fue un problema es que mi laptop murió :C , primero estaba muy lenta y decía que debía liberar espacio en el disco duro así que empecé a borrar muchos documentos, imágenes, aplicaciones, entre otras cosas. Pues eso no sirvió tampoco, en un día me decía que ya había liberado 15GB y al día siguiente decía que estaba llena otra vez o..o entonces un tío me hizo el favor de revisar mi laptop ya que al parecer tenía algún tipo de virus, pero no sabíamos en que archivo o en donde se encontraba tal virus, así que la única solución que encontramos fue formatear mi laptop D: Y lo peor fue que según mi tío si había respaldado mis documentos mi música y todo lo importante que tenía ahí… pero no.

Y peor que eso, es que todos los capítulos de este fanfic y otros en los que estaba trabajando se perdieron, igual de este no fue mucho problema porque los capítulos ya están subidos, pero los otros no y el capítulo 19, del cual tenía ya la mitad del capítulo, se perdió. De verdad les juro que cuando mi tío me dijo que no había respaldado nada a pesar de que me dijo que si iba a hacerlo me enfurecí , todos mis documentos se perdieron entre los más importantes estaba ese capítulo, apenas ayer 31 de Diciembre me regresaron mi laptop ya con todo instalado, pero los documentos tendré que escribirlos de nuevo… así que pido una disculpa, porque creo que la actualización del próximo capítulo tardara aún más.

**¡GOMENE, LES PROMETO QUE DARÉ LO MEJOR DE MI PARA VOLVER A ESCRIBIR LO QUE TENIA DEL CAPITULO Y NO SOLO ESO, TERMINARLO Y SUBIRLO!**

Bueno, es todo por ahora, me despido, que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche.

¡Matta-ne! (OwO)/

Atte. Sakura Kino


	20. Chapter 20

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso!<strong>

…

…

…

Cap19. Tú y yo… ¿Qué somos?

**Rin POV.**

Me encontraba de un humor inexplicablemente feliz, o quizá si tenía explicación. La noche anterior Len me había traído hasta mi casa; durante el camino nos mantuvimos callados pero por mi parte había estado muy nerviosa y mi corazón latía rápida y fuertemente. Me pregunto si para el habría sido lo mismo o le habría dado igual el haber estado tomando mi mano durante todo el camino. Esa vez, después de que nos encontráramos con SeeU, Len la rechazo, prácticamente, o eso es lo que quiero creer yo. Esa vez, le declare mis sentimientos a Len pidiéndole que me dejara estar a su lado, pero aún tengo duda de que el haya entendido mis sentimientos y sobre su respuesta, no me la dio clara. Aun así me siento realmente animada y con muchas ganas de poder verlo. Sin embargo, antes tenía que hablar con Rinto.

Se escuchó como alguien toco a la puerta de mi habitación. Yo termine de arreglar el moño de mi típica diadema y me dirigí rápidamente a abrir. Me encontré con Rinto esperando, le sonreí, nada podría arruinarme el humor. A él no le pareció extraño el verme tan de buen humor y solo me sonrió de una manera dulce.

– ¿Vamos? –. Pregunto, yo solo le asentí con la cabeza. Me regrese por mi mochila tomándola de encima de mi cama y salí rápidamente de mi habitación. Rinto me siguió por detrás.

Durante el camino note que Rinto no dejaba de verme y pensé que sería bueno si le diera una respuesta en ese instante, así que decidí que lo haría, pero el hablo primero.

–Hoy optaste por un peinado ligeramente diferente–. Llevaba mi cabello corto y suelto como siempre pero esta vez había acomodado mis pasadores con el fin de que recogieran un poco más mi cabello dejando destapado y a la vista uno de mis oídos y mi moño estaba colocado ligeramente de lado, además los pasadores tenían pequeños brillantes plateados. Me avergoncé un poco pues pensé en Len en ese momento. Rinto noto el leve sonrojo en mi rostro, yo no respondí. –Es un poco extraño.

– ¿Se me ve tan mal? –. Le pregunte preocupada al oír sus últimas palabras. El rio un poco y luego me miro y sonrió con dulzura, acaricio mi mejilla.

–Para nada, te vez muy linda–. El tomo mi mano en ese momento. No me sentí muy bien de que lo hiciera, debía darle ahora mismo mi respuesta. Me quede parada mientras el intento seguir caminando y yo solté su mano.

–Rinto…– Volteo a verme un tanto extrañado, pues me había puesto algo seria.

–Lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría que lo hiciera, no volveré a hacerlo sin preguntarte antes–. El intuyo que me había molestado por que tomo mi mano, lo cual no me molesto pero si me incómodo.

–No es eso Rinto, es que yo… ¿cómo decírtelo? –. Él se acercó y toco suavemente mi mejilla.

–Dime ¿Qué pasa Rin? –. El me miraba muy dulcemente. Tome su mano y la quite de mi mejilla, el me miro extrañado.

–Rinto ya no me trates tan dulcemente, yo no quiero eso de ti porque si sigues tratándome así después habrá malentendidos y yo no… no quiero que él malentienda–. Él se quedó callado, me miraba directamente a los ojos, yo estaba decidida mirándole también con seriedad. Después de unos segundos hablo.

–"Él" es…–. No le deje terminar.

–Len–. Suspire. El siguió solo mirándome esperando a que hablara. –Rinto, yo quiero a Len… por eso no puedo ir contigo.

–Es esa tu elección definitiva–. Lo dijo más asegurando que preguntado. Aun así asentí.

Rinto se volteó por unos segundos, en ese momento creí que todo cambiaria entre nosotros después de tantos años de amistad. Que quizá el me odiaría ahora, pero yo no me arrepentía el haberle dicho que a quien quería era a Len, nunca me arrepentiría de haberle elegido a él. Me sorprendí un poco cuando Rinto volvió a girarse para verme y más aún porque me sonreía con dulzura como siempre. Él se acercó a mí y acaricio mi cabeza. Entendí que aun podíamos seguir siendo amigos como antes. Él había aceptado mi decisión.

–Entonces vamos o se te hará tarde.

Simplemente así seguimos caminando hacia mi colegio. Me sentía ahora más tranquila.

**Len POV:**

Como siempre había llegado demasiado temprano al colegio. Así que decidí no entrar aun al salón de clase; me acosté en el jardín de la escuela quedándome dormido sobre el pasto, me perdí por completo en el sueño. Era un sueño realmente terrible, donde Rin se alejaba de mí, sin importar que la llamase, ella no volteaba y solo caminaba más y más y más hasta que otro chico aparecía a su lado y era él quien se la llevaba, y yo me queda solo, me sentí vacío. Me desperté lentamente al escuchar las charlas a lo lejos de las personas que iban llegando al edificio. Me quede mirando al cielo, pensando en mi sueño. No tenía que descifrar que era lo que mi sueño significaba, yo lo sabía muy bien. Yo siempre he tenido miedo de que alguien aparte a Rin de mi lado, siempre la he querido solo para mí y que ella sea mía, cuando hay otro chico a su lado me molesta. Y el que podría alejarla de mí en este momento era ese tal Rinto.

Ahora que pensaba un poco las cosas sobre esta situación, paso lo mismo cuando Luki estaba por aquí, yo siempre me molestaba al verlo con Rin, pero de alguna manera esto es diferente, completamente diferente. Con Luki no pude sentir ese sentimiento de estar perdiendo a Rin, en cambio con este chico siento que no puedo hacer nada, porque cuando la miro a ella siempre está sonriendo y cada vez que eso ocurre ese chico está a su lado. Pero parecía ser que ahora todo estaba cambiando. La noche pasada yo había rechazado a SeeU y le había pedido a Rin que se quedara a mi lado. Y ella había aceptado.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos, simplemente me puse a pensar en Rin y me sentí más relajado, incluso no me di cuenta de mi alrededor y de que en mi rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa demasiado sincera. Hasta que de pronto escuche el azotar de una mochila contra el pasto y la voz mi amigo peli azul. Una de mis cejas se frunció un poco al captar los sonidos, pero eso no logro arrebatar la sonrisa de mis labios y tampoco abrí mis ojos esperando a que de nuevo haya silencio, ignorando a mi amigo. No escuche ya nada más así que volví a sentirme tranquilo. Pero se escuchó el "flash" de una cámara. Entonces abrí instantáneamente los ojos y me levante rápidamente.

– ¡Si vendo esto entre la chicas me haría rico! –. Mi amigo Kaito me había tomado fotografías con su celular.

– ¡DAME ESO IDIOTA! –. Intente quitársela pero me esquivo por completo.

– ¡Quien te viera sonreír así mientras duermes Len, es tan gracioso! ¿Con quién soñabas, Rin tal vez? –. El solo se estaba burlando de mí.

– ¡Es más tonta la cara que pones cuando vez a Miku! ¡Dame eso! –. El solo comenzó a reírse, yo me había delatado solo al haberle mencionado a Miku. El guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. –Espera, mira allá–. En ese momento el me señalo hacia la entrada del instituto.

Fue entonces que vi a Rin llegar con su amigo, verlos tan juntos después de lo que había pasado en mi casa me molestaba aún más. No quería sonar posesivo pero ella ya era mía. Comencé a caminar hacia ellos, estaban hablando tan normalmente y Rin sonreía tan felizmente que me irritaba más y más, tanto que no pensé en mis acciones. Rin no me había notado, pues estaba de espaldas hacia mí, en cambio su amigo ya me había visto. Me acerque principalmente a Rin abrazándola por la cintura e instantáneamente depositando un beso en su mejilla que se fue más cerca a besar la comisura de sus labios. Note la instantánea reacción en Rin, verla sonrojada por mi causa me encantaba. Y ver los celos en los ojos de su amigo me hacia sonreír por mi victoria.

– ¡Len…!– Ella dio un sobresalto por mi acción inesperada. –B-Buenos días.

Se veía hermosa.

Se separó de mí empujándome un poco para zafarse de mi agarre. Sabía que lo hacía porque estaba avergonzada. La solté de mi abraso. E ignorando a Rinto, tome la mano de Rin y me di media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al colegio. Ella solo se dejó llevar por mí. Me sentía como si fuera el chico más poderoso del mundo al tenerla así de la mano. Estaba realmente feliz. Pero de repente ella se detuvo repentinamente y volteo a ver Rinto, quien seguía mirándola desde la entrada. Él tenía una mirada de añoranza pero una sonrisa en su rostro; comprendí lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, porque sabía bien que él estaba dejando ir lo más importante en su vida. Solté la mano de Rin y ella me miro un poco extrañada.

–Vas a despedirte de él ¿no?, por eso te detuviste–. Le di mi explicación, en realidad no sabía por qué se había detenido a verlo pero quise ser razonable y pensar en esa posibilidad. Rin solo asintió.

–Sera rápido.

Corrió hasta donde su amigo se encontraba y lo abrazo. Instantáneamente me cruce de brazos y pose mi mirada en algún otro lugar. Si, sentía celos, pero estaba intentando controlarlos. Evitaba voltear a verlos. Porque si lo hacía no podría aguantar ver que aún no se haya desecho ese abraso. Para mí fue como una eternidad. Pero logre aguantar.

Solo sentí su mano posándose en uno de mis brazos cruzados. Ella deshizo el nudo de mis extremidades y volvió a tomar mi mano guiándome de nuevo hacia la entrada del edificio escolar. Mire hacia atrás levemente, de una manera en que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de que miraba a aquel chico. Solo pude ver su espalda que se desvanecía poco a poco. Después ya no le di importancia.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos muchas chicas volteaban a vernos y era de esperarse; yo había sido conocido como el chico que rechazaba a cualquier cica que se le confesara. Porque podía estar de a ratos con alguna pero nunca me metería en una relación seria. Porque podía tratar tan amablemente a todas dándoles esperanzas pero de un momento a otro las ignoraría. Porque nunca me habían visto tomado de la mano con alguna chica. Era de esperarse que los rumores comenzaran a correr por la escuela. Y me preguntaba como reaccionarían nuestros amigos al vernos así.

Entramos al salón de clases.

Como lo había pensado. No parecieron tan sorprendidos pero se les veía duda en sus rostros.

**Rin POV: **

Aunque estaba feliz me sentía algo inquieta y nerviosa. Si bien era porque íbamos tomados de las manos, también lo era por las miradas que se dirigían hacia nosotros. Y me escandalice aún más al momento en que las miradas de nuestros amigos se posaron en el agarre de nuestras manos. Me pregunte como se sentiría Len en ese momento, quizá para él era muy normal; le mire, no parecía estar inquieto al contrario se veía muy tranquilo y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa dulce que me hacía entender que estaba feliz. Me encantaba verlo sonreír.

Len saludo a nuestros amigos como siempre. Y aun tomándome de la mano nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, yo los saludo un tanto apenada pero intentando actuar de la forma más natural posible. Las miradas de nuestros demás compañeros me estaban intimidando.

Susurros como: "¿Qué no se llevaban mal?", "¿De verdad han comenzado a salir?", "Seguro solo estará jugando con ella.", "Pobrecita.", "Ella no es tan bonita.", "Al fin una chica lo atrapo", "Creí que se odiaban."

Entre otras cosas.

Claro, todos notaban nuestras peleas y la mala cara que puso el primer día que llegue y me senté a su lado. Pero todo eso de alguna forma nos acercó más. Nuestra rivalidad se convirtió en amistad y el odio se convirtió en amor.

Pero incluso ahora aunque todo parecía estar yendo como había querido había algo que me tenía con el alma en un hilo. Y eso era que Len no me había dicho que le gustaba, ni siquiera me había propuesto el salir juntos. ¿Realmente que estaba pasando?

Miku y Luka comenzaron a hacer preguntas rápidamente. Obviamente no podría persuadirlas pero las convencí para que esperaran hasta el descanso. En cambio Kaito y Mikuo parecían estar como si nada al igual que Len y no mostraban hablar del tema. Comencé a preocuparme. Me mantuve inmersa en esos pensamientos durante las primeras horas de clase. Incluso no me di cuenta cuando sonó la campana para el almuerzo. Cuando Luka y Miku comenzaron a llamarme para despertarme de mis pensamientos, la duda ya estaba más que metida en mi cabeza, recorría todo mi cuerpo. Ellas me llevaron hasta un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente y sin nadie que pudiese interrumpir. Subimos a la azotea de la escuela. Para la conversación se nos unieron Meiko y Haku.

–Bueno, entonces cuéntanos Rin, ¿Cómo se siente el haber llegado al salón con Len, tomados de las manos?

–Deja eso Miku, lo que nos tiene que decir primero es que paso para que ocurriera eso–. Le aclaro Luka.

–Es verdad, – afirmo Meiko. –además, el último día del concurso ustedes dos solo repentinamente desaparecieron.

–Ah, cierto… y el concurso ¿qué paso con el ganador? –. Intente distraerlas un poco.

–No intentes cambiar el tema Rin–. Me recrimino Haku, algo que en cierta forma me sorprendió un poco. Haku no hablaba mucho pero parecía que le interesaba demasiado este tema.

–Hoy le harán llegar una carta al director para saber los resultados y en cuanto los tengan nos avisaran–. Aclaro Meiko mi pregunta. –Ahora Rin, te toca contarnos lo que queremos saber. ¿Ese día, porque de casualidad ambos desaparecieron?

–Pues… ese día pasaron muchas cosas–. Intente explicarles. –Como saben, nuestra relación no estaba muy bien pero ese día intentamos hablarlo y… fuimos a su casa.

– ¡Los dos solos! – Yo solo asentí ante lo dicho por Luka. – ¿Y Rinto y SeeU?

–No, ellos, creímos que estaban con ustedes–. Luka negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces estaban solos en su casa y ¿qué paso ahí? –. Pregunto Meiko para dar continuación a la conversación.

–Pues verán…– sentí como comenzaba a sonrojarme.

–No me digas que…– Volteamos a ver a Miku, ella parecía entre sorprendida y avergonzada. –Pero, ahora que recuerdo, SeeU estaba buscando a Len y dijo que iría a su casa… ¡No me digas que los vio!

– ¿Eh? , pues si, así es ella nos vio.

– ¡Oh por dios! ¡Rin!, – Miku me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a agitarme desesperadamente. – ¡No me digas que estas embarazada y por eso Len y tú se han juntado! ¡Rin, esto no debía ser así, no debían juntarse de esa forma y encima SeeU los vio en el acto!

–Embara… ¿¡QUE!? –. Grite. Luka tomo a Miku quitándola de encima de mí.

– ¡No digas tonterías Miku! –. Meiko le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con la punta de sus dedos. –Obviamente ni Rin ni Len hicieron eso y mucho menos SeeU los vio haciéndolo.

–P-Pero… ellos estaban solos en su casa y Rin se sonrojo–. Miku intento defender su teoría.

– ¡Es imposible que yo haga algo así con Len! … en estos momentos–. Yo estaba totalmente sonrojada. Lo primero lo había dicho casi gritando y lo último fue en un susurro que no sabría decir si ellas lo habían alcanzado a escuchar.

–Bueno, entonces cuéntanos Rin, realmente que paso–. Luka regreso al tema.

–Le pedí a Len que me dejara estar a su lado para hacerlo feliz–. Lo solté de un solo golpe, al fin. Ellas no dieron nada. Así que decidí seguir hablando. – _"Por favor, quédate a mi lado"_ –, ellas mostraron curiosidad en su rostro ante lo que había dicho. –Eso fue lo que Len me quiso transmitir en todo lo que me dijo se día. Después de eso al salir de su casa nos encontramos a SeeU pero él la ignoro completamente y me llevo hasta mi casa, todo el camino tomo mi mano. Eso fue todo y después paso lo de hoy.

– ¡No te das cuenta Rin! – Hablo Luka con una expresión emocionada. Me abrazo. – ¡Él te ha dicho sus sentimientos, te eligió a ti antes que a SeeU!

–Así que oficialmente están saliendo ¡Felicidades! –Dijo Haku después de no haber hablado en toda la conversación.

–No eso… no estoy segura–. Les admití.

– ¿Y porque no? –. Pregunto Meiko. –Incluso hoy llegaron tomados de la mano ¿no?, todos los vieron ¡es oficial!

– ¡Pero el aun no me ha dicho las cosas muy importantes!

– ¿Qué dices? El claramente dio a entender que te quiere–. Reprocho Luka.

– ¡Pero el no dijo: _Me gustas_!, tampoco dijo: _Se mi novia_. Eso es importante para mí, no sé de qué manera quiere que este a su lado.

–Rin, no seas tonta, todos sabemos de qué manera te pidió que estés a su lado–. Luka intento hacerme cambiar de parecer.

–No sé, quiero escucharle decírmelo adecuadamente. Quiero escucharlo decir que le gusto solo yo. Así me sentiré más segura.

–Bueno, digamos que ustedes tienen algún tipo de relación pero no una oficial. Pero dime Rin, ¿Qué harás si él no te lo dice nunca? Entonces nunca tendrían un noviazgo oficial.

–Tienes razón Meiko–. Le afirme. –No sé qué haría.

–Bueno, si para ti es importante que Len te diga esas cosas, esperemos que resulte como quieres–. Solo asentí con mi cabeza a lo que Meiko dijo.

–Igual sabes Rin, sin importar que suceda y pase lo que pase vamos a estar ahí para ti, ¡Ok! –. Miku intento animarme. Las mire a todas y ellas asintieron afirmando lo que Miku había dicho. Después me abrazaron.

**Len POV: **

En tan poco tiempo se había regado por la escuela la noticia de que Rin y yo caminábamos tomados de la mano, no solo lo decían entre las chicas, los chicos también hablaban sobre ello. Pero para mí no era muy importante, no era como si pretendiera esconderlo. Yo sabía bien que de alguna manera les sorprendería verme con una chica fija pero mientras los demás tuvieran claro de que Rin era mía, así era mejor para mí.

En cambio Kaito, Dell, Gakupo, Meito y Mikuo no hablaban del tema, ellos solo jugaban y decían tonterías entre ellos como cualquier otro día. O era que no les interesaba, o esperaban a que yo comenzara a hablar por mí mismo. Y estaba seguro de que la segunda opción era la correcta. Así que no me fui con más rodeos haciéndolos esperar y se los dije directamente.

–Empezare a salir con Rin–, Realmente no esperaba una respuesta o algo por el estilo.

–Sí, creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de eso, –. Meito me respondió con obviedad. –pero la pregunta es si vas en serio.

Me quede observándolo por un momento. Yo no dudaba de mi respuesta pero me daba cuenta que el sí dudaba de mí. –Voy en serio, muy en serio.

Suspiro y abrió un libro que llevaba en sus manos. –Entonces no me preocupare. Suerte–. Comenzó a leer su libro.

–Meito, ¿porque crees que Len no iría en serio con Rin? – Le pregunto Mikuo. Meito solo siguió leyendo.

–Quizá porque está comprometido. En otras palabras, tiene a SeeU–. Dell respondió por Meito a la pregunta que Mikuo hizo.

–Entonces, insinúan que por el compromiso que ya tiene impuesto, Len solo podría tomar a Rin como un juego…–No deje terminar a Mikuo de que dijera su conclusión.

– ¡Yo jamás tomaría a Rin como un juego! , jamás… ella realmente me gusta.

–Lo sabemos–. Afirmo Gakupo, voltee a verle.

–Entonces porque demonios dudan tanto de mi–. Les reproche. –Tú ni siquiera has opinado nada–. Voltee a ver a Kaito. El solo se encogió de hombros.

–No es que dudemos–. Respondió Dell. –No del todo, no de ti.

– ¿Entonces de qué?

Meito cerro de golpe su libro y se inclinó un poco hacia mí. –De tu prometida. ¿Cómo es que no pensaste en eso antes?

– ¿Pensar en qué? , SeeU no es nada para mí.

–… pero tu si eres algo para SeeU…–. Todos volteamos a ver a Kaito, al parecer la razón por la que no había dicho nada aún era porque acababa de entender el punto de la conversación.

–Pero como dije, ella no es nada para mí, así que no importa.

–Claro que importa–. Volvió a hablar Gakupo. –SeeU, esa chica es influyente en los medios, en tu familia, tiene "poder". ¿Y si ella intentara hacerle algo a Rin?

Sabía que estaban insinuando. –Yo protegeré a Rin.

–Sí, ¿pero si no puedes hacerlo siempre? Nosotros sabemos más que nadie como es tu relación con tu familia y es por eso que podemos concluir que no solo Rin podría correr peligro sino que tú también. Quizá de diferente manera–. Creo que Gakupo tenía un buen punto. Mis padres eran de lo peor.

–Además. Si al final tú y Rin fueran separados, quien sufriría más seria ella. Porque tú ya estas comprometido con otra persona no importa de quien te enamores, al final te casaras con alguien a quien no amas–. Y Meito parecía tener otro punto. Un punto que yo tenía planeado cambiar, aunque no supiera como.

Dell suspiro. –Supongo que esto será un poco problemático para su relación. No solo por los chismes que correrán por la escuela, cuando SeeU se entere veremos que pasara realmente–. Esbozo una sonrisa sincera. –Por lo mientras, felicidades por tu noviazgo.

–Supongo que nosotros tendremos que cuidarlos a ambos, para eso somos amigos ¿no? –. Hablo Mikuo. –Felicidades Len.

–Cuídala correctamente. Y suerte–. Fue lo único que Gakupo dijo.

–Gracias.

Después de todo eso mi mente se puso algo inquieta. Ellos tenían razón, cuando SeeU se enterara seguramente hablaría con mi padre y comenzarían a molestarme a mí y si no funcionaba conmigo, a Rin. ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes de eso?

Durante las clases restantes o hable mucho con Rin. Aunque pude darme cuenta de que parecía algo pensativa. No me precipite a sacar conclusiones de su estado de ánimo. Al final de día, en el momento en que todos debíamos regresar a nuestras casas, aun cuando todos se habían ido ya, ella seguía sentada en su pupitre. Yo estaba sentado en mi pupitre, a lado de ella. Creo que ni siquiera me había notado. Mire la hora en mi celular. Ya era tarde.

Me levante y me hinque frente a su pupitre, coloque mi codo n la butaca y recargue mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano. Mire cuidadosamente a Rin. Su cabello, s rostro, la expresión perdida de sus ojos mirando más allá del paisaje fuera de la ventana, la luz del atardecer que iluminaba su piel. Fui bajando mi mirada, ahora veía su cuello, su piel era blanca se veía suave. Me reacomode en la butaca, pose mi barbilla sobre la madera fría recargando mi cabeza en mi brazo cerca de mi codo y colocando mi mano sobre mi cabello. Y seguí mirando a Rin. Baje más mi mirada, vi sus manos sobre el pupitre muy cerca de mí. Se veían delicadas, suaves, blancas; eran unas manos bonitas. Volví a ver su rostro. Me sorprendí al ver que había una pequeña lágrima a punto de salir de sus ojos. No me contuve más. Levante mi cabeza y estire la mano tomando una de las suyas, la estire hacia mí y la abrí; le di un pequeño beso en la palma de su mano. Ella al fin volteo a verme.

Estire mi otra mano para alcanzar su rostro y acaricie su mejilla.

–Oye, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Y ella solo sonrió y me asintió con su cabeza. La lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, fue la única.

– ¿Nos vamos?

–Si–. Me respondió.

Ese día caminamos juntos, todo el tiempo nos tomamos de la mano. Ella sonreía a mi lado y yo seguía sintiéndome el chico más afortunado. Si, ella es hermosa.

No me pregunte en que estaba pensando ella en ese momento.

**Rin POV: **

Habían paso varios días ya, todo en la escuela estaba en calma después de que algunos que otros chismes se corrieran entre los alumnos. Durante esos días algunas chicas habían estado yendo hacia mí en los momentos en que me encontraba sola, preguntando sobre Len y nuestra relación. Algunas otras solo me miraban mientras Len se acercaba a mí y me abrasaba cariñosamente. Otras veces iban a nuestro salón de clase y me miraban desde la puerta, era porque querían saber quién era yo. Pero todo eso se fue acabando poco a poco, las chicas dejaron de venir, algunas veces seguían mirándonos cuando estábamos juntos pero parecían ya no darle tanta importancia. Me di cuenta que durante esos días ellas nunca se acercaron a él para preguntarle sobre nuestra relación. Y nosotros nunca declaramos formalmente que estuviésemos saliendo. Tal vez por eso ellas perdieron el interés; una vez mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuche a unas chicas hablar: "Él nunca dijo que en realidad fuera su novia, no creo que estén saliendo en realidad, seguro que no tardara en dejarla."

Eso era cierto, nunca me lo pidió formalmente.

Durante esos días también tuve una charla con Rinto. Él me dijo que era hora de que regresara, pues si seguía faltando a su colegio seguramente tendría que darse de baja. Hable con el sobre mis sentimientos por él y el cómo estaba pensando sobre nuestra aparente "relación" , Rinto solo me dijo que esperara un poco más, que seguro Len me diría las palabras que quería escuchar pronto. Y eso fue todo.

Yo seguí pensando en mis preocupaciones.

**Len POV: **

Creía que todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Tanto que o lo podía creer. El día en que al director le llego la carta del concurso, todos estábamos en suspenso, nos duró poco ese sentimiento. No ganamos. Pero el concurso resulto quedar en un inesperado empate, por lo que el colegio UTAU decidió dar el premio a nuestra escuela ya que al parecer se las habíamos puesto difícil en este concurso. Creo que fue mucha suerte.

Por otro lado había notado un poco extraña a Rin. A veces se encontraba muy seria, otras reía pero de una manera extraña, forzada; incluso llegue a notarla algo triste.

Me di cuenta que en estos días algunas chicas habían estado acosando a Rin, supuse cual era la razón. Por eso comencé a mostrarme incluso más cercano a ella, durante los periodos entre clases, en el almuerzo, con pequeños detalles como caricias, abrazos, le tomaba la mano, jugaba con su cabello. Cualquier acercamiento que pudiera. Pensaba así demostrarle a las otras chicas que Rin era mía y si se metían con ella me enojaría demasiado.

Para mí todo estaba yendo bien, o so creía. Poco después comencé a pensar en algunas cosas. Quizá si se lo contaba a los demás creería que era una tontería, pero a mi comenzó a importarme demasiado. Eso era que yo aún no le decía a Rin esas frases con las que se podría decir que empezaríamos a salir formalmente. ¿Eso significaba que ella aun no era mi novia formalmente? ¿Rin habría pensado en eso alguna vez? ¿Serian para ella esas palabras importantes? ¿En este punto debería decirlas o ya no? ¿Si las dijera ahora, sería demasiado tarde? Ya no lo sabía. ¿Qué pensaría ella si se lo dijera? Decidí dejar de preocuparme tanto por eso, si es que podía hacerlo.

Luego pensé en que aparte de solo pasar tiempo con ella en la escuela también quería estar con ella en horas libres y los días en que no teníamos clases, en fin, quería estar con ella a cada momento. Por eso, la invitaría a una cita; así también podría llevar más allá la relación que estábamos empezando a formar. Me arme de valor, porque en realidad era la primera vez que le pediría a una chica salir con estos sentimientos.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, como siempre entre la oscuridad de mi casa. Tome mi celular, mire la hora y luego abrí el menú de mensajes. Comencé a escribir:

_Te veo mañana, te esperare en la plaza, _

_en la fuente a las 10:00 am._

_No puedes faltar. _

_Estaré esperándote. _

_No llegues tarde._

_PD. Más te vale ir. _

¿Qué clase de mensaje para pedir una cita era ese? , aun así se lo envié. Por alguna razón comencé a dudar, no tenía ganas de ver su respuesta. Apague mi celular. Después e quede dormido. La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa. No me extraño porque así había estado viviendo desde hace tiempo, en silencio y a oscuras yo solo. Y pensé en Rin, después de todo ya no me sentía tan solo.

Claro, en ese entonces no me había dado cuenta que desde que rechace a SeeU frente a mi casa, ella había desaparecido. Tal vez si lo había notado inconscientemente, pero subconscientemente no quería darme cuenta de ello, por lo que conscientemente no pensé en que esa era la razón por lo que la casa había vuelto a ser silenciosa.

No me di cuenta, hasta después cuando era un poco tarde.

**Rin POV: **

Recién me salía de bañar, mire mi celular y me emocione un poco cuando vi que tenía un mensaje de Len. Tenía una manera interesante de decir las cosas cuando se ponía tímido, su mensaje más bien parecía una amenaza, quizá no tanto así. Me reí por lo bajo. Luego mire el mensaje con nostalgia. No podría encontrarme con el mañana ya que había hecho planes con Rinto por su regreso a su casa. Y aunque pensara en cancelar a Rinto y salir con Len no podía hacerlo, ya que Rinto se iría pronto y además ya se lo había prometido, debía cumplir.

Con un poco de miedo y culpa comencé a escribir una respuesta para el mensaje de Len. Espere su respuesta, pero él no respondió. ¿Se habría molestado por rechazarlo? Posiblemente por eso ya no respondió. En cuanto lo viera tendría que disculparme. Iba a ser nuestra primera cita y yo lo había echado a perder.

–Lo siento… Len…

**Len POV: **

Me levante rápidamente en cuanto sonó mi alarma, no sentía sueño, no sentía pereza. Me sentía entusiasmado, quería ver a Rin. Me desayune rápidamente y me arregle también lo más rápido que pude. Quería llegar temprano y ser yo quien esperara a Rin. Salí de mi casa una hora antes de la hora de encuentro. Al salir de mi casa como que sentí que había algo extraño, pero no le tome mucha importancia y tampoco quise pensar mucho en ello. Me fui hacia la plaza.

En cuanto llegue al lugar donde nos veríamos me senté en la orilla de la fuente. Mire alrededor buscándola, a pesar de que sabía que aún era temprano como para que ella estuviera ahí. Seguí esperando. A cada minuto que pasaba, más gente comenzaba a llegar, pero ninguno era Rin. Mire mi celular para ver la hora, estaba apagado, recordé que la noche anterior lo había apagado, por obviedad lo prendí. Al momento de prenderlo mi celular me notifico que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Mire la hora, ya pasaban diez minutos de la hora acordada, que rápido había pasado el tiempo. Fui al menú de mensajes para leer el mensaje que tenía en espera. Era de Rin.

_No puedo ir._

_Tengo algo importante que hacer._

_Perdón._

_Buenas noches. _

Tan cortante. Así de simple. Ella no vendría. Yo la había estado esperando para nada. Bueno, era mi culpa por haber apagado mi celular y no ver su respuesta antes.

En ese momento me di la vuelta para irme. En algo que era bueno era en encontrar a Rin en cualquier lugar, en cualquier multitud, sin necesidad de tener que buscarla primero, mis ojos siempre la encontraban rápida e inconscientemente. Y como siempre, así fue. En ese momento realmente creí que solo la estaba imaginando, porque ella no debería estar allí. Pero si lo estaba, me di cuenta de que en verdad era ella e iba acompañada. ¿Eso era lo "importante" que tenía que hacer? Ella me había rechazado para salir con su amigo.

No podía evitarlo, estaba celoso. ¿Por qué tenía que verla siempre tan feliz a lado de él?

Camine hacia ella. Todo mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo sin que me lo pensara antes. En mis ojos solo estaba su reflejo, su sonrisa, que no era para mí. La quería. Ella era mía. Es mía. ¿Me estaba comportando como un posesivo? Si, quizá. Pero es porque no quería verla en brazos de otro. No quería que él se la llevara.

Pensé que solo debía llevármela y ya: _–Rin–._ Tome su muñeca deteniendo su andar. Ella volteo sorprendida, supongo que no se imaginó encontrarme ahí después de que me había mandado aquel mensaje. La jale hacia mí y comencé a correr, jalándola a ella detrás de mí, haciéndola correr también. Y antes de que su amigo se diera cuenta por completo. Cuando él pudo vernos, nosotros ya estábamos corriendo lejos de ahí. Sin que nadie pudiera detenernos, sin que nadie pudiera alejarla de mí.

Eso era lo que debió haber pasado. No fue así.

Cuando la llame y tome su muñeca deteniéndola. Rinto inmediatamente coloco una de sus manos en su brazo, deteniéndome, advirtiéndome con la mirada que debía soltarla.

–Ella está hoy conmigo–. Y deshizo mi agarre. Se colocó frente a Rin. Como protegiendo lo más precioso que tuviese en su posesión.

Mire a Rin detrás de él. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Ella me miro, se veía algo alarmada.

–Que lo decida ella–. Intente esquivar a Rinto y jalar a Rin hacia mí, logre tomar de nuevo su muñeca, no quería hacerle daño así que no fue demasiado fuerte. No pude llevarla hasta mí, Rinto logro detenerme de nuevo.

–No me escuchaste, ella es mío hoy–. El no debió decir eso, no era suya. Sin pensarlo lo tome del cuello de su camisa

–Ella no es tuya–. Le mire seriamente, el solo esbozo una sonrisa socarrona.

– ¿Y acaso es tuya?

En ese momento Rin se metió entre los dos separándonos. Se puso delante de Rinto, como protegiéndolo, igual que él a ella hace un momento. Me miro por un instante y después bajo la mirada evitando la mía. Como si yo le intimidase.

–Len… – Al fin dijo mi nombre. –yo te había dicho que no iba a ir. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Lo vi hasta hoy–. Su pregunta me hizo creer que en realidad ella no quería verme. Me sentí algo herido, y más por ver como de alguna manera lo estaba protegiendo a él. – ¿Cuándo quedaron? –. No sé porque estaba preguntando ahora eso. Pero quería saber.

– ¿Eh? ¿P-Porque preguntas eso?

–Solo dime, – Le hablaba con algo de seriedad. Mire a Rinto y el me miro con una mueca de ironía.

–Ayer–. Me respondió él. Yo no dije nada. Rin me miro y le di la espalda. – ¿ya podemos irnos? Bien–. Rinto tomo a Rin del brazo y la jalo hacia él para llevársela y seguir su camino. Yo no iba a intentar detenerlos. Ella, de entre los dos había elegido salir con el después de todo.

Solo estaba intentando guardarme el enojo que provocaban mis celos y no decir nada que pudiera lamentar después.

–Espera–. Es cuche la voz de Rin. Sentí como alguien jalaba un poco de mis ropas y mire de reojo. Era ella. Me miro y evite su mirada. –Len… p-podemos salir otro día–. En mi interior sabía que decirme eso le había costado un poco por lo que acababa de pasar, quería decirle "si", sin embargo los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento no me lo permitieron.

Con un movimiento rápido y un poco brusco alce mi brazo haciendo que Rin me soltara. –Vete o haz lo que quieras, no me importa.

Y sin más, camine sin voltear a verla. Después de todo pensaba que no me necesitaría si ese otro chico estaba ahí.

Pero me arrepentía.

Quizá si ella no hubiera regresado a decirme eso, yo no la habría lastimado con aquellas palabras.

**Rin POV: **

Después de ese día intente comunicarme con Len. Pensé que si le explicaba bien las cosas sobre que antes de que el me invitara ya había acordado salir con Rinto, que fue solo porque serían sus últimos días ahí, que no había sido a propósito el haberle rechazado, quizá el entendería mis sentimientos. Pensé en mandarle algunos mensajes, como disculpa y para poder hablar con él.

_Mensaje uno: _

_Hola ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien, _

_solo quiero pedir disculpas. Lo siento._

Seguramente él estaba molesto, estaba completamente segura de que era así. Su respuesta aquella vez cuando le pregunte si podríamos salir otro día me lo dijo todo. ¿Realmente no le importaría? No lo sé, la verdad es que seguía sin entender sus sentimientos.

_Mensaje dos: _

_Hola, ¿ya comiste?, _

_yo apenas lo hare. _

_Recuerda comer adecuadamente ¿vale? _

Creo que puedo entenderlo un poco, o quizá este equivocada. Si yo lo viera salir con otra chica también me molestaría, sentiría celos pero eso es porque él me gusta. Sin embargo no estoy muy segura de que piensa Len de mí. Él me dijo "quédate a mi lado" y eso me hizo feliz pero… ¿el habrá sentido de verdad celos? ¿Que soy yo de verdad para él? ¿Una amiga, un pasa tiempo…? ¿Qué?

_Mensaje tres: _

_Hace poco estaba viendo el video del concurso._

_Miku lo grabo para mí._

_Deberíamos verlo juntos después._

_¿Vale? _

Ahora que pensaba también, yo tampoco le había dicho correctamente mis sentimientos. Si yo le dijera: "Me gustas" ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? Es más, en que momento sería adecuado decírselo. Me daba un poco de miedo pensar en cuál sería su verdadera respuesta, ¿qué cara haría? ¿Se pondría feliz? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Se burlaría de mí? ¿Le daría asco saberlo? … ¿me correspondería? No lo sé. Me gustaría saberlo. Me gustaría saber cómo me lo diría el, en qué ocasión me lo diría, yo le correspondería rápidamente y seguramente no dejaría de sonreír. Sería un poco vergonzoso.

Cada vez que pienso en Len y miro mis manos, recuerdo la sensación de su mano tomando la mía y me dan ganas de volver a tomar su mano.

_Mensaje cuatro: _

_En el video te vez muy bien con los trajes._

_En especial me gusta cómo te vez en _

"_Corrupted Flower." _

Ya que era domingo y no teníamos clases por ser fin de semana. Estaba ayudándole a Rinto a preparar sus cosas para el viaje. El día anterior, cuando salí con él habíamos ido a comprar algunas cosas que Rinto le llevaría a su familia. Fue una sorpresa para mí encontrarme a Len, porque creí que el si había visto mi mensaje. ¿El que estaría haciendo en estos momentos?

_Mensaje cinco: _

_¿Estas ocupado? _

_¿Te molestaría si fuera a verte? _

_Hoy hicimos algunos panques de plátano._

_Recordé que te gusta, así que pensé en darte algunos. _

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, no importaba cuantos mensajes le hubiese mandado ya, el simplemente no me contestaba. Ahora estaba más que segura de que Len no solo estaba enojado sino que tal vez de verdad no le importaba. Era eso o que él estaba ocupado con algo, quería creer que al igual que cuando me pidió salir, él no había visto aun ninguno de mis mensajes. Algunas veces también le llame e igual no obtuve respuesta. Pensé: Si no me contesta, este será el último mensaje.

_Mensaje seis: _

_Lo siento por molestar, quería poder hablar un poco contigo._

_Si no es mucha molestia…_

_¿Podrías contestarme? _

Y aunque había dicho que sería el último, no pude evitar mandarle uno más.

_Mensaje siete: _

_Len… tu y yo, ¿qué somos? _

El día se acabó. Él no respondió.

**Len POV:**

Todo el domingo estuve tumbado en mi cama, otra vez a oscuras. A estas alturas ya me había dado cuenta de que SeeU no había vuelto a la casa desde aquel día. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber la razón. Ella se había dado cuenta de todo, que había decidido estar con Rin e ignorar lo que me mandara mi "familia". Seguramente ya había ido a quejarse de la situación con mi padre.

Dentro de la oscuridad mire al techo, levante mi mano extendiéndola como si intentara alcanzarlo, ni siquiera podía distinguirla estando tan oscuro. Como si estuviera muy lejos de mí. ¿Cuántas veces había tomado ya con esa mano la mano de Rin? ¿Ella sería capaz de encontrarla en esta oscuridad? Quizá sí ¿O no?

Reí un poco por lo bajo. – ¿En qué estoy pensando? –. Lleve mi mano a mi rostro como si lo estuviese limpiando con ella. –Definitivamente ella me gusta demasiado.

Me di vuelta sobre mi cama y estire mi brazo para buscar mi celular en el mueble de alado. No lo encontré. Me levante un poco apoyándome en mis codos y a lo lejos en el escritorio cerca de la ventana note algo que parpadeaba con una luz blanca. Ese era mi celular. Ya que lo tenía en silencio, así me avisaba de que tenía algunos mensajes nuevos. No pensé que fueran importantes, seguro era de Kaito, Gakupo o alguno de mis otros amigos. Los vería después sino lo olvidaba.

Volví a acostarme ya sin importarme de que hora era. ¿Y si no eran los mensajes de ellos y eran de alguien más? ¿Y si eran de mi padre amenazándome? No, el no usaría ese método, ni siquiera llamaría a mi celular solo mandaría a alguien hasta mi casa y me llevarían a la fuerza, como ya lo ha hecho. No me preocupaba demasiado si era yo. ¿Y si eran de Rin?, no seguramente tampoco eran de ella. Después de lo del día anterior no creo que ella intentara hablarme. Igual ya no quería pensar mucho en ello. Porque si lo hacia volvería a molestarme. No quería pensar en nada.

Solo me deje llevar por la oscuridad y me quede dormido.

…

Llegue al colegio temprano como siempre. No me sentía con muchas ganas de estar cerca de Rin, o sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella. ¿Qué me pasaba? Estaba sintiéndome demasiado nervioso por estar sentado a su lado durante horas. ¿Qué me diría ella?

Mientras pasaban los minutos más personas iban llegando, llegaron Kaito y Dell, después Mikuo y Miku y seguido de ellos Luka. Pasaron a saludar Gakupo, Meito y Meiko con Haku para luego dirigirse a sus respectivos grupos. Todos en la clase ya habían llegado, incluso el profesor. La clase ya había comenzado y yo no tenía ningún rastro de Rin.

Intente no mirar mucho su butaca, no quería que Luka o Miku se dieran cuenta sino comenzarían a molestar. Después les preguntaría casualmente.

**Rin POV:**

Había olvidado avisarles a mis amigas que faltaría ese día a clase. Tampoco le había dicho a Len ¿habría sido lo correcto decirle a él o no le interesaría? Ya no sabía en qué pensar. Mire mi celular, aún faltaban unas horas para el descanso y así poder hablarles a alguna de mis amigas.

Me encontraba parada entre mucha gente, todos tenían algo en común, al igual que yo tenían maletas con ellos. Yo estaba cuidando de dos maletas mientras esperaba a Rinto. Guarde mi celular en la bolsa de mi suéter.

–Rin, ya he comprado el boleto.

–Muy bien, – Estire mis brazos y le di a sostener mi suéter. –Es tu turno de cuidar, debo ir al baño un momento.

Rinto solo asintió. Me di cuenta que olvide preguntarle a qué hora saldría su autobús, regresando le preguntaría. Vi como Rinto metió la mano en una de las bolsas de mi suéter, estaba guardando su boleto ahí por el momento, así que no le di importancia.

**Len POV: **

Faltaba poco para que saliésemos al descanso. Durante las clases había escuchado como Kaito le había preguntado a Miku por Rin y al parecer ella no sabía nada. Al parecer ella no le había avisado a nadie sobre que faltaría. Me preocupe un poco.

Sentí como mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Ya que estábamos en medio de una clase lo saque a escondidas del profesor. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido. Pensé en ignorarlo pero al final decidí ver que decía. Elegí bien.

"_Rin está conmigo en la estación, déjame preguntarte_

_¿La amas?, si no quieres perderla…_

_Apresúrate o me la llevare._

_Tienes hasta las 10:30"_

Sabia de quien era ese mensaje. Como él haba conseguido mi número no lo sabía pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento haciendo ruido con la silla, eso provoco que todos voltearan a verme, no me importo. Ni siquiera en inmute en tomar mi mochila y mis cosas, solo salí del salón lo más rápido que pude. El profesor grito mi nombre. Mis amigos se quedaron con cara de no entender nada al igual que todos los demás.

Corrí por los pasillos, baje las escaleras y cruce el patio lo más rápido que pude para salir de ahí. Seguí corriendo por las calles velozmente. Aún estaba lejos. Pero ya no pensaba en nada más, solo sabía que debía seguir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiese, que tenía que llegar antes de la hora indicada en ese mensaje.

Yo, aquella vez en que Rinto le dio a elegir a Rin diciéndole si se iba o se quedaba, no me quede a escuchar su respuesta. Porque tenía miedo de oírlo. Sin embargo fue por eso mismo que me atreví a decirle a Rin como me sentía, que quería que se quedara a mi lado. Incluso ella misma me lo había dicho, que estaría conmigo. ¿Entonces porque se estaba yendo justo ahora? Ya no importaba pensar en un porque, simplemente tenía que pararla, yo no podía dejarla ir.

Mire mi reloj, eran las 10:20. Tan solo faltaban algunos minutos. Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, mi pecho se estaba estrujando y a mi ente solo venia el pensamiento de que estaba a punto de perderla. Tenía que llegar, tenía que poder llegar o sería demasiado tarde.

Entre a la estación de autobuses, chocando un poco con la gente que iba en dirección opuesta a mí y esquivando a otros tantos, solo pensaba en buscarla.

Y la vi.

**Rin POV: **

– ¿Te llevaras las maletas en tu asiento? –. Le pregunte a Rinto. – ¿No crees que sería más cómodo si la pones con el equipaje de todos los demás?

–Creo que así sería más molesto. Me tardaría más en buscarlas después.

–Bueno

Le pase una maleta a Rinto y después volvió por la otra. Por un segundo me pareció como si el mirara detrás de mí y sonriera como si hubiera pasado algo tal y como él lo había planeado. De repente solo tomo mi mano, me jalo hacia él y me abrasó.

–Sabes, voy a extrañarte–. Susurro a mi oído y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me sorprendí un poco, fue algo inesperado.

Pero más inesperado fue cuando justamente en ese momento alguien las me jalo desde atrás, llevándome a su pecho acorralándome fuertemente entre sus brazos. Esa sensación era algo familiar para mí, yo no sabía quién era pero era como si mi cuerpo lo supiese.

–No te vayas–. Fue entonces cuando escuche su voz.

–Len…

–Por favor, no te vayas.

–"El camión de las 10:30 está a punto de partir" –. Sonó el anuncio por el alta voz de la estación. Len me abraso aún más. Me separe un poco de él y le mire a los ojos.

–Len, yo… –. Pero el volvió a abrasarme, no quería soltarme, sentí como mi corazón latía aún más rápido, estando pegada a su pecho sentí como su corazón latía igual que el mío.

–No te vayas, por favor. ¿No dijiste que estarías conmigo? ¿No dijiste que te quedarías siempre a mi lado?

–Len yo no…–. Len no me dejaba terminar de hablar.

–Lo dijiste, tú lo dijiste.

–Rin–. Ahora era la voz de Rinto, él nos había estado viendo desde la puerta del autobús. Me hizo seña de que me acercara a él.

Len había aflojado un poco así que me voltee para acercarme a Rinto, sin embargo Len me sostuvo de la mano en ese momento. –Rin, me gustas.

Me sorprendí. Sus palabras me sorprendieron por completo. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Él había dicho lo que había querido escuchar desde hace tiempo. Rinto sonrió como entre aliviado y divertido. Después, Rinto levanto su mano y la movió en forma de despedida. Len también lo miro.

–Cuídate y tu Len, cuídala.

Era la primera vez que Rinto se dirigía a él por su nombre. La puerta se cerró y el desapareció detrás de ellas. El autobús comenzó a avanzar y pronto desapareció de nuestra vista. Voltee a ver a Len. Estaba sonrojada.

– ¿Es verdad? –. Le pregunte. El me abraso de nuevo.

–Es verdad, me gustas, me has gustado desde hace tiempo. Me gustas Hiraki Rin–. Lo abrase y el me correspondió de nuevo.

–Tú también me gustas mucho Len.

– ¿Entonces porque ibas a irte? –. Lo mire a los ojos y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

–Tonto yo no iba a irme, solo lo estaba despidiendo. Yo no me iría de tu lado.

– ¿Entonces me amas? –. El sonrió de una forma traviesa. Me sonroje. Tímidamente asentí con mi cabeza.

Len se acercó a mí y coloco sus dos manos en mis mejillas acariciándolas tiernamente. Acerco su rostro al mío y susurro a mi oído. –Yo también te amo.

Sentí que mi corazón explotaría. Estaba realmente feliz, muy feliz. De un instante a otro, Len con sus manos en mis mejillas manipulo mi rostro acercándolo al de él.

Me beso y yo solo correspondí su beso.

**Len POV:**

La bese, un beso lento pero preciso y suave. Era un beso que nos detuvo el tiempo, donde ambos nos demostrábamos lo mucho que nos habíamos anhelado. Era un beso que representaba un sentimiento mutuo y precioso, incomparable con ningún otro.

Cuando escuche su respuesta, no solo me sentí como el chico más afortunado del mundo. Sentí como si ya no importara nada más, porque era como si lo tuviera todo en el planeta, porque la tenía a ella.

Después de eso y de haber dejado a Rin en su casa; ya estando en mi casa mire mi celular y me di cuenta de que aún tenía varios mensajes en espera. Al abrí la bandeja de mensajes vi que todos eran de Rin, ella había sido quien me había estado mansajes durante el domingo. Los leí, sonreí al ver lo que decían; el último mensaje me llamo mucho la atención, me di cuenta que ella todo este tiempo había estado dudando. Decidí contestar ese último mensaje.

**Rin POV: **

Justo cuando me estaba preparado para acostarme mi celular comenzó a sonar. El tono de que había recibí un mensaje nuevo. Lo mire era de Len. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en el momento en que lo leí. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro de oreja a oreja. Había olvidado que le había preguntado eso.

_Tu y yo… _

_Nosotros somos novios._

Definitivamente nunca borraría ese mensaje.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA HOLA!<strong>

**¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO? ESPERO QUE BIEN, YA SE, SE QUE DESPUÉS DEL AVISO DADO ME TARDE AUN MAS EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO COMO LES PROMETÍ AQUÍ ESTA YA EL NUEVO CAP. QUE REALMENTE REALMENTE ESPERO LES GUSTE, ME ESFORCÉ DEMASIADO PARA RECUPERAR Y VOLVER A ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO COMO LO HABÍA ESCRITO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y NO CAMBIAR MUCHAS COSAS DE COMO LAS QUERÍA. **

**TAMBIÉN**** DEBO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE A PESAR DE MI AUSENCIA SIGUIERON APOYÁNDOME CON SUS COMENTARIOS MUY LINDOS, DÁNDOME ÁNIMOS PARA MI EXAMEN DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, DE VERDAD GRACIAS Y LES TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA :D ...**

**¡SI FUI ACEPTADA! ¡YAAAAAAY! *BRINCA COMO LOCA* x3 **

**Y BUENO YA JAJA, AMMM TAMBIÉN QUIERO PEDIRLES UNA DISCULPA PORQUE A PESAR DE QUE LOGRE ENTRAR A LA CARRERA QUE QUERÍA CREO QUE LOS VOY A TENER MAS ABANDONADOS QUE ANTES POR ESO , U.U LO SIENTO... PERO COMO LES PROMETÍ DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, LA HISTORIA SE VA A TERMINAR DE PRINCIPIO A FIN. NO VOYA A DEJAR DE ACTUALIZAR Y AUNQUE ME TARDE MILES DE AÑOS... BUENO NO, NO VOY A TARDAR TANTO, PERO AUNQUE ME TARDE MUCHO, LES JURO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE TERMINA SEÑORES :B **

**Y PUES QUE MAS PUEDO DECIR... *SE PONE DERECHA CON LAS MANOS A LOS COSTADOS Y SE INCLINA* **

**¡ARIGATOU MINNA! ¡DE VERDAD MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS QUE A PESAR DE QUE ME DESAPAREZCO MUCHO PORQUE YA NI SIQUIERA EN MIS REDES SOCIALES ESTOY (LO SE, CASI CASI COMO SI DESAPARECIERA DEL PLANETA D: ), AUN SIGUEN LEYÉNDOME Y COMENTÁNDOME COSAS COMO "ESPERARE A QUE ACTUALICES NO IMPORTA CUANTO TARDES" , QUE AUNQUE LOS DEJO ABANDONADOS ( DE VERDAD PERDÓN :c ) SIGUEN ESTANDO AQUÍ ESPERANDO POR UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN MAS, VER COMENTARIOS COMO EESOS DE VERDAD ME DAN ÁNIMOS! **

**!ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU!**

**Y POR FIN ME DESPIDO c: **

**TENGAN UN LINDO DÍA/TARDE/NOCHE Y MUCHA MUCHA SUERTE. **

**¡MATTA-NE!**

**(nwn)/ **

**.**

**.**

**BY Sakura Kiino.**


End file.
